


I See You

by IWriteSinsNotEssaysOk



Series: I See You Series [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Boxing, Character Death, Chitari is a gang name, Everybody gets that way, Everybody has those days, Everybody knows what, F/M, First Love, FrostIron - Freeform, Homophobia, Hydra, I'm not putting everything in the tags because I want some things to surprise you, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Murder, My grammar is pathetic, Rape, Self-Harm, Smut without actually writing smut idk, Steve is the new kid, Suicide Attempt, This has A LOT to do with the movie and other marvel movies, Tony Stark Has A Heart, What Happened in Budapest, What I'm talkin bout, everybody makes mistakes, so there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 91,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteSinsNotEssaysOk/pseuds/IWriteSinsNotEssaysOk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't know what you're taking about."</p><p>"Oh, but I do. Because I see you, Tony Stark. I see the real you. The person you try so hard to conceal. I see you."<br/> <br/>………….</p><p>Tony is the most popular kid in school. Loki is a mysterious loner who never believed in love.  Thor is a prince looking for  some humility. Bruce is the shy genius with serious anger issues. Clint is the likable archer with a dark past. Natasha is the beautiful but deadly ice queen. And Steve is just a kid from brooklyn who got turned into a male model/sports star from a secret program at a military camp.</p><p>No big deal.</p><p>Put all these people together and you get Stanley high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet the guys

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the typos :(
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday, September 7th

 

 

Steve took a deep breath before taking his first step into Stanley High School.

The halls were full of people, and the sound was deafening.

"Excuse me.... Pardon me.... Excuse me.... Oh I'm very sorry ma'am.... Excuse me...."

He craned his neck trying to locate the principal's office, but it seemed to be no where in sight.

The hallway was slowly emptying as the warning bell rang, and Steve was still unable to see his desired destination.

A light brown haired boy was the only one who remained in the hall way as the tardy bell sounded.

Steve realized this boy was his last hope to finding the principal's office without looking like a fool, so he quickly made his way over the young man.

"Ummm...hello." Steve started, catching the boys attention.

The boy looked Steve up and down before laughing, "Dude, you look like you just stepped out of the 1940's."

Steve blushed.

"Yes well, could you please tell me where the principal's office is? I'm new here. My name is Steve Rogers and you are..." Steve trailed off.

The boy amused expression remained the same.

"Clint. Clint Barton."

Steve extended his hand, "Nice to meet you."

Clint looked down at the hand before chuckling and shaking it.

"The principal's office is down this hallway, and to the right."

With that, Clint turned and proceeded to walk away from Steve.

"Thank you!" Steve called out, only to receive a backhanded wave from the sandy haired boy.

"Uh huh."

Steve was perplexed and confused, but he followed Clint's instructions and walked to the office.

He entered and walked up to the main desk.

"Hello, I'm Steve Rogers."

The secretary smiled, "Ah, yes. We've been expecting you. Please, come with me."

Steve followed the woman to the back of the office where an intimidating man sat who appeared to waiting for him.

The secretary sent one last smile at Steve, which he returned, before going to her desk.

Steve looked back at the dark skinned man in the chair, who remained solemn.

"Sit."

Steve immediately complied.

He glanced down at the desk reading the name branded on the wood: Nicholas Fury.

"You're Steve Rogers, yes?"

Steve's looked to meet Mr. Fury's gaze.

"Yes, sir."

The principal reached for a file in his desk and begin flipping through it.

"It says here that you went to military camp. You look very different than the picture they provided."

Steve shifted in his seat, "Um... yes, sir. I was chosen to take part of a special program."

Mr. Fury huffed.

"Well it sure as hell worked. Were you the only one who took part in this program?"

Steve frowned, "Yes sir, the man who created the program was killed. No one else could continue it."

Fury nodded, "I see. That's a shame. Well moving on. Here at Stanley high school, we have a certain set of rules. Three strikes you're out. Easy enough to follow?"

"Yes, sir." Steve replied.

"Fantastic." Fury said with no enthusiasm in his voice. "Here's your schedule. You have six classes a day. Lunch is at 11:30."

Steve smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, sir-"

"Now get out of my office."

"Of course, sir!"

............

Clint yawned when he heard the lunch bell ring, and made his way down from the gym rafters.

Call him weird, but a lot of the time, he would rather spend all day up there than on the ground.

When Clint walked into the cafeteria and saw his friends, happily sitting in his designated spot.

"What's up, party people?"

"Well for starters, Thor blew up our math classroom." Natasha said, glaring at the large, blond puppy dog of a man.

"My greatest apologies, my lady!" Thor said, pleaded his case to the red haired beauty.

Tony laughed, "It's best to just let her cool off, Sparky. She isn't the forgiving type."

Natasha responded with a nice jab to his ribs.

"Well you're not!"

Clint opened his mouth to speak again, but he caught sight of something that made him grin.

"Hey guys, check out the fresh meat."

Everyone turned their heads to see who Clint was referring to.

Steve Rogers was standing on the far wall by himself, looking lonely and out of place.

"Hey, Steve!" Clint yelled, catching the blonds attention. "Over here!"

Steve smiled brightly, and made his way over to the table.

........

Steve was relieved that he didn't have to spend lunch by himself.

As he approached the table, he counted four other people besides Clint.

"Sit down! Welcome to the island of misfit toys!" Clint says, clapping Steve on the shoulder. "Alright guys, this here is Steve Rogers."

Steve shyly waved to the group, "Hello."

"To introduce the group-"

"GREETINGS, NEW BLOOD!"

Steve's eyes shifted out the loud blond giant who had spoke.

"That's Thor Odinson." Clint laughed. " Basically a sports god with the characteristics of a Labrador puppy. He moved here from Scandinavia with his brother last year to learn how not to be an entitled jackass."

Thor lowered his head, "Alas, his claims are true. My father will not allow me to rule the kingdom until-"

"Did he just say kingdom?" Steve asked in awe.

"Indeed." Thor smiled. "I am a prince of Asgard!"

Steve has nothing to say to that.

"Moving on," Clint chuckled, pointing to a dark haired boy sitting in the far corner of the booth, engrossed in what appeared to be a physics book.

"That's Bruce Banner."

Upon hearing his name, Bruce looked up at Steve and flashed him a small smile.

"How do you do?"

"Fine, thank you." Steve replied, returning the smile.

Bruce immediately turned back to his book.

"Yeah, Bruce here is a genius, especially when it comes to science. His IQ is in the 180's and climbing" Clint said. "He's probably the most quiet, shy, humble human being on the planet unless you get him angry."

"What happens when he gets angry?" Steve asked, genuinely intrigued.

"Clint." Bruce says softly.

Clint seemed to get the message and finished with, "Hopefully you'll never get to see it."

Steve stared at the quiet boy, pushing up his glasses every few seconds, eyes flitting over pages at an inhuman speed.

What damage could this boy do to anyone?

"This is Natasha Romanov." Clint said, pulling Steve out of his thoughts.

He turned to the right and was taken aback by the girl sitting to the right of him.

She was easily the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen in his life.

Her long red hair was bunched in natural curls, that made her bright green eyes stand out when more.

Steve now knew why the saying "they were carved by angels" was made.

For people like her.

"Hello." He said, offering her a smile.

She stared at him, and he suddenly felt like everything he'd ever done, every secret he had ever kept, every memory he'd tried to suppress was on display.

"Yeah, you'll probably never get used to that. Everything you're thinking right now, is true, so do your best to stay on her good side." Clint laughed. "She's a marital arts prodigy from Russia. She knows thirteen languages, eight of them that she taught herself."

Steve raised his hand in a greeting.

Natasha looked at him for a few more seconds before turning away without responding to him at all.

Clint chuckled. "Around here, she's known as " the ice queen " for a reason. We're the only ones who've managed to thaw her out. I was the first, and then these guys followed."

Steve shook off his disappointment, and looked at the last person Clint has yet to introduce.

He was a short kid. Dark hair, leather jacket over an ACDC shirt.

Steve didn't know what that stood for, but apparently it was cool.

The boy was wearing dark sunglasses, and was leaning back in a chair by the booth with his feet resting on the table.

"That's Tony. He's also a genius. His IQ is even higher than Bruce's. They're both straight A students. It's always a toss up which one of them will be the top of our class every year. He's good at everything, but his main thing is engineering."

"Wait, is that Tony Stark?" Steve said, at full attention.

"The one and only, baby." Tony finally spoke, removing his sunglasses, and spinning them on his index finger.

He looked Steve up and down and smirked, "What's up, Gramps? Just get out of the nursing home for good behavior?"

Steve frowned, "My name is Steve."

Tony grinned, "Of course it is."

"Tony is the resident bad boy and most popular kid in our school. Ninety nine percent of the things that come out of his mouth will make you want to run him over with a car."

"That was beautiful, Barton. I might have to step outside and dab my eyes." 

Steve ignored Tony and turned back Clint.

"If he is everything you say he is, why he part of your group?"

Clint laughed, "Because we're the only real friends he has."

Steve didn't know why anyone would want to be friends with Tony, but he didn't want to start an argument.

"What about you? Who is Clint Barton?"

Clint shrugged

"Not much to know. I'm not a genius or a sports buff-"

"Bullshit, Barton." Tony interrupted. "This kid has 6/20 vision, and can hit a bullseye with a paperclip from 50 feet away, and can hit the earring out of a girls ear without her even knowing if he has his bow. He is almost as good at martial arts as Nat.

Natasha glared at him, "Don't call me that."

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, your highness, I forgot only bird boy gets to call you the pet names."

"Bird boy?" Steve questioned, obviously impressed by Clint already.

"I prefer to be up high." The archer said nonchalantly.

"How high?"

"As high as I can go." Clint replied.

Suddenly, the lunch bell rang, signaling it was time to go to the next class.

"What do you have next?" Clint asked.

Steve pulled out his schedule from his front shirt pocket, which made Tony snort.

"It's fifth period so I have.... History with Mr. Coulson."

"I have that as well!" Thor boomed! "I shall lead you!"

Steve stood up, "Thanks for letting me sit with you guys today-"

"Today?" Clint grinned. "You managed to slum it with my crew for an entire lunch period, and didn't go running. You're sitting with us everyday from now on Rogers!"

Steve felt happiness flow over his whole body.

"That sounds great."

 

……………….

Yay! First chapter! I've been wanting to write this forever and now I have the time to! I'm so excited! Pleeeeeeease review! Tell me if you like it! I love every one of these characters more than most of my relatives! ESPECIALLY Tony. The multilayered asshole is probably my favorite marvel character ever. There's SO MUCH to him, and I can't wait to write it!

Just so you know, Tony is basically the main character of the story. I just wanted to introduce Steve as a new life, and introduce the guys :)

Next time: History class with Thor! Will he manage to blow up this classroom? Who knows! Then it arches over to tony like it should :)

I know it's in the tags but if you don't read the tags, FrostIron is the main pairing of this story. The story goes along with the movie A LOT, so it's going to be awesome.

But yeah, pleeeeeeease review :)


	2. I see Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for typos :(

 

  


 

 

 

{History}

Steve looked around the classroom.

It appeared to be normal.

Everyone was jumping around, and talking to their friends.

Thor noticed Steve sitting quietly in the back, and lumbered over to him.

"I shall procure a sit at your side when the time device rings." He said with a grin.

"Thanks, but you don't have to-"

"It will be my honor." Thor boomed, clapping his hand on Steve's shoulder.

Since the program, nothing really hurt Steve. And if it did, he was able to shake it off in less than a second.

He knew if he was anyone else, that "friendly clap on the shoulder" would probably cause them to wince in pain.

"Alright, I'm here. Please hold your applause until I sit down." A short brown haired man with a receding hair line walked into the room.

Everyone laughed as they sat down in their seats, and Steve cracked a smile.

"Before we start, looks like we've got a new student in here. Steve Rogers, please stand up."

Steve hesitated before slowly standing.

He was immediately met with multiple wolf whistles, and he blushed.

"Welcome to Stanley high school, and my history class."

Steve looked at the man in front of him. His body posture and face gave the impression that he was a strict teacher, but the dry humor in his voice, and the warmth of his eyes told another story. Plus, all of his students seemed to love him.

Steve decided he liked Mr. Coulson.

Out of nowhere, a loud crackle filled the air, and a few of the girls in the class screamed.

Everyone turned to the back of the classroom to see Thor next to a pencil sharper. Or what was left of it.

"Goddamn it, Thor!" Coulson yelled, moving to look at the damage.

Steve was surprised that the teacher had cursed, by no one seemed affected.

'I suppose it's a different time now, since I've been at the academy...'

"Please tell me how you managed to make an electric pencil sharpener explode that for one, isn't even plugged into the wall, and two, you don't even have a pencil!"

"I am sorry, son of Coul!" Thor said. "I was simply inspecting the odd..."

The blond paused, searching for the right word.

"Sharpener." Thor finished his sentence, obviously proud of himself. "I was not aware that it would combust."

Coulson looked at Thor, searching for a lie, but all that he could find was a happy smile that Thor was sending his way.

"Sit down, Odinson." The history teacher sighed, walking back up to the front of the room. "And try not to blow anything else up."

Thor complied, and sat down beside Steve, who was in watching disbelief.

"Now, open your books to chapter five, page eighteen. We're going to talk about world war two today......"

.................

{Advanced Math}

Tony was bored.

He was sitting in his advanced math class with Bruce, who seemed all to happy to do everything the teacher told him to.

Tony scoffed.

Both of them could teach the class with their fucking eyes closed.

The engineer reached into his pocket to see what he had to play with.

He pulled out two paper clips, a pencil, one thumb tack, and a piece of watermelon gum.

Tony smirked.

'Time to liven this place up.'

Two minutes later, the class noticed that the air was filled with the enticing scent of watermelon.

The teacher, Mr. Jones, turned away from his whiteboard, to find Tony with a makeshift lab on his desk, and a small pink flame in the middle.

"Mr. Stark," the teacher growled, stalking over to Tony's desk. "What did I tell you about your little experiments in my class!?"

Tony shrugged, "I don't recall you ever mentioning that, Herald."

At the mention of his first name, Mr. Jones began to look livid.

"Put that flame out right now!"

"I can't." Tony said with a straight face. "The only way to make the fire stop is if I have water, and I don't have any."

Mr. Jones's face lit up, and he ran back to his desk, before returning with a water bottle.

"Well I do, and once I put this ou-"

The second the water hit the flame, a burst of pink powder flew straight into the math teachers face.

Tony snickered at the sight of the older man bumping into walls and desks.

The class began to laugh as well, and soon tears were streaming out of their eyes.

Tony grinned, but his grin faltered when he looked over at Bruce.

The shy boy was looking at Tony with disappointment all over his face.

"That was uncalled for, Tony." Bruce said, before getting up and helping Mr. Jones wash his eyes out with the remaining water in his water bottle.

The bell rang, and all of the students rushed out of the classroom, eager to go home.

Tony looked back at Bruce one last time before exiting the classroom too.

He didn't like it when Bruce was disappointed in him. Hell, the younger boy was his best friend. But lately, Tony had been feeling like life had lost its color, and he'd been trying anything and everything to get it back.

Any color. Red, blue, yellow, it didn't matter. All he wanted was-

Someone knocked into to Tony as he was walking down the stairs, and almost caused him to fall.

"Shit!" He cursed, turning to address his offender. "Watch where you're going!"

"I could say the same to you." A cold voice answered.

Tony glared at the person in front of him.

The boy had ink black hair, with skin the color of snow. He probably had give or take 5 inches on Tony, and his eyes were like sparkling emeralds.

Tony had never seen this kid before, which meant that he was either new to the school, or was a transfer student.

"I'm guessing it's your first day here, right?" Tony asked with a tight lipped smile.

"That is correct." The boy said, amusement dancing across his face.

"Well welcome to hell, now get the fuck out of my way." Tony glared at the new kid icily.

The boy meet Tony's stare for at least ten more seconds before chuckling and stepping to the side.

Tony straightened his leather jacket, and sent one more glare in the kid's direction before brushing past him.

"Fuckin new kid." He grumbled, trudging down the stairs.

................

When Tony walked out the school doors and into the student parking lot, he shivered in the cold September air. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he walked over to his Mercedes, and unlocked the door.

As soon as he started the car, he was immediately greeted by a-

"Hello, Mr. Stark."

"Hey, Jarvis." Tony grumbled, turning on the heater.

Jarvis was an AI (artificial intelligence system) that he had created in seventh grade. The system was so sophisticated, that Jarvis could even be compared to a human being

It was a scientific breakthrough, but Tony wasn't interested in sharing Jarvis with the world. He wanted him all to himself.

"How was your day, sir? You seem to be emitting large amounts of stress signals."

Tony didn't answer, silently driving home.

Jarvis didn't push.

Tony arrived at his house five minutes later, but he proceeded to sit in his car.

He couldn't put his finger on it, but something about the new kid kept flitting in and out of his mind.

"He looked like he had just walked out of a Harry Potter book as part of the Slytherin house with his black hair, pale skin and green-"

It was then that Tony felt something click in his brain.

Green... Bright Green.... Dark green.... Emerald green.....

The boys eyes flashed through his mind, and Tony felt like someone had just poured a bucket of cold water over his head.

He'd finally found it.

He'd found color.

……………

And that's the end of that chapter! Yay! Did you like it? I hope you liked it? I thought the ending suckedbut there you have it folks!

Poor Thor lmao. And did you like Coulson? I love that guy, and I hope I did him justice. If you remember when I cut off Steve's scene to switch to Tony's, it ended with the class starting on works war II. Guess who's going to show up the class ;)

The real question is: how far is Tony willing to go to keep the little color that he has? And is it worth it? That's going to be easier said than done, let me tell you.

Pleeeeeeease review. I love to hear feedback from you guys :)

Once again, I'm sorry for my horrible punctuation, grammar, and spelling. It's pathetic, I know. The sad part is, all of that stuff is my strong suit. I got a 36 on my English act. I don't know what's happening to me, but I hate it, and I'm sorry :(

Please don't hate me, and if you find an error, please tell me and I shall fix it.

So back to the story. Next time: Loki and Tony meet again, and intellect is tested. *squeaks in excitement* I might be more excited than you guys lol. Also, more team action. I miss them all together. Just because it's Tony and Loki's story, didn't mean the POV's won't be switching occasionally. AAAAAAAND PE class. There's no advanced class for that, so the whole team will be there. Dodgeball anyone?


	3. They Never Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday, September 8th

,

The next day, Tony woke up late.

He wasn't worried. It's not like he could get behind on anything.

When he did get to school, it was already lunch time.

He made his way to the cafeteria, keeping his eyes peeled for the boy with the green eyes.

"Hey man, where were you today?" Clint asked, when Tony sat down inside their booth.

He shrugged, "I slept in."

"Tony, if you keep staying up all night, you're eventually going to burn out." Natasha chided, shaking her head.

"Awe, you do care!" Tony exclaimed, putting a hand over his heart dramatically.

Natasha rolled her eyes, and turned away from him.

Tony took this time to look around.

Clint was sitting across from him, his left arm slung casually over the back of the booth, while using his right hand to shoot little balls of paper into a trash can five booths away.

Natasha was sitting to the right of Clint, silently drinking a bottle of water while scanning the cafeteria.

Bruce was sitting beside Tony with his face in a book, like usual.

Steve was sitting by Bruce, eating the most conventional sandwich on the face of the earth.

"Where's Sparky?" Tony asked.

Clint laughed, "He was showing his brother the school. He'll be here any second-"

"HELLO, FRIENDS!"

Everyone except Natasha jumped at the sound of Thor's voice.

"Jesus, use your inside voice, big guy." Tony grumbled closing his eyes, not bothering to turn around.

"My apologies, Tony Stark, but I am merely pleased that my brother and I have been reunited!"

"Don't touch me." A disdainful voice replied, causing Tony's eyes to reopen.

He slowly turned around to confirm his suspicions.

There he was. The boy with the green eyes.

"Friends, this is my brother, Loki. I thought it was time to introduce him."

Tony and Loki's stare didn't waver.

"Loki, these are my comrades, Clint, Steve, Bruce, the lady Natasha, and T-"

"Yeah, we've met." Tony cut him off, his voice curt.

Loki said nothing, but his eyes were twinkling with amusement.

An awkward silence stretched throughout the group.

"So..." Clint finally said. "How do you know each other exactly?"

"I happened to run into him the other day." Loki replied nonchalantly.

"Yeah, after you tried to push me down the stairs, you a-"

The last part of Tony's comment went unheard due to the loud bell signaling that lunch was over.

Thor seemed oblivious to the tension in the air and grinned, "Loki is in all advanced classes, so he shall be joining friend Banner and friend Stark all year long."

"Will he now?" Tony ground his teeth together.

"He means that we'd be happy to be in his classes." Bruce said with a smile.

Natasha promptly stood up, "C'mon Clint. We're going to be late for geography."

"See you in PE next period guys!" Clint called before disappearing into the mass of students.

Steve followed them, telling Thor they needed to get to their history class.

This left Tony, Bruce, and Loki.

"You have advanced science next hour too?" Bruce asked, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

Loki looked his schedule, "It appears so."

"Great, we'll take you."

Tony didn't wait for Bruce and Loki, he simply walked past them, frustration building inside of him.

.........

{Advanced Science}

Turns out Loki was smart.

Very smart.

Smart enough to almost go toe to toe with Tony in science.

Almost.

Nobody beat Tony Stark when it came to science. No one.

At the end of class, Loki turned to look at Tony,

"It seems you do possess superior intellect."

"Yeah, it's not exactly a secret." Tony scoffed, gathering his things together quickly.

Loki didn't reply, but he did give Tony a mysterious little smile.

"What the fuck are you smiling at me for?"

Loki continued to smile, before getting up and walking out the door, leaving Tony standing there pissed off, and without an answer.

…………………

{PE}

"All right maggots, listen up."

Tony hated PE.

Not because he hated the exercise, but because he couldn't participate.

His stupid heart condition prevented him from doing any strenuous activities. So instead he stood on the wall, pretending like he was too cool for the class.

Couch Ross was standing in front of the class, welding a clipboard and a whistle like they were lethal weapons he could use at any moment.

"Today we'll be playing dodgeball. Let me be clear, dodgeball, when played correctly, is a brutal game. Some of you will get hurt, but do I give a damn? No I don't. Because there are two kinds of people in this world. Winners, and losers. The sooner you find out which one you are, the sooner natural selection can kick in."

Everyone hated Coach Ross. For obvious reasons.

"Now I'm going to make the teams so when I say your name, get your ass to your side of the gym."

His cruel eyes scanned the group.

"First team: King, Thomas, Robins, Rodriguez, Lee, Anderson, Stratford, Cramer, Jackson, Odinson, Romanov, and Banner."

When the Coach said Bruce's name, he glared at Bruce like he was a piece of trash.

Tony wanted to gut him.

"Second team: Hutton, Keeney, Johns, Mise, Wayne, Charlie, Michaels, Barton, Smith, Lance, Rogers, and...."

Ross looked up at Loki.

"The other Odinson."

Tony watched as the teams aligned themselves on their designated sides , and waited for the signal to go.

When the whistle sounded both teams took off towards the middle of the gym, aiming to get one of the fourteen red balls to attack their opponents.

Natasha got there first, and sent a red ball flying towards Clint.

He laughed, and jumped over it at the last second before sending his own ball speeding towards Natasha, who fucking back flipped away from it.

That's what they did during dodgeball.

They didn't care about anyone else, all they wanted was to compete against each other.

Most of the time it got to where they were the only people left on the court.

Thor was having the time of his life chucking balls at people like there was no tomorrow.

Normal PE teachers would give consequences to students who hit each other students in the head with balls.

Coach Ross encouraged it.

Thor had already knocked Jose Rodriguez out cold.

Steve on the other hand, preferred to play on the defense.

He was catching the balls people threw at him with ease, and then rolling them back over to the other side for other people to throw.

Who was he? Mother Teresa?

In coach Ross's dodgeball, if you caught someone's ball, they weren't out. You could only get out if someone hit you.

Bruce was standing in the back moving side to side to step over balls that had been thrown.

He was very good at being invisible if he wanted to be.

And then there was Loki.

Tony watched as the black haired boy fluidly dodged every ball that was thrown at him, before sending it back so quickly and accurately, it looked the ball was flying without him even touching it.

His movements were so smooth.

Tony found himself staring.

It was then Loki turned around and winked at him, causing Tony to take a step backwards and mentally slap himself.

It was like Loki knew he had been staring.

Why had he been staring? What the hell was he even doing?

His thoughts were cut short by Steve's fake cry of surprise as he let a tiny girl named Olivia Thomas to get him out.

Olivia Thomas was a frail girl with autism.

No one was cruel enough to hit her with a ball, not even Natasha. And when they eventually did, it was more like a gentle toss.

The happy smile on her face when she realized she had gotten someone like Steve out could give someone diabetes.

A few minutes later, a boy named Tom Hutton practically rolled a ball in her direction, and got Olivia out. Still glowing from her previous victory, Olivia happily sat down on the wall beside Steve who immediately started whisper nice things to her, making her laugh and smile.

That confirmed it. Steve was, in fact, mother Teresa.

Soon, there were only seven people left on the court.

On the first team it was Thor, Natasha, Bruce, and a particularly athletic boy named Zane Anderson.

On the second team it was Clint, a track star named Monica Lance, and Loki.

Monica got Zane out, and then Thor got Monica out.

Thankfully, Thor was a lot easier on girls than boys.

Monica walked away with only an ugly bruise on her leg.

Natasha and Clint were still going at it, and Clint had sent a curve ball at Natasha, who jumped away effortlessly.

It all would have been ok if Bruce hadn't have been standing behind Natasha.

When the ball hit him in the gut with loud SMACK, Clint, Natasha, Thor, and Loki, all ceased their assaults, and seemed to hold their breath.

Everyone else in the gym was confused. They didn't know why the game had stopped.

Tony stood up, ready to go pull Bruce away from everyone, but Coach Ross got to him first.

"What the hell are you still doing on the court, Banner!? You're out! So get off my court!"

Bruce was currently on his knees, and whispered, "Please don't get closer. Give me a second.."

Couch Ross scoffed, "Give you a second? I'm not your momma, you pathetic brat!"

He continued to yell at Bruce, who began to start shaking.

"Oh shit!"

Tony broke into a sprint to get to the other side of the gym, not caring about what the consequences would be to his heart.

"Did you not hear me!?" Coach Ross yelled, reaching down to pull Bruce off the floor, "I said-"

He never got a chance to finish because Bruce had already got a hold of his wrist.

"And I said don't get near me, but you didn't listen. They never listen." Bruce growled in a voice that was nothing like his own.

The sound of the coach's wrist snapping filled the gym, which was followed by the coach screaming in pain.

At that moment, Tony got over to Bruce and tried to speak soothingly to him, "Hey Bruce, we need to get you out of here buddy."

Tony didn't see the fist coming.

He sat up on the ground with Bruce standing over him, and he felt something like fear crawl down his spine.

"Bruce, its me! Tony! You know me! I'm your best friend! You've got to snap out of it!"

"My name isn't Bruce!"

When Bruce raised his fist a second time, Tony shielded his face, but the blow never came because both Thor and Steve had materialized on either side of him, and taken a hold of each of his arms.

Bruce snarled, trying to free himself, but Steve and Thor were able to drag him out of the gym, but not before coach Ross yelled, "You're a monster, Banner! You're a god dammed monster, you sick son of bitch!"

Tony hoisted himself off the ground, realizing his lip was bleeding but ignoring it, running out of the gym to follow Steve and Thor. He was immediately joined by Clint, Natasha, and even Loki.

Tony glared at Loki.

Loki wasn't Bruce's friend. He didn't deserve to be there.

He watched as Bruce continued to struggle, screaming violent threats at everyone.

Steve realized he wasn't going to stop, and when Bruce proceeded to bite his hand hard enough to draw blood, Thor punched Bruce in the face knocking him unconscious.

The silence in the hallway was deafening.

The entire group seemed to be crushed, but when Tony looked over at Loki, he was shocked to see tears threatening to fall from the dark haired boy's green eyes.

Steve finally turned to Clint and said quietly, "You were right. I wish I hadn't had to see this."

 

…………….……..

There you have it folks. Sorry we didn't get to finish the dodgeball game, but we had a bigger problem on our hands. You guys probably hate me *hides*. So Tony and Loki's relationship will obviously be a slow burn. This story may be THEIR love story, but it's also the teams story. And they're going to have their own issues and storylines as well.

So can you guess what's wrong with Bruce? Give me your theories!  
Coach Ross already hated Bruce (can you tell me why), but now he definitely hates him. The whole school is going to think of him differently. What will be his punishment?

Next chapter:  
-aftermath of Bruce's episode  
-Steve and sports  
-Clint and Natasha in geography  
\- Tony and Loki confrontation

Please review! I love replying and reading your comments :)

Love you guys!

P.s sorry again about typos and my horrible grammar and punctuation


	4. Part of the Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for typos! :(

 

"Would you be so kind to enlighten me why you six are standing behind Mr. Banner like his attorneys during a murder trial?"

Steve, Thor, Clint, Natasha, Loki, and Tony were huddled in principal Fury's office, standing behind Bruce who was sitting in the chair in front of the main desk.

Steve was the first to speak.

"Sir, as you can see, Bruce isn't in the best shape to defend himself at the moment."

Everyone turned to Bruce, who was slumped to the right side of his chair, staring into space and muttering unintelligible pieces of sentences to himself.

"Yes, I'm aware, Mr. Rogers. Thank you for stating the obvious."

Steve shrunk back into his previous position.

"Here's how this is going to play out," Fury said learning back in his chair. "One of you, and only one, is going to explain to me what happened. Coach Ross has already shared his side of the story, so pick the voice of your group wisely."

Tony felt everyone's eyes immediately without even turning.

Of course they wanted him to speak.

Not only was he Bruce's best friend, but he was also notorious for talking his way out of every compromising situation he'd ever been in.

"Alright, this is how it went down." Tony began, stepping forward. "We were in PE. Ross says we're going to play a fun little torture technique he likes to call dodgeball. Bruce here always stands in the back. He hates any type of confrontation or violence. It's just who he is"

Tony looked down at Bruce, his lips pressing into a tight line before continuing.

"Like usual, Barton and Romanov are pretty much the last two on the battle field. When one of them gets out, nobody really notices Bruce standing in the back, and they call it a game. Except this time, Bruce did such a good job at pretending to be invisible, that Barton and Romanov also forgot he was there."

His eyes flitted over to Clint who looked like he wanted to run himself over with a car. Even Natasha, the ice queen, looked genuinely regretful.

"Barton sends a curve ball Nat's way, she moves, and it hits Bruce."

Clint involuntarily flinched.

"Bruce tries to shake it off, and that's when Ross comes into the picture again."

There was a cracking sound, and looking over his shoulder, Tony saw that a very angry Thor had his hand on the top of Bruce's chair- or what was left of the top of Bruce's chair, taking into account that Thor had just shattered half of it.

Fury appeared unaffected.

"So Ross comes over, and starts yelling and screaming at Bruce. Bruce is telling him that he needs a minute, and that Ross shouldn't touch him, but that bag of dicks wouldn't listen."

Fury didn't seem to give a shit how much profanity Tony used to describe Ross with.

Tony's knuckles were turning white as his hands contorted into tightly clenched fists.

"When I saw that Bruce had started to shake, I started to run over to him, and I was almost there, but then Ross fucking reached down to grab Bruce off the ground, and Bruce caught his wrist."

"I'm guessing this is the part where Mr. Banner snapped coach Ross's wrist like," Fury looked down at the file on his desk. "Several students described it like breaking a toothpick in half."

Tony heard Steve gulp behind him.

"I ran over to Bruce. I told him who I was, and that we needed to leave. I put my hand on his shoulder,"

Tony moved his hand toward Bruce's shoulder, but at that moment, Bruce made a small movement that made his body sink further into the chair, and Tony retracted his hand so quickly that it was almost like he had gotten close to being bitten by a snake.

Tony hated himself.

"I put my hand on his shoulder, but he didn't recognize me and punched me in the face. He probably would have...." Tony trailed off, not even wanting to go into that train of thought.

"Then Gramps and Sparky grabbed hold of him, and dragged him out of that hellhole." Tony's tone was filled with venom.

"The end."

Fury said nothing, and the group waited in silence for his verdict.

Even though Tony despised authority and waiting, he kept quiet this time.

For Bruce.

"So you're telling me that this entire incident could have been avoided if coach Ross hadn't heckled Mr. Banner here?"

"That's exactly what we're telling you." Tony said, his voice making him sound a lot more sincere than he was feeling.

Fury's face gave nothing away.

"I've made my decision."

The entire group leaned in closer.

"Coach Ross will be suspended from teaching for the remaining semester, and Mr. Banner here will be suspended from school for four days."

"Are you kidding me!?" Tony yelled. "You're not firing that asshat!? And you're punishing Bruce!? What the fuc-"

"First of all Mr. Stark, unless you want to spend the remainder of your junior year cleaning bathrooms, you'll watch your tone with me."

Tony growled, but backed away from the principal's desk.

"Second of all, you're wrong. Mr. Banner did do something wrong. If you recall, he snapped a teacher's wrist in half. And yes, I'm aware of his condition, which is why I'm only suspending him for four days. If it was anyone else, they would be kicked out of this school. That "asshat" isn't fired because although he may have heckled Mr. Banner, he was not the one to blame for starting this ordeal in the first place."

Tony was biting his tongue so hard he could taste blood.

"Thank you sir," Steve said, knowing that Tony was about seven seconds away from exploding. "Tony, get Bruce, let's go."

Tony gritted his teeth together before gently pulling Bruce up, and walking him out of the office.

If Fury wasn't going to take care of coach Ross, Tony sure as hell would.

...............................

(The next day, September 9th)

{Geography}

"Clint, quit screwing around and pay attention." Natasha hissed.

"Keep in mind class, this next assignment will be worth fifty percent of your grade in this class. Each group of two will draw a capital of a random country from this bucket," Ms. Hill raised the said bucket above her head so everyone could see it. "And shall give a detailed presentation of it at the end of the semester."

With that, Ms. Hill gave the bucket to the first row, who then began to pass it back.

By the time it got to Natasha and Clint, there were only six options.

Closing her eyes, Natasha reached down, and grabbed a piece of paper.

Unfolding it in her hand, she read the single word printed there in neat letters:

Budapest.

.................

{History}

"Thank you for staying after class with me, Steve. I promise I won't keep you long." Mr. Coulson said, sitting casually on a desk beside the blond haired student.

"No problem." Steve said with a smile. "What can I help you with, sir?"

"You see the thing is Steve, is that this class is too easy for you. But I'm sure you already knew that."

Steve let out a sigh of relief, "I didn't want to say anything in case I would offend you, sir."

Coulson laughed.

"Well, no offense was taken. In fact, I would like you to move up to my second period advanced history class."

"Really? That'd be amazing, sir!"

Coulson smiled, "Good. What do you have for your second period now?"

Steve paused.

"Ummm.... Drama, sir."

"Perfect, we can switch those classes. You'll still have the same two teachers as well."

"That would be great, sir!" Steve responded happily.

"Alright, it's settled." "Coulson said, hopping of the desk he was sitting on. "I'll call Fury, and clear your schedule right now. Oh, and what are you doing after school today?"

"Nothing I believe." Steve replied confused.

"Alright, underneath the gym, we have another gym for our other sports that aren't basketball, football, baseball, soccer, and tennis. Down there it's mainly used for boxing. The captain of the boxing team Peggy Carter-"

"Excuse me, did you just say Peggy Carter?" Steve asked, suddenly very eager.

Coulson raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Yes. She is the top student in my advanced history class. It would be very beneficial if you took five minutes after school to go speak to her."

"Absolutely." Steve said, as he made his way to the door."Thank you, sir!"

Coulson waved him away, "Yes, I know, I'm amazing. But Rogers!"

Steve turned back around.

"Yes, si-"

"Stop calling me sir! Makes me feel like I'm in my 90's!"

"Yes, si- Mr. Coulson."

....................

Steve had never wanted to get out of school so much in his life.

When the final bell rang, he all but ran to the stairs leading to underneath the gym.

He had to remind himself to be cool multiple times.

When he finally reached the bottom of the steps, his breath caught in his throat.

There she was.

The girl he'd been in love with since his first year in the academy.

She was just as beautiful as when he last saw her.

"Excuse me?" He said quietly, walking up to her.

Peggy turned around, and when she saw him here eyes widened.

"Steve?" She said incredulously.

Steve smiled, "It's me. You look great."

'You look great? Really Rogers?'

Peggy smiled, and his heart sped up.

"Thank you. It's great to see you again."

"Likewise." Steve said, unable to look away from the perfect girl standing in front of him.

She was the first person who hadn't mentioned his new appearance, and for that, he loved her even more.

"Wassup, man!"

A familiar looking red headed boy came behind Peggy, taking two boxing gloves off his hands.

"Hey Peg, this kinda looks like the same guy in the picture you keep-"

"BOYS-" Peggy said loudly, cutting the other guy off. "This is Steve Rogers."

Steve smiled politely, "How do you do?"

Five other people appeared next the red haired boy, who extended his hand to Steve.

"The name's Timothy Dungan."

Steve returned the handshake, "We've meet before. You probably don't remember me, but we went to the academy together."

Steve took in the rest of the boxing team, and realized that all of them had also gone to the academy.

Aside from Timothy, there was Jim Morita, who was of Japanese decent, a shorter boy with a well defined mustache (that threw Steve off) named Montgomery Falsworth, a tall African-American boy who introduced himself as Gabriel Jones, and brown haired boy named Jacques Dernier, who coincidentally, only spoke French.

Thankfully, Steve discovered that Gabriel was fluent in French.

Timothy grinned, "Oh yeah! Now I remember you! You're the super skinny, weak guy. Then you went through that program. I graduated before I got to see your results, but it sure as hell worked!"

Steve grimaced in humiliation, and lowered his head.

Peggy noticed and punched Timothy in the shoulder hard.

"Ow!" He yelled, glaring at Peggy, before turning back to Steve. "Hey man, sometimes I don't think before I speak. Sorry for being an insensitive jackass."

Steve, being the forgiving person that he was, accepted the apology wholeheartedly.

"So anyway," Timothy said, "You really do look super buff. You wanna go a couple rounds in the ring?"

Steve looked over to left side of the gym, where a large boxing ring was positioned.

"Ummm... I didn't really come here to box. I just wanted to ask Peggy about advanced h-"

"C'mon bro! Live a little!" Montgomery teased.

The team laughed.

Steve glanced down at Peggy who was looking at him with a small smile.

She shrugged.

"They probably won't leave us alone until you go over there."

Steve suddenly felt something flare inside him.

The need to impress.

"Alright. One round." Steve said, walking towards the ring.

"Awesome!" Timothy crowed, throwing a pair of boxing gloves at Steve, who smoothly caught them.

Steve had learned how to box at the academy, and had gotten knocked out numerous times, but after he went through the program, he'd gotten a little better.

When Steve and Timothy were in either corners of the ring, Peggy and the boys stood just outside, ready to ring the starting bell.

"Do you need instructions on how to box really quick?" Peggy asked.

Steve had no idea what he was doing.

"No, I'm fine thank you." He called back, not wanting to look dumb.

Ding!

The bell rang, and Steve watched as Timothy raised his gloves and started moving towards him, so Steve did the same.

As soon as he took his first step, something clicked inside his brain.

Timothy took the first swing.

He was obviously very experienced, and good at what he did.

However, Steve easily evaded him.

This next time, Timothy came at him with a combination of punches.

Steve simply blocked him.

Steve didn't like using force. He preferred to be on the defensive. But He knew that if he wanted to win, he would have to ignore that preference while in the ring.

His first punch connected with Timothy's stomach.

The boy groaned, but stayed upright.

Timothy raised his arm to deliver a right jab, but Steve quickly struck his shoulder, causing the other boy to lower his arm.

Steve glanced over at the clock on the wall, and was shocked to realize he'd spent almost an hour in the underground gym.

He needed to get home.

So when Timothy came at him with all he had, Steve ended the fight with a right hook to the boxer's face.

Timothy went reeling backwards until finally collapsing on the ground.

Steve walked over, and helped him up.

"Are you alright?" Steve asked, genuinely concerned.

Despite his obvious pain, Timothy laughed.

"Damn, Rogers! That was insane!"

Steve looked back at the others in the room, and they were all looking at him in completely awe.

"Dude," Gabriel was the first one to break the silence. "How the hell did you just do that?"

Steve blushed, and stepped out of the ring.

"Ummmm... I don't... Know?"

Steve watched as the group suddenly merged a tight huddle, and began whispering.

"Alright." Peggy said, when they pulled away. "After a thorough discussion, we are officially offering you an invitation to join our team."

"It's actually more like begging." Jim said under his breath.

Steve was stunned.

He'd never been asked to join any team before.

No one had ever wanted him

"You want me?"

"Hell yes!" Timothy said with a smile, but immediately winced and went to the cooler to get some ice for his face.

Steve was excited before he realized something and frowned, "I'd love to, but I just came to this school, and I can't really afford to get behind in my classes."

Jacques rapidly spouted out something in French.

"What did he say?" Steve asked, still depressed by the situation.

Gabriel grinned, "He said if you join the team he'll do all your homework for the rest of the year."

Everyone had to laugh at that.

"But truthfully Steve, boxing is seriously competitive, but it's not a sport that effects your grades like basketball or football." Peggy said, stepping forward and touching Steve's arm.

'Now that isn't fair.'

Steve looked at Peggy's hand, and then the group's desperate faces.

"Ok, ok, I suppose I'll join." Steve said, pretending to be nonchalant before he couldn't hold in his smile anymore.

The gym was immediately filled with loud shouts of joy, and Steve was bombarded by his new teammates.

"Nationals here we come!" Jim yelled.

"So is our team called the Marvels like the rest of the sports teams?" Steve asked, watching as the guys trickled out of the gym until the only ones left were himself and Peggy

The brunette chuckled.

"It started out like that, but we convinced Fury to let us change it."

"To what?"

Peggy smirked, "The Howling Commandos."

"So I'm a Howling Commando now?" Steve grinned.

Peggy touched his arm again, setting his body on fire.

"If you're as good as you seem to be, Mr. Rogers, you might even become a co-caption with me."

Steve liked the sound of that.

"So about advanced history..."

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Peggy said. "Coulson told me that he was sending a student my way that would even give me some competition in class."

Peggy took her hand off him, and he mourned the loss of contact.

"I don't know about that." Steve laughed. "I just love history. Especially the 1940's."

"That's my favorite too." Peggy's laugh was something that Steve would never get tired of hearing.

"Well, I suppose I'd better go." Steve stood up. "Are you coming?"

Peggy shook her head.

"No, I think I'll stay here. Work with some sandbags for another hour or two."

Steve nodded, tipping a non existent cap "In that case, this is goodnight. So goodnight, Ms. Carter."

"And goodnight to you, Mr. Rogers." Peggy curtsied with her non existent dress.

Steve turned to leave.

"Wait! Steve! One more thing!"

He turned back around, "Yes?"

Peggy smiled, her eyes warm and sincere.

"No matter what happened during that program, you'll always be the same Steve to me."

Steve's heart soared.

"That means everything coming from you, Peg."

'She has no idea.'

........................

Yay! So how was it? I thought it was mediocre, but hey! Did you like how I wrote in the Howling Commandos? LOOK THEM UP..... Too drill sergeant bitch like? I understand. But yeah, Steve and Peggy? Eh? Eh? Thats going to continue.

Budapest. Enough said.

Tony and Bruce :( we're going to see quite a bit of that next chapter. And what do Tony mean when he said he was going to take care of Ross? Hmmmm? Mysteries.

Also, next chapter is going to FrostIron as fuck, so be prepared.

P.s. Coulson is awesome.

P.s.s. Sorry for typos. I know, I know, I'm a waste of space *hides*

Please review! Your feedback fuels my writing fire, and if you have any requests, let me know! I'll tell you if they may or may not come true ;)


	5. I See a Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thursday, September 10th

Bruce woke up in a daze, and in a bed that wasn't his.

Something in his peripheral vision moved, and when he looked to the side, a small smile formed on his lips.

"Look who's awake." Tony said, shifting in the chair he was sitting in. "The year is 2045."

Bruce chuckled, but regretted it as his head was overtaken by a splitting headache.

Tony silently handed him a cup of water, and an entire bottle of aspirin.

Bruce took five.

"How long did I sleep?"

Tony made a big deal about fishing his phone out of his pocket, and checking the time.

"About 22 hours, give out take."

"Oh God, what happened? Did I get knocked out-"

Bruce stopped talking in mid-sentence because his eyes caught sight of Tony's split lip and bruised face.

Tony didn't say anything as he put the pieces together.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no...." Bruce pulled his knees to his chest. "It happened again didn't it? I hurt you, didn't I?"

He began hyperventilating, and Tony put a hand on his arm.

"Hey, it wasn't that bad. I can barely feel it. It looks worse than it is." Tony said, attempting to sooth his friend.

Bruce shook his head.

"Just admit it. I'm a monster."

Tony snorted, "Well if you're a monster I don't know what the fuck the rest of us must be, considering the fact that if I cut you open right now, a sea of rainbows, puppies, and butterflies would spill onto my floor."

Bruce awarded Tony with a tiny half smile, taking a sip of his water.

Tony wasn't good with emotions. Life is easier if you don't get attached. Sure, his friends were close, but Bruce really knew him. All of him, and vise versa.

So Bruce was an exception for a lot of things.

"What does your dad think of me staying here?"

Tony shrugged.

"He's off on a business trip. Surprise, surprise. Personally, I was semi-hoping he was going to be home so I could introduce you as my gay lover."

Bruce let out an actual laugh, and Tony mentally patted himself on the back.

"So how long does Fury have me suspended?" Bruce asked, switching back to his usual quiet demeanor.

"Three more days, not counting today."

"You skipped school for me?"

"Well when you put it that way you make it sound like we're in the goddamn 'Notebook', Bruce." Tony rolled his eyes, brushing off the sentiment.

"You're definitely Rachel McAdams in this situation." Bruce grinned.

"Um, no. I think we all know who's the more feminine person in this room." Tony argued.

"That would be you, sir." Jarvis's British voice sounded.

"WAY TO HAVE MY BACK, JARV!"

"Always, sir."

............................

(Next day: Friday, September 11th)

Lately, lunch had slowly become Tony's favorite part of the day.

Why? Because it was the only part of the day that was "Loki free".

As usual, Tony was the last one to arrive at the table, and was immediately enveloped in two different conversations.

Thor was still in the lunch line, but Clint and Natasha were arguing about something involving Budapest.

On the other hand, Steve was having a conversation with an attractive brunette about the Holocaust.

What a cheery subject.

"Tony!" Clint turned to face him, obviously looking for support. "Please tell this woman that it's not that big a deal to skip out on work sometimes!"

"He's a genius, Clint! He barely needs to show up to class!" Natasha growled. "And skipping out on work is only ok if you don't do it EVERY OTHER DAY."

Clint rolled his eyes, "C'mon Nat, you're exaggerating. Back me up here Tony."

Natasha's glare turned to him.

"Yeah, sorry buddy. You're on your own." Tony says, leaving the married couple to fight amongst themselves.

"Friends! I have returned!" Thor boomed, sitting down in his spot.

Watching Thor eat lunch was better than any animal documentary.

The blond giant picked up his chocolate milk in confusion.

"It reads "milk", but it is brown." Thor said frowning.

"That's chocolate milk, Sparky." Tony explained. "It's still milk, just a different flavor. Try it."

Thor was willing to try anything when it came to food.

Sometimes Tony and Clint would take every piece of food they could find, mix it together, and put it in front of Thor.

Thor always ate it, never once complaining about the taste.

Chocolate milk was nothing.

"Very well." Thor said, forcing the carton open, and taking a large swig.

Tony, Natasha, Clint, and even Steve waited for his reaction.

"I like this drink!" Thor declared loudly. "ANOTHER!" 

Without any warning, Thor threw the rest of the drink down on the floor, sending chocolate milk everywhere.

Unfortunately, when Thor threw down the milk, a girl was walking by their booth, and she got the worst of it.

She was a pretty girl.

Light brown hair in soft waves, and big brown eyes.

"Oh no!" She cried, not caring about her appearance, and trying to save her books instead.

Steve jumped up and started to came towards her, but she waved him away.

"What was that!?" She yelled at Thor.

"It was delicious, I want another." Thor said, like that explained everything.

"Well you could have just said so!" 

"I just did." Thor continued, chuckling at her.

"No I mean by asking nicely." She was obviously very upset.

"I meant no disrespect." Thor said, smirking at her.

He literally SMIRKED at her.

'Jesus Christ, Sparky you're about to get slapped...."

"Well then stop smashing things!" She glared at him while trying to wipe the liquid off her books. "Got it!?"

Thor grinned, and bowed his head at the girl.

"You have my word."

"Good." She said curtly, before walking away angrily.

Thor watched her walk away with an expression Tony knew all too well, because he'd seen it a million times on girl's face when they looked at him.

Frankly, he hated it, and thought it was pathetic as fuck, but this time it was rather amusing.

"I'll be damned, guys, Sparky is in love."

.......................

{Advanced Math}

It was the last period of the day, and Tony was about to murder someone.

Loki was driving him crazy.

He was actually making Tony participate in class.

Not that he didn't already make one hundreds on everything he turned in, but now he was actually going up to the whiteboard, and writing down huge equations just to prove a point.

"Wow," Mr. Jones joked. "Has the great Tony Stark met his match?"

Tony sent his teacher a glare, and the man actually shrank backwards.

"There's no one that can top me in math, Jones." Tony turned to Loki. "And everyone knows it."

Loki grinned, "Shall we make this interesting then?"

Tony snorted, "What'd you have in mind?"

Loki continued to grin.

"One last equation, winner takes all?"

Tony laughed, "I almost feel bad for you. How about we make this a real bet?"

"Splendid." Loki said.

Tony walked closer to Loki.

"If I win," Tony said quietly. "You have to go before the entire cafeteria, and announce to everyone that I'm smarter than you."

Loki chuckled, "And if I win, you have to kiss Thor. On the mouth. In front of the entire cafeteria."

Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Well that's creative."

Loki smiled, "Let's just say, I've been waiting for the opportunity."

Tony pulled away, and held out his hand.

"Deal?"

Loki took the hand, and shook it.

"You have a deal, Tony Stark."

Tony turned to the Mr. Jones, "Teach, give us the hardest equation out there."

The teacher, over joyed that he might be seeing "the great Tony Stark" be out done, ran over to his desk before pulling out a yellow note card.

"I've been saving this for a special occasion. It may even be slightly difficult for you, Stark."

Tony looked at the card, before passing it to Loki.

They both only needed a fraction of a second to memorize it.

Tony took his place on the left, while Loki readied himself on the right.

"And GO!"

Tony and Loki's hands became blurs on the whiteboard.

They were ten seconds in, and Tony was ahead.

Both contenders took a step towards the middle to get more room, and Tony was glowing.

Tony was going to win, and Loki could kiss his a-

"Do you think I don't notice you staring?" A voice breathed on the back his neck. "It always comes back to my eyes. Do you like green, Tony Stark?"

Tony didn't realize he'd dropped his marker on the ground until he heard the class cheering loudly.

He turned around, and then the horror set in.

He lost. He LOST.

Do you like green, Tony Stark?

"You little shit." Tony hissed, pulling Loki out into the hallway, and push him against the lockers. "You cheated."

Loki shrugged innocently, but his eyes, those goddamn green eyes, were taunting him.

"I have no idea what you are referring to." Loki said, smiling his mysterious smile again. 

"It must be hard to lose for once in your life. Don't worry, I will be remaining here for the rest of the school year. so you'll quickly get accustomed to it. Also, I've heard of something called " ChapStick ". You should acquire some before you fulfill our bet. "

Tony had to harness every inch of self control that he possessed to not punch Loki in the face.

"Let me warn you , I am the LAST person in this school that you want to make an enemy out of." He said lowly.

Loki sighed, and pretended to mull over Tony's words before fixing Tony with his jade stare, and steeling his features.

"Let me warn you. I am like no one who you have ever had the pleasure of coming into contact with, and while you may look at me and see a puzzle, I look at you and I see a game."

Loki pushed off the lockers, and smirked.

"So prepare yourself Tony Stark, because I have never lost a game."

.......................

The end!

I'm sorry, but I'm really proud of Loki's last line. Fight me.

So did you guys like it?

Next chapter is going to be even more FrostIron based so prepare yourself.

Bruce and Tony give me life. Their friendship is the best, and it's only going to get stronger. Plus, JARVIS is a sassy little shit, and he's perfect lol.

Also, the scene with Jane and Thor XD, for people who didn't watch the movie, 1. You need to watch it; 2. The dialogue I used for that scene is the exact same dialogue used in the movie when Thor discovers coffee.

It's great haha :D

So Tony and Loki are enemies now ;)

Well Tony fulfill the bet? We shall see.

P.s. thanks for putting up with my punctuation and grammar. Like I said before, and I'll keep saying because I'm a waste of space trying to prove herself; I made a 36 on my English ACT, and I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Until next time, my darlings!


	6. What the Hell Did I Just See?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday, September 16th

 

 

 

Tony sat at the end of the group's booth with his legs on the table, leaning back in his chair.

Nothing new.

He teased Steve about his morals, and joked about Clint and Natasha being a couple.

Nothing new.

Bruce was back, and that made Tony happy.

Nothing new.

But the bet he and Loki had made loomed over him like a rain cloud.

Damn, that kid pissed him off.

Ever since that day, Loki had steered clear of Tony, and the genius has barely seen him.

Loki hadn't even been coming to classes.

Tony Stark was an asshole. There was no arguing that. But he was also a man who kept his promises, and fulfilled his bets

He looked over at Thor, who was immersed in Clint's iPod, staring at the screen like it was thing of the highest beauty.

Maybe he could wait a while. Prepare himself.

It was then he felt it.

The gaze.

Tony turned to his left, and his eyes narrowed.

There he was. Standing against a wall.

Tony told his friends he was going to the bathroom, before walking as casually as possible over to Loki.

"Look who decided to show up."

"You didn't think I'd miss this, did you?" Loki grinned.

"Where have you been?"

"Miss me?"

"It's hard not to notice when someone who you want to stab in the face isn't in class with you."

The grin remained on Loki's face, but his eyes lost their smug glint.

"I had some business to take care of."

"So you thought you'd just drop in to see me plant one on the jolly blond giant?"

"That was the idea, yes."

"Well I'm not going to do it today, so you came for nothing."

"Oh dear. That never occurred to me..."

"What?" Tony asked, rolling his eyes.

Loki's full grin was back.

"It never occurred to me that you might be scared to kiss Thor. How cute."

Tony's eye twitched.

"I'm not scared of anything."

Loki smirked.

"Prove it. Right now. Prove it."

Tony glanced at Thor, before turning back to Loki.

"You can't goad me into anything, Casper. This isn't the seventh grade."

Loki shrugged.

"You're right. I just expected more from the great Tony Stark."

'Do not let this jackass control you.'

"What a disappointment."

'Don't do it.'

"I wonder if your father would have had more drive then you? What it's the saying? Ah yes. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree?"

At the mention of his father, Tony turned on his heels and strode over to Thor with enough determination to take over the entire country.

He grabbed the front of Thor's checkered shirt, and pulled it down until his face was level with the taller boy's.

"Friend Stark, what is the meaning of thi-"

Tony didn't let Thor finish before he slammed his mouth onto his.

The entire cafeteria went silent.

Tony pushed Thor away, pausing before sitting down in his chair, and getting back into his usual position like nothing had happened.

Steve's mouth had formed a perfect "o", Bruce's book had fallen out of his hands in shock, and one side of Natasha's mouth was tilted up slightly.

"What the hell did I just see?" Clint asked quietly, his eyebrows up to his hairline.

As for Thor, the giant was looking at Tony like he was a staring at a difficult math problem.

"Friend Stark, why have you kissed me?" Thor asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't know. Curious, I guess." Tony said flippantly.

The beep rang, and Tony got up smoothly.

"Alright Bruce, let's go."

No one in the room moved.

Tony sighed.

"Fine. Don't come."

As he walked away, Tony heard the cafeteria erupted into wolf whistles, new rumors, the flashes of cameras, and the occasional, " I KNEW IT!".

Loki was no where to be seen.

.................

Yay! The end! I know that was a short chapter, but did you like it? In the next few chapter you're going to get to see sides of Tony that well.... He's complicated. And how will the school deal with the new rumors about Tony's sexuality? More Steve, more Clintasha, more Bruce, and more Loki's family. Oh and Pepper Potts ;)

Pleeeeeeease review! I love you guys!

Sorry for typos! I'm a piece of shit, I know, I know.


	7. Schedules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I've been told that it would be helpful to make a list of each characters schedules, so that is what I did :)
> 
> Stanley High school is fucking awesome because they have almost every class imaginable.
> 
> If you a "*" by someone's class, it means that that's their specific skill.
> 
> For ex: Tony's is engineering.
> 
> If you see a "+" by a class, it means that it's their specific sport.
> 
> Ex: Thor's is football, and Steve's is boxing.
> 
> If you become part of a sport, they immediately because your sixth period class.
> 
> I also included their GPA's. Tony's, Loki's, and Bruce's are way over 4.0's. Before you say that's unrealistic, I have met a girl who is my age, almost a senior, who has a fucking 5.0 GPA. I have a 4.0 and suddenly I feel like I'm in kindergarten.
> 
> Anyway, here we go!

Tony: A+ (GPA- 6.0)  
1- advanced English w/ Loki & Bruce  
*2- advance engineering (*cough* secret project*cough"  
3- advanced social studies w/ Loki and Bruce  
LUNCH  
4-advanced science w/ loki and Bruce  
5-PE w/ the gang  
6- advanced math w/ Loki

Loki: A+ (GPA- 5.9)  
1\. Advanced English w/ Tony and Bruce  
*2. Advanced drama (Hmmm.. Why would that be Loki's strength? ;) )  
3\. Advanced social studies w/ Tony and Bruce  
Lunch  
4\. Advanced science w/ Tony and Bruce  
5\. PE w/ the gang  
6\. Advanced math w/ Tony

Steve: A-C (GPA- 3.59)  
1\. Math  
*2. Advanced history w/ Peggy  
3\. English w/ Clint  
Lunch  
4\. Drama  
5\. PE w/ the gang  
+6. Boxing

Thor: C-F (GPA- 2.9)  
1\. Sociology (Thor learning about humanity. Oh the irony.)  
2\. English  
3\. Math w/ Natasha  
Lunch  
4\. History  
5\. PE  
+6. Football (Quarterback, obviously. When an arm like his?)

Bruce: A+ (Gpa- 5.92)  
1\. Advanced English w/ Loki and Tony  
*2. Advanced Biology (*cough* radiation on people*cough*  
3\. Advanced Social studies w/ Loki and Tony  
Lunch  
4\. advanced science w/ Loki and Tony  
5\. PE w/ the gang  
6\. Nurse Aid (be free to "Awwwww" :3) (previously advanced math but Fury figured that Bruce could use a cool down at the end of the day)

Natasha: A-B+ (GPA- 3.78)  
1\. English  
*2. Advanced languages  
3\. Math w/ Thor  
Lunch  
4\. Geography w/ Clint  
5\. PE  
+6. Martial Arts

Clint: (B-D) (GPA- 3.37)  
1\. Math  
*2. Archery  
3\. English w/ Steve  
Lunch  
4\. Geography w/ Natasha  
5\. PE w/ the gang  
+6. Martial Arts

P.s Betty Ross in Bruce's biology class. ;)

......  
Review if you want I guess? Idk.


	8. Center of Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday, September 17th

 

 

 

 Tony was used to being the center of attention.

Hell, most of the time, he preferred it.

But after the whole cafeteria fiasco, every single person in the school had their eyes on him.

All fucking day long.

Tony didn't mind.

He'd grown up in the public eye, and was a master at making people think what he wanted them to think.

Right now, everyone in school was talking about him, and he honestly didn't give a fuck.

His friends had hinted that they wanted to know why Tony had done what he did, but they didn't push. They knew there was something bigger going on, and they didn't ask.

He was walking with Bruce to their advanced social studies class when the first bomb dropped.

Bruce had gone to the bathroom, and Tony was waiting outside because he was Rachel fucking McAdams.

He was leaning against a wall when he felt himself falling, and landed painfully on his side.

"What the fuck?" He said, brushing himself off as he stood up.

He looked around to find the cause of his fall, and he didn't have to look far.

Behind him were a group of boys. They were all on the football team, and they were blocking his way.

The ringleader was named Jason Lauren.

Tony narrowed his eyes.

"Did you just push me on the ground?"

Lauren and his friends laughed.

"More like you walked into me."

"I wasn't moving."

"My mistake."

"Yeah ok, what the hell is this?" Tony gestured to Jason and his group. "Do you need something, or can you not use the few brain cells you possess to get out of my way?"

"Those are pretty brave words for a fairy."

Tony's jaw clenched, and his entire body tensed.

"What.... Did you just call me?"

"You heard me." Jason sneered. "Everyone thinks you're the best, but really, you're just a-"

"Tony, what's going on?"

Bruce appeared behind him, looking at the people blocking their way.

The dark haired genius seemed to understand what was happening, and he took a step toward the group of boys.

"Is there a problem here?"

Jason's group laughed.

"Oh look, the fairy has a friend! He's obviously a nobody." One of the offenders said.

Bruce didn't flinch.

"My name is Bruce Banner."

Tony watched as the realization bloomed on the boy's faces.

"You're the one who...."

"Yeah. I am." Bruce said. "So please move out of our way. We don't want to be late to class."

Tony didn't like where this was going.

Jason let out a forced laugh because now, everyone in the hallway was watching.

"Yeah, like you-"

Bruce took another step forwards, and Jason actually shrank back.

"Whatever. Let's go guys."

When the herd of jackasses left, Tony turned to Bruce.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Tony." Bruce said, giving Tony a small smile. "I'm just glad they left you alone."

"Yeah..... Thanks, I guess." Tony says, looking for signs of rage on his friends face.

Bruce patted him on the back.

"No problem. Not let's go before we're really late."

....................

It happened again at lunch.

The only people sitting at the lunch table were Tony, Clint, and Steve.

Natasha was absent, Thor was having a talk with Fury about his grades, and Bruce, being the saint he is, had offered to stay behind and help their third period teacher grade tests because she was so far behind.

"So who is this " Peggy Carter "?" Clint asked, munching away at an apple.

Steve blushed.

"She's a junior. She's also the boxing team c-"

"No, no, no, Gramps." Tony interrupted. "Who is she TO YOU?"

Steve's face turned ever redder.

"Oh ummm well-"

"Faggot."

Everyone at the table heard the comment, and saw two boys dressed in dark clothing smirking as they walked away.

Before Tony had a chance to protest, Clint had jumped out of the booth, grabbed both boys by their shirts, and pulled them back into the booth.

The two boys were now sitting across from Clint and Steve, while Tony remained in his designated spot in a chair beside the booth.

"So what are your names?" Clint said, his tone amiable.

The taller of the boys spoke first, "Zach. And that's Gary."

"Nice to meet you. Isn't it nice to meet them, Steve?"

Steve was staring at them with the closest thing to hatred in his eyes that Tony had ever seen.

"Very nice."

Steve and Tony weren't exactly fond of each other. At all. They couldn't stand each other. But if there was one thing Steve couldn't stand, it was discrimination.

Clint smiled at the boys.

"I'm going to cut to the chase. Which one of you called my friend a faggot?"

Tony watched in annoyance as the two boys started to laugh.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gary said grinning.

"No?" Clint asked.

The archer pulled a wicked looking knife out of his pocket, and proceeded to start cutting pieces of his apple off, and eating them off the blade of the knife.

The boys weren't laughing now.

"Because I have pretty good hearing. Almost perfect, in fact." Clint said, his tone casual. "And I specifically heard the word 'faggot'. Is that what you heard Steve?"

"Sure did." Steve replied, his gaze never leaving the two offenders.

"Right."

Clint stabbed the apple, and began twirling it in his hand, making Gary and Zach flinch.

"Still don't know?" The brown haired boy asked, his tone no longer friendly. "Because I don't have any more apples."

"It was me!" Gary says quickly. "I didn't mean it though."

Tony snorted.

"I'm sure."

"This is the part where you apologize." Steve said, glaring at Gary.

"I'm sorry." Gary turned to Tony.

"Uh huh."

Clint pulled the knife out of his apple, and laid it on the table in front of him.

"So how should we handle these guys, Tony? Should we let them go, or use them as apple substitutes?"

Tony looked at the two boys, who were visibly terrified.

As entertaining as it would be to see Clint slice and dice these bastards up, he had bigger things to worry about.

"Let them go." Tony said.

Gary and Zach let out a sigh of relief, and they all but flew out of the booth.

"Why'd you let them go?" Clint asked, continuing to eat his apple like he hadn't just used it as a threat to torture people.

Tony shrugged.

"I figured when I'm bored, I'll have something to do. I haven't ruined someone's life in over a month."

All three of the people in the booth laughed, and resumed their previous conversation.

Tony needed a drink or twelve.

......................

"Mr. Odinson, let me be frank with you." Principal Fury clasped his hands together on his desk.

"If you don't bring your GPA up to a 2.8 by the end of the semester, you're going to be cut from the football team."

Thor frowned.

"But how am I suppose to accomplish such a task in..."

"Today is September 17th, and we get out for Christmas break on December 19th. That's about three months from now."

"Yes. Three months." Thor said still frowning. "I feel as though that will not be enough time."

"That's very apparent, Mr. Odinson." Fury deadpanned. "Which is why you'll be assigned a tutor."

"A tutor?"

"Yes, a tutor. We have two available right now. Both of them are juniors. Their names are Ms. Ross and Ms. Foster. I would recommend Ms. Foster simply because her hours are a lot more flexible."

"I accept this gesture." Thor said, his distress fading slightly.

"Good to know I have your consent." Fury rolled his eyes. "The tutoring starts tomorrow. You'll meet her in the cafeteria. I don't care where you do it, our how you do it as long as your GPA goes up. Understood?"

"Indeed, Nicholas Fury. I shall not disappoint you."

....................

Loki looked both ways before entering the abandoned warehouse.

The warehouse was dark. Silent.

Too silent.

"Loki Odinson."

Loki jumped and turned around to find two masked men, and their leader.

"Hello Thanos." He greeted, sitting down on a crate. "Is there a reason you called me here?"

Thanos smiled.

"Have you pin pointed a time yet?"

"They're having a school assembly on May 17th, just before school let's out for the summer." Loki said. "Everyone will be in one room. Including Fury."

"Excellent. Well done, Loki." Thanos praised. "We'll strike when Fury makes his final speech."

Loki smiled.

"And then the fun begins."

........................

Oh ya, I went there.

So Loki's tied up in a gang. I'm sure you can guess what they were planning.

Loki, Loki, Loki........ *sigh*

He's the definition of misguided right now.

Also, Thor it's going to be tutored by Jane. That'll be interesting.

Omg Clint with the knife was the best. I'm sorry, but he's such a badass. Not as nice of a person he leads people to believe.

Homophobia. That'll be expanded on.

Steve and Tony hate each other, but Steve stood up for him.

But that's not going to last is it? Hmmm.

Next chapter:  
GPA's (you guys asked so I will clarify)  
Pepper Potts  
Thor and Tony discussion about the kiss  
Thor and Jane tutoring  
Tony and Loki have.... Well you'll see ;)

Finally, as much as I love the respectable title of "author", I'd really like it if you just called me Maddie :)

Is that stupid? Haha, I'm sorry. If you think it's stupid, just ignore it.

Goodbye for now, my darlings!

P.s. sorry again for typos. I'm a piece of shit.


	9. Beautiful Silence

Tony woke up at 3am.

He looked to right at the sleeping girl next to him, and rolled his eyes.

Her name was... Karen... Kayla... Whatever it wasn't important.

He got out of his bed, and made his way down the stairs that lead to his basement.

The basement was Tony's favorite room in the house.

He had made it himself.

All of his greatest creations had been made there, and his favorite computer was also there.

He walked over and day in the plush red chair.

"Wakie, wakie Jarvis." He said, and watched the computer flare to life.

Eighteen screens stood in front of him.

It was only three, so Tony could at least take five minutes to raise his GPA.

He looked his email account he had made for these kind of things, and the bottom screen on the right was filled with messages from Harvard, Yale, Princeton, and other ivy league schools.

Tony sighed.

Ivy league schools sent different courses to him everyday to check out if they were hard enough.

It took him less than twenty seconds to do a course, send it back, and move on to the next one. If it took him less than twenty seconds, the course wasn't hard enough.

He had discussed this with the school board whenever he had first enrolled in public school. For every hundred courses he did, he got an extra point on his GPA.

Tony had laughed at first when they proposed it because really? Only one hundred?

But he took five minutes each semester to raise his GPA up to the highest they allowed him to raise it.

6.0.

Bruce did the same thing.

No one even came close to their GPA's.

Tony used his left hand to turn on three other screens, while his right hand flew through each college course.

The world news, Call of Duty: Black Ops, and Game of Thrones appeared on his left side.

When five minutes had passed, his right hand become preoccupied with Doritos and Sour skittles.

"Sir, Ms. Kaitlin has realized you were no longer by her side, and is putting her clothes back on." Jarvis sounded.

So that was her name.

"Well, tell her where the garage is, and take the Jeep."

"As you wish, sir."

Tony had an olive green Jeep he used to take the girls he slept with back to their houses.

Jarvis would then drive the car back home himself.

If any cops saw the Jeep, that didn't even blink.

One the only good things they came out of having the second most powerful man in the county as your father.

Tony resumed his previous activities.

He focused his 87% attention on the world news.

The reporter was talking about a tiny county called Moldova.

He'd been keeping tabs on it, and it sickened him.

Terrorists were destroying and taking control of it, killing thousands upon thousands of people.

But did the US do anything about it? Nope.

It was pathetic.

'One day......" Tony thought to himself. 'I'll save countries like that.'

............................

(Monday, September 21st)

"Friend Stark, why did you kiss me?"

Tony and Thor were standing in the girl's locker room.

Why? Because it was guaranteed that no one would come in there that period.

Tony had pulled the giant in the room when no one was looking to satisfy his persistency in finding the cause of Tony's odd behavior.

This was the twelfth time he'd asked that same question.

Tony had decided that he would tell Thor the truth after swearing him to silence; without telling him Loki was to blame.

"I lost a bet."

"A bet?"

"Yes, a bet. I had to kiss you if I lost."

Thor was silent, mulling over Tony's answer, before throwing back his head and laughing.

"I should have guessed as much! I too love a good gamble! Tell me, who got the better off you?"

"That is not important." Tony said flippantly. "What is important, is that you tell no one about this conversation."

Thor frowned.

"But our friends-"

"NO. ONE."

Thor sighed.

"You have my word. I shall remain silent."

"Fantastic."

..................

Tony and Thor arrived at their lunch booth, and when Clint saw them, he grinned.

He opened his mouth to say something, but Natasha elbowed him in the ribs before he could say a word.

"What the hell, Nat!?" Clint yelled, nursing his rib cage. "You don't know what I was going to say!"

"Yes we did." Steve said under his breath, causing everyone to laugh.

"Great to have you back, Natasha." Tony chuckled.

Bruce had just pulled out 'White Fang', when Tony saw something out of the corner of his eye, and jumped out of his chair, startling the dark haired boy.

"Hey? Pep! Wait up!" He yelled, causing the strawberry blond to turn around.

"What is it, Tony?" She asked, her lips pressed into a straight line.

"Jesus, you act like we haven't known each other our whole lives." Tony said, putting a mock offended expression.

Pepper rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?"

"You. Me. Frank Sinatra. A candlelit meal."

Pepper laughed, "Do you ever give up?"

"Not on you, baby." Tony winked at her.

That wink alone would have had most girls taking of their clothes in the hallway, but Pepper merely blushed.

She quickly gathered herself together.

"Fine. I'll think about it." She said, turning on her heels, and walking away.

Tony watched her go with a grin.

"You complete me!" He called after her.

................

Thor was not looking forward to tutoring, but he knew it was necessary if he wanted to stay on the football team.

When school was over, he made his way to the cafeteria, looking for his so called tutor.

Thor sat down in his normal booth, leaned back, and closed his eyes.

"Oh, God."

Thor opened his eyes, and quickly sat up.

There she was. The girl who he had met previously in the cafeteria.

"Hello again." He greeted her.

She gave him a polite (fake) smile before sitting down across from him, and taking out her books.

"Principal Fury has told me that you need to raise your GPA to a 2.8 by the end of the semester." She said, looking down at the page of notes she had written. "What subject are you struggling the most?"

She looked up to find him staring at her.

"What?" She asked, pulling her sweater closer to her.

Thor smiled.

"May I know your name, Ms. Foster?"

She was silent before the side of her mouth turned up, causing Thor's smile to grow.

"How about this? You tell me the subject you struggle the most in, and if you eventually get five questions right, I'll tell you my name."

Thor chuckled.

"You have a deal. The subject I seem to struggle the most in would be math."

She nodded, pushing her math book to the center of the table.

"What are you currently covering in class?"

Thor paused, trying to recall his recent lesson.

"I believe it is called " mean, median, and modes"?"

"Alright. Let's get started." She said, opening the book.

It was hard. Thor's head was hurting more than it had hurt when he had gotten a serious concussion in football.

It had almost an hour since they started, and Thor was finally on the fifth problem.

"So what would this make the median?"

Thor squinted.

"... 7?"

"Yes! Good job!" She said, and Thor preened.

"And Mr. Odinson?"

Thor smiled, waiting for his reward.

"My name is Jane. Jane Foster."

.............

Tony shivered in his expensive coat, as he made his way through the neighborhood.

Of course it wasn't HIS neighborhood, but once a week during the winter, he had Jarvis stay parked in the school parking lot while he walked around.

He loved walking during the winter because most of the time, not that many people were outside.

And despite the cold, it was peaceful.

Of course, he couldn't walk as long as he wanted due to his stupid heart condition, by it was still nice.

About halfway through the neighborhood, there was a park.

Not a children's park, but an open area of land with several park benches stationed around.

The park was abandoned. Due to the thick trees that had grown around it, it was hidden entirely from sight unless you were looking for it.

It was his favorite place in the whole world.

As he made his way down the hill and through the trees, he was shocked to see a familiar face.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Sitting on HIS park bench - was Loki Odinson.

The tall boy seemed to be staring into space, enjoying the solitude.

Tony walked over to him quietly.

"Tony Stark. Do what do I owe the pleasure?"

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked, his voice not hostile but not friendly at the same time.

Loki looked up at him.

"The same reason you're here."

"You're on my bench."

Loki moved to the right a tad, and gestured to the empty spot on the bench.

"By all means."

Tony opened his mouth to refuse, but honestly what was the point and standing there like a jackass in the cold.

Making sure he was sitting as far away from the green eyed boy as humanly possible, he grudgingly sat down.

"It's peaceful, isn't it?" Loki said, after several minutes of silence.

Tony turned to him, searching for signs of mockery, but found none.

"How'd you find this place?"

Loki shrugged.

"People like you and me don't see things like other people see them. They have to look for things we already see naturally. But you already knew that."

Tony nodded.

"So do you come here often?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, he wanted to punch himself in the face.

'You just asked your enemy the beginning of the most common pick up line to ever exist. Nice, Stark. Real nice.'

If Loki noticed, he didn't mention it.

"Almost every day. And you?"

"Once a week."

Loki smiled.

"And this is the first time we have run into each other. How peculiar."

"Well the last time we "ran into each other " you tried to push me down the stairs so...."

Loki laughed, and Tony found himself laughing too.

When their laughter ceased, silence filled the park.

At first it was an awkward silence, but it slowly faded into a calm, beautiful silence.

Tony decided that he wouldn't break it.

Just this once.

...............

Oooooooooh. Lol what'd you think of that!?

So Tony and Thor are cool, Thor and Jane's relationship had begun, Tony and Loki.... Well, I'll let interpret that by yourselves haha.

Tony and Pepper are so fun to write! XD and yes, I know, you love Pepper, but you want FrostIron. GIVE IT TIME!

No spoilers..... Probably ;)

Pleeeeeease review!

NEXT:  
BUCKY!!!!!  
more Loki and Tony  
More Thor and Jane

P.s. sorry for typos! I'm a piece of shit.

-Maddie


	10. Angelic

"You made the team, and you're JUST now telling me?"

Steve laughed at Bucky's expression.

The boys were on an old bridge above the train tracks.

Before they built the train, all there was was a deep canyon.

Steve almost always came here after boxing practice.

"You should come try out. You were always better than me when we were at the academy."

Bucky snorted, sitting down next to Steve, their feet hanging off the bridge.

"Key word: WERE, Captain America."

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that!?"

"You sing the national anthem in your sleep, and you used to throw things at me when I didn't breath correctly during the pledge. You've earned the title."

"Whatever!" Steve threw a rock at his best friend, who dodged it with a shit eating grin.

"And I'm serious, you're better than any of the guys on the team. And they're all extremely experienced." Steve threw a stick in the canyon. "You're might even be better than Peggy."

"Ah, Peggy Carter." He said, sighing dramatically. "Do you still have that box of love letters you never sent her in your closet, or have you upgraded to something more pitiful?"

"Hey, I'll tell her. Eventually...." Steve protested.

"Well make it sometime before she's in her 90's, and doesn't remember you anymore."

Steve punched him in the arm.

"Jerk."

"Punk!" Bucky countered, nursing his arm, before laying his head on Steve's shoulder.

"I think you dislocated my arm from my body."

Steve chuckled.

"Is that your way of telling me you don't want to go back to the home, and you want to come back to my house with me?"

"Of course not. I'm not a charity case."

"Alright, let's go."

"Thank, God."

.......................

(The next day: Tuesday, September 22nd)

Tony loved his advanced engineering class.

He had claimed a medium sized room in the back of the actual classroom to do his work.

Last week, when everyone else was working in groups or pairs to create baking soda volcanoes (basically what they were compared to Tony's projects), he had made two boots that could crush steel, while still being light enough to run at up to 15mph.

Before that, it was robotic arm that could shoot lasers.

Before that, it was an armored chest plate that could withstand a small torpedo.

Yes, he had a small torpedo lying around.

When Tony was working on a project his entire body relaxed, and in that moment, the world was perfect.

There were no wars, no pointless deaths, no global warming, no negativity at all.

His current work was without a doubt the best thing he had ever made. All of his previous projects put together.

By the time the school year was over, he was going to be a bigger legend than his father could ever be.

.................

The first thing that Loki had observed when he walked into his advanced theater class was that it was filled with misfits.

He had quickly made "friends" with most of the people in the room.

Bianca Land was a transgender girl named Connor, with a stamp collection the size of Rhode Island.

Jeffrey was 4'7 boy that was selectivity mute unless he was on stage.

Hannah refused to eat anything but pickles.

Andrew was a slim British boy with a stutter unless he was singing.

Ben was a talented basketball player, who hadn't told any of his ignorant friends that he loved acting, and snuck into class everyday.

He was also in love with Andrew.

How amusing.

Loki didn't believe in love. He knew what it was, and he considered it was a waste of time and a weakness.

His green eyes flitted across the room, and he smiled.

What an interesting group of toys.

...............

"Jane Foster, what is the point of these bothersome equations? What use will they provide me with later in life?"

Jane laughed.

"To be honest, I doubt you'll use these in real life at all. But unfortunately, you need to learn them to do well in math class."

Thor met her eyes, before laying his head down on the table.

"I wish to stop here for the day."

"Nope, you've still got three more problems to do." Jane said, crossing her arms.

Thor had no intention of getting up, and simply looked at her under his eyelashes.

"What are you..... No." Jane pointed her finger at Thor.

"You can't lay your head down on the table, and look up at me with your big blue eyes and expect me to just...."

Thor grinned.

"Fine!" Jane threw her hand in the air in exasperation. "We'll stop for today, but that's never going to work again! So don't try it!"

Thor raised his head from the table, and gave her his most innocent smile.

"I'm sorry, but I don't seem to know what you're referring to."

Jane tried to glare at him, but ended up laughing.

"You're a very frustrating man, Thor Odinson." She said, standing up and gathering her books.

"And you're a very beautiful woman, Jane Foster."

Jane's eyes widened, and a history book fell out of her hand.

Thor reached down and picked up the book, holding it out so Jane could take it.

Jane paused before snatching the book out of Thor's hand, and began to walk quickly to the library exit.

"Have a good night!" She called, before leaving Thor standing alone in the library.

....................

Tony decided to take another walk today.

Just because he felt like it.

Certainly not because Loki might be in his secret park.

Because that would be ridiculous.

Tony made his way down to the park and sure enough, Loki was sitting on his bench.

"I specifically remember you informing me that you only venture here once a week." Loki said, looking up at him with a smirk. "Yet, here you are again."

"Yeah well, I didn't want to leave you alone with my park, so I came again today. So what?" Tony grumbled.

"I see."

Loki chucked.

"I might consider being five minutes late once a semester. I've been getting emails from all kinds of people lately."

Tony turned his head so fast, it could've dislocated itself from his body.

"YOU'RE getting emails from colleges?"

"Does that upset you?"

Tony composed himself.

"No. Obviously. I just wasn't aware you were in the game."

Loki grinned.

"Well, I've already told you about my track record with games."

Tony snorted.

"Uh huh. Ok. Well unfortunately for you, Porcelain; this is one game, you're not going to win."

Tony felt something hit his cheek.

"It appears to be snowing." Loki said.

"Gee, thanks. I wasn't aware."

"Do you like snow, Tony Stark?"

Tony paused, shaking his head to get rid of memories that were trying to worm their way in.

"Yeah. What about you?"

Loki currently had both his hands extended, allowing the snowflakes to fall onto his palms.

"I consider it the closest form of perfection the world has to offer."

His pale skin contrasted with his ink black hair , and when he closed his emerald eyes, the snow fell over him like they were one and the same.

It was almost angelic.

Well, the snow was.

Just the snow.

Obviously.

.....................

So did you guys like it?

I loved writing Bucky and Steve XD and Thor and Jane were fun as well!

Bucky and Steve are going to be very interesting.

Steve's nickname was hilarious to write lmao. I don't know about you, but I think it's of catchy. But you know, maybe it's just me.

So Loki in drama...... What do you think of that?

And Tony's special project..... Hmmmmm?

And finally, Tony and Loki.

That last scene.... Almost angelic huh? ;)

Tell me what you think! Pleeeeeeease review, I'm in desperate need of motivation.

Next:  
HC first match  
More Bucky

Love you guys!

-Maddie

P.s study for typos. I'm a piece of shit.


	11. If You're Man Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday, September 25th

"Wow."

When Steve walked into the stadium where his team's first boxing match was going to take place, he was stunned.

"Drink it in, buddy." Timothy said, clapping Steve on the shoulder.

"You're going to be seeing a lot more of it."

Peggy laughed, "Let's not get too cocky, boys."

She looked down at the schedule each team had been given.

"Alright, here's how this is supposed to go: three people from our team will be competing in a three round match against three people from the other team. The team who wins two out of three, or three out of three rounds wins the match. Easy enough?"

The guys nodded.

"Today the people on our team who will be fighting are Monty, Gabe, and Steve."

When Steve's name was called, the team whopped loudly, and Steve blushed.

"Alright, let's get to our places."

......

The first round, Montgomery lost.

He was fighting against a boy twice his size, but he sure put up a good fight.

The next round, Gabriel managed to win.

Barely.

By the time the round was over, the dark skinned boy's nose was broken, and his left eye was almost swelled shut.

As he was being carried down by the rest of the team, Gabriel looked at Steve and mumbled, "Give 'em hell, kid."

Steve nodded, determination surging through his veins.

When he got in the ring, the other team brought their guy in as well.

He was at least seven foot. NBA basketball player size.

The boy's face reminded Steve of a warthog's; his beady little eyes looking forward to bringing pain to anyone who crossed him.

The starting bell rang, and both boys began circling each other.

Steve, being the saint he was, always avoided causing his opponent as much pain as possible.

But then, he was hit in the face, and his body was thrown into the ropes on the left side of the ring.

The kid was strong. Really strong.

Steve finally had a challenge, and he almost felt ashamed being so excited.

He dodged the boy's next attack, jumping out of the way nimbly.

"C'mon Derek! Finish him!"

So his name was Derek.

Steve continued to dodge Derek's attacks smoothly, ignoring his team's pleads to hit back.

Steve slowly allowed the crowds loud cheering and screaming to slow down in his mind, before fading entirely, leaving only his heartbeat.

Ba-bump... Ba-bump... Ba-bump....

'Not yet...'

Derek was getting aggravated, his swings using more and more power.

'Not yet... '

Derek roared, raising his first above his head to land a fatal blow.

"Now!"

Steve's left fist hit Derek in the ribs. Hard.

Derek staggered backwards, the breath knocked out of him.

Steve descended on him.

Left to the face, right to the chest, combo to the ribs, back to the face......

Derek never got a chance to land another blow before he was face down on the mat, out cold.

"10....9....8...." The referee started the count.

"7....6....5...4...." The crowd joined the count, yelling as loudly as they could.

"3.…..2.....1! KNOCKOUT!"

The crowd went crazy.

The referee took Steve's arm and raised it in the air.

"Winner: The Howling Commandos 2-1."

Steve was immediately surrounded by his teammates in the ring, and the swarm of people just outside.

"ROGERS! ROGERS! ROGERS! ROGERS!" The crowd chanted.

Steve was on sensory overload.

He didn't even notice his teammates ushering him through the people, and into their locker room.

It only registered in his brain what he has done when Jacques all but jumped on his back.

"Well done, Mr. Rogers." Peggy said, flashing him her perfect smile that set Steve's heart on fire.

"I don't know about you, but I'm ready to celebrate with some ribs!" Timothy bellowed, to which his teammates all loudly approved.

"C'mon Rogers! I'm buying!" Jim yelled, running out of the locker room with the boys in tow, along with Peggy.

Steve stood up, ready to follow his friends, when he was startled by unexpected clapping near the entrance to the locker room.

"I'll be damned. What are the chances of meeting you here?"

Steve smiled.

"You came."

Bucky pushed off the wall he was leaning on, and made his way over to Steve.

"You think I'd miss the chance to see the crap beat out of you?"

Steve chuckled, "How sweet. I'm still glad you came though. You know you're my good luck charm."

"Oh God, Steve. I'm touched. Is this the part where we embrace and make out?" Bucky put his hand over his heart.

Steve rolled his eyes.

"Woah, that's a a little too much sass. What happened to respecting your elders?"

"You're one year older than me!"

"It still counts."

Steve laughed.

"You sure you want mess with the guy who just knocked out Goliath?"

Bucky grinned.

"Is Captain America instigating a fight?"

"I told you not to call me that!"

Bucky turned and walked out of the locker room.

"If you're man enough to take me on, I'll be in the ring."

Steve, completely forgetting about the promise of ribs, ran after his best friend.

Bucky was already in the ring when Steve joined him, throwing him a pair of boxing gloves.

Both boys put up their fists, and Bucky, being the smartass he was, says "Ding!" to imitate the starting bell.

However, as soon as he made the sound, his facial features and mannerisms became very serious.

Steve had seen it before, and frankly, it still scared him sometimes.

The boys circled around each other, neither one of them betraying their next move.

Steve's quick reaction time saved him from Bucky's first punch hitting him head on, although it still clipped his face.

Of course when it came down to it, Steve was the better athlete, but Bucky had always been faster than him.

Even after the program.

And Steve never went easy on him.

Not only because Bucky would hate him if he did, but also because if he did go easy, Bucky still wouldn't, and he'd end up in pain for two hours.

Every time Steve would land a serious hit, Bucky would keep coming.

If Steve had to describe them it was almost as if they were like a cobra and a mongoose.

Steve was nimble, with amazing reaction time, and a bite that hurt like hell, but Bucky was fast and potent. Every time he threw a punch, he'd retreat back to his corner before Steve could get another chance.

He knew all of the right points on the body to hit, so even though it might not feel like he hit you at the time, as the fight went on you'd realize he did hit exactly where he wanted to, leaving a painful sting.

Steve ended the improv match by punching Bucky in the face, causing him to fall on the mat in a TKO.

When Steve walked over to his best friend to help him up, Bucky flung himself at him.

When Bucky tackled him, Steve's face broke out into a huge smile.

"Hey! No tackling!"

Bucky laughed.

"So much for Goliath, Captain America! You almost had your ass handed to you by an orphan from Brooklyn."

"We're both from Brooklyn! And quit calling me that!"

Steve pushed Bucky off him.

"You didn't " almost" hand me my anything."

"That's debatable." A familiar voice sounded.

But Steve and Bucky looked up to find Peggy and his team standing beside the ring.

"When we noticed you weren't with us, we came back to look for you." Jim said.

Realization washed over Steve like a bucket of ice water.

"Oh guys! I'm sorry! I'm so ungrateful! I'm really sorry!"

Peggy held up her hand, and Steve wilted.

"All is forgiven IF you introduce us to your friend here."

Steve looked over at Bucky, who was scanning the group.

"This is Bucky Barnes. He's my best friend."

Peggy extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you."

Bucky looked down at it, glancing over at Steve, who nodded that it was ok.

Bucky didn't like strangers.

"You too." He shook her hand quickly before dropping it.

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire était très impressionnant." Jacques said.

Everyone but Gabriel looked confused.

"He said-"

"Merci, je suppose."

The teams jaws dropped as Bucky began to speak fluently to the shorter man.

"Steve ne vous apprendre à boxer?"

"Plus comme je lui ai appris."

Bucky and Jacques laughed.

"Oh, he's fluent in French, Russian, and Romanian." Steve added quietly.

Bucky was visibly more relaxed now.

"So Bucky," Peggy said, crossing her arms and smiling. "Have you ever considered boxing on an actual team?"

"No."

"Would you consider it?"

Bucky paused before looking over at Steve.

"What do you think, Cap?"

Steve smiled.

"Well, I mean, if you're man enough...."

Bucky looked at the team, and then back at Steve before returning his best friend's smile.

"Where do I sign?"

Steve put his arm around Bucky's shoulders, and laughed.

"I knew getting you in the ring would make you want to join."

Bucky pushed Steve away, his eyes wide.

"You fucking set me up! Captain America set me up!"

Steve grinned.

"Well when you put it that way..... And don't call me that!"

"Why Captain America?" Jim asked.

"Well Rogers here is the embodiment of patriotism." Bucky said, punching Steve in the arm.

"It's a stupid nickname he made up when we were kids." Steve tried to blow it off. 

"I kind of like it." Peggy said.

"No, not you too!" Steve groaned.

"We should make posters." Jim teased.

"Please don't."

"I bet Fury's going to love it." Timothy cackled.

"No!"

"Captain America and the Howling Commandos...... Has a ring to it, don't you think?" Peggy mused.

"Do I even get a say in this!?"

"No." The team chorused.

"You guys are awful."  
..........

I laughed so much writing this.

I have a rule. If I'm not smiling when I'm writing, I trash the whole chapter.

Did you guys like it?

I took the focus off the other characters for this one, just because I thought this was super important.

BUCKY! Do you like how I wrote him? I hope so.

I made him fluent in Russian because he is, Romanian because Sebastian is (the amazing guy who plays him), and French because I can't remember if he is or not, but I wanted him to be, so now he is.

I know lots of you ship Stucky, and I do too, but I'm in a really confused space on that so if you ask, I might not be able to answer.

So Captain America and the Howling Commandos.

Sounds Good, huh?

I'm pretty proud about how I wrote that in.

Fight me.

I know you guys have been starving for some Tony x Loki action, so the next chapter is your gift ;)

Next:  
FrostIron  
Bruce and Betty

 

P.s  
⬇  
Bucky and Jacques conversation:

J: What you just did was very impressive.  
B: Thanks, I guess.  
J: Did Steve teach you how to box?  
B: More like I taught him.  
*laugh*

P.s.s sorry for typos. I'm a piece of shit.

-Maddie


	12. All's Fair in Love and War

Chapter 11: All's fair in love and war

(Monday, September 28th)

..........................................................................................

Loki was on his way to advanced drama when he heard sounds coming from the gymnasium

He was intrigued; there was no physical education during this period.

Loki pushed open the doors quietly, and when he saw what was the source of the noise he had heard, his jaw clenched.

Two thugs, no doubt athletes, were mercilessly beating Connor Land; previously known as Bianca.

"You fucking disgusting freak." One of them snarled. "Doesn't even know that you're a bitch."

Loki had had experienced transphobia in the past.

He wasn't transgender, but occasionally, he enjoyed dressing up as a woman, and if there was one thing he hated, it would be people getting hurt or ridiculed for being themselves.

"Excuse me."

The thugs turned to look as Loki strolled into the room.

"You're Thor's brother." The taller boy said.

Loki sized him up.

'Strong, left arm has a small hitch, most likely a sports injury..... Long hair, easy target.... Right handed.... Football player...'

He turned to the other bully.

'Good grip... Puts most weigh on left leg, right leg weak, also sports injury... Unnatural squinting: eyesight problems.... Baggy clothing, easy target....Right handed... Football player...'

"Yes," Loki said, pursuing his lips. "Unfortunately."

The Scandinavian pointed to Connor, who was looking up at him desperately from his position on the floor; covered in his own blood.

"We'll be leaving now."

The two athletes looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"Yeah, right." The long haired offender grinned. "He's not going anywhere."

He gave Connor a kick in the stomach to prove his point.

"So walk away."

Loki sighed.

"I was hoping you'd corporate."

That was a lie. He wanted them to suffer. 

Profusely.

"I am not leaving unless I am forced."

The dark haired boy smiled.

"Is that something you are willing to tolerate?"

They came at him at the same time.

The thug in the baggy clothing sent a punch his way that would have knocked him unconscious, but Loki swept out his foot; connecting with the bully's weaker leg, sending the bully careening to ground.

Loki realized that the long haired bastard was a better fighter. He had martial arts training of some sort. The boy's roundhouse kick clipped his arm, and Loki grinned.

'Finally, someone fun...'

The other thug had recovered, and was blindly swinging again.

"You're dead!"

Loki blocked two more wild punches, and decided that he was tired of fighting such a boring, stupid opponent.

Dodging the long haired boy's next assault, he reached upwards, and slammed his ring and index fingers into the second bully's defective pupils.

The thick antagonist roared in pain, and Loki took this opportunity to bring down his entire body weight onto the idiot's weaker leg in one perfectly executed kick.

A satisfying crack rang throughout the gymnasium, and the imbecile promptly fell to the floor; writhing in pain.

Now it was just Loki and the long haired bastard.

The other bully was visibly discouraged after seeing his partner in crime go down, and Loki took his hesitation in stride; grabbing his hair, and pulling his injured arm behind his back.

The long haired boy cried out, and Loki took great pleasure in knowing how excruciating the pain he was must be was.

"Now," Loki whispered into the football player's ear. "Make sure and tell the rest of your neanderthalic teammates: The next time..... I won't be as pleasant."

With that, he twisted the bully's arm back until he felt something snap, and threw him to the floor beside his friend.

This all took place within three minutes.

Loki looked down at his two beaten opponents, and scoffed in disgust.

His emerald eyes turned to Connor, whose mouth was open in awe.

Loki padded casually over to him, offering him a hand.

The boy tried to reach upwards, but he winced; in too much pain.

The Scandinavian sighed, bending down, and slipping his arms under Connor's, pulling him off the floor; leaving a puddle of blood.

"Why did you save me?"

They went out the back doors of the gym that led to the parking lot.

Loki glanced at Connor.

"You needed help. They could have killed you. It was the logical thing to do."

"So you don't think I'm a girl?"

Connor's expression was that of depression and insecurity; preparing himself for Loki's rejection.

Loki snorted.

"Do not ask stupid questions."

"What?"

"I said, do not ask stupid questions. You might as well ask me if the earth revolves around the sun. Of course you're a boy. Now, if you're done questioning my intelligence, I will be taking you to the hospital."

Connor didn't respond, and Loki could feel the boy's shoulders start to shake.

He did not feel the need to comment.

..........................................................................................

{Advanced biology}

"Alright, everyone is going to need a partner." Mrs. Callahan announced.

Bruce stood awkwardly in the back of his advanced biology classroom.

No one ever wanted to be his partner, and he was ok with that.

He was used to being alone.

"Bruce?"

Bruce turned to his right, and his hazel eyes widened.

"Would you mind if I was your partner for today?" Betty Ross asked with a smile.

"No." Bruce whispered, before clearing his throat. "I mean, no, not at all.'

He pulled out the chair beside him for Betty to sit down, and quickly joined her.

Their teacher listed off the assignment, but Bruce was barely listening because the most amazing girl in the world was sitting next to him.

It was no surprise when the two partners finished the project forty five minutes before everyone else.

"So how are you?" Betty turned her body towards him.

Bruce let out a nervous laugh.

"I'm ok."

Betty raised an eyebrow.

She had always been able to tell when he wasn't telling the complete truth.

"Ok. I've had certain..." He grasped for a word. "Struggles I've been dealing with lately but currently, I'm ok. 

He blushed.

"So how are you?"

Betty chuckled.

"I'm good. I've been trying to focus on my academics, but I really need a break."

She looked straight at Bruce, her blue eyes sparkling.

'Is this a sign!? Does she want me to ask her out? What do I do!? What should I say!?'

"You said you needed a break...." Bruce began, his entire face was now completely red. "Maybe we could... I mean if you wanted to...."

"Well done Ms. Ross and Mr. Banner!" Mrs. Callahan cut him off, appearing in front of their lab table. "100% as always."

She walled away leaving Bruce mortified.

"What were you going to say?" Betty asked, smiling.

"Nothing." Bruce said, wanting to melt into the floor. "Nothing important.

The bell rang, and he all but flew out of his seat, collected his things, and was on his way to the door.

"Have a good day." He gave Betty a half smile, avoiding her eyes, before walking into the hallway, and disappearing into the wave of students.  
.......................................................................................... 

 

..........................................................................................

 

{Lunch}

"Guess who has a date with Pepper Potts sometime in the foreseeable future!"

Tony was leaning back in his chair with a victorious smirk on his face.

"Let me guess.... You?" Steve asked.

"Damn straight!"

"How the hell did you get her to finally say yes?" Clint mumbled through his sandwich.

Tony grinned.

"Obviously my charm and delightful personality."

"He wore her down." Natasha said, smiling pointedly at him.

"Tomato, tomato."

Tony looked over at Bruce, and frowned.

His best friend appeared to be reading a copy of 'War and Peace', but his eyes weren't moving over the words at all.

He put his feet back on the ground, and stood up.

"I'm bored." He announced. "Bruce, join me in a short frolic through the hallway."

He grabbed Bruce's arm, pulled him up, tugged him into the hallway, and behind a pillar where no one could see them.

"Ok, what's up with you?" Tony asked, his tone casual, but his eyes laced with concern.

Bruce shrugged.

"I'm just tired."

"Don't give me that shit." Tony said, making Bruce look at him.

"There's no one here but me. You don't have to pretend, ok? So tell me what's really wrong."

Bruce looked back down.

"I don't know. I talked to Betty today. She wanted to be my partner in advanced biology."

Tony nodded, silently encouraging his friend to go on.

"She hinted that she wanted me to ask her out, and I tried but... I'm hopeless and pathetic."

Bruce shook his head, and didn't say anything else.

Tony sighed.

"Look," he started. "You like this chick right?"

Bruce nodded.

"How much?"

"More than I hate myself."

'Damn.'

"And what would you do without her?"

"I don't like to think about that."

Tony swallowed.

That's a conversation for another day.

"Well guess what? When you feel that way about someone you can't just retreat in your fucking turtle shell. You've got to think about what life would be like without them, and what you're willing to do to keep them in it."

Green flashed through his mind, but he ignored it.

"So you've got to be willing to put yourself out there. I know that I'm not the best example because I'm an egotistical asshat, but I do know a few things about regrets, and I guarantee that if you let this girl go, you're going to regret it for the rest of your life."

Tony put a hand on the dark haired boy's shoulder.

"And I'll be here to back you up the whole way. So really, asking her out isn't really that big a deal. "

Tony cleared his throat, and shook the intimacy he'd just created off like the professional he was.

"So man up, and quit making me recreate fucking Notebook scenes."

Bruce let out a weak laugh.

Tony grinned.

"We should go back in the lunch room holding hands with messed up hair, and wrinkled clothes. Clint will go insane, and Steve's virgin mind will explode."

This time Bruce's laugh was real.

"You know recently, whenever we have a serious conversation that evolves emotions, your go to joke is about us being lovers. Why is that?"

Tony put a hand over his heart, and acted like he was looking into the distance.

"I suppose emotions make me question my sexuality."

He missed Bruce looking at him with the corners of his mouth turned up in a secret smile.

"That makes sense. That actually makes a lot of sense."

"What the fuck it's that supposed to mean?" 

Tony turned back to his best friend, and saw his little smile before he turned and walked back into the cafeteria.

"Wait, you don't actually think I'm.... Bruce come back here! BRUCE!"

...............................................

(5th period)

"Woah, hold up. What are you doing?"

They were in PE, and Tony was sitting against the wall like he always did, except now, one Loki Odinson was sitting down next to him.

"I feel no need to participate in such boring activities."

"Well make sure you're about ten yards away from me."

Since coach Ross had been gone, the school had placed a temporary substitute in charge until he returned.

Her name was Ms. Lewis, and she was really young. Probably in her mid twenties.

Her dark brown hair was tired in a lose ponytail, and she obviously could care less because she had her earphones in her ears, and was lazily blowing large bubbles with her gum.

The class was spread out throughout the gym, mostly on their phones or gossiping.

Natasha, Clint, Steve, and Thor were in their own little corner, knowing that when Tony wanted to, he'd come join them.

"What, you don't want to know more information to use as blackmail against your fellow classmates?" Tony asked.

"There is no information that I can not deduce on my own." Loki replied.

"You're that confident, huh?" 

"It is a fact. There is no need for confidence."

Tony was also extremely good at reading people, but he decided to stay silent while he tested Loki's abilities.

"Ok, prove it." Tony pointed to a shorter girl with hair that had been dyed purple.

Loki paused.

"Her boyfriend is abusive."

"And you know this how?"

"Look at the way she is standing." Loki said. "Every time a man walks near her, she involuntarily takes a step back, crossing her arms over her body.

"Speak of the devil." Tony muttered.

The girl's boyfriend had appeared.

The were both smiling until she apparently says something wrong, and the boyfriend started yelling at her.

"I think I'm going to hire a mercenary." Tony growled. "They're on sale this time of the year."

"Stark?"

"What?"

"Do you see the basketball goal they're standing under?"

Tony looked up, and observed the target of his curiosity.

"Yeah."

Loki smiled darkly.

"Wouldn't it be a shame if it were to fall onto that boy?"

"A real tragedy."

Making sure to watch the couple out of the corner of his eye, Tony nodded toward a blond boy who was standing next to a girl that he'd slept with last week. 

Or was it the week before that....

They appeared to be flirting.

"Tell me about him."

Loki looked at the boy.

"He is gay; although he is not completely aware."

Tony raised an eyebrow. 

"How do you figure that?"

Loki gestured to a different boy with red hair on the other side of the gym.

"Observe. He will look over at the other boy in 5...4...3...2...1-"

Just like Loki had predicted, the blond glanced away from the girl to look at the other boy.

"Now watch him. 5...4...3....2....1..."

The red head snuck a glance at the other boy before continuing to laugh with his friends.

"And they will lock eyes in 5....4...3...2...1..."

Both boys looked up, their eyes meeting.

The red head's eyes narrowed.

"What do you want, KEVIN?" He yelled walking toward the boy, pushing his friends aside.

"You're the one who was looking at me, BRAD." Kevin glared, making his way to meet the other boy, the girl forgotten.

"I only looked at you because I felt you staring at me!"

"They are in love." Loki said, his voice disdainful. "Pitiful, isn't it?"

Tony watched Kevin's hands, and saw that they were twitching, almost like they were fighting reaching out and touching the other boy.

Brad's eyes remained narrowed, but every few seconds, he would glance down at Kevin's lips.

"Pathetic." Tony agreed. "Except for one thing: They actually hate each other."

Loki laughed.

"And?"

"You can't be in fully love someone with you hate."

"Haven't you ever heard that there is a thin line between love and hate?" 

Tony snorted.

"Well we hate each other. So there goes that theory."

Loki's smirked .

"What the hell are you smiling for?"

"In most cases, attraction can associated with hate."

Tony pushed off the wall, and sat up straight.

"Did you just say that I'm attracted to you?"

"I didn't say that. You interpreted that by yourself."

"Ok, I'm NOT attracted to you. And I never will be. I'm not gay."

Loki's green eyes flashed.

"You needn't be gay to be attracted to someone of the same sex. You know this."

"Well I don't have that problem. If anyone's attracted to someone, it's you for me."

Loki chuckled.

"And what if I am?"

Tony's eyes widened, but then he noticed the other boy's shit eating grin.

"You looked very hopeful for someone who's not attracted to me." Loki smirked.

"That wasn't hope. That was surprise."

"I'm sure it was."

"Fuck you."

"Would you like to?"

"OH MY GOD!" Tony exploded. "I already told you I'm not gay! And-"

He was cut short by a deafening cracking sound.

He turned just in time to see the basketball goal fall off its platform, and land on top of the abusive boyfriend's foot. 

The boy screamed in pain, and the entire gym watched as he was carted away by the ambulance that came five minutes later.

'He won't be walking ever again. Oh well.'

Tony looked back at Loki.

"That goal was literally just put in, and the odds of it breaking were .0000157 in a billion."

The Scandinavian smiled.

"Indeed."

"So six minutes after you mention it breaking and falling on that guy, it actually freaking happens?"

"Are you suggesting that I used some kind of magic?"

"Well it wouldn't exactly be a shocker, Severus Snape." Tony deadpanned.

Loki chuckled.

"You never answered my question."

"Oh for Christ's sake!" Tony hissed. "Is this you offering? Huh? Do you wanna have sex with me?"

"Ah hem." 

He slowly turned around to find his four friends standing behind him.

Steve had his mouth open in a perfect "o", Clint looked absolutely thrilled, Natasha almost looked smug, and Thor appeared to be frozen in utter confusion.

Tony looked to the side at Loki, and found him to be smirking.

'That bastard set this all up.'

"Guys! This isn't what it seems like." He tried to explain. 

"Oh, so you didn't just ask your arch enemy if he wanted to have sex?" Clint grinned.

"I'm sorry, Stark." Loki apologized. "But I am not interested."

"I would rather die of cancer than have sex with you." Tony sneered.

Suddenly, the bell rang, signaling the end of the class.

"Well um..." Steve started awkwardly. "We should all head to our final periods."

Tony's friends all sent him their individual "special" look before turning around and walking away.

As soon as they were gone, Tony whirled back around to Loki.

"You son of a bitch." 

Loki smiled, his green eyes twinkling in amusement.

"You mustn't make it so easy for me."

Tony stepped into Loki's personal space.

"You want to pick a fight? That's fine with me." Tony growled, stepping in Loki's personal space. "I'm going to destroy you."

Loki smirked.

"All's fair in love and war, Tony Stark."

......................................

Oooooooooooooooooh. Drama's going DOWN.

First of all, Loki.

I wanted to show a side I him we haven't seen yet, and I also wanted to address an issue that shouldn't even be an issue in the fucking first place: Transphobia.

Being a certain gender trapped in another gender's body is hard enough without the pointless hate, ridicule, hostility, and inequality this cruel ass rock called Earth has to offer.

There is no point in it. No reason. No motherfucking excuse for it.

The. End.

*deep breath* ok, I'm done .

So Loki just saved one of his theater buddies.... Chain reaction anyone?

▪I'm sure you can infer things from how I write my athletes 

▪Poor Bruce :( but don't worry, Tony's got your back.

He'll follow his advice later.

Also, Bruce knows what's up lol.

Did you like Tony's speech? I wonder where he got all of his regrets from? Hmmmmm.

And finally:

PE!

So if you recognized the teacher, good for you. 

The sexual tension in this one was suffocating!

Loki owned Tony so bad omg.

And that basketball goal just magically fell, huh?

How's Tony going to come back at Loki? It's going to be good ;)

"All's fair in love and war."

Please review and tell me what you thought, and what you want to see.

Next:  
More about Tony's past.  
Loki's family  
Tony gets even

P.s. Actual the next chapter will just be about Tony, and the stuff above will be in chapter 13... Yeah the next chapter..... Get ready....

P.s.s. sorry for typos. I'm a piece of shit.


	13. Fun With Your Friends

Chapter 12: Fun with your Friends

(Tuesday -September 29th, 2013)

"Don't touch me!"

The first man grinned.

"Why don't you come have some fun with your friends?"

He reached out and grabbed Tony's arm, pushing him against the wall.

Tony struggled to break free, but the man was strong.

"You're not my friends! Let go of me!"

The second man laughed as he squeezed Tony's ass.

"So feisty."

Tony felt himself being pushed onto his knees.

The first man unbuckled his belt, and pushed his pants and underwear off.

Tony shook his head violently, trying to get up but to no avail.

"You don't want to?" The second man asked. "That's fine by me."

Pulling Tony up by his hair, he reached down and unzipped Tony's pants.

Tony could feel him pressing up against him.

"OK! Ok! I'll do it! I'll do it!"

The first man smirked.

"That's what I thought."

Tony was pushed onto his knees again.

With shaking hands, he reached towards the other man, and took him in his hand.

"Suck it."

"I don't know how." Tony tried. "It probably won't be good for you-"

He was cut off by the first man grabbing his head, and forcing himself into Tony's mouth.

Tony choked and sputtered, but that didn't deter the man in the slightest

'This can't be happening. This can't be happening....'

He kept going harder and harder until he finally came in Tony's mouth.

"Swallow it."

Tony did as he was told.

He was pulled back onto his feet, disoriented.

"You liked that didn't you, you little slut?" The second man said, resuming what he had started, pushing Tony's pants down until he was naked from the waist down.

"Please...." Tony begged, tears filling his eyes. "Please…”

The first man grabbed Tony by the back of the neck, and kissed him on the mouth; forcing his tongue in.

"Stop!" Tony pleaded. "M-m-my dad will.... He'll..."

"Your dad?" The first man grinned. "Who do you think let us in the house in the first place?"

.........................

(Present time: Tuesday -September 29th, 2016)

Tony jolted awake with tears streaming down his face.

"Oh God," He breathed, falling back onto his pillow. "It was just a dream...... just a dream."

Tony only had those dreams several times each year, but every time he did.....

He looked at his clock:

6:07.

Wiping the tears away, he got out of bed, and began his morning routine.

No one knew what had happened to him.

Not even Bruce.

And he would never tell anyone. Ever.

He was Tony motherfucking Stark.

People only saw what he wanted them to see.

.,...........................................................................

"You want to have a boys night?" Bruce asked.

The team was sitting in their booth at lunch.

"Yeah!" Clint said. "It'll be fun!"

"What about Natasha?" Bruce looked over at the red head.

"I'll let it go this once." She deadpanned.

"When shall this commence?" Thor pondered.

"How about next Friday night?"

"But wait ummmm..... What exactly is a boys night?" Steve asked shyly.

"Basically we just hang out, eat large amounts of food, watch movies, play stupid games, and get drunk. Not necessarily in that order."

Steve's looked visibly distressed.

"Relax, Rogers." Tony said as he ate a bag of barbecue chips. "You don't have to lose your alcohol virginity if you can't stomach it."

"I also can not drink." Bruce added quietly.

"Don't worry, Bruce. You and Steve can drink as many juice boxes as you like." Clint laughed, "And I doubt anyone will be able to out drink Tony."

"I can't make it."

"What!?" Clint sat up with a frown. "Why not?"

Tony shrugged casually.

"I have things I need to do."

'Like avoid human contact....'

Clint, who was not taking no for an answer, scooted over to where Tony was sitting.

"It's going to be awesome. And since when do you turn down a chance to party?"

"I told you I have things to do."

"Come on, Stark!" The archer whined. "Come have fun with your friends."

Tony's eyes widened, and he promptly choked on his chips.

'Why don't you have some fun with your friends?'

He was going to be sick.

"Alright, I'll come." He pretended to agree. "But right now, I need to go find my strawberry blond angel."

He stood up as casually as he could, but as soon as he was out of sight from most of the cafeteria, he sprinted to the boy's bathroom.

Thankfully, no one was there, so he was alone.

He stumbled into the nearest stall, locked it, and collapsed onto his knees as he emptied the contents of his stomach.

'You like that don't you, you little slut.'

"Tony?" Bruce's voice sounded.

Tony didn't reply, and willed him to go away.

"Tony, what's wrong? I know you're in there."

The genius weighed his options.

He could tell Bruce the truth, or he could lie to his face.

Tony didn't like lying to him, but he still did it occasionally.

He chose the latter.

Tony forced himself on his feet, and let one of his many facades fall over him.

"Jesus, I'm fine. Calm down. "

He walked out of the stall, and made his way over to the sink, using the water to wash out his mouth.

Bruce watched him.

"Tony, what's wrong?" He asked again.

Tony rolled his eyes, and clapped his friend on the shoulder.

"It was just the vodka I drank this morning before school. Yeah, yeah, I know. I never learn."

Bruce was obviously suspicious, but Tony was a great liar.

An amazing one.

He could fool everyone if he wanted it.

And he always did.

"Bruce, let's go back before people see us and think we're over here trying to get some afternoon delight."

Bruce stared at him, unperturbed by the sexual reference.

"Ok." He said. "But no more drinking before school."

Tony slung an arm over his best friend's shoulder.

"You can't really expect me to do that."

Bruce chuckled.

"Well at least ease my mind, and lie to me."

Tony flashed him a strained smile.

"C'mon Brucie, you know I hate lying to you."

 

.............................................................................

Well you just learned something but about Tony.

Really big.

I cried writing it because of my stupid bleeding heart, and the fact that I can't separate fiction from reality.

And Bruce is going to find out eventually, Tony.

There aren't even words to describe how I feel about Howard Stark. This is how I wrote him, so I'm sure you can take the mental leap. You're going to be seeing and hearing more of/about him.

Anyway, this chapter was all drama, so the next one is going to be fun (mostly) XD

Next:  
Howling Commandos  
Clint and Natasha  
Loki's family  
Tony gets even

P.s. sorry for typos. I'm a piece of shit.

Love you guys!

-Maddie


	14. Karma

Chapter 13: Karma

Thursday -October 1st

Steve was sitting on a bench watching Peggy practice with Jim; completely enthralled.

He had already gone through the entire team in the ring, and had been banished until, as Timothy put it, "We can sweep up our pride of the ground".

"Could you be more obvious?"

He turned to look at Bucky, who was laughing at him.

"I'm not obvious." He protested.

"You know what's super romantic?" His best friend asked in mock seriousness. "Knocking her out in the ring, and then asking her to go dancing with you. That way she knows you're good on your feet."

"Just be quiet." Steve tried to look annoyed, but failed.

"Alright, Barnes," Peggy approached them, causing Steve to blush.

'What if she heard us!?'

The brunette handed Bucky a pair of boxing gloves.

"Show us what you've got."

Bucky stood up, not intimidated in the least, and sent Steve one last look before heading toward the ring to practice with Monty.

Peggy sat down next him, watching his teammate's movements closely.

"He's good." She commented as Bucky defeated Montgomery in less than eight minutes. "Actually, he's fantastic."

Steve nodded, "Yeah, he's pretty amazing."

"Are you a couple?"

The question startled Steve, and it took a moment to process the question.

"No! No. Not at all. We're just best friends."

Peggy smiled.

"I apologize for my curiosity."

"Oh no, it's fine. It's perfectly fine." Steve said quickly.

"Do we ummmm.... Look like a ummm...." He cleared his throat. "Couple?"

"One could mistake you for one. We all certainly did."

"Did you just say "all"?" Steve asked in awe.

Peggy's smile grew.

"Yes. Tim and Gabe started a bet on when you would tell us."

"Oh, gosh." Steve's face was the color of a fire hydrant. "Well we're... Ah... not a couple. We're just friends. BEST FRIENDS. Very close! Closer than close actually! But we're both very single. Completely single! But I can see why you got that impression!"

' Someone kill me...'

Peggy chuckled.

"Whatever you say."

With that, she got up, and walked back towards the ring to give the team further instructions, leaving Steve alone on the bench with his jaw on the floor.

"Oh gosh darn it."

.........………………..…….……….…………

"Do you even know where Budapest is?"

Clint was perched on Natasha's fridge, his feet hanging off the edge.

"Ummm..... South Carolina?"

Natasha threw her history book at his face with deadly accuracy.

"OW!"

"Are you determined to fail this project?" She glared, throwing another book.

"OW! Tasha, calm down. We'll do fine-"

"You mean I'LL do fine. Because I'm doing all the work. And Budapest is in Hungary."

Clint grinned.

"I'm actually pretty hungry right now. We should order Chinese."

"Get out."

"What?"

Natasha walked over to her door, and opened it.

"You're not going to help me? Get out of my house."

Clint sighed, jumping down from the fridge, and made his way over to her couch.

"In 1,000, St. Stephen founded the state of Hungary, and accepted the Catholic religion as standard-"

She closed the door, crossed her arms, and shook her head in dismay.

"I knew you were paying attention."

Clint laughed.

"I'm literally incapable of not paying attention to everything that's going on around me. You know this."

Natasha gave him small smile, and sat down beside him.

"Just get to work."

"Can I get on the roof and work?"

"No."

"What about in the rafters?"

"No."

"What about back on the fridge?"

"BARTON!"

"Ok, ok, I'll stay here."

..............................................................

 

Loki hated dinner.

Specifically, he hated eating dinner with his family.

His mother, Frigga, always made wonderful food, but that was of no consequence when compared to everything else.

The layout of the meal consisted of a large rectangular shaped table with four chairs.

His adopted father, Odin, always sat at the head of the table.

Thor would sit on his right, and Frigga would sit on the left.

As for Loki, he remained on the left of his mother.

Thor and Odin would prattle on and on about Thor's football career until Odin finally remembered he was there too.

His adopted father would ask him questions like, "Have you joined any sports or clubs?".

When Loki would say that he hadn't, Odin would fix him with a look that seeped disappointment. 

"If you spent as much time being involved in society as you do with your head in your books, you would be a lot happier."

Loki hated Odin.

He knew that Odin did care for him, but he would never be good enough, no matter what he did. 

It didn't matter that he had an IQ in the 170's-180's, if he didn't play sports, what good was he?

If he wanted to, he could make Thor look like a toddler on the football field. The same for any sport. He could be the sports star of the school, but he didn't want to be that.

He refused to be someone he was not.

So he despised his adopted father. That's what Loki always called him. Never just "father" or "dad".

Loki would have been gone a long time ago if it weren't for Frigga.

Now SHE was his mother.

She had always accepted him and all of his complex, damaged, broken pieces.

Loki thought love was a weakness. That it was disgusting, and pathetic.

Despite this, he loved his mother more than anyone else in the world.

Loki knew he was going to hurt her after he went through with his end of the year plan, but he would make sure she was not harmed, and that is what truly matters.

.....................……………………………………………….

Friday, October 2nd

Tony was buzzing with anticipation.

Today was the day that he would hit Loki back.

Hard.

Everything was set up, and even if Loki figured it out, it wouldn't make any difference.

Bruce glanced at him, fighting a smile. Tony had clued him in on the plan.

He took out a tiny bottle of what appeared to be cologne.

He had spent all night creating the perfect formula.

Tony was in his advanced social studies class with Loki, and it was ten minutes until lunch.

Showtime.

The class was turning in their homework that was due, and Loki was going to walk past his desk in six seconds, and then turn and walk his direction in ten.

When Loki finally turned in his Tony's direction, Tony had jumped up, sprayed the cologne in Loki's face, and sat back down casually without anyone knowing.

"What did you just do, Stark?" Loki growled, rubbing his eyes.

Tony had made sure that the cologne would sting more than usual colognes would.

"It's called revenge." He said. "Good luck using your eyes for the rest of the day."

Loki chuckled, his eyes bloodshot.

"This was your counter attack? Blinding me for a day? Surely, you have something else planned."

'You have no idea, you bastard.'

The lunch bell rang, and Tony watched as Loki stood up.

The second he did, Loki immediately glanced at him in slight confusion before walking out into the hall.

The cologne was working already.

Tony and Bruce followed Loki out in the hall.

Loki didn't get five feet before he turned on his heel, and walked back over to Tony, his green eyes flashing, and pulled him back into the now empty classroom, leaving Bruce to walk to lunch by himself.

"What have you done to me?"

Tony smirked.

"Ever heard of karma, bitch?"

"What. Have. You. Done. To. Me?" Loki hissed.

"Well you see, when you framed me for wanting to have sex with you, and ever so rudely shot me down in front of my friends, I figured that you might want to rethink your previous statement."

Tony chuckled.

"It's amazing what a small concoction of pheromones can do to someone's sex drive. Specifically, ours. So basically, whenever you're within sixty feet of me, you're going to be the most turned on you've ever been in your life."

He smiled mockingly at Loki.

"And even when you're not, it's still going to affect you. So you might as well take one or five of girls home with you tonight that have features that resemble mine. I mean that's assuming you're straight, right?"

Loki's glare could melt diamonds.

"Tony Stark, I swear to the Gods-"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that it's going to last all weekend long. Today, Saturday, and Sunday. Maybe even half of Monday."

Loki was obviously on the verge of strangling him, but to Tony's surprise, he let out a bitter laugh.

"I have to say, Stark." He panted. "You really outdid yourself. I'm almost impressed."

Tony didn't think he could have gotten any more smug, until he noticed something that made him smile from ear to ear 

"Almost impressed?" He asked, moving closer to Loki. "I think you're very impressed. Well, I mean that seems to think so."

He pointed to Loki's pants where a VERY noticeable hard on had appeared.

"That is an unfortunate side affect of your poison." He snarled, his breaths becoming shallower. "I'm not attracted to you in the slightest."

Tony was in front of him now.

"I didn't say you were. You interpreted that by yourself."

"I despise you."

"In most cases, attraction is associated with hate."

Loki growled, infuriated by Tony mimicking their discussion from the day before.

"Stark, I'm warning you...."

Loki's entire body was shaking with need, and Tony would be forever amused by it.

The power he had of the other boy was amazing.

He leaned in closer.

"Do you still not to have sex with me?"

Loki was trying to get as far away from him as humanly possible.

"Or have you changed your mind?"

The taller boy groaned.

"Get the fuck away from me."

"You just cursed like one of us "mere mortals". You must be so turned on that you're in pain." 

Tony ignored Loki's request, and placed his hands on either side of the taller boy's body, leaning in further until his lips were right beside Loki's left ear.

"That's why you don't fuck with Tony Stark."

With that, he pushed off the wall, blew kiss at Loki, and gave him his best shit eating grin.

"Can't wait to see you in advanced science. Hopefully you won't be too busy fantasising about me to work."

........................................................................

Oh my fucking God.

Ok I had a dream about this an hour ago, and I was like, "WHY COULDN'T I HAVE THOUGHT OF THIS WHEN I'M AWAKE!"

So it literally took me an hour to write this.

Ok let's go over the chapter:

▪ Peggy and the whole team thought that Steve and Bucky were a couple.

How bout that.

▪Natasha and Clint were awesome to write. I laughed so many times. Goddamn it, Clint.

▪ Tony is a cruel, cruel man. 

"Ever heard of karma, bitch?"

He came at Loki hard. He totally one-uped Loki. How will Loki get back at him!?

Jesus, they are the definition of sexual tension.

........

Next:  
The GHC's next match  
Loki's reaction  
Bruce and Betty


	15. The Pleasure Is All Mine

Chapter 14: The Pleasure is All Mine

Monday- October 5th

Bruce took a deep breath, remembering what Tony had said at lunch the other day.

'I do know a few things about regrets, and I guarantee that if you let this girl go, you're going to regret it for the rest of your life. So really, asking her out isn't that big a deal.'

Betty was sitting across his advanced science classroom, reading a large physics book.

He slowly began to walk over to her.

She looked up from her book, setting it down.

"Hi." She greeted amiably.

"Hi." Bruce returned.

"Did you need something?"

"Umm yes." He started awkwardly, and Betty smiled. "Well umm, the other day you said that you need a break, and I was wondering if you want to umm.... Go out sometime?

He swallowed in embarrassment.

"But I mean it you don't want to-"

"I like movies." Betty grinned. "Pick me up at six on Sunday?"

Bruce's heart soared.

"It's a date."

..........................................................................

Thor's tutoring session was awkward to say the least.

"Do you hate me, Jane Foster?"

For the first time during the two hours they'd spent together, Jane finally looked Thor in the face.

His lips were pressed into a tight line, and his eyes were crinkled, which caused his face to form a hurt expression.

"No." She said cautiously. "Why would you think that?"

"You have not ventured into my vicinity, and you have only just looked me in the eyes. I have upset you."

It was true. Jane had sat three seats away from him, and hadn't looked him in the eyes the entire time. She had a point to only talk about the importance of quadratic formula, and nothing else.

"I'm not upset, I'm just.... Being careful."

"You think I might harm you?"

"No!" Jane said quickly. "I know you'd never hurt me, it's just when I'm around you.... It's hard to focus. That's all."

Thor processed her words, before he seemed to understand what she was trying to say.

"Oh?"

He casually took a step toward her, and she forced herself to stand her ground.

"You find it hard to focus around me because I make you uncomfortable and you are not fond me or,"

Thor was literally in front of her now.

"Is it because you are too fond of me?"

He tilted up her face to look at him, waiting for an answer.

"Too fond." Jane whispered.

"I see." Thor replied, leaning down slowly. "I suppose I should apologize for causing you to lose focus."

"You should." Jane agreed, leaning up until their lips were almost touching.

"I'm sorry." Thor said, before closing gap between them.

The kiss was slow and sensual, and frankly, the highlight of Jane's life.

When they broke apart, they stared into each other's eyes, neither one of them moving from their current position.

"I accept your apology." Jane whispered, before pulling Thor back down for another kiss.

The quadratic formula could wait.

...............…………………………………………………….……………

The Howling Commandos were on their way to their second match.

Thankfully, the school had given them their own bus.

Peggy was watching with a smile while Montgomery, Gabriel, Jacques, Tim, and Gabriel were messing with Jim by throwing around his boxing gloves.

Bucky and Steve were sitting in the back by themselves, enjoying each other's company like usual.

"Ok, you were the one who broke the window!" Steve exclaimed. "I was trying to fix it when the woman saw me!"

Bucky grinned.

"I'll never forget how fast you ran when she came at you with her broom. You were trying to apologize the entire time."

Both boys were laughing to the point where tears were coming out of their eyes.

Steve had been thinking about what Peggy for days, and he decided to share it with Bucky.

"Hey Buck," Steve wheezed. "You're never going to believe what Peggy told me yesterday."

"Well don't leave me in suspense, Cap." Bucky demanded.

"She said that the entire team thought we were a couple. Isn't that hilarious?"

Bucky snorted.

"And what did you say?"

"I told her that we were only friends, and that we could never be a couple." Steve grinned, looking out the window at the large building they were pulling up to.

"Would that be so bad?"

He turned back to his friend, and was taken aback by Bucky's blank expression.

"What?" He asked.

Bucky's bright blue eyes burned into him like a hot iron.

"Would it be so bad if we were a couple?"

Steve's eyes widened.

"Of course not! I just meant that... Well..."

He never got a chance to finish because the bus had stopped, and Peggy had announced that the team had arrived.

"You ready?" Bucky smiled, like everything that had just taken place never happened.

Steve was so confused.

"Ummm... Yeah?"

"Well let's go then." Bucky grabbed his arm, and pulled him up.

"Time to kick some ass."

...........

It was snowing when they stepped off the bus.

Steve could tell Bucky was a little overwhelmed by the size of the building.

"You'll get used to it." He whispered.

They walked into the locker room, and began to change; with the exception of Peggy, who was changing in another room.

"Is everyone decent?" She called.

"Yes." The boys echoed.

Peggy walked into the room with her clipboard.

"Is Captain America fighting?" Tim teased. 

"Don't call me that!"

"It's too late, buddy." Jim grinned. "Everyone in the league knows about your little nickname now."

Peggy was fighting a smile, and it was the most adorable thing Steve had ever had the pleasure of seeing.

"Alright gentlemen, today's match is a single round. The person who is fighting will be Bu-."

"Shit!"

Everyone turned to Bucky.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked, his brow furrowed with concern.

"I can't find my boxing pants!" Bucky groaned. "All I have is the army pants I'm wearing."

"We're the same size." Gabriel mused. "You could use m-"

"They're probably on the bus. I'll go get them. Stall the ref."

Bucky turned and ran out of the locker room.

"Well you heard him." Peggy sighed. "Take your seats in our team seating area. I'll take care of the referee."

.........

The referee was a little old man.

He was kind and funny, but he was also unbiased and fair.

Steve liked him.

"I'm sorry, but if he doesn't come in the next minute, you'll have to forfeit."

"He's coming." Peggy promised.

"Twenty seconds." The man looked at his watch.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six-"

The doors of the gym flew open.

Bucky strode in casually, and made his way over to his team.

"I couldn't find them." He muttered. "I'll just fight in my army pants."

"Buck, you're covered in snow." Steve said, moving to brush his best friend off, but he was waved away.

"I don't have time to be coddled. I have a match to win."

Snow still on him, Bucky climbed into the ring, his army pants sagging slightly.

Steve couldn't help but admire-

‘Wait, what!?’

"You've got some guts, kid." The ref chuckled.

"Is he even allowed to wear those?" The others team's captain asked.

"If he can fight in them, I'll allow it. We don't have enough time to dwell on it. Fighters in their corners."

Bucky and the other boy readied themselves.

The whistle sounded, and Bucky immediately advanced, landing a serious hit.

Steve had to commend his friend's opponent.

The boy was putting up a pretty good fight, but Bucky was too fast.

In all honesty, the other boy didn't stand a chance.

The brunette had the boy against the ropes, and Steve watched as with every punch Bucky threw, the snow on his body fell onto his opponent.

"Shit, that's cold!" The boy hissed.

"Don't worry." Bucky replied. "I'm done with you anyway."

With that, he sent the boy falling onto the mat in a TKO.

The crowd joined the ref in the countdown, and Bucky was announced the winner.

"That was amazing." Steve breathed, helping his friend out of the ring.

"Yeah, yeah." Bucky smiled. "You can tell me about how great I am after I'm wearing about fifty blankets. I'm freezing."

The team made their way through the screening fans, and back into their locker room.

"Damn, Barnes." Gabriel whistled. "We knew you were good but...."

"Holy shit!" Timothy interrupted him, sticking his head out of the door. "Did you hear what they're calling you in there?"

Bucky rolled his eyes.

"Do I even have to know?"

Timothy ignored his unenthusiastic attitude.

"They're calling you "the Winter Soldier"!"

Bucky looked over at Steve, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"What the hell are you smiling for?"

"I just really love your new nickname. Maybe we can put it in posters, and flyers, and make a small TV special to spread it to the masses."

Bucky threw a shoe at him.

"You know," Steve continued, slipping into a impression of Tony Stark; which made the entire team laugh. "I think the Winter Soldier is a great name. Really, I do. But I feel like I'm the main course, and you're the secondary meal. Or maybe if we were movies, I'd be a blockbuster, and you'd be a great sequel-"

"Ok, that's it!" 

Bucky tackled Steve, sending them onto the locker room floor.

"Captain America: The Winter Soldier." Steve laughed breathlessly. "Coming to theaters April-"

"Shut it!"

....................................................................

 

Loki sighed as he put his clothes back on.

Glancing at the boys who were sleeping beside him, he quietly walked out of the house, and onto the street.

It was nine o'clock at night, and he was horny as fuck.

Loki gritted his teeth in fury.

He had skipped school because he knew that there was no way he could be around that insect. At all.

Loki had ended up sleeping with two woman.

The first one, Shayla, had Tony's skin complexion.

The second girl, Alexandra, had Tony's eye color.

They turned out to be useless, but Loki already knew they would be.

He has always preferred men, but there was no way he was going to let Tony know that.

Loki had slept with four boys so far. Two at a time.

Henry had dark brown hair, and Chris had a crooked smile that resembled Tony's.

Will was sarcastic like Tony, and and Leo was his height.

When Loki had first approached Henry and Chris, they had turned him down, saying that they were straight.

That meant nothing to him.

Loki had convinced many boys that they weren't completely straight.

Tony's face flashed through his mind, and that made everything so much worse.

Loki hated him.

Well, he didn't actually hate him, but at this current point in time, he would like nothing more than to beat Tony Stark to death with a tire iron.

Loki stopped his trek down the street.

He didn't hate Tony, did he?

The Scandinavian was saved from his thoughts by a boy walking in his direction.

The boy hadn't noticed him because he was looking at his phone.

Loki observed him.

Dark brown hair, leather jacket. ACDC shirt, converse: He was perfect.

"Excuse me?" Loki asked, walking over to the boy.

The boy looked up, and Loki was pleased to see that he had brown eyes.

He could immediately tell that the boy was not a danger to him, and that he also was straight.

How fun.

"Yeah? Can I help you?"

Loki was suddenly lost and confused.

"Yes, could you please tell me where North Walnut is? I seem to have gotten lost. It's getting darker...."

He trailed off, giving the impression that he was scared.

The boy immediately fell for his lie.

"Oh, ummm, I'm new to this city so I don't really know where things are yet...."

Loki frowned.

"Well thank you for your time."

He took two steps away, but a leaf fell from a tree, and he flinched in fright.

"You know what," The boy said; pity oozing from his voice. "If you want, we can stay together until you find your street."

Loki looked at him like he was an angel from above.

"Really? You would do that?"

The boy nodded.

"Of course. It's the least I can do considering I don't even know where I'm going."

Loki giggled, and the boy was transfixed.

'You're mine now.'

"So what's your name?"

"Oh, it's Loki."

Loki fiddled with the buttons of his shirt like he was shy.

"What's yours?"

The boy held out his hand.

"I'm Tony. It's nice to meet you, Loki."

Loki smiled, his green eyes flashing.

"The pleasure is all mine."

...……………………………………………………..............................

Well damn.

Alrighty:

▪Bruce asked Betty out! YAY! But will it go well? I'm not telling!

▪Ok let me just say, I had so much fun writing the HC's second match it should be criminal. The amount of movie references were so damn high, and I'm pretty fucking proud of myself. Fight me. But seriously, I hope you liked it :P

Bucky Barnes is officially the Winter Soldier

Steve imitating Tony was awesome lmao

▪And finally, Loki.

Loki, you are such a snake.

Those boys don't stand a chance.

Next:  
BOY'S NIGHT!!!!!!!!

Please review! 

I love you guys :)

-Maddie

P.s. Sorry for typos. I'm a piece of shit.


	16. Boy's Night

Chapter 15: Boy's Night

Friday, October 9th

"What the fuck!?"

Thor grinned.

"Do you wish to play again? The score is merely 4-0. It is not too late for you to catch up."

Thor had just beaten Clint at chess four times in a row.

"Remind me why you're so good at this!"

"As a prince," Thor explained. "You must be prepared for battle. Strategy is key."

"Just give up, Legolas." Tony said from his spot at on couch.

The boys were at Clint's house, and Clint was dead set on regaining his pride.

"You think you can beat me at everything?" The archer crossed his arms indignantly. "Let's see you come throw some darts."

"You know that's not fair." Bruce commented. "You should not compete in something that you know you're going to win. That ruins the point of competition."

"True." Steve agreed.

Clint sighed.

"Fine, fine. What do you guys want to play?"

"Never have I ever!" Tony immediately responded.

"Isn't that a game a little immature?" Bruce asked.

Tony grinned.

"Not if we play it with straight vodka."

..............

"Alright, does everyone know how to play?"

The boys were sitting in a circle on the living room floor with the vodka bottle, and four shot glasses; with the exception of Bruce who had a large bag of extremely spicy and hot corn chips.

"No...." Steve answered shyly.

"Alright Rogers," Tony began. "Basically it goes like this: one of us will say something like " never have I ever kissed a horse ", and the people who have, have to take a shot. If you haven't, then you don't have to. Got it?"

Steve nodded, slightly intimidated.

"I'll go first." Bruce said.

"Never have I ever been beat up by a girl."

Thor and Clint were the only ones who took a drink.

"Wait, who the hell beat you up, Thor?" Tony asked in awe.

Thor smiled.

"In the place of my birth, I have a companion named Sif. She is one of the greatest warriors in our history. She has defeated me many a time."

"I think we all know that Natasha can destroy anyone on the earth." Clint mumbled. "Ok Thor, it's your turn."

"Hmmm..." Thor mused. "Ah, I have one. Never have I ever had physical relations with a man."

Clint and Steve took a drink.

Tony saw Bruce's hand twitch toward the bag of chips, but he pulled it back immediately. 

"WOAH WOAH WOAH!" Tony yelled, pushing away the nausea he was feeling, and turning to the blond. "Elaborate!"

Steve blushed.

"It was two years ago. It was just out of curiosity...."

Tony smirked.

"Do you swing for both teams, Captain? We won't tell. This is a safe environment."

Steve's entire face was now on fire.

"No! I mean..." He paused, but his words were beginning to slur. "No! I like women! Just women!"

"I'm sure." Tony looked over at Clint.

"How about you, Robin Hood? You get any?"

Clint rolled his eyes.

"It was two years ago. It was a dare that went too far." He shrugged.

"How far?" Steve asked slowly.

"We didn't have sex if that's what you're hinting at."

"What about you, Bruce?" Clint turned the conversation onto the genius.

"I didn't eat any chips."

Clint grinned.

"You're forgetting that I see and hear anything and everything that moves around me. I saw your hand move toward the bag before you pulled it away."

Bruce shrugged.

"So you have not had any physical relations with a man?" Thor asked curiously.

"I never said that."

"So you did?" Steve looked equally curious now.

"I never said that either."

"Ok, ok." Clint waved his hands in the air as a sign for the others to be quiet. "How about this? Can I ask you one question that you answer honestly, and then we completely drop it, and never speak of it again?"

The dark haired boy glanced at Tony, who was doing an amazing job at keeping up his usual persona.

Despite this, Tony could barely look at his friend.

"Fair enough." Bruce decided.

"Have you had sex with a guy?"

Bruce paused, and the entire group literally leaned closer in anticipation.

"Yes."

Silence.

"Alright then."

Tony faked a laugh.

"My turn right?"

Tony looked at Steve, determined to get the inexperienced boy drunk.

"Never have I ever been in love."

Steve glared at him as he reached out, and took a shot.

Thor did the same, and Bruce ate another large helping of chips.

"I fell for a woman while I was in Asgard." Thor admitted.

"Sif?" Clint asked.

Thor nodded, "Indeed. Alas, I suppose it was not meant to be."

Thor almost looked sad, so Clint punched (or attempted to) him in the shoulder.

The blond giant seemed to understand the gesture, and returned to his usual happy self.

"I think we all know who my girl is." Steve muttered.

"It seems to have slipped my mind. Can you remind me?" Clint grinned.

"Peggy Carter. Her name is Peggy Carter. There, I said it." Steve's voice was now completely taken over by the alcohol. "So who did you fall for, Clint? You seem to LOVE the subject." 

"I see what you did there." Tony commented.

Steve smirked , proving that he was extremely close to being drunk.

"Hey, I didn't even take a shot." Clint protested. "There's a difference between love and being unsure."

"Please continue, friend Barton." Thor encouraged.

The sandy haired boy scratched his neck.

"Well she is uh..."

"5'6 with red hair, green eyes, and a mean right hook?" Tony finished.

"Fuck you, Stark."

"Ooh. Touchy."

"Betty Ross" Bruce said quietly. "Very much so."

If they boys were more feminine, that would be an "Awwwwwww" moment.

"We actually have a date tomorrow." The genius added.

"I knew you could do it." Tony gave Bruce a genuine smile.

"Tony, are you saying you've never been in love?" Steve asked.

"Yep." Tony said proudly.

"You've never felt a serious connection with anyone?"

Tony's smug grin faltered, and for once, everyone caught it.

"I knew it." Clint crowed. "You are in love! Or at least something close! Who is she?"

He put on a mock serious expression.

"Or do you swing for both teams? We won't tell. This is a safe environment."

The rest of the boys cracked up at Clint parroting Tony's words that's he'd said to Steve.

Tony scoffed.

"I'm not in love. I'll never be in love. I'll never feel anything close to love. It's just not possible for someone like me. End of story."

The other boys continued to laugh, but Bruce frowned at Tony's words.

'Someone like me'. 

Oh Tony......

..............................................................................................

Ok here we go:

▪Thor's good at chess. Amazing in fact. I loved writing him like that. It suits him don't you think?

▪so Steve had kissed a guy. Hmmmmmmm who could that be..... *stares at you for five minutes without blinking*

▪Clint also went pretty far with a guy. Interesting.

▪and there's Bruce. That sounds like a story to tell. Well it might be because- * loud bus drives by*

▪Clint (maybe), Bruce, and Steve are all in love 


	17. Taking It

Chapter 16: Taking It

(Sunday-October 11th, 2014) 

"Tony, no. We can't." Bruce tried to say, but his protests were met with Tony's lips on his.

His best friend had called and told him that he needed help with a project.

Bruce had come over, thinking that Tony might've hurt himself during stage three.

He didn't know what had triggered the cycle, but he was still going out of his mind with worry.

Tony had told him that he was in his bedroom looking for a specific wrench, and that he needed Bruce to help him; and like a naive idiot, Bruce had fallen for it.

The second he walked in the room, Tony had him up against the wall.

"You don't really want me; you just want someone." Bruce said, pushing the dark haired boy away as gently as he could without being outwardly violent.

Bruce would never knowingly hurt Tony unless it was his only option.

"Why would you say that? I'm not drunk. You're the only one I want. "

He ground his hips against Bruce's, and Bruce had to bit his lip to keep from making sounds that would encourage Tony.

"We both know that this had nothing to do with being drunk. You're in stage four. You need to stop... Ah.. Ah..."

So much for not making noises because now Tony's lips had moved from his mouth to his neck, and God he was so good at what he was doing.

Tony moved back up to kiss him, and Bruce tried. He tried so hard not to kiss back but he eventually lost that battle.

Tony was still grinding against him, and Bruce's genius mind had been reduced to that of a small child.

This wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all.

His friend had a look in his eye that resembled his usual self, but at the same time, he wasn't the same person.

Kissing Tony was something that Bruce had always told himself he never wanted.

They were best friends, and that's it.

His hands were limp at his his sides because he had no idea what to do with them.

Tony grinned and wrapped Bruce's arms around his waist.

"How do you know how to do all of this?"

The dark haired boy smirked.

"I don't."

......

The second it was over, reality washed over Bruce like a bucket of ice water.

He pushed Tony off of him, and basically fell off the bed onto the floor.

"Bruce, where are you going?" Tony asked with a small pout. "We're having fun."

Quickly standing up, Bruce put his clothes back on as fast as he could.

He tripped, and fell into the wall while trying to put his shoes on.

"This was a mistake " He told Tony before running out of the bedroom, past the living room, and through the front door.

He got in his beat down, crappy, used car, and floored it; not caring if he ruined the vehicle.

Everything that happened was overwhelming his mind.

Bruce could see himself on a bed under Tony.

He could hear the sounds that they both had made.

He could see his hands fisting the sheets.

Everything was overtaking his senses, and he felt like he couldn't breath.

Suddenly, a deer darted in front of his car, and he swerved to the right in panic.

Bruce was able to stop his car from crashing into a tree, but he almost wished he hadn't. 

He deserved to be injured.

Laying his head in his hands, he fought back the tears that were forming.

"What have I done...."

...........…………………………………..………........………………………………

(Present time: Sunday -October 11th, 2015)

Bruce pulled up to Betty's house, and got out of his car.

He was holding a bouquet of daisies that he had hand picked.

'This is just a date.... Just a date....'

He was relieved when he saw that Coach Ross's truck was not in the driveway as he walked up to the door, and rang the doorbell.

Twenty two seconds later (yes he counted), Betty opened the door.

She was wearing a simple light blue dress that reached her mid-thighs.

It was perfect.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hey." Bruce said shyly before holding out the flowers. "These are for you."

"Really? For me?" Betty's eyes widened with joy as she took the gift. "You're so sweet. I'm going to go put these in water!"

Bruce watched her go back into the house.

He was ecstatic that she had liked the flowers. He'd actually done something right for a change.

Betty reappeared in the doorway, "Ready to go?"

She closed the door, and gestured to his car.

"Is that yours?"

Bruce looked away.

"Yeah umm..... I'm s-"

"I love used cars!" Betty exclaimed.

"Really?" Bruce asked in disbelief.

"They tell so many stories." Betty nodded.

At that moment, it was literally impossible for Bruce to be more in love.

.........

The movie they went to see was a documentary on world war two, and more specifically, the atomic bomb.

Watching the affects of the radiation made Bruce sick.

What a horrid use for such a beautiful phenomenon . 

Bruce could do better than that someday. No, he WILL do better than that someday.

He glanced over at Betty's hand that was lying casually on the armrest of her movie chair.

His fingers twitched, slowly edging towards hers, but chickening out at the last second.

'Coward....'

..................

When the film was over, Bruce expected it to be silent and awkward, but Betty and him ended up walking out of the theater talking avidly about the possibilities for radiation.

"You're saying that you'd be willing to use radiation on yourself?" Betty asked in awe.

"Well yes, but it wouldn't be normal radiation." Bruce explained. "I'd make it myself."

He opened Betty's car door for her before slipping into the driver's seat, and starting the vehicle.

"I don't know if you're a genius or if you're insane." Betty chuckled.

"I've been called both." 

They continued to talk, and when Bruce finally pulled up to her house, disappointment filled his mind.

Betty seemed to be disappointed too.

"This was awesome, thank you for asking me out." She smiled.

"Thank you for accepting." Bruce replied, returning her smile.

They got out of the car, and began to walk towards her front door.

"I suppose this is goodnight." Bruce said.

Betty grinned, leaning down and kissing him on the cheek, sending him shooting straight up onto cloud nine.

"Goodnight, Bruce Banner."

She turned, and walked into her house; closing the door.

Bruce remained frozen on her welcome mat before he was finally able to go back to his car.

As he was driving away, he reached up and touched his cheek on the exact place where Betty's lips had been.

Nothing could take away the happiness that he was currently feeling.

At least that's what he thought until he got home.

........

When Bruce walked into his house, the first thing he noticed were the broken whisky bottles on the floor.

"Shit...." He whispered, running to his mother's room.

"Mom?" He called out, opening the door.

It was just as he feared.

His mother was lying on the floor crying, with fresh bruises on her face.

"Mom!" Bruce collapsed onto his knees, cradling his mother in his arms.

She moaned in pain.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Rebecca whispered. "It's nothing."

"No, it's not nothing." Bruce said. "On the count of three, I'm going to help you up so we can go in the kitchen and get you some ice. 1... 2...."

"Well look who it is!"

Bruce turned to the person who had spoken, and his eyes narrowed.

Brian Banner was standing in the doorway.

"If I knew you were coming home, I would have waited in the kitchen with a shotgun!"

He took a step towards Rebecca, but Bruce moved in his way.

"Get out of my way, boy." The older man growled.

"Leave her alone." Bruce's was voice wavering in fear, but he wasn't moving an inch. "Wouldn't you rather have me?"

He spread his spread his arms out as an invitation.

"Well I'm right here, dad."

Bryan took the bait, grabbed Bruce by the front of his shirt.

When he pulled Bruce out of the bedroom, the genius felt relieved that they were no longer near his mother.

His father threw him on the ground, and Bruce barely had time to cover his face before a boot connected with his stomach.

“You're a monster.” Bryan hissed, sending another hard kick to Bruce's chest.

He picked him up by the hair, and punched him in the face before tossing him into a wall.

Bruce was kicked, punched, and choked, until his attacker decided he was through with him, and left again.

Bruce remained on the floor; beaten and bloodied.

He was fine with that. He was used to it. He took it willingly. He took all of it, and as long as his mom was alive, he always would.

 

 

.........……………………………….…………….……….....................................

That went from "holy shit", to "awww", to " you fucking bitch, why would you do that?".

Yeah........

So can we talk about Tony and Bruce? 

They have some interesting history, huh? Some VERY important history. Keep in mind, when Tony's in this state of mind, unlike the first two stages, he remembers everything. And what the fuck are the stages anyway?

Cue the "I ship Bruce and Tony now", " Does this mean Bruce is in love with Tony too?", and my personal favorite- "OMG GET RID OF BETTY AND LOKI AND LET BRUCE AND TONY BE TOGETHER!!!!!"

Betty and Bruce are so cute :3 But what about her father?

He's not the only dad we need to worry about.

Bryan Banner should get sent through a meat grinder.

Unfortunately, I need him.

Pleeeeeeease review! I need motivation to continue.

P..s. Sorry for typos, I'm a piece of shit.

Next:  
Steve and Bucky  
Tony  
Outcome for Bruce  
Clint and Natasha  
Loki's family  
Tony and Loki

Love you guys!  
-Maddie


	18. Better To Be Alone

Chapter 17: Better to be Alone

Monday, October 5th 

 

Steve looked at Bucky out of the corner of his eye for the thirty seventh time in the last two hours.

There were on their bridge, with their feet hanging into the open air.

“Ok,” Bucky began. “Tell me what's up."

“Hmm?” Steve pretended to be innocent.

“Oh, no. You're not playing dumb, buddy.” Bucky threw the stick he had in his hands into the canyon. “You've been quiet all day.”

Steve's mind went back to the boy's night confessions.

“It's nothing.” He said.

Bucky rolled his eyes.

“C'mon, Captain. Just say it.”

Steve sighed, and looked away; his cheeks beginning to turn red.

“You're blushing.” His best friend observed with a grin.

Bucky sat back down beside him.

“You can never keep stuff from me for very long. You're horrible at it, and it's not in your nature so just tell me-”

“REMEMBER WHEN WE KISSED IN FRESHMAN YEAR!?” Steve yelled, and immediately hid his face.

“Yeah……” Bucky replied slowly.

“Well, two days ago we had a boys night, and played Never Have I Ever, and I got drunk, and one of the questions was have you ever done physical stuff with a guy, and I said yes, and now I can't stop thinking about it! “ Steve was talking at seventy miles an hour. “So now when I look at you I just-”

“Hey,” Bucky cut him off. “Why is this bothering you so much?”

Steve turned back to his best friend, his entire face flaring red.

“I don't know, I just….” He trailed off.

“What? Do you wanna kiss me again?” Bucky joked.

Steve's eyes flitted down to his lips.

“Don't be ridiculous.” He whispered.

Bucky raise an eyebrow, and his bright blue eyes were flickering with some unreadable emotion.

“Do you wanna kiss me again, Cap?” He asked softly.

Steve didn't know how to respond, so all he could muster was a weak, “Don't call me that.”

Both boys stared at each other in silence.

“I-”

When Steve felt a slight pressure on his lips, his first instinct was to melt into it.

He reached up to cup Bucky's face in his right hand, and moved closer.

However, his second fight or flight instinct kicked in, and he pushed Bucky away hard.

The brunette's eyes were still closed, and when he opened them, a very noticeable sense of hurt resided there.

“I've got to go, see you later!” Steve says, scrambling up, and literally running away from the bridge.

Bucky watched him leave before allowing his body to fall backward onto the wooden construction.

“Jesus Christ…..”

 

………………………………………………….………….

 

Tony looked at the medicine bottle in his hand.

It was an ordinary bottle: smooth, lightly colored, and wrapped with a tight tag around it.

He had just gotten home from school, and it was time to take his medication.

That would be alright IF he actually wanted to take it.

His staredown with the container lasted for over thirty seconds before he opened the lid, walked over to the toilet, and turned the bottle upside down.

He watched emotionlessly as the forty pink tablets swirled down the drain.

“I need a drink.” Tony announced, sitting the bottle onto his bathroom counter.

Nothing to bring color back into your life like opening the gate of no return, and hoping for the best.

 

………………………………………………….………….

 

Tuesday, October 6th (8:00)

 

When Bruce came to school the next day, the first thing Tony noticed was that he was wearing a long sleeved sweater.

Bruce hated long sleeved sweaters, and he only wore them for one reason.

"Hey." Tony dragged Bruce out of advanced English, and into the nearest custodian's closet.

"Show me how bad it is."

"Tony, it's fine." Bruce said, averting his eyes.

"Don't give me that shit. Show me how bad." Tony ordered.

Bruce sighed, but he did as he was told and took his shirt off.

Tony sucked in breath when he saw the damage.

Bruce's entire upper body was covered with bruises.

The worst ones were an extremely definable footprint in the center of his chest, and the the blackish bruise around his left eye. 

"I'll kill him." Tony growled. "I swear to God, I'm going to fucking kill him this time."

"Just forget it." Bruce said. "It's not that big a deal."

"Not that big a deal!?" Tony yelled. 

"We've talked about this." Bruce fixed him with a look.

"That doesn't matter! Get that bastard in jail, and come live with me!"

Tony reached out to let Bruce know that he was on his side, but his hands were slapped away.

Bruce was staring at him with a mixture of hurt and the beginnings of what looked like anger.

"You know, I thought that after Friday, you'd realize that I need some space from you for a while."

Tony's face fell, and guilt took this moment to consume him whole.

"Tony, I'm sorry." Bruce apologized, realizing what he had just said. "I didn't mean to-"

"No, no, I deserved it." Tony looked away in shame. "I deserve a lot worse than that."

"C'mon," Bruce sighed, putting his shirt back on. "Let's just get back to class."

............................................................................................

 

Tony watched Bruce from afar for the rest of the day.

The guilt in his stomach had blossomed into a huge lump, and he was at the point where he would do anything to get rid of it.

Anything.

“Hey Brucie, wait up!” He chased down his friend in the hallway, and cut him off on his route to advanced biology.

“What is it, Tony? “ Bruce asked tiredly.

“Tell me what I can do.”

“What?”

Tony sucked on his bottom lip nervously, and when Bruce's hazel eyes followed the action, he stopped immediately.

“Tell me what I can do to make you feel better. “

“Tony, this isn't something that you can get rid of, or fix like a machine. It takes time.”

He brushed past Tony, and Tony's heart sagged with disappointment.

“Just give me some time.”

 

………………………………………………….………

{After school}

"C'mon Tasha, show me what you got."

Clint grinned, gesturing for the redhead to make a move.

The two martial artists rented out a public gym for 10 hours every week (two for every school day) to spar, and Clint wouldn't trade those two hours for anything.

Natasha had almost no tells, which made it almost impossible to predict her next attack.

Unless, of course, it was him she was fighting.

She came at him with a roundhouse kick that was hard enough to bruise someone for days, but Clint slid under her, and sent his own kick to her leg.

It connected, but Natasha only made a small muffled noise before she quickly somersaulted away.

"You seem a little raw." Clint teased. "Maybe you should spend less time worrying about Budapest, and work on your moves."

As soon as the words left his lips, he knew he'd made a grave mistake because Natasha had already grabbed his left arm, pulled it painfully behind his back, and flipped him on the ground.

She smirked down at him.

"Well I think you need to spend less time on your moves, and more time worrying about Budapest."

Natasha was currently straddling him, and Clint was trying his hardest to ignore the thoughts that were flooding into his mind.

'What the hell, Barton? '

"Ok, ok. You win!" He surrendered, pushing her off him.

She helped him up.

"Good," Natasha said with a smiled. "Let's get back to work."

...............................................................................................

 

“Loki, why don't you come over, and play with your brother?”

Loki's family was enjoying the crisp autumn day-well Thor and Odin were anyway.

Loki was sitting in a lawn chair in their huge yard reading a book.

“No thank you.” He called, glancing up as his brother threw the football to Odin.

Odin sighed.

“Loki, just give us a chance. Give it a chance. You might even like it.”

Loki glared at his adopted father, but looked back down to his book.

“I do not think he wishes to participate, father. “ Thor said sadly.

“Yes well, I can't say I'm shocked.” Odin grumbled in disappointment.

They continued to play catch until Loki heard a, “Brother, look out!”

He glanced upwards, and saw that the football was heading straight towards him.

The Scandinavian rolled his eyes, putting his left hand in the air, and catching the ball without looking.

Odin and Thor were visibly shocked.

“Loki, that was amazing.” The older man said.

Loki's felt pride fill his chest, and he pushed it down, but the craving for more acceptance had reared it's head.

“Why don't you come join us now?”

Loki scoffed, “I'll pass.”

“But you just-”

 

The dark haired boy suddenly stood up, and his book fell onto the ground.

“What, did you think just because I don't play football that it means I can't play? I chose not to play, and a few kind words from Daddy aren't going be enough to change who I am. “

In one perfectly arched throw, he sent the ball right towards Thor, who had to use both hands to catch it, and even then he still emitted a large grunt of effort.

Loki stormed out of their yard, and into the street.

He wasn't going to cry.

There was no need for crying

Absolutely none.

 

...............................................................................................

 

Loki was surprised to see that Tony was already sitting on their bench when he got to the park.

He was always the first one there.

As he made his way down the hill, he observed his rival.

Tony was capable of hiding anything he wanted from people, and occasionally he even got the better of Loki too.

Despite this, the shorter boy was staring at his feet, fiddling with what appeared to be pieces of metal.

"What troubles you?" Loki asked, sitting down next to Tony.

"Fuck off, Emerald City ." The genius grumbled half heartedly.

"You are upset."

Tony glanced over at him.

 

“Have you been crying?”

 

Loki sniffed indignantly.

 

“Of course not.”

 

Tony rolled his eyes, but let it go.

"If you think that's true, don't you want to kick me when I'm down? Get revenge for what I did to you?"

Loki shrugged.

"Not at this moment, no."

A tiny bird had formed in the genius's hands; which he twirled absentmindedly.

"Well, I'm trouble free so."

Tony's entire body was contradicting what he was saying.

"I don't believe you."

Tony glared at him.

"So what? Maybe I'm lying! Maybe I'm not! Why do you give a fuck about me anyway?"

Loki paused, the question raising a red flag in his mind.

"I do not like it when you are upset unless it is by my hand."

The genius moved his whole body so that he was facing Loki.

"Did you just say that you cared about me?"

Loki grinned.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Why do you give a fuck if I do anyway?"

Tony tried to remain angry, but he ended up laughing at Loki's mockery of his own words.

"Cursing? Again? I've got to admit that I enjoy it immensely when you do it though."

"You are feeling guilty." The dark haired boy stated.

Tony sighed, throwing the bird into the wind.

Loki couldn't help but be a little impressed when the tiny invention literally flew for about twenty feet before gracefully landing in the snow.

"I messed up."

Loki waited patiently for Tony to continue.

"I hurt someone I shouldn't have when I was...." Tony trailed off. "I wasn't me."

Loki picked up that Tony didn't want to elaborate.

"I see. Tell me this, was this person important to you?"

Tony shifted his position.

"Yeah."

Loki immediately knew who and what Tony was referring to, and this made something in his stomach turn.

"Eventually," He began. "We all hurt the people we care about. It is human nature. However, it is our job to choose who we can not live without, and to mend the relationship."

Tony snorted.

"Are you giving me comforting advice, Loki Odinson?"

"As I said before: I do not like it when you are upset unless it is by my hand."

The billionaire looked at him, his brown eyes flickering with an unreadable emotion.

"You know, this would be a good time to use what I just stupidly told you against me."

Loki meet his gaze, before turning away and looking out at the snow.

"Revenge will come eventually. It is of no interest to me at this current point in time."

Tony laughed.

"Is that so?"

Loki nodded.

"It is. Against you, anyway."

Tony raised an eyebrow.

"So you want to be friends AND enemies now?"

"I don't have any friends."

"Why not?"

Loki persona faltered, but only for a fraction of a second before returning to normal.

"No one understands me, and how could they? It is better to be alone."

"That's not true."

Loki turned back to the shorter boy in curiosity.

"How so?"

Tony shrugged.

"I understood you the second I met you."

Loki stared at Tony, searching for signs of mockery or cruelty, but found none.

A small smile formed on his lips as he settled back down on their bench.

"Yes, I suppose you did, didn't you?"

 

..........................

Hehe, we're making progress here, guys.

Can we talk about Bucky and Steve though?

And possible the most important thing- why is Tony taking medication?

Next:  
FrostIron overload

Please review! It really does make my day, and I've been really depressed lately :(

P.S. Sorry for typos, I'm a piece of shit.

-Maddie


	19. Cold is the New Black

Wednesday-October 7th

..................

"Oh, God!"

Loki smirked.

Tony was lying under him writhing in pleasure with his mouth open, and his eyes closed in ecstasy.

He fell down beside him, and ran a hand through his lover's dark brown hair.

"You truly are something, Loki." Tony laughed.

Loki smiled, and pushed himself off the bed.

He gathered his clothes together, and threw Tony's shirt, and pants to him.

Something clattered to the floor, and Loki picked it up in interest.

"You have a lovely driver's license picture." He teased.

Tony rolled his eyes, and took back the card.

"Yeah, I had to go back, and get a new one because they somehow managed to spell the easiest name in the world wrong. I wasn't exactly happy when they took the new pic."

He slipped his Def Leppard T-shirt on with ease.

"It's Tony Sanders. Not Tony Standers."

Loki chuckled.

"Yes, that is unfortunate."

Tony moved towards Loki, and kissed him softly.

"When can I see you again?"

Loki inwardly smirked.

"That depends on what you would like to do the next time we see each other."

Tony blushed.

"Oh, ummm," He stammered. "I was thinking we could actually go out somewhere this time....."

Loki raised an eyebrow, and pondered his options.

He has been sleeping with this boy for over a week; long after the deplorable concoction Stark had made wore off.

Loki knew that what he was doing was wrong, but he needed Tony.

He didn't know why, but he did.

"I suppose a public outgoing wouldn't hurt."

Oh yes, he could use this to his advantage.

 

.......................................…………………………………………………….

 

Loki was obviously on the verge of strangling him, but to Tony's surprise, he let out a bitter laugh.

"I have to say, Stark." He panted. "You really outdid yourself. I'm almost impressed."

Tony didn't think he could have gotten any more smug, until he noticed something that made him smile from ear to ear 

"Almost impressed?" He asked, moving closer to Loki. "I think you're very impressed. Well, I mean that seems to think so."

He pointed to Loki's pants where a VERY noticeable hard on had appeared.

"That is an unfortunate side affect of your poison." He snarled, his breaths becoming shallower. "I'm not attracted to you in the slightest."

Tony was in front of him now.

"I didn't say you were. You interpreted that by yourself."

"I despise you."

"In most cases, attraction is associated with hate."

Loki growled, infuriated by Tony mimicking their discussion from the day before.

"Stark, I'm warning you...."

Loki's entire body was shaking with need, and Tony would be forever amused by it.

The power he had of the other boy was amazing.

He leaned in closer.

"Do you still not to have sex with m-"

Loki surged forward, and crushed his mouth against Tony's.

Tony froze before reaching up, and entangling his fingers in Loki's hair.

The Scandinavian's hands were everywhere.

They settled on Tony's hips, and flipped their positions so that Tony was up against the wall.

He rolled his hips, and Tony moaned into his mouth.

Cameras weren't allowed in classrooms, and the classroom door didn't have a window, so they were completely alone.

Loki's lips moved to his neck, and he bit down. Hard.

"Shit..." Tony cursed, pulling Loki as close as physically possible.

He tugged on Loki's shirt, and the dark haired boy raised his arms so that it could be thrown to the floor.

"I knew you wanted me." Tony murmured.

Loki chuckled against his lips.

"Likewise. Now," He surprised Tony by picking him up, and sitting him on a desk like he weighed nothing.

"Tell me what you want." He said lowly, taking Tony's bottom lip in his teeth, causing the genius to mutter something unintelligible.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. What was that?"

"I want you." 

Loki smirked, unbuttoning Tony's shirt, and sliding it off him

"You want me?" He whispered into his ear. "You want to fuck you? You want me to make you scream? Is that what you want?"

gLoki's silver tongue was like ecstasy, and Tony was a drug addict.

"Yes." He breathed. "That's what I want."

Loki pulled him back onto the ground, and pushed him up against the wall again.

"You made your concoction because you wanted this to happen." Loki hissed. "Your plan wasn't to torture me. This wasn't for karma. This was so you could make it impossible for me to fight my sexual attraction to you."

He grabbed Tony through his name brand jeans, and Tony's head fell onto his shoulder in pleasure.

"Admit it, Stark."

"Yes, you're right." Tony confessed. "I wanted this to happen. Now please," The shorter boy attempted grind his hips against Loki's, but Loki moved away purposely.

"I'll give whatever you want, just do it. Fuck me. Please."

"I don't believe you."

"For Christ's sake, PLEASE! I want you. No, I need you! I'll do anything, just for the love of God, fuck me! Please!

Loki grinned, and got down onto his knees; unbuckling Tony's jeans.

"As you wish."

 

....................................

Thursday-October 8th (2:13 am)

 

Tony's eyes flew open, and he sat straight up in his bed.

He looked around frantically, and found that he was only in his bedroom.

"Just a dream..." He said to himself, falling back against his pillows.

'But it felt so real...'

He had just had a sex dream.

With Loki fucking Odinson.

Where he had told- no, BEGGED for him to fuck him.

"Shit!" He yelled.

How was he supposed to face the bastard tomorrow!?

Tony's thought process was interrupted by something that made him groan in anger and frustration.

He was hard.

Probably the hardest he'd been in his entire life.

He was an atheist, but as he rolled out of bed to go take a cold shower, he used every curse word ever invented and even some that he made up to curse the so-called motherfucker they call "God".

 

......……….………....…….….…….….………………….....

 

{Advanced Drama}

When Loki walked into the theater for his advanced drama class, the first thing he saw was Connor's face break into a huge smile.

“Hey!” He called, and every turned to look at him.

Loki inwardly rolled his eyes.

It obvious that Connor had told them what he did for him in the gym.

He was a hero.

“Hello.” He replied, sitting down on the end of the stage where the rest of his classmates were. “ Where is-”

“Good morning, everyone.” A female voice sounded behind him, causing everyone but him to jump slightly.

Their teacher, Ms. Darkholme, walked in front of them, and smiled. 

She was a very beautiful woman with golden blond hair, and perfectly tanned skin.

Loki was the only one who seemed to noticed that her blue eyes changed color every few seconds.

“Today is what I like to call “Find you niche” day. You will all be given the same script, and perform it in front of the class. By doing this, we'll find out where you excel, and what you need to work on.”

She handed out the scripts, and Loki gave it a quick look through.

It was a simple piece.

A boy addressing the person who they were falling for.

Connor went first.

He was talented, and did a great job portraying the message.

He was followed by Andrew, Hannah, and Ben.

Ben, of course, read the piece from the perspective of an unrequited love.

Andrew had no idea that Ben was speaking to him.

“Alright, Loki.” Ms. Darkholme said. “Your turn.”

Loki nodded, and made his way to the center of the stage.

Unlike the rest of his classmates, he didn't need the script in his hand to do it because he'd memorized it in a couple seconds.

“Are you proud of yourself?” He started bitterly. “You must be so proud.”

Loki ran a hand through his hair, and bit his lip.

“Tell me, Tom- was it all just a big joke?” He took a deep breath. “Was this all just an elaborate plan to make me fall for you so that you could break my heart beyond repair?”

Loki allowed tears to cause a lump in his throat so that his voice wavered.

“You know before I met you, I didn’t even believe in love. I thought it was pathetic, and ridiculous. I thought, ‘I’ll never feel like that about someone. Accept them completely. Allow them to consume me.’ I thought that I was unable to love. But you sure proved me wrong, didn’t you?”

Loki put his hand over his heart, and let them fall back down to his sides with clenched fists. 

“Do you want me to say it? Will that make you happy? Fine. I am falling in love with you, Tony-”

Loki froze.

What. The. Fuck.

He shook his head, and stepped back into character.

“I am falling in love with you, Tom Reynolds. My heart is in your hands. Now it’s time for you decide if you’re going to smash it at my feet or give me your heart in return.”

After he finished, the theater was silent.

“Wow.” Ms. Darkholme was the first to speak. “That was… well…”

“B-b-b-bloody amazing.” Andrew finished with a grin.

Loki chuckled, and gave a small bow.

He hopped off the stage, and moved back towards the audience seating area.

“If you excuse me, I have to use the restroom.” He said.

As soon as Loki was outside of the theater, he leaned against the nearest wall in disbelief.

“Well played, Stark.” He pursed his lips together. “Well played.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………

 

"What's with the glasses?"

Tony, and his friends were sitting in their booth eating lunch.

The shorter boy had come to school class in dark Armani glasses to hide his eyes from the rest of the school.

"Friend Stark, are you injured?" Thor asked in a concerned manner. 

"Guys, I'm fine." Tony said curtly.

"Prove it." Clint dared.

Tony hesitated before sighing, and reaching upward to remove his glasses.

When he did, he was immediately met with worry and confusion.

"Damn! You look horrible!" Clint declared bluntly.

"Nice." Natasha glared at the archer.

Tony knew that his eyes were bloodshot, and the dark circles beneath them didn't help.

He was the king of staying up all night, but this time the after effects had been less than pleasant.

"Why do they look like that?" Bruce asked slowly.

Tony swallowed.

~"You want me?" He whispered into his ear. "You want to fuck you? You want me to make you scream? Is that what you want?"

Loki's silver tongue was like ecstasy, and Tony was a drug addict.

"Yes." He breathed. "That's what I want."~

"I just had a hard time going to sleep last night." He replied.

A sudden flash of anger shot through his body, and he glared at his friends.

Red.

"Now, are we done with the questions, or do you feel the need to continue this stupid conversation?"

The group stared at him; taken aback by the shorter boy's mood swing.

"Um, we're done." Steve finally said.

"Fantastic." Tony huffed, and crossed his arms.

He settled back into his chair, and looked down at the ground.

'What the fuck is wrong with me?'

Blue.

The lunch bell rang for everyone to get up and go to their next class, and Tony's friends said goodbye before heading their separate ways.

"Tony," Bruce began cautiously, as they walked to their advanced science class. "When was the last time you took your medicine?"

Bruce was the only one who knew about his condition, and that he needed to take medication for it.

"Last night, just like always." Tony lied, before allowing a defensive tone to bleed into his voice. "I'm not stupid."

Red.

"Ok, ok." Bruce raised his hands in the air. "It's just a question."

Tony gave Bruce a playful shove, and grinned wildly.

Yellow.

"I'm fine, Brucie. Stop worrying so much."

Bruce chuckled.

"I'll try harder."

"Good."

 

...........................................………….……….……………………………

 

{Advanced Science}

Tony couldn't even look at Loki.

He could feel the other boy's green eyes burning into him, but he resisted the urge to tell him to fuck off.

God, he couldn't even think the word, "fuck" without picturing-

~ "Admit it, Stark."

"Yes, you're right." Tony confessed. "I wanted this to happen. Now please," The shorter boy attempted grind his hips against Loki's, but Loki moved away purposely.

"I'll give whatever you want, just do it. Fuck me. Please."~

"Tony?.....Tony?..... TONY!?"

The genius snapped out of his trance, and looked around for the person who'd said his name.

A tall boy named Lance O'Neil was standing in front of him with his hand out expectantly.

"Oh.... Right." Tony shook his head, and gave him the homework that was due.

Lance brought the papers back to their teacher, Mr. Selvig.

The older man didn't even look at his paper, and simply wrote 100% on it before setting it into the basket for graded papers.

"Alright, class." The grey haired teacher began. "Our next assignment will require you guys to be in groups of two, so go ahead and pair up."

Tony sighed, as everyone moved towards him.

They were all looking for an easy A, and they knew that if they were with him, they wouldn't have to do any work at all.

Plus, he was gorgeous. Obviously.

“Sorry, but I'm afraid he's already taken.” A smooth voice cut through the noise.

Loki stood in front of his desk calmly.

He seemed to exude an aura that made the rest of the class almost immediately walk bitterly away.

The dark haired boy pulled over a desk, and a chair; sitting down gracefully.

“Hello, Tony.” He greeted.

Tony wasn't used to Loki calling him by his first name, and goosebumps decorated his arms.

He was grateful that he had worn a long sleeved shirt that day.

“Hey.” He replied.

He focused on the bridge of Loki's nose to give the impression that he was looking him in the eyes.

Loki gave an amused half smile.

“Is there any specific reason why you won't meet my gaze today? “

So much for that attempt.

“What do you mean?” Tony asked flippantly.

Loki smirked.

“Rough night?”

Tony's eyes widened, and he swallowed nervously before regaining his composure.

“No different than any other night.” He lied. “What are you implying?”

Loki shrugged, but the smirk remained on his face.

Mr. Selvig gave them eight papers to fill out, and with a large tray of equipment.

Tony liked Mr. Selvig, which was a big deal because he hated all authority figures in general.

“At least attempt not to make the rest of us feel like second graders.” He joked with a warm smile before walking back to his desk.

Four minutes later, Tony and Loki were done.

Tony looked out the window, and saw that it was snowing.

Snow has come early this year.

It was only one week into October.

“You wanna get out of here?” He asked without thinking. “It's boring as hell.”

Loki chuckled.

“I thought you'd never ask.”

 

….……………………………………………….

 

Tony and Loki sat on their bench in silence.

He saw something silver in his peripheral vision, and turned to investigate.

It was hanging around Loki's neck.

"What's that?"

Loki turned to see what Tony was referring to; staring at the him with those emerald eyes that he couldn't get out of his head.

"It is a locket. My birth mother gave it to me when I was born." He said.

Tony was shocked that Loki had shared such a private piece of information with him.

"It's beautiful."

Loki nodded.

"Indeed it is."

Neither one of the boys was sure how to handle the sentiment they had just created.

"Ok, it's like sub-4,000, you've got to be cold." Tony said, breaking the silence.

Loki shrugged.

"I'm aware it is physically cold, but the cold-"

"If you finish that sentence with " never bothered me anyway", I will bludgeon you to death. "

Loki laughed.

"I was going to say that the cold reminds me of my home, and that it rarely affects me."

Tony snorted.

"What, were you raised in the Antarctic Ocean?"

Loki smiled.

"Something like that."

Tony got up casually.

"The cold feels good to you, right?"

Loki glanced over at Tony.

"Stark, what are you plan-"

SMACK!

The sound of a snowball hitting Loki's face echoed throughout the park.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just making you feel more at home." Tony smirked before winking. “Plus, cold is the new black”.

Loki stood up slowly, his green eyes flashing as he reached down, creating his own snowball.

"You've made a grave mistake, Stark."

"Maybe. Maybe not. I'm waiting for you to prove it."

........

Tony learned very quickly that challenging Loki to a game that involved "his natural habitat" was, in fact, a grave mistake, but he landed a few good hits too.

"No, no, no, no!" He yelled, running away from Loki's latest attack.

"Seeing you run away from me is very satisfying." Loki said, nailing Tony in the back.

"Well, we can talk about what turns you on another time! Just stop!" Tony panted, feeling his heart begin to give out.

Loki noticed, and instead of chasing Tony, he ran in front of him and pushed him onto the ground, pinning him in the snow.

Tony's breaths were labored, but began to stabilize again.

Loki grinned down at the boy beneath him.

"So are you surrendering, Tony Stark?"

"Never."

"I don't think you're in a position to be stubborn."

"I think you like me in this position."

"You're beneath me in every aspect of life."

"Is this on the list of things that turn you on? Kinky."

"I will not yield until you admit defeat."

"Then I suggest you get comfortable."

.........

Ten minutes later, they were still in the situation.

"I'd imagine you're very cold and wet." Loki mused.

"We can't all be you, Jack Frost." Tony scoffed.

Look grinned.

"You're shivering."

"Am not."

"Stark, I can see your lips. You're shivering."

"Why don't you stop looking at my lips?"

Silence.

The boys moved at the same time.

"Well, it's been fun."Tony rolled off his back, and stood up quickly.

"I should go." Loki pushed off the ground, and brushed himself off.

"I've got to fix a bug in Jarvis."

"Thor probably has his head stuck in a jar again."

Without saying goodbye, they both walked in opposite directions, fighting the urge to look back.

 

………………………………………………………………….

OK! So this chapter was strictly FrostIron, and let me just say, I’m pretty fuckin proud of myself.

Can we talk Loki's mistake when performing the monologue in drama?

What about Loki's little friend?

*giggles*

Next chapter:  
Natasha  
Thor and Jane  
Pepper and Tony

P.S. Sorry for typos. I'm a piece of shit.


	20. A Big Fucking Problem

October -13 (Friday) {2:03am}

“It isn't like you to be so late.” Loki chided the King Pin.

Thanos hissed in disgruntlement.

“Yes, well I have had some… Trouble that's been caused at my expense lately. You understand.” 

Loki nodded.

“Why have you summoned me?”

Thanos’s crooked grin could have given even the bravest of soldiers shudders for weeks.

“I see you're getting close to the Stark boy.”

Loki's heart jumped in his chest.

“And what of it?” He waved his hand in the air flippantly.

“You are falling in love with him, yes?”

Loki's breath caught in his throat for a centi-fraction of a millisecond before he righted himself.

“Of course not.” He scoffed. “You of all people should know that I excel in picking my tools correctly.”

His emerald eyes held their own against Thanos’s onyx gaze until the large man looked down and chuckled.

“My apologies. Sometimes it astounds me how affective your illusions truly are. “

Loki smirked, and used his head to give a small bow.

“I trust that the plan is still in order?” 

One of Thanos’s minions scampered forward with a map with details scribbled onto it.

“The awards assembly begins at 3:40, thirty-five minutes after school ends. Everyone goes home and gets prettied up before coming back to the main auditorium. During this time, we will perch ourselves here, here, here, and here. “ Loki to pointed to each corner of the large room.

The dark haired boy took the map, and spread it fully out on the table.

“At the this point, everyone will be in the room looking at each other going “you clean up nice” or “who knew!?” and shit, so this is where Robert and Jnorm run behind the lights, up the stairs, and knock out-DO NOT KILL- the original electronic directors.”

Loki's index finger moved to the center of the room.

“Now here's where the magic happens.”

Thanos grinned.

“Fury begins his godawful speech about the year until he final gets to the the part where he crowns the valedictorian.”

Loki made a big deal about circling where the box Thanos was supposed to come out of was.

“As soon as that piece of metal is on my head-”

“But it's always the Stark kid's head?” A lowered ranking idiot interrupted.

“It's going to be my head this year.” Loki hissed.

“But-”

The sound of a gunshot, and a body hitting the floor filled the room faster than the smell of blood and sulfur. 

“You were saying?” Thanos smacked his lips together, and retracted his weapon with ease.

Loki has seen murder before, but every single time it was just like the first.

“LOKI!”

“Right! Right! Right…. Anyway, after Fury puts the crown on my head, that is the signal to go head on. Of course, as little killing as possible. These people have families and children.”

He rolled the map back up with purpose, and slapped an underling on the side of the head with it.

“Most importantly: when the smoke clears, Nicholas Fury will be dead, and Stark Industries will be mine. “

Robert hastily passed around newly polished bottles of beer.

“To the smoke clearing!” Thanos cried.

Loki knew that Thanos would try and double cross, and he had everything planned out.

Not only would he be walking away with Stark Industries, but he'd be walking away with the entire state of New York, and yet, he felt unease drip down from the right side of his head, all the way down to his feet as he raised his glass.

“To the smoke clearing.”

Tony's laughing face taunted him in the firelight.

 

…..…………………………………………..…………..…

 

{2:46am}

Natasha wiped the blood off her brow with a chuckle.

A five thousand dollar paying job had just turned up at her doorstep not even milliseconds after she'd closed her eyes.

◾Jack Farrow:

Age: 43.  
Sex: Male  
Race: White  
Height: 6’4  
Weight: 206 Ibs  
Hair: Blond  
Eyes: Green  
Family: None

See, that was a must when the agency had first discovered Natasha.

No people with families unless they were the problem for the family.

Just in case things got out of hand.

It'd taken some time to fully grasp what she'd signed up for at first.

The only thing she knew was that she was really REALLY good at it.

Natalia Romanova: Red Room enforcer.

She practically killed people and got paid for it.

Sure, sometimes it got in the way of school work, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. 

Stealing, threatening, seducing, roughing up-she did it all.

Jack scoffed.

“You think a little girl like you could hurt a big man like me? Run on home, little princess. “

Nate Farrow had been a part of a crime syndicate run by a man called Thanos.

He'd been in charge of a child prostitution ring.

Natasha was once a child prostitute herself.

She immensely enjoyed the crack of his jaw bone when she sent a roundhouse kick to his mouth.

The blond bellowed in pain, and took out his gun.

He sent three bullets flying in her direction, but Natasha dodged them all, and sent a combination of precise punches to his ribs; breaking three.

Jack fell onto the ground, and Natasha lightly pressed her high heeled boot to his throat.

“This is your warning. Let those little girls go or you'll be fed to my boss like a fine creme brûlée. Kay?”

She released the pressure on Jack's throat, and walked off into the night; tossing the white wig she had been wearing into a garbage compressor in the junkyard they'd met in.

………….

When she got home she peeled off her bloody catsuit, and threw it into the washer.

She walked into her bathroom, turned on the hot water nozzle, and poured an extensive amount of eucalyptus spearmint relaxation shower gel from ’Bath and Bodyworks’.

She sighed as she sunk down into the bubble bath, and her muscles screamed.

Jack Farrow had been easy.

The hard part of getting past the thirteen bodyguards he had around him.

Oh well.

One step closer to the partner Thanos was working with, and when she found him….. He'd better believe in life after earth.

 

……….…………………………………………….

 

{4:25pm}

Ever since the kiss, Thor's tutoring sessions productivity had drastically increased.

They were currently in Jane's room at her house.

"Wow, if you keep this up, you'll definitely raise your GPA to a 2.8!" Jane praised.

Thor grinned.

"Do I get a reward?"

Jane laughed, but sobered up.

"Thor, I've been thinking about it, and I think we should stop."

"Stop what?"

Jane gesture between them.

"Us. At least until your GPA is up."

Thor frowned.

"Why have you changed your mind?

Jane reached out, and intertwined their hands.

"I haven't changed my mind, I just think it will help your motivation."

"My motivation?"

Jane smiled.

"If you raise your GPA, we can resume our relationship, and we can go on our first date."

Thor considered her words before returning her smile.

"I understand. But-"

He quickly pulled her into his lap, causing her to giggle.

 

“Do you think I could have one last kiss to send me down the road of motivation?”

“Hmmm…”Jane mused. “I suppose that would be ok.”

 

Thor grinned.

If this was his last kiss until Christmas break, he was going to make it last.

 

……………………………………………..

 

{7:00}

“So what do you think?”

Tony Stark was standing on the biggest balcony in his house.

The stars were glistening in the night sky, and a picnic blanket was lying softly on the ground.

On the blanket resided a basket that was overflowing with fruit, and two plates with perfectly cooked salmon.

To top it off, there were two glasses of expensive wine next to the basket.

You can't get more fucking romantic than that.

Pepper was in awe.

“Oh my gosh.”

“I know it's not the time we agreed on, but we might as well live in the present, yeah?”

Tony grinned in triumph, taking her hand, and leading her to the blanket, where they sat down comfortably.

“You can dig in at anytime.” He chuckled, taking a sip of his wine.

Pepper smiled, and took a bite of her salmon.

“Oh my gosh.” She said for the second time. “This is amazing.”

Tony shrugged.

“I try.”

“Wait, you made this?” She asked in surprise.

“Um, hello.” Tony pointed to himself jokingly. “Genius.”

“Oh right, I forgot.” Pepper retorted. “You didn't mention it in the last forty five minutes.”

The billionaire shook his head.

“I'll let you in on a little secret.”

He leaned in closer.

“I'm kinda nervous right now.”

Pepper's eyes widened.

“Really?”

Tony shifted his position, and raised his wine glass.

“To taking a chance.”

Pepper smiled, and clinked her glass with his.

“To taking a chance.”

……….

The date was going great.

Pepper was actually enjoying herself, and had let her uptight guard down.

Tony hopped up from his spot in the ground.

“I'll be right back.”

Two minutes later, her returned with two tubs of ice cream; one chocolate and one strawberry.

“Here you are, Ms. Potts.” He said, handing her the strawberry container.

She took the tub in her hands, and sat it down quietly.

“Tony?”

“Yes, darling?”

“I am only allergic to one thing in the world.”

“Yes.”

“Do you know what it is?”

Tony’s brown eyes were full of amusement.

“Strawberries.”

Pepper sighed.

“So why did you give me the strawberry ice cream?”

The dark haired boy grinned.

“To see the look on your face.”

Pepper stared at him in disbelief before laughing.

“You are impossible, Tony Stark.”

“I'll take that as a cue to kiss you now.”

“What-”

Tony leaned, and softly pressed his lips against hers.

She hesitated before kissing him back.

When we separated, Tony paused before raising his fist in the air like he was in ‘The Breakfast Club’.

Pepper rolled her eyes, but she was grinning too.

“I'll have to admit, Tony. You really did good.”

The billionaire nuzzled in next to her.

“Special date for a special girl.”

A soft saxophones tone filled the crisp autumn air.

“May I have this dance?” Tony asked, pushing himself onto his feet.

“You may.” Pepper permitted, allowing him to help her up.

They settled into each other's arms, and began a slow, sensual waltz.

“You look beautiful by the way.” Tony complimented.

He had told her to dress formally, and she didn't disappoint.

She was wearing a dark green slim fitting mermaid dress, and her strawberry blond locks were arranged nicely in a bun atop her head.

“You don't look so bad yourself.” She replied, smiling into his shoulder.

It was perfect. Too perfect.

When another song started, she took hold of Tony's arm to make her face him.

“What is your endgame for this date?” She asked softly.

Tony tilted his head in confusion before laughing, “It's whatever you want it to be. This isn't a trick or a scheme. This is just a date that I've wanted for a long with an amazing girl.”

Pepper looked at him in an attempt to figure out if he was telling the truth before she finally landed at the conclusion that he was, in fact, being sincere.

“Well in that case,” She smoothed down the sides of her dress as a coloring began to dust her face. “Would that be all, Mr. Stark? “

It took Tony a second before he put two and two together.

“That will be all, Ms. Potts.” He said, extending his arm to her.

As they walked back into the house, Tony gave a series of precise snaps to let the house know how to clean up their date.

“I'm not going to lie.” He said, grinning at Pepper. “There may or may not be rose petals when we open the fourth door on the right of the second story.

She laughed, and reached over to kiss him.

Tony smiled, and wrapped one hand around her waist, and used the other hand to lightly undue the Bobby pins that were keeping her hair up.

Shit, how long he had wanted to run his hands through that thick wavy black ha-

What.

No, no, no, no, HELL no.

“What's wrong?” Pepper mumbled against his lips.

“Nothing, baby…. Just over eager. “

…………

 

That night he had Pepper Potts in ways that would leave her flying for weeks.

And he wanted her, he did.

But every once in awhile, a flash of light would make her skin look white, or when she took off her green dress……..

No.

This was becoming a problem.

A. Big. Fucking. Problem.

 

………………………………………………………………………………

Ok, I have a request: Could you pretty please tell me your favorite line so far in this fic?

Ex: "Let me warn you. I am like no one who you have ever had the pleasure of coming into contact with, and while you may look at me and see a puzzle, I look at you and I see a game."

It would really make me happy and give me a reason to smile. I haven't been doing a lot of that these days.

…..

So Loki is still involved with Thanos……………… yay.

Now you know why Natasha doesn’t have straight A’s. Damn, she is bad ass. 

Thor and Jane are taking a break for the time being until Thor brings his grades up.

ALRIGHT! Now we can talk about the biggest part- Tony and Pepper.

Important shit right there. Yep.

Review please! I need motivation to continue. 

ALSO, give me requests! I know that someone already requested Clintasha, and I have a really telling scene coming up. Yes, I have written that far ahead. Fight me.

Toooooooooooooooooooooony, you’re such a fucking idiot.

P.S. Sorry for typos. I’m a piece of shit.


	21. It Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok this chapter is dedicated to my awesome new beta and savior. She is what any writer wants/needs. Thank you for taking pity on me ;)

October 14th (11:32 am)

“Good morning, my dear.”

Pepper laughed when Tony kissed her on the cheek when she woke up.

“Good morning.” she replied happily, bunching the sheets around her body. 

Tony paused against his pillow.

“I have absolutely no idea what to do from this point.”

“What?”

He grinned sheepishly.

“I've never woken up with a girl before. Well, woken up and stayed, anyway.”

“Oh, really?” Pepper raised an eyebrow. “Would you like me to walk you through it?”

“By all means.”

“Well, you usually have two choices.”

“Go on.”

“You can either get up and make breakfast, or… there's always the second option. “

“Which is?”

Pepper sighed dramatically, “There's always morning sex. But that's just, you know, an option.”

Tony smirked, and grabbed her by her waist, and pulled her to him; making her giggle.

Yellow.

“That's a tough decision. On one hand, I'm really craving pancakes. On the other hand, I'm really craving something else. “

“And what would that be?”

“Oh, I think you already know.”

 

…………………………………

 

“Peggy, why do we have to be here so fucking early?” Timothy whined.

“It's almost noon, and watch your language.” the British girl remarked. “Keep your hands up.”

Steve, Bucky, and the Howling Commandos were all practicing for their next match that was the next day.

“Alright, Barnes.” Montgomery said teasingly. “You’ve beaten all of us but Rogers.”

“Yes, gentlemen.” Peggy confirmed. “The last spar of the day.”

“Ooooh, the fight of the century.” Jim cackled. “Captain America vs. The Winter Soldier.”

Bucky smiled at Steve.

“How about it, punk? “

Steve paused before he returned the smile.

“You're on, jerk.”

Ever since the kiss, they'd been a little different.

Steve was content to act like it never happened, while Bucky was nonchalantly trying to bring it up to talk about it.

They got in the ring, and Gabriel rang the starting bell.

Circling each other, they slowly let everything fade into the background until it was only the two of them.

Bucky and Steve.

Best friends.

Steve landed the first hit, and Bucky reeled backwards before quickly getting back into formation.

His bottom lip was bleeding, but he still grinned.

“So you got lucky that time. Try it again. See what happens.”

Steve laughed.

“Lucky? We'll see about that.”

And so their dance continued.

Bucky landed three hits to Steve's face, and Steve followed with a huge blow to his side.

Bucky swooped low, and caught Steve's underbelly.

Steve attacked Bucky's left arm until it was almost unusable.

It was only when Bucky licked his lips that Steve stopped long enough for Bucky to knock him on his back.

“And that's how the cookie fuckin crumbles.” the brunette smirked, helping his friend up. 

“Language.” Steve reprimanded. “Looks like you got me. THIS time.”

‘Yeah’ He thought to himself as he watched his best friend throw his head back, and laugh. ‘You got me this time…….’

“Ok!” Timothy said loudly, breaking him out of his thoughts. “Are we done for the day!?”

 

…..…………………………….……….…………

 

“Tasha, can we be done for the day!?” Clint covered his eyes with his history book.

“No! Not until we finish this chapter.” Natasha sighed, flipping a page.

Clint groaned in disappointment.

“But-”

“No buts! Can you just use your laser focus on the topic at hand? Please? “

She glared at the archer when he jumped up suddenly.

“I'm going to the bathroom!” he announced.

“Are you serious?”

He grinned in a goofy way that made her have to fight the corners of her lips from turning upwards.

“Yep. I'll be quick.”

“Fine.” she rolled her eyes. “But hurry up.”

Clint started to the back of her house, and she went back to working on their project.

It was only when she heard the creaking of a door that realization washed over her, and she jumped to her feet; running to catch up with Clint.

When she caught up to him, and saw his face, she knew that it was too late.

“Hey, Tasha,” he asked, slowly pushing open her laundry room door. “What's that?”

Natasha inwardly slapped herself.

There, on top of her washer and dryer, was her catsuit.

“That's just my workout suit.” she tried to blow it off. “I just got it.”

Clint stared at her, his hazel eyes dark.

“You've never lied to me before.”

He looked back to the outfit.

“Why does it have blood on it?”

Sure enough, a small splotch of blood had remained on the left arm of the suit.

“Oh, when I was working out I accidentally-”

The sound of a fist slamming against a wall cut her off.

“Stop fucking lying! “ Clint shouted.

The archer but his lip.

“Natasha…. Did you hurt someone?”

Natasha’s green eyes glanced towards the front door even though she had no plans of running.

“I have a job.” she finally said. “Sometimes it involves... harsher metho—”

“Do you work for Red Room?”

The question was one of the only times in her life that she had been caught off guard.

“How did you know that?” she asked quietly.

Clint continued to stare at her.

“Because I used to work for them.”

Her eyes widened.

“You're Hawkeye?”

He nodded.

“I'm guessing you're Black Widow.” Clint ran a hand through his light brown hair. “I figure I can't be upset that you didn't tell me because, well, I didn't tell you.”

Natasha let out a small laugh.

“Yeah, I guess not.”

Clint paused before reaching out, and pulling her in for a hug.

Natasha wasn't a big fan of hugs, but she fully accepted this one.

They stood there in silence for several moments.

There was no need for talking.

Everything that needed to be said was infused into that single embrace.

 

………………………………………………….

 

(6:55 pm)

 

“How do you not like Friends!? “

Tony, and Pepper were flipping through Netflix in a casual search for something to watch.

They'd spent the whole day together.

“I like the show! It's just not my favorite!” She protested.

Tony paused on Batman Begins.

“What about this?”

Pepper laughed.

“DC really isn't my thing. I prefer Marvel.”

“WILL ANYTHING PLEASE YOU, WOMAN!?” Tony threw his hands in the air.

The strawberry-blond giggled, and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Maybe. Maybe not.”

Tony grinned, and kissed her again.

“Don’t pull a Loki on me, babe.”

Pepper pulled away, “You did it again.”

Tony sat up on the couch in confusion.

“Did what?”

Pepper raised an eyebrow.

“Mentioned Loki.”

“No I didn’t!” Tony protested.

“First you mentioned Loki when we were eating breakfast and a green apple fell off the island, and again when a blackbird landed on the balcony railing.”

She sighed, and crossed her legs.

“He really never leaves your mind, does he?”

Tony snorted.

“C’mon, of course he’s on my mind. He’s my arch nemesis.”

Pepper wasn’t convinced.

“You like him, don’t you?”

He scoffed.

“Are you kidding me? That guy? Fuck no! We hate each other! I remember meeting him like it was yesterday. Almost pushed me down the damn stairs! And then the fucker made me mess up when we were having a math-off, and I lost. I. LOST. I took him out in the hallway by the lockers and almost beat the shit out of him!”

Pepper watched as Tony stood up, and started pacing.

“Then he made a fool out of me in front of my friends, but I got him back good. Hell yeah, I did.”

“So was falling for him before or after the locker incident?”

“After, but listen. Then he—”

Tony stopped in his tracks, and looked up with a horrified expression.

Blue. 

“I didn’t mean to say that.”

Pepper smiled.

“I know you didn’t.”

“You made me say it. I didn’t mean it. It happens.”

“Yes you did.”

Tony ran both his hands through his hair, and down his face.

“It was just a word flub. I’m human. It happens.”

“Tony, it’s ok—”

“NO IT’S NOT!”

Red.

He ran over to Pepper, and took her hands in his.

“I like you, not him. You’re the one. You’ve always been the one. You have to be the one. I’m just confused. It happens.”

Pepper slide one of her hands out of his grasp, and stroked the side of his face.

“Tony, I’m saying this because I care about you… I may have been “the one” for a long time, but we don’t have a choice when it comes to who we fall in l—”

“Don’t say it.” Tony hissed. “ Don’t fucking say that word.”

Pepper was smiling, but she had tears in her eyes.

“Tony, it’s ok to be afraid.”

She leaned up, and kissed him one last time before standing and collecting her things.

“I’m not mad.” she said. “I’m happy for you. Really.”

“Pepper, don’t go.” Tony whispered. 

She squeezed his hand, and he watched her walk down the stairs.

“Jarvis, get the blue camaro.” He ordered softly. “She’s not riding home in that fucking jeep.”

“As you wish, sir.”

He listened in silence until he heard the sound of the garage door going up, back down, and wheels screeching away.

Tony stood in the middle of his living room in silence before picking up his glass coffee table, and throwing it across the room.

Fuck his heart.

“Shit!” he yelled as it shattered everywhere.

He could feel a lump growing in his throat, and he reached down, and picked up a particularly sharp piece of the glass.

Falling back against the cushions of his couch, he took a deep breath before pressing the glass to his wrist.

Time to forget.

 

 

……………………………………………………………………………….

 

Oh shit.


	22. Scout's Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to my perfect Beta :)

October 16th- Monday (4:15 am)

“Jarvis, what time is it?”

“A quarter after four in the morning, sir. You have not moved from the couch since Saturday.”

Tony looked down at his bloody wrist blankly.

Indigo.

He got up from the couch, and padded into the kitchen.

Opening his huge fridge, he selected a bottle of antibiotic cream from the second shelf.

Twisting the cap off, the genius took a large glob in his hand, and pressed it into his wound.

Tony hissed as a fleeting flare of pain shot through his body.

“Yo, Jarv?” he asked, glancing at the ruined coffee table in his demolished living room.

“Yes, sir.”

“Call Simon, and tell him I need him to come clean this shit up by the time I get out of school.”

“Of course, sir.”

 

.………………………………………..

 

Tony avoided Loki all day.

Of course, it didn't help that he had almost every class with him.

But he was Tony motherfucking Stark.

People only saw what he wanted them to see.

He was his usual egotistical smart ass self, and none of his friends noticed anything.

If they looked him in the eyes long enough, they'd see that they were empty, but they never got a chance because he always looked away.

 

That is, until a hand grabbed his arm, and pulled him behind a pillar.

“Bruce, what the hell!” Tony said in frustration.

Bruce didn't reply, and instead took the time to pull back Tony's long sleeved shirt to reveal his bandaged wrist.

“Tony,” he said softly, “what's this?”

The genius cursed inwardly at his carelessness.

“Chill, bro. I cut myself while I was working on my engineering project.”

Bruce's hazel eyes flashed, “I don't believe you.”

Tony was beginning to feel like a cornered animal, and red glazed over his vision.

“Well that sounds like a ‘you’ problem, doesn't it?”

He tried to pull out of Bruce's grip to no avail.

“Let go of me, Bruce.”

“Tony, what happened?”

“Let. Go. Of. Me.”

“Does it have to do with Lok—”

Tony's hand darted out, and grabbed the front of Bruce's shirt; slamming the younger boy against the wall.

“I'm going to tell you one more time,” Tony growled. “I swear to God if you do not take your hands off me, then I'll beat the shit out of you. I swear to God I will.”

Bruce’s expression stayed the same, but he let his hand fall away from Tony's arm.

“You stopped taking your medication.”

Tony held his gaze before pushing him away. “So what? I can handle it. It's just until I can get all of the colors back anyway. “

“The colors?”

“Forget it. Let's just go to class.”

Tony paused. “I'm sorry... by the way.”

Bruce smiled, but it was strained.

“I'm worried about you, Tony. If this is what you're like now… in several days it'll be devastating.”

The shorter boy shrugged.

“It'll all be ok. If it gets too bad, I'll go back on my meds.”

“Promise?”

Tony grinned.

“Scout’s honor.”

 

…………………………….………..………………

 

Loki watched Tony all day.

He was obviously avoiding him, and Loki wanted to know why.

Every now and then, Tony would glance at him, and then turn away just as quickly.

It was both frustrating and amusing.

Loki pondered going up to him, and pushing him until he spouted his feelings in a fit of anger, but ultimately decided against it.

A smile slowly spread across his face as an idea sprung itself upon him.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and quickly punched into a number.

“Hello? Tony? Yes, would you still like to go out on a public outgoing with me?”

The Scandinavian chuckled when he heard his lover's enthusiastic response.

“Wonderful,” he grinned. “So tell me, do you like football?”

………………………………………………………….

 

(3:18 pm)

“Are you coming to see me play tonight?” Thor asked, running his thumb across Jane's hand.

“Yep,” she replied with a smile. “It'll be the first football game I've ever been to.” She blushed. “It's not really my scene.”

“I know that my friends will all be happy for you to join our group.” Thor said, mirroring her expression. “We are said to be playing our arch nemesis- the Red Skull Academy Hydras.”

“I've heard about them.” Jane frowned. “They're supposedly very brutal, mean, and dirty. “

She reached up to touch Thor's face.

“You've got to be extra careful, ok?”

Thor grinned.

“Do not worry, Jane Foster. I will be alright, and I will win this game in your honor.”

Jane blushed again, and she laughed.

“You really have this “prince thing” down pat, don't you?”

 

…………………………………….…

 

(6:45 pm)

“There's a lot of people here…” Bruce mumbled as he walked up to the ticket booth with Tony, Natasha, Steve, and Clint.

“Relax,” Tony said, clapping his best friend on the shoulder, and pulling out his wallet.

The girl at the ticket booth saw him, and she opened her window so quickly that it slammed against the wall.

“Hey, handsome,” she called.

“Hello,” Tony replied reaching out to hand her the money. “Five tickets please.”

Tony wasn't surprised when she gave the money back to him.

“How about you pay me the usual way?” she suggested, batting her eyelashes in a seductive manner.

Tony paused before speaking.

“Maybe some other time,” he said, handing her a fifty. “Keep the change.”

The group walked past the disappointed girl, and Clint laughed.

“Did the great Tony Stark just turn down sex?”

Tony didn't bother to look back at the archer.

“I'm sure the offer is still open. You can have some fun with her if you want.”

That shut Clint up.

Tony could feel Bruce's eyes on him, and he scoffed to himself.

This has nothing to do with Loki.

It just fucking doesn't.

 

…………………………………………

 

“Hey, you.” Tony Sanders smiled when he saw Loki waiting for him inside the stadium.

“Hello,” Loki greeted. “How are you today?”

“A lot better now that I'm with you.” Tony looked around nervously before reaching out, and slowly intertwining his fingers with Loki's. “Is this ok?” he asked softly.

Loki’s emerald eyes scanned the area around him, and saw that people were already whispering about his new relationship.

Just like he wanted.

“For now,” he teased, pulling Tony forward. “Let's find our seats, shall we?“

………………………………………………

(7:00 pm)

Tony had made the excuse that he was going to the bathroom, and left his friends in the stands.

Like hell he was going to use the bathroom in a damn football stadium.

He walked around, surveying everyone.

It wasn't like he was looking for Loki.

He was just bored.

Yeah. Bored.

Tony couldn't get Pepper's voice out of his head.

~  
“Tony, I’m saying this because I care about you… I may have been “the one” for a long time, but we don’t have a choice when it comes to who we fall in l-”

“Don’t say it…. Don’t fucking say that word.”  
~

He sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair.

The genius leaned against bottom half of the bleachers where it just so happened that the popular kids were sitting.

“Hi,” a voice sounded behind him.

Tony turned, and saw the face of a smiling Anna Johnson.

“Are you ok?” she asked. “You look kinda sad.”

Anna was part of the popular group, but she was one of the nicest people in Stanley High School.

“I'm fine,” Tony brushed her off.

She frowned, and reached out to rest a hand on his arm, sitting down next to him.

“Are you sure?”

Tony looked at her.

She was very pretty.

With beach blond hair, baby blue eyes, rosy skin, and perfectly pink lips- she was the perfect girl.

To many guys (and girls), she was almost as pretty as Natasha.

“Anna, just—”

It was then that he saw him.

He was walking towards them with a big smile on his face.

But that wasn't the worst part.

The worst part was that he was WITH someone. He was with someone, and they were holding hands.

Tony knew they were going to meet within seconds, so he did the first thing he thought of.

He pulled Anna onto his lap, entangled his hands in her hair, and mashed their mouths together.

She squeaked in surprise, but he leaned up and whispered, “Please”.

Anna hesitated before she decided that he was pretty desperate to pull that shit, and kissed him back.

“Ahem.”

There it was.

Tony detached himself from Anna, but kept her on his lap.

Loki was staring at them with some unidentifiable emotion swirling in his green irises, and Tony grinned.

“Oh hey, Loki. How's it going?”

The black haired boy snapped out of his trance, and grinned back.

“I see you've found yourself a pastime.”

Tony kept the smug expression on his face.

“Looks like you have too.”

He turned to the boy who was next to Loki, and his eyes widened.

The boy looked like him.

Like REALLY looked like him.

He had dark brown hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. He was wearing a Def Leppard t-shirt, black jeans, converse, and a leather jacket.

He could have been Tony's brother.

“Oh,” Loki squeezed the boy's hand. “This is Tony Sanders.” His green eyes burned into Tony's. “My boyfriend.”

Sanders seemed surprised at the title, and shuffled his feet on the ground.

“Nice to meet you.”

Tony was speechless.

He couldn't breathe.

“I wish I could say the same,” he finally said.

Red. Blue. Indigo.

Sanders smiled, completely oblivious to the dark vibes that were exuding from Loki and Tony.

“Well, it was lovely to see you, Tony. I'll see you at school,” Loki said.

He knew that he'd won.

Tony watched as he turned, and walked away with Sanders.

“Tony…” Anna said. “What's going on? Why did you kiss me?”

The genius was still in a state of shock.

“Just my arch nemesis...” He whispered, trailing off. He turned back to her. “I'm sorry.”

Anna paused before nodding. “It's ok.”

“Actually, it's not!”

Tony and Anna looked behind them to find a very angry Tyler Bates making his way down the bleachers to them.

“What the fuck are you doing with my girlfriend?” he yelled.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Calm down, Princess. It was just a kiss. No harm, no foul.”

Tyler Bates was the star forward on the basketball team, and he had a good four inches on Tony.

Most people would be scared shitless.

“You're just asking for it, Stark,” Tyler growled.

Tony looked down at his wrist.

“Oh God, look at the time. It's I-don't-give-a-flying-fuck-o'clock.”

“Tyler, let's just go sit back down,” Anna tried to say, but her boyfriend’s scathing glare made her flinch.

“I'll deal with you later,” he hissed before turning back to Tony. “This is a warning, and I'm only going to say this one time: Stay. Away. From. My. Things.”

Tony snorted.

“Anna isn't a “thing”, you jackass.”

His brown eyes flashed mischievously.

“And besides, I just showed her a better time than you'll ever show her.”

Tyler was completely red, and a huge grin formed on Tony's face.

Orange.

“You gonna hit me, big boy?” he taunted.

The genius was pumped full of anger and adrenaline. He wanted a fight. He needed a fight.

Tyler, predictably, reared back his fist, and sent it sailing Tony's way. 

Tony was all ready to dodge, and his hand slid in his pocket to retrieve his switchblade, but someone stopped Tyler’s fist in midair.

“That's enough,” Steve said sternly.

Tony looked around him, and saw that his friends had formed a protective circle between him and the jock.

“What are you doing?” he whined. “We were just able to have some fun!”

“Tony, you're manic,” Bruce whispered. “I'm taking you home.”

Tony glared at his best friend, and stuck out his tongue childishly.

“You're not my real mom.”

Bruce sighed. “How about this? If we leave right now, I'll watch… whatever you tried to get me to watch with you before.”

Tony pondered the offer.

To stay at the game or to get Bruce to watch porn... decisions, decisions.

“Alright, fine,” Tony concluded. “But you have to pick.”

Bruce blushed, but nodded.

“Ok.”

“Hey, Stark!” Tyler yelled. “We're not finished!”

“Looking forward to it, baby doll!” Tony called back, before Bruce dragged him away.

Loki was nowhere to be seen.

…………….………….…………………………

 

Any thoughts? Pretty sure I just gave away what's wrong with Tony but idk.

P.s. Sorry for typos. I'm a piece of shit.


	23. Advice

October 17th- Tuesday (3:12 am)

“That was awful,” Bruce whispered, clearly traumatized.

Tony grinned. “Ah, c’mon! You loved it.”

Bruce shook his head vigorously. “No, I didn't. I'm ashamed to be a human being.”

Tony barked a laugh, and fell back against his couch cushions.

Bruce fell down beside him, and exhaled deeply. “Tony, what happened tonight…. You need to go back on your medic—”

“Did you know that Loki has a boyfriend that looks exactly like me?” 

Bruce turned his head to look at Tony, and found his expression completely blank.

“Really?” the bespectacled boy pondered casually, taking Tony's mood swing in stride. “I thought he said he wasn't gay.”

“I think he was trying to make me jealous, honestly,” Tony said. “But of course, it didn't work because I'm not gay or bi.” He closed his eyes. “And I sure as hell don't love him.”

Bruce paused. “No one said anything about love, Tony.”

The genius stiffened. “I meant to say like.”

Bruce stared at Tony. “Are you sure about that?”

Tony's chocolate eyes flew open, and he glared at his best friend furiously.

Red.

“You know what, Bruce? Fuck you! I'm not in love, ok? Why does everyone keep telling me I am. I can't and I won't! I don't have feelings for that stupid prick! I've only loved two people on my life.” He extended his arms, and pushed Bruce on his back violently, surprising him. “My mother,” he hissed, “and you.”

Bruce’s eyes widened. “Tony, I love you too…” he said slowly. “But we're talking about two different types of love here.”

Tony silently got up, walked into the kitchen, and came back with a huge bottle of vodka.

Blue.

“I'm not in love,” he repeated, taking a large swig. “I'm not…”

 

………………………..………………………

(6:08 am)

As soon as Loki brought Tony home, he'd shoved him onto the bed.

They'd fucked on and off for roughly five and a half hours before Tony finally succumbed to sleep.

Now it was morning, and they were back at it again.

“Loki, we need to talk.”

“What about?” Loki currently had Tony up against a wall with his hands inside his shirt.

“About that guy- oh my god…”

Loki grinned, removing his teeth from Tony’s neck, and moved to kiss him, but his lover moved away.

“I'm serious.”

Loki sighed, pulling back. “There is nothing to tell. He is just an adversary of mine. Nothing more.”

Tony stared at him. “He looked exactly like me, and he looked like he was almost jealous when he saw me.”

Loki inwardly smirked. “There is nothing to worry about, Tony. He means nothing to me.”

Tony paused before letting out an incredulous laugh. 

“I'm so stupid. I was just a pawn to you, wasn't I? Just someone you were going to use and throw away when you were done.”

He pushed past Loki, and rushed to put his clothes back on. 

“How can you sleep at night,” he yelled. “knowing that some idiot is falling for you when you've already fallen for someone else!?”

Loki was taken aback at Tony's outburst.

“I have not fallen for anyone,” he said softly.

Tony scoffed. “That's what you got out of what I just said!?”

Loki didn't even try to move when Tony punched him in the face.

“Go to hell,” the brown haired boy growled, storming out of Loki’s house.

Loki watched his car fly out of his driveway, and down the street.

Then he felt something he'd never felt before… he felt guilt.

“I'm not in love,” he whispered. “I'm not….”

 

………………………………………………………………

(11:55 am)

“Thor, you did amazing, but you look like you got hit by a truck,” Bruce said.

The blond giant grinned; his black eye, swollen face, and split lip apparent. “It was a glorious battle! We are going to what they call “ the semi finals”!”

“I think the word battle is a little strong for a football game,” Natasha deadpanned.

“The Red Skulls really are brutal,” Steve murmured, “and it looks like we could be going against them in finals for boxing….”

“They put your running back in the hospital, and broke one of your linebackers arms,” Bruce commented with a frown. “It's safe to say that they have no problem destroying their competition.”

Thor turned to Tony, who had remained silent during most of the conversation. 

“Friend Stark, I was very disappointed when I realized that you were not there to see my winning throw. “

Tony leaned back up in his chair, and removed his dark glasses.

“Sorry, Point Break. An emergency came up. I'll be there next time.”

Thor clapped Tony on the shoulder, causing the genius to wince.

“I accept your promise.”

“Well, thank heavens. I don't know what I would've done if you didn't ok my statement. I probably would have died.”

“Where's your girlfriend?” Clint cut in. ”She was pretty cool.”

“Jane Foster is studying in the library,” Thor reported. “She does not like to… socialize. And we have not put a label on it at this point in time.”

“So what do you call it?” Bruce asked.

“It's called friends with bene—” Natasha elbowed Clint in the stomach before he could finish. 

“Anyway,” the archer bounced back. “she should hang out with us again.”

“I am sure that she would enjoy that.”

The lunch bell rang, signaling that it was time to return to class.

“Well, we should probably go,” Bruce stood up, and closed ‘Tarzan’. “See you guys.”

“See ya.” Clint tipped a nonexistent hat before disappearing with Natasha into the throng of students.

“Ready for advanced science?” Bruce asked Tony, whose face was completely blank.

“Yeah,” the shorter boy shrugged, “but first I gotta go take care of something. I'll meet you there.”

Bruce nodded, but he felt worry begin to cloud his senses.

‘It's starting...’

 

.…………………………….…………………….…

 

(12:09 pm)

The sky was grey that day, but the sun was still shining.

Tony stared upwards until he had to look away from the beams of light.

After he'd told Bruce that he would meet him at the advanced science classroom, he'd decided to break the school rules, and go sit on the roof.

The roof of Stanley High School was for administrators only, but honestly, fuck that.

It took less than five seconds to break the lock.

The brunette raised his arm to look at his wrist.

It was healing, but he'd cut it pretty deep. It would take a while.

Loki's face flashed through his mind, and Tony grimaced.

“What the fuck is wrong with me...”

“Nothing really,” a voice said.

Tony turned around, and deja vu swept over him.

Anna Johnson smiled. “Hello, Tony,” she greeted. “What's wrong?” 

She sat down beside him, and took his hand in hers. 

“You've seemed sad lately.”

Tony had to chuckle at her earnestness. “I'm fine, Anna.”

He turned his whole body to face her, and when he did, his blood boiled in his veins.

“But you're not.” he said, reaching over to tuck away Anna's blond hair.

“Tony, don't—”

“Stay still.” He pushed away her hair that she'd styled to cover part of her face, and his jaw clenched.

A bright purple bruise decorated her left cheek.

“It's because I kissed you, right?” Tony said stiffly. 

“No, no, no! Don't worry about it.” Anna's laugh was strained. “It's my fault completely!”

“Anna, it's never the victim's fault. Ever. Do you understand?”

Anna laughed again. “Tony, it's ok. He got me flowers and chocolates to say he was sorry. He loves me and I love him.” She smiled brightly. “So I'm ok. Really.”

Tony watched silently as tears filled her bright blue eyes.

“I mean, relationships have their ups and downs, right?” 

She sighed, and wiped her eyes.

“Tony, I need you to help me.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Want me to have him killed? I can, you know.”

Anna frowned like the thought of her abusive boyfriend dying would be devastating. 

“I just want your advice.”

Tony fought the urge to roll his eyes.

“Advice? From me? On love? Sorry, sweetheart. I'm not exactly an expert.”

“Well then what do you think I should do?”Anna asked.

Tony sighed.

“Leave him. He's not worth your time, and whatever you think he's feeling- he doesn't. You don't abuse the ones you love. Don't let him play you like he's playing you right now or you're going to end up in a really fucked up situation.”

He raised his hands in the air.

“There. That's about as much ”love” talk as I'm going to participate in today.”

Anna smiled. 

“Thank you, Tony. I'm sure one day you'll find someone you love too.”

Tony scoffed. “I doubt it.”

 

.…………………….………...……………

Well that was the worst chapter ever. It was basically a stepping stone. I'm literally annoyed at myself.

Sorry. 

It'll get better next chapter, I promise.

Any requests? Let me know, and I'll see what I can do.

P.s. I'm sorry for typos. I'm trying to fix some of my grammar mistakes that I've been making.

Next:  
Steve and Bucky  
Clint and Natasha (as requested)  
Tony’s prediction comes true


	24. Types

October 18th- Wednesday (3:48 pm)

The silence was eating Tony alive.

Loki and him were sitting in their park on their bench, and currently weren't saying anything.

This was like a green light for all of the thoughts he was trying to repress to rear their heads up.

“So do you have any plans for this weekend?” Tony tried. “Like do you have any children whose dreams need to be snacked on or...”

Loki raised an eyebrow.

“Are you trying to ask me out on a date?”

Tony mentally punched himself in the face.

‘Nice, Stark. Real nice.’

“HA! You’re so funny.” He rolled his eyes. “If I wanted to ask you out, I would have done it already.”

Loki smiled in amusement. “Would you now?”

Tony resisted to urge to look away. “You never answered my question.” 

Loki sighed. “Well if you must know, I do, in fact, have a date this weekend.”

Something in Tony’s stomach dropped.

“Yeah?” he said flippantly. “Is it with that one guy?”

“Unfortunately, Tony Sanders and I have parted ways.”

Now that made Tony’s ‘I don’t give a damn’ attitude fly out of the window.

“Oh really?”

Loki smirked. “Yes.”

“Ok, so what’s his name?” Tony asked, leaning forward slightly.

“His name is John.” Loki’s emerald eyes flashed. “John Anthony.”

Tony sucked in a breath. “Well ain’t that the coincidence of the century?” A smile formed on his face when he realized that he was just given a golden ticket. “Let me guess; he has dark brown hair, brown eyes, and wears a leather jacket, rock t-shirts, and converse.”

Loki’s smirk didn’t waver for a second. “So you have met him?”

Tony chuckled. “Nope. Never met the guy. I just figured out that you have a type.”

“And what might that be?”

Tony grinned. “Me.”

Loki laughed, and brushed a lock of black hair out of his eyes.

“You seem very sure of yourself.”

Tony nodded. “One hundred percent sure.”

“If you are right, why even concern yourself with whom I do or do not date?”

Tony smirked, and gave Loki a wink. “I’m just wondering why you’re busying yourself with that wannabe, and not chasing after the real thing.”

Loki stared at him. “Do want me to chase after the real thing?”

“I doubt you could catch me.”

“I think your heart would betray you before you could get very far.”

“Good thing I don't have one.”

“Everyone has weaknesses.”

“You think you could beat me at my own game?”

“Like I said before: I’ve never lost a game.”

“I think you’re bluffing.”

Loki smiled. “Want to find out?”

“I’m a big fan of people seeing what they want and taking it,” Tony said smoothly.

The dark haired boy breathed a laugh. “So why are you not making a move?”

“Why aren’t you?”

“Good question.”

Tony didn’t have time to react before Loki grabbed the back of his neck, and pulled his face right in front of his own.

“You see something you like? “ Tony said, struggling to keep his tone even.

Loki chuckled.

“Oh, yes. Sadly, they don't exactly swing for the right team. “

The laugh Tony let out was similar to someone trying to breath underwater.

“Nice try. You can't play mind games with me.”

Loki smiled, and let go of him.

The brunette’s heart was doing a fucking samba in his chest.

"So what is your type, Tony Stark?"

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Well definitely not stupid, emo loners; I can tell you that much.”

Loki laughed, and leaned back against their bench. “Touché.”

 

.………….………….………….……………………………………………………….

 

Steve was leaning on the railing over the train track canyon, when he saw his best friend walking toward him.

"Bucky, I've been waiting here for an hour. Where have you be-"

It was then that he saw the slight limp in Bucky's step.

"Oh God, what happened?"

Bucky laughed. "Nothing. I'm fine. You worry too much."

Ignoring him, Steve rushed to his side, grabbing his arm.

Bucky winced at the contact.

The blond haired boy made quick work of unbuttoning his friend's sleeveless shirt to see the damage.

There were several boot shaped bruises forming on his stomach, as well as on his forearms, and his lip was busted open. He also had a black eye.

"How many?" Steve asked quietly.

"Six," Bucky replied after several minutes of silence.

It had taken six boys to do this. Steve felt a flash of pride that quickly turned into anger.

"Why?"

"Apparently, my ‘face is too pretty’."

Fury was literally radiating off of Steve.

"Woah, calm down, Cap. You should see what they look like." Bucky tried to joke, slumping involuntarily against Steve.

Sure enough, when Steve looked down at his friend's hands, they were bleeding, no doubt from beating the hell out of the jerks who attacked him.

"What were their names?"

"Not going to happen, buddy. Revenge isn't your style. Now let's sit here, talk like nothing happened, and then I'll go back to the home."

"You're never going back there again." Steve growled.

Bucky groaned in pain. "Steve, I've been beat up before. I can handle this by myself."

Steve sighed. "You see the thing is.... You don't have to." He pulled his friend up, and flashed him a small smile. "Because I'm with you till the end of the line, pal." Steve put his arm around Bucky's shoulders to support him. "Now let's go home."

 

………….………….…………………………………………….……….………….

 

“Tasha, let's just go get some ice cream or something. If I read one more paragraph about fucking Budapest, I'm going to set myself on fire.”

Natasha rolled her eyes, and adjusted her position in one of the library chairs.

“Quit being a baby.”

“Uh huh.” Clint gave a backhanded wave as he stood up. “I'm going outside for some fresh air.”

He walked around from the small mountain of books Natasha had gathered, and to the front door of the library.

“Ah, freedom!” he said happily when the crisp autumn air graced his skin.

“Hey, did you see Natasha Romanoff go in there?”

Clint’s head whipped towards the voice, and saw no one.

“Yeah, she was looking fine as ever,” another voice chimed in.

Perking his ears up, Clint followed the sound until he peeked down by the creek that was nestled by the library.

Two boys were sitting there, smoking cigarettes.

“Damn, what I wouldn't give to make her my bitch for one night,” the boy with blond hair said with a grin. 

“Yeah, she's real quiet at school, but I bet she's a screamer,” the other boy, with brown hair, chuckled.

The blond boy laughed, and took a long drag of his cigarette.

“No doubt she's been around quite a b—”

He never got to finished his sentence because a hand suddenly grasped his throat, and slammed him against a tree.

“You disgusting piece of shit,” Clint hissed. 

The brown haired boy tried to run away like a coward but Clint took a hold of his hoodie, and smashed him up beside his friend.

“What's your problem, man?” the blond boy shouted. 

“My problem? You're my problem! How fucking dare you talk about Natasha that way!”

“We didn't mean anything by it!” the second boy tried.

“Oh really?” Clint’s grip tightened, and the boy's breathing became labored.

“What gives, man?” the blond boy gasped. “She's just a girl!”

“Hey!” Clint growled. “She's MY girl.” He leaned in close, “So if I ever hear you mention her name again, I'll slit your throats so fast that you won't even have to time to yell for help.”

He dropped the two offenders on the ground, making sure that their heads bounced off the tree bark before they landed.

They were shaking with fear, and they were shocked when Clint’s dangerous expression changed into a friendly smile.

“Alright, it was good talking to you,” he said amiably before turning around, and heading back to the library.

………..

 

“You were gone for like twelve minutes.” Natasha glared at him when he sat back down beside her.

Clint laughed.

“What can I say? It's a beautiful day out there.”

 

.....................………….............……………………………………………..

October 19th- Thursday (2:36 pm)

Tony had been skipping class more often.

He was supposed to be in advanced math, but here he was staring at the gray-blue sky while it threatened him with snow again.

“Do it, I dare you,” he mumbled.

Tony knew that skipping school was a sign of depression, but who cares? He takes risks in life.

Being all alone up on the school’s roof gave those thoughts he's been avoiding time to takeover his brain.

Did he really have feelings for Loki?

“Fuck no...” Tony hissed. 

Why the hell would he even entertain such idiocy?

“Tyler, we're through!”

Tony sat up in surprise, pushing himself on his feet so that he could walk over to the railing that was wrapped around the edges of the roof.

Sure enough, Anna Johnson and Tyler Bates were standing outside the school.

“Woah, woah, woah! You're breaking up with me?” the point guard yelled. “Me!?”

Anna was crying, but she crossed her arms in an attempt to show strength.

“Yes I am. I'm tired of you treating me like crap! I am not a trophy or any other type of object.”

“Where is this bullshit coming from!?”

“My friend,” Anna said stiffly, causing Tony to smile. “They were right. You don't hurt the ones you love.”

Tony watched as Tyler’s fists clenched up.

‘He's going to hit her…’

At that moment, a catchy jingle rang through the air.

Tyler pulled his phone out of his pocket, and pressed a button.

“What?” he growled. “I'm in the middle of something-”

Tony saw a grin slowly appear on Tyler’s face, and a feeling of dread trickled down his neck.

“Ok, I'll be there.” Tyler said before hanging up the phone, and sliding it back into his jeans.

He turned back around with a regretful expression.

“Baby, I'm sorry.” He took Anna’s hands in his. “Please don't do this.”

Anna paused before pushing him away.

“No. It's too late.”

“I know I've been a shitty boyfriend, but I don't want to lose you.” Tyler sighed. “I understand if you want to leave me but please, just let me take you somewhere so we can talk.”

Anna hesitated.

“Don't do it…” Tony whispered.

“Ok, fine.” Anna said. “But just to talk.”

Tyler gave her a soft smile.

“Ok. Let me text my driver.”

Tony took a deep breath.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid girl.”

His brown eyes followed a black car making its way down the street, and up to the side of Stanley High School.

Tony watched as the attractive blond boy lead Anna into the car, and it sped off.

Every molecule in his body wanted to follow them, but he held back.

'It's not any of your business, Stark. Let it go...'

He was about to walk away when he noticed the seedy line of motels three blocks down the road.

The genius ground his teeth together in frustration.

"Goddamn it."

 

..............................……………………………………………………………..

 

When Tony pulled up to the motels, he wrinkled his nose in repulsion.

People actually checked into this place.

Telling Jarvis to park the car out of sight, he perked up his ears and listened.

"Let me go!"

There it was.

Tony crept up to the third room on his right, and focused on hearing what was going on.

There were three male voices. One was Tyler and the other two belonged to grown men.

"Let me go!" he heard Anna beg again. "I'll do whatever you want!"

The sound of skin hitting skin cut off her pleas.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch." 

Alrighty then.

Tony sighed, and stretched out his arms before using his right hand to knock lightly on the door.

All the noise immediately ceased, and the door opened a millimeter, revealing a short, balding man.

"Sorry if we're causing a ruckus." he apologized with a chuckle. "We'll keep it d—"

Tony didn't let him finished before he kicked the door open, and sent the man tumbling onto his ass.

His surveyed the scene.

Anna was sitting in the middle of the room with duct tape covering her mouth. She was tied to a wooden chair, and all of her clothes had been taken off except for the bottom half of her underwear.

Behind her was Tyler and a middle aged man with unkempt hair and a scraggly beard.

There was also a video camera focused on Anna sitting on an expensive looking tripod.

"How are you guys doing tonight?" Tony asked casually. His brown eyes locked with Anna's blue ones, and he tilted up his chin in acknowledgement. "What's up, Anna?"

"Get the fuck out of here," the dirty man demanded.

Tony rolled his eyes. "That's not any way to treat a guest, Scraggles." His friendly demeanor remained but he narrowed his eyes into a chilling expression that took the three men by surprise. "Now leave the girl, and be on your way."

Tyler and the two other captors looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"What do you think you're doing? Are you going to threaten us? Call the police? You're in way over your head, k—"

The sound of a gun cocking brought them out of their jovial moment.

Tony smiled amiably, and trained his weapon on each one of the men.

 

Orange.

"And here I thought we could all be best friends. Oh well."

He thumbed the trigger on his gun, and chuckled.

"Where you not listening to me? I told you to get the fuck out."

No one moved.

Tony sighed, and a bullet flew past Tyler’s ear so close that it grazed it enough to hurt.

That broke the men out of their trance, and they scrambled out of the room like the cockroaches they were.

When they slammed the door shut, Tony listening to make sure they were gone before making his way over to the video camera, and shooting it three times before removing the film, and crushing it in his hand.

He then gingerly tucked the weapon in the back of his pants, and let his AC-DC shirt fall over it.

Tony silently walked over to Anna, undid the ropes that were binding her, and carefully peeled the tape off her lips.

"Thank yo—" she immediately began to gush but Tony interrupted her with a glare.

 

Red. 

"I told you not to go with him, and you disregarded every piece of advice you told me to give you." he said stoically. "Now, put your clothes back on. I'll be waiting outside."

With that, he turned around and walked out the door, and into the outside hallway; leaving the blond all by herself.

....................

When Anna came out of the room, it was clear that she was greatly traumatized.

Tony felt kinda bad for being so frank with her before, so he reached out, and squeezed her shoulder.

"It's over now."

He didn't expect her to run straight into his arms and start crying.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed.

The genius froze.

'What the hell am I supposed to do with her? I'm used to making chicks cry, not fucking comforting them!'

He finally settled on experimentally patting her back in an attempt at being soothing.

"It's ok," he whispered, slowly wrapping his arms around her. "You're safe now. They're never going to bother you again."

It was ten seconds later that Tony realized what was happening.

"Now get off me," he ordered, pushing Anna away. "My car will be here any minute."

When Jarvis pulled up, Tony opened the door for Anna like the goddamned gentleman he was.

She crawled into the car, and he followed in suit.

"Where's your house?" Tony asked.

Anna quietly gave him the address, and Tony had Jarvis set the proper coordinates.

"You seriously need to pick better guys." he said after a full minute of silence. "People aren't always going to be able to save your stupid ass." 

He scoffed in annoyance.

"I mean you're pretty and really cute. Guys at our school are falling at your feet and yet, you choose tools like Tyler."

Tony glanced over at Anna, and balked at her expression.

"Does that mean you could fall in love with me?" she asked him with big doe eyes.

Tony stared at her before snorting in bemusement.

"Don't just assume that when a guy's nice to you that he wants to be together, or that he's a good person. That's what got you into this fucking position in the first place."

Anna frowned in disappointment, but nodded.

Tony turned away, and focused on the light snowflakes landing on his car window.

"Besides, you're not my type," he said casually, running a hand through his hair. 

"I'm only interested... In stupid, emo loners."

Anna paused before giving small smile.

"I see."

 

They didn't feel the need to speak after that.

 

………………..……………………………………………………………………..

OK LET’S GO OVER OVER THIS SHIT!

1.Tony and Loki- Interesting freaking conversation, yeah? Yeah.

2\. Steve and Bucky- AGH! That scene! If you haven't seen Captain America: The Winter Soldier go fuckin see it. If you HAVE seen it, you're probably a sentimental mess like me.

3\. Clint and Natasha- ️ I guess you'd say… What can make me feel this way? My girl.. Talkin bout my gi-r-rl. MY GIRL! [sweet falsetto]

4\. Tony and Anna- Wow. That was just…. Wow. So Tony does have a type.

How bout that.

 

Pleeeeeeease review! I need motivation to continue.

Also, give me some requests, and I'll see what I can do. Someone requested more Clintasha before, and I think I lived up to their request.

P.s.s. Sorry for typos. I'm a piece of shit.


	25. Self Control

October 20th- Friday (11:36 pm)

“There's no way he can make it.”

“He's going to make it,” Tony swore proudly.

“Statistically, it's pretty impossible…” Bruce mumbled quietly.

“”He can't make it,” Steve shook his head.

“You don't know shit, Rogers!”

“Language!” the blond athlete hissed.

“Everyone shut the hell up so I can hear.” Clint snapped.

In the archer’s hand was a single rock.

On the other side of the cafeteria was a small mesh trash can.

Clint closed his eyes, and the group watched in silence as his ears perked up to listen to what was happening around them.

The sandy haired boy had his back to the trash can, and his hand rotated several directions before freezing in one spot.

Clint opened his eyes, and smirked.

“Cake.”

With a simple but powerful flick of his wrist, the stone began its journey through the air.

It bounced off a wall, making it springboard on and off two lunch tables.

They all bit back their laughter when the stone landed right in Andrea Lowery’s, a stuck up cheerleader, milk; spraying her perfectly pressed blouse.

“Ah, that's too bad, buddy,” Steve frowned, clapping Clint on the shoulder.

“Wait for it,” the archer said with a grin.

“Agh! My shirt!” Andrea yelled, throwing her tray away.

This sent the stone flying up into the ceiling fans of the cafeteria where it clattered violently before it was spit out again.

Right into the mesh trash can.

“How…” Bruce rubbed his temples. “What kind of science permitted that?”

“YES!” Tony leapt out of his chair, and pumped his fist in the air. “That's what you get when you bet against Artemis!”

“Artemis is a girl, Tony.” Clint laughed, still preening from his impressive showcase of his abilities.

“Would you prefer Katniss?” Tony asked.

He turned to Steve, and held out his hand.

“That's twenty dollars for me, baby.”

Blue.

“I'm not your baby.” Steve rolled his eyes, stuffing the cash in Tony's hand. “Plus you don't even need this mon-”

“I bet I can still make you blush like you were mine.” Tony smirked, tilting Steve’s chin up to look at him clearly.

“Now that's a bet I'm willing to take.” Steve snorted, smacking Tony's hands away.

“Why would you encourage him?” Bruce facepalmed.

“I am intrigued.” Thor said, followed by a loud chuckle.

“How much we talkin?” Tony mused. “I don't think you could go ten seconds without blushing. I'll bet forty bucks.”

“Ten? I can do twenty at least.” Steve shot back. “In fact, I-”

“I want you inside me.”

Just like that, Steve’s face was the color of spaghetti sauce.

Not only that, but Clint choked on the bread he was eating, Bruce dropped his book, Thor accidentally inhaled five grapes at the same time, and Natasha let out an honest to god laugh

Tony sat calmly with his hand outstretched while his friends tried to regain their composure.

“You truly have no self control.” Steve finally said, giving Tony his money. “It's astonishing how annoying you are.”

“Hey, I have self control.” Tony argued. “And his name is Bruce Banner.”

“I can only do so much…” Bruce grumbled.

“Whatever,” Steve sighed. “I'm leaving for the semifinals match right after lunch, so I'm not going to let you get in my head.”

As if signaled by his voice, the lunch bell rang, and the crowd of students scattered.

“Good luck, Cap.” Clint said, nudging Steve with his elbow.

“Don't call me that.”

“Yeah, good luck.” Natasha said.

“Best wishes, friend Rogers.” Thor showed his support by clapping Steve on the back hard enough for him to move forward several inches.

“You're going to do great.” Bruce promised. 

Tony remained silent and smug but Steve forced himself to ignore him.

“Thanks, guys.” he chuckled. “I'll try my best.”

Natasha awarded the athlete with a small smile before grabbing Clint, and pulling him towards their next class.

“C'mon Tony,” Bruce said. “Let's go.”

The shorter boy gave Steve a wink.

“I'm sure you'll do great, baby.”

“Tony.”

“Coming, dear.”

Bruce pulled Tony behind him until they were walking beside each other.

“Tony, I think… I think it's time to go back on your medication,” Bruce said after a moment a silence.

“Why?” the genius asked with a grin.

“Because you're no longer filtering anything you say, you're instigating fights with people, and you're flirting with anything that moves.”

“How is that a difference from how I usually am?”

“Tony, you're going to end up going through the stages, and I can't always be there to save you.”

Tony slung his arm around Bruce, and pulled him into his side casually.

“Don't worry, Brucie. I can stop anytime I want to. I'm perfectly in control.”

………………………………..

(2:57 pm)

“You ready to kill it?” Gabriel nudged Steve.

“I'm ready to try.” Steve replied.

“Oh please,” Bucky cut in. “We all know you're going to murder just like you always do.”

“You're the one who's been the star lately, buddy.” Steve chuckled. 

“Hey Bucky,” Montgomery called. “I heard you're going up against Matt Murdock. You scared?

“Who is Matt Murdock?” Steve asked, confused.

“He's the star boxer of Jackirby High School.” Jim said.

“I heard his dad was a boxer, and then he got knocked off by some gang.” Timothy chimed in. “And get this- The guy is blind.”

“A blind boxer?” Bucky inquired before laughing. “No fucking way.”

“Language.” Steve muttered.

“Don't underestimate him.” Peggy finally spoke. “His other senses have been honed so well that he has a unique style of fighting that has helped him beat every opponent he's come across.”

Jacques rattled off something in French that made Steve’s head hurt.

“So they call him “Daredevil, huh?” 

Bucky paused before his features steeled over. 

“Well, I have a unique fighting style too, and if this kid is as good as you say he his… I'll be ready.”

….

Turns out Bucky wasn't ready.

Steve beat his opponent within a minute, and Montgomery tried his best, but was outmatched by a harder challenger.

The whole team was shocked as Bucky and Matt went through round after round of pummeling each other with no conclusive result.

In the seventh round, Matt managed to nail Bucky in the face with a right jab, sending the brunette to the ground in a heap.

“C’mon Buck, get up!” Steve yelled.

“Get your ass off the ground, and freeze his ass, Soldier!” Timothy screamed.

Bucky locked eyes with Steve, and gave him a bloody smile before standing up again shakily.

Murdock was bouncing around the ring with his hands up, and Bucky took a fighting stance.

Steve watched the brunette’s eyes go cold and serious, and he immediately knew what Bucky was about to do.

It was risky and it could end horribly, but Bucky never really cared about what happened to him.

He only cared what happened to Steve.

Matt descended upon Bucky, and Bucky just stood there with his arms up, taking every punch completely.

A minute passes, and Bucky let one of his arms drop.

“Bucky, stop it!” Steve shouted. “Fight back!”

Murdock’s fist connected with Bucky's face, and the older boy's head snapped back.

Matt was getting more tired, but Steve could tell he wanted to win so badly that he was willing to burn himself out.

The punches came faster, and Bucky was bouncing off the ropes like a basketball.

“Bucky-”

The crack of a fist against bone rang throughout the arena.

Matt staggered backwards, disoriented from the hit.

Bucky stood up fully, this time bringing his fist against his opponent’s ribs.

He had done it.

Matt had tired himself out attacking Bucky, and now Bucky had his chance.

Steve could barely keep track of Bucky’s hands as he railed Matt.

His teeth were clenched tight enough to chip his teeth, and Steve knew that he was in an enormous amount of pain.

When Matt went down, the referee started the countdown, and Bucky was swaying where he was standing.

“10… 9… 8… 7…”

“Hold on a little more!” Peggy yelled, grabbing Steve’s arm for some form of support.

Steve was too focused on Bucky to notice.

“6… 5… 4… 3… 2… KNOCKOUT!” The referee grabbed Bucky's hand, and raised it in the air. “Winner: Howling Commandos 2-1!”

The crowd went insane just as Bucky collapsed to the ground.

“Bucky!” Steve yelled, ripping out of Peggy’s grip, and pushing his way to the ring.

He slid under the ropes, and rushed to his best friend's side.

“Buck, are you ok?” Steve asked, turning his friend’s face from side to side to access the damage.

Bucky laughed as his teammates hoisted him up.

“What're you, my mother?”

“Hey!”

They all turned to see Matt Murdock bobbing through the crowd towards them.

“How the fuck does he do that?” Jim muttered.

“Language.” Steve reprimanded.

Matt stopped in front of Bucky, and smiled.

“I just wanted to say that you were great, and I'm honored that I got to fight against someone like you.

He extended his hand, and Bucky paused before he shook it.

“See you next year?”

Matt chuckled.

“Hell yes.”

They said their goodbyes, and Bucky was carted out of the ring and into the locker room.

“Congratulations, Mr. Barnes, you've just secured us a spot in the finals.” Peggy smiled.

“Let's hear it for the Winter Soldier!” Jim crowed, followed by the rest of team.

Bucky punched Steve in the shoulder, and grinned.

“How's that for a sequel, Captain America?”

 

…………………………………

(5:49 pm)

“You're not human! How can you enjoy the cold so much.” Tony said disdainfully.

“You caught me. I'm actually an ice God sent to earth to prove that all humans are inferior to me.” Loki deadpanned before smirking. “I suppose I have already found the prime example.”

“Fuck you.” Tony shot back.

“Are you offering?”

“Oh please,” Tony rolled his eyes, and ignored the fucking samba in his chest. “Use your charm on someone who will fall for it. Like one of your little conquests, you know, the ones you're trying to replace me with.”

Loki grinned.

“Your theory is adorable- just like your jealousy.”

“Sure honey,” Tony rolled his eyes. “if saying I'm jealous fills the empty hole where your heart should be then why should I be the one to crush your dreams?”

Loki smirked.

“Honestly Tony, have you considered the fact that I may have real feelings for someone else someday?”

“Well, maybe I don't want you with anyone else.” Tony scoffed without thinking.

Silence.

The two boys stared at each other.

Loki paused before dragging Tony forward, and kissing him on the mouth.

Tony froze.

His mind was going so fast that it almost stopped functioning.

So Tony did the first thing he thought of.

He reared back his fist, and punched Loki Odinson in the face.

“What the fuck do you think you're doing?” Tony spit out, jumping off the bench. “Do I look like one of your fucking toys to you? Is this what you consider funny!?”

Loki stared at him without responding.

Tony used both his hands to push the taller boy backwards roughly.

“You disgust me!” he snarled.

With that, he turned on his heel and stalked away.

 

…………………………………..

OH. MY. GOD.

That's it. That's all, folks. 

FrostIron has been physically confirmed… Well… Kinda.

I had a request to include Matt Murdock in this fic, and I think it went pretty well.

Tooooooooooony, when are you going to learn to follow Bruce's advice, goddamn it.

Favorite line? Please tell me below :) 

P.s. Sorry for typos, I'm a piece of shit.


	26. Scared

October 23rd- Monday (6:45 am)

Tony woke up with his sheets in a bundle on the floor by his bed.

He usually wasn't a restless sleeper, but the night before, all he could think about was the kiss.

He had never been so confused in his life.

“What if I don't want you with anyone else? Really?” Tony growled to himself. “What the flying fuck does that mean?”

He shook his head, and rolled out of his bed onto the floor, where he sat for several moments pondering his stupidity. 

“What the fuck is wrong with me?” 

 

………………………………………..

(11:37)

“Is there anything wrong with me? Jane hid her face in her advanced math textbook. “I mean all of these other girls have done… Things with their boyfriends. Am I a prude?”

“Absolutely not.” Betty said, putting down her turkey sandwich. “First of all, you're not even completely together with Thor. Secondly, if he's putting pressure on you to do stuff then he's not the one.”

“He's not, he's not.” Jane corrected quickly. “It just makes me a little self conscious, that's all.”

Jane, Betty, and Natasha had all decided to come to the library for lunch to study for their upcoming tests.

“Natasha, what do you think?” Betty asked.

The redhead looked up at her two new friends. Well, they were more like close acquaintances for the time being.

“Have you ever done anything with a guy?” Natasha questioned.

Jane blushed. “The farthest I've ever gotten is a brief moment of my ex-boyfriend’s hand on my upper thigh.”

“Then take your time.” Natasha said simply.

“Are you umm…” Jane tried to find the right words. “I mean have you lost…”

Natasha blinked.

“Yes.”

“Oh… Right.” the brunette turned to Betty. “What about you?”

Betty giggled. 

“Made it to third base but no home run yet.”

“With Bruce?” Natasha raised an eyebrow.

“Bruce barely managed to ask me out.” the advanced biology student said. “I have a feeling that we’ll be taking it very slow, but that's fine by me.” 

She smiled.

“I think he might be the one.”

“That is so sweet.” Jane gushed before turning to Natasha. 

“And you're dating Clint, right?”

“We're just friends.” Natasha said. 

“Really?” Jane said in awe. “Wow, I could have sworn that…”

Natasha shrugged again.

“We get that a lot.”

“Ok, ok.” Betty cut in. “Enough about our love lives. Let's talk about who we don't have a chance with.”

“So everyone?” Jane grinned, and the corners of Natasha's mouth turned up.

“Ha ha.” Betty rolled her eyes. “I mean celebrities. Mine is Mark Ruffalo.”

“Only because he's a dead ringer for an older Bruce.” Jane teased.

“Do you think I'm going to deny that statement?” Betty smirked. “What about you, Natasha?”

The redhead paused, going over her options.

“I suppose I like Jason Bateman.”

 

......................................

 

“Jason Batman?” Clint pondered for a moment. “Yeah, I'd fuck him and wouldn't think twice.”

“But you're straight…” Steve stated incredulously.

Clint raised an eyebrow.

“And?”

He turned to the bespectacled boy sitting to his right.

“What about you, big guy? Who do you think you would go a little gay for?”

Bruce blushed.

“Well, technically you can't “go gay” for someone. It's just how you were born, and-”

“Bruce.” 

“Robert Downey Jr.” Bruce covered his face with his hands.

“But he’s like fifty.” Clint cackled.

“First of all, Jason Bateman is forty-seven so you're a hypocrite. Second of all, he’s perfect.” Bruce defended. “I’ve done the math. He’s the perfect combination of wit, talent, intelligence, and determination.”

“Jesus, you sound like you’re making him in a lab.” Tony snorted. “Honestly, I don’t see the appeal.”

“That may be because you are so similar, friend Stark.” Thor suggested.

“Yeah! Now that I think about it, you would look just like him if he were seventeen.” Clint said with a grin.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Uh huh.”

“So what about you?” Steve asked.

Tony smirked.

“Well Mr. Rogers, I can’t seem to get my mind off of you lately.”

Steve threw his hands in the air in exasperation, his face turning red again while his friends laughed.

“Quit doing that!”

The smirk remained on Tony’s face.

Blue.

“But what if I’m not lying? What if all the untouched sexual tension between us made me realize that I’m crazy about you, and that I can’t go another second without letting you know?”

Steve looked like he wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

Meanwhile, Bruce was staring at Tony with a knowing look on his face that Tony wholeheartedly ignored.

“Maybe all I’ve been thinking about doing is pressing you up against the wall, and-”

“I swear to God!” Steve yelled. “Why don't you screw off, and go hit on Loki!”

Tony froze.

~“Honestly Tony, have you considered the fact that I may have real feelings for someone else someday?”

“Well, maybe I don't want you with anyone else.”~

“Why don’t you go fuck yourself, Stephanie?” he shot back.

“Easy there, tiger.” Clint said, putting a hand on Tony’s shoulder.

Tony paused before shrugging it off, before letting the grin spread across his face again.

“One of these days, Rogers.” he winked at Steve. “One of these days you'll give into your homosexual urges, and I'll be waiting.”

Steve glared at the shorter boy.

“Do you have an off switch?”

“Yeah, but you have to swallow.”

At that, Clint choked on the milk he was drinking in a fit of sputtering laughter.

“Tony,” Bruce was trying his best not to laugh and stay stern.

Steve was so red that his head looked like it was about to explode.

“I am so done with you!” he hissed.

Tony smirked.

“Are you sure? If we go in that janitor's closet, I bet I can change your mind.”

Instead of replying, Steve simply grabbed his things and stormed out of the lunchroom.

“Tony, you shouldn't tease him like that,” Bruce scolded.

The shorter boy grinned, and leaned back in his seat.

“It's not my fault the guy wants me.” 

 

……….………………

 

(12:10)

Loki rested against the wall outside the library where Natasha was in.

When the lunch bell rang, he waited patiently as the crowd of students thinned out, and watched the girl and her new acquaintances make their way out into the hallway.

Natasha immediately locked onto him.

“See you later.” she said to the other two girls she was with.

She walked up to him smoothly.

“What do you want, Loki?”

The Scandinavian smiled.

“I simply want to talk. Would that be acceptable?”

………..

It was easy for the two students to sneak out of their school, and they walked alongside the river that resides behind the building.

The cold weather was happy to make itself known, and their breath manifested as puffs in the air.

“You've got my attention.” Natasha said. “Talk.”

“Have you always been this cold, or should I be flattered?” Loki smirked.

“Talk.”

“I am going to be honest with you, Ms. Romanoff.” Loki picked up a stick, and twirled it between his fingers. “You have peaked my interest.”

Natasha jumped up onto a log that was a good six inches higher than she was with the grace of a cat.

“How so?” She walked smoothly across the wood.

“Shall we play a game in which I pretend not to know why your grades are not as good as they should be?”

Natasha froze, and looked over her shoulder at Loki, whose face was impassive.

“I'm afraid you would lose.” she said with a dangerous smile.

“Now, now, darling.” Loki chuckled. “As you good friend, Mr. Stark, knows- I have never lost a game.”

“Well, you've never played with me.” Natasha said simply, jumping down from the log with ease so that she was right in front of Loki. “And no one plays with me.”

“No one but Barton, yes?” Loki turned away, and continued his way down the river. “Your relationship with him is quite interesting. Tell me, is this love, Ms. Romanoff?”

“Love is for children. I owe him a debt.” Natasha said, walking beside him.

“We both know that is not quite true.”

She paused before letting out a laugh that took Loki off guard.

“You want to play games, is that what you said?” she asked. “How about the game where you pretend to care about my love life when the only type of love you truly care about is the one that you're denying within yourself?”

Loki’s eyes flashed.

“I am afraid that I'm going to have to put a damper on your theory. You see, I am not capable of something so trivial and pointless as love.”

“We both knows that's not quite true, don't we?” Natasha echoed.

Two pairs of green eyes collided in a silent battle. Two snakes of different colors circled around each other dangerously, ready to strike at any moment.

“I wonder what he would do if I told him that the great Loki Odinson has fallen from his throne.” Natasha smirked.

Loki chuckled pleasantly before stepping into Natasha's personal space.

“You listen to me carefully, you mewling quim.” he smiled amiably. “If you so much as breathe one lie-”

“What? What are you going to do?” Natasha asked.

“It is more like what won't I do.”

Natasha gave no warning as she sent a quick punch to Loki's jaw, but was shocked when he blocked the hit, and shoved her back a step.

“Send my regards to Barton.” Loki said, turning on his heel and leaving her by the river.

The Scandinavian walked off with no set destination in mind.

It had started to snow, and it felt good against his pale skin.

He wasn't in love. He couldn't be. It wasn't possible. 

However, there no doubt in his mind: Loki needed to see Tony.

 

.................................

 

(3:43)

It had stopped snowing by the time Tony had gotten to his park.

He was fairly certain that Loki wouldn't be there because Thor had mentioned his brother had a previous engagement.

This was good.

Tony didn't want to see him.

When he finally sat down on his favorite park bench, he took a deep breath.

It was cold, but Tony welcomed it. He needed a distraction.

He was so fucking confused.

Ever since he'd met Loki, color had slowly began to leach into his life again.

His smiles had been more genuine, and his laughter wasn't always halfway forced.

This should make him happy. It's what he wanted.

Well he wasn't happy. 

Something hit him on the head, and he realized it was raining.

He needed to get to his car, and drive home.

It was only when he stood up to leave when he saw him.

"Hello Tony," Loki greeted.

"I thought you had some place you needed to be."

Loki shrugged, "I figured I'd rather be here."

"Yeah well, I would rather be away from you." Tony moved to walk past Loki, but the taller boy caught his arm.

"You're running away."

Tony pulled his arm free, turning to face Loki.

"I'm not running from anything. It's raining, I'm cold, and I don't like you."

Loki remained solemn.

"You're scared."

"You think you know everything? By all means tell me what I'm scared of!"

Loki moved closer.

"You're scared to feel. Feel real emotions that's you've never felt before."

Tony took a step forward.

"The only thing I'm feeling right now, is how much I hate you!"

"You don't hate me."

"Yeah, I really do. We're enemies for Christ's sake! Enemies hate each other!"

Loki sighed.

"You know as well as I do that we stopped being enemies long ago."

"Well you're mistaken, because I do hate you." Tony shouted through the rain. "I can't you out of my head, and it's driving me insane!"

"You do not hate me. You hate how I am making you feel. You are terrified to feel how you are feeling. You are terrified to want someone."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Tony growled.

"Oh, but I do. Because I see you, Tony Stark. I see the real you. The person you try so hard to conceal. I see you."

Loki and Tony were only inches apart now.

The rain continued to pour down as they stared into each other's eyes; brown meeting green.

"Tony—"

"Oh, just shut the fuck up!"

Tony reeled forward, his lips crashing onto Loki's.

Loki immediately responded.

It was desperate and anger driven.

"I hate you." Tony gasped between kisses. "I hate you so much."

The rain continued to pour down, and the boy's clothes were sticking to their skin, but they didn't notice.

Tony's hands were in Loki's hair, and Loki's were on Tony's hips, pulling him closer.

Then their tongues got involved, and at that moment, his phone vibrated, and Jarvis's voice alerted him that ‘Brucie’ was calling.

Realizing what had just happened, he pushed Loki away with a mortified expression.

"Oh my God..."

This time, Tony did run.

He turned, and ran away.

Tony sent a quick text to Jarvis, telling the AI where he was so that he could be picked up.

Once he was inside his Mercedes, he slammed his head on the dashboard several times.

"Sir, I will have to advise you not to harm yourself with the car interior."

Tony put his head in his hands.

"I'm such an idiot."

 

.................................

 

Jarvis informed Bruce that Tony was too busy to chat, and remained silent as Tony laid on his bed looking at the ceiling for two hours.

It was a miracle he didn't catch a cold.

Eventually, he forced himself up, and walked into his bathroom.

Brushing his teeth in silence, he rummaged through the cabinet.

Tony pulled out an orange pill bottle, and sat it on the counter.

Maybe it was time to go back on his medication.

Turning on his shower, he undressed and stepped inside.

He turned the the water to the hottest it could go without burning him.

When he got out of the shower, he grabbed a towel off the rack.

He was so out of it, that he didn't even notice the pill bottle fall off his counter and onto the floor.

After getting the clothes he used to sleep with on, he turned off the bathroom light, and made his way to his king sized bed; where he flopped down.

Tony was unable to go to sleep until three hours later.

The bottle of pills remained forgotten on the ground.

 

.................

Well there you have it folks.

FrostIron has officially been physically confirmed. Of course it had to be in rain Iol. I couldn't resist.

Damn that was intense to write, and it's only going to get worse. Tony... You really REALLY should have taken your pills.

As you may have noticed, I have no qualms with breaking every fourth wall in this fic as physically possible.

Also, I am in love with Jason Bateman. It is a crush that came out of nowhere, but I am obsessed. I’m in love. I’m sorry but I had to include him in this.

Next:  
It's about to get crazy up in this bitch.

Pleeeeeeease review. I love feedback! Tell me about the FrostIron scene!

And I love you guys too! Until next time :)

-Maddie

P.s. I'm sorry for typos.I'm a piece of shit.


	27. I See Red

October 24th - Tuesday (6:45 am)

Tony woke up in a bad mood.

A really bad mood.

Why the fuck did he have to wake up anyway, huh?

Fuck waking up.

"Good morning, Mr. Stark." Jarvis said.

"Well it's not a good morning so shut up, Jarvis!"

............

Tony skipped his first class.

Why should he have to go advanced English?

He could teach the class blindfolded.

Fuck advanced English.

.....

Advanced Engineering was where it's at.

He could work on his project in peace.

If only everyone would stop moving. He could hear everything.

Why do they need to move?

Why do they need to breath?

Maybe he should kill them all.

Then they'd stop breathing.

.....

"Hey, Tony!" Bruce called out, jogging to catch up with him. "What's wrong? You seem angry."

"You would know, wouldn't you, Brucie!? You know all about anger!" Tony snarled.

Bruce flinched like he had been slapped.

Tony turned back to continue walking when a girl bumped into him.

It was what's-her-name from the other night.

"Oh, sorry!" she apologized.

"You're sorry?" Tony mocked her tone. "Well MAYBE if you kept your legs closed for a couple hours, you'd be able to walk correctly, and we wouldn't be having this conversation!"

She started crying, and ran away.

What a pathetic bitch.

.......

Lunch is stupid.

Fuck lunch.

All his so called friends sitting around talking and laughing.

Why the hell are they so happy?

"What troubles you, friend Stark?" Thor asked.

"What the fuck makes you think I'd answer such a stupid question? I mean, we all know you're an idiot, but damn! Don't make it so obvious!" 

Thor was visibly hurt by the statement.

Tony snatched Bruce's copy of 'Lolita' out of his hands

"Why are you always reading during lunch, huh!?"

He opened the book and began tearing pages out.

"Don't you-"

Another page.

"wanna-"

Another five pages.

"take part-"

Another seven pages.

"in our wonderful-"

He threw the rest of the book on the ground, and kicked it across the room.

"conversation!?"

"Tony, you need to calm down." Natasha said, her tone cool.

Tony laughed.

"Or what? What're you gonna do? Hit me? You gonna hit me, Natasha?"

He got in her face.

"Well I'm right here! Go on! Hit me! I DARE YOU! Hit me!"

Natasha made no move to hit him, but her fingers moved slightly, as if they were fighting clenching into fists.

"That's what I thought! You're all talk, bitch!"

"That's enough, Tony."

Clint put a hand on his shoulder to pull him back, but Tony jumped up and punched him in the face.

"All of you suck!" Tony sneered. "You're pathetic!"

His friends watched him in silence, their eyes filled with concern.

He picked up Thor's lunch tray, and sent it flying into the wall sending peas and milk everywhere.

"I HATE YOU!" he screamed. "I HATE ALL OF YOU!"

Tony was breathing heavily, and the entire cafeteria had come to a standstill.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT!? " he roared, picking up his chair, and throwing it at a group of terrified freshmen, before storming out of the cafeteria.

.......................

Loki was sitting on his half of the park bench when Tony came stomping down the hill, and over to him.

"Get the fuck off my bench." Tony growled.

Loki looked at Tony, eyebrows raised.

He hadn't expected to see him anytime soon after their kiss.

Possibly not at all.

"I believe it is ‘our bench’, and I'm fine where I am."

The green eyed boy observed Tony.

He wasn't in a normal bad mood. This was different.

A different side that he hid from the world.

Until now.

"I said- GET. UP." Tony growled.

Loki didn't move.

Tony looked livid, so when he tried to punch Loki in the face, Loki wasn't surprised.

He simply grabbed Tony's arm.

That didn't seem to mean much to Tony because he threw his entire body at him, sending both boys to the ground, and into the snow.

"Let me go, you prick!" Tony demanded, thrashing around to no avail.

Loki patiently waited while the boy beneath him was swearing rapidly.

"I hate you! You did this, asshole! I hate you! I hate you! You ruined my life, you motherfucker! I hate you!"

'Ruined your life?'

Loki frowned, actually feeling a tad hurt. 

After ten minutes when Tony finally stilled, Loki looked down to see Tony's eyes drooping, like he was about to fall asleep.

"You really wore yourself out today didn't you, Tony?"

Loki could only imagine the amount of energy the boy had used. He'd been seeing red all day. That would be enough to exhaust anyone.

Slowly pulling Tony up into a sitting position, Loki sighed as he pulled out his phone and dialed Thor's number.

............ 

It only took Tony's friends five minutes to get to the park.

Loki didn't bother giving them directions.

Bruce would be able to see what the others didn't.

Sure enough, the group appeared on the hill.

When they saw Tony, they all ran over as quickly as they could.

"What happened!?" Clint demanded, glaring at Loki like it was his fault.

Maybe it was.

"He came down to our bench, told me to move, and when I didn't he attacked me." Loki said, keeping his poker face on.

"What does "our bench" mean?" Steve asked.

Loki had Tony in his arms, so he could only move his head to gesture.

"We come here everyday after school. This is the bench we sit on and... talk."

"I thought you were enemies." Thor said, confused.

The events from two days ago were playing a black and white film on a projector in Loki's mind.

"I suppose we still are to an extent. We are also friends."

The group was shocked at the statement.

Bruce was on his knees examining his friend.

"He's not going to remember any of this tomorrow, so we can't say anything."

"What do you mean he's not going to remember?" Natasha almost looked worried. 

Bruce stood up.

"It's going to last a couple days, and for the first two stages, he's not going to remember any of it."

"Stages?"

Loki already knew what he was referring to, but said nothing.

"He wouldn't want me to say anything," Bruce frowned.

"Thor, you're going to need to CAREFULLY carry him to his car. I'll drive him home, and then you'll have to carry him into his house. I know the password."

"Why can you not just tell me the password?" Thor asked, slowly leaning down and taking Tony out of Loki's arms.

The black haired boy found himself angry watching Thor handle Tony.

"Because it's made up of 84 numbers and letters, and involves eight languages." Bruce deadpanned.

Thor looked discouraged.

"I see."

Loki rolled his eyes.

"Just let me take him. Thor looks like he's been transformed into a mouse, and put into a maze."

"You?" Clint laughed.

"I'm stronger than I look."

"He is," Thor muttered.

Clint wasn't convinced. "Prove it."

'I don't have time for this.'

He held out his hand.

"Break it."

"Clint!" Natasha growled.

Clint ignored her.

Loki looked at Clint's hand before reaching out, and taking hold of it.

He only put a little pressure on it, and let the archer think he'd won.

Clint grinned, "See? I told you-"

Loki took this moment to grab his arm, and send him flying into a tree two feet away.

"What the hell!" Natasha snarled, running over to help her impulsive friend.

"You really hurt him,” Steve glared.

Loki smirked. 

"Actually, he'll walk away with a sprained wrist, and a large headache. No broken bones."

For once, Bruce didn't seem to care about the pain of others around him.

"Thor, give Tony to Loki, and let's get the fuck out of here."

'Thank you.'

The team's heads turned in shock.

Bruce almost never swore, but when he did it was time to do whatever he wanted to do, and quickly.

.................

Loki and Bruce had Tony in his bed a half hour after the park drama.

"You really care for him," Loki commented, feigning flippancy.

Bruce pulled a chair up beside Tony, and sighed.

"You have no idea."

"Are you in love with him?"

The question left his mouth before he could stop it.

Bruce's eyes widened.

"What!? No!" The genius stared at Loki, his hazel eyes shining. "Are you?"

Loki scoffed.

"Of course not."

"So there's absolutely nothing going on between the two of you?"

"Love is a weakness, I've never felt it, and I never plan on feeling it."

Bruce chuckled, shaking his head. "You act like love can be controlled." 

"Stark is my enemy."

'No he's not.'

"I thought you said that had faded. That you were friends now."

Bruce was suddenly very confident, and Loki was a tad taken aback.

"That doesn't mean I care for him romantically ."

"So the look you gave Thor when he took Tony out of your arms meant nothing?"

Loki glared at Bruce, ignoring the gnawing in his stomach.

"You seem very possessive for someone who claims he's not in love."

Bruce chuckled.

"Nice. Turn the conversation on me."

The genius sat down next to Tony's bed, and used his right hand to gesture to a plush chair beside him.

Loki hesitated before walking over and sitting beside Bruce.

"This does not in any way mean that I have romantic feelings for Stark," he says after several seconds of silence.

"Of course it doesn't."

 

..........

The first bomb just dropped.

0 to 100000000 real fast.

Idk what to say.

▪Clint is an impulsive idiot.

▪Loki and Bruce.... Talking about love. Ooooooh. Bruce is so onto them.

▪You guys are FOREVER asking me if Bruce is in love with Tony, and I know the answer but I'll let you interpret that for yourself.

▪I'm not going to say what mental illness Tony has, but I will say that I have the same illness, and that 89.7% of the things I'm writing that Tony did, I've actually experienced.

Yeah, I'm fucked up. Hate on me if you wish. Nothing I haven't heard, or don't feel about myself already.

▪Next:  
I see orange.  
If you didn't think it could get worse, you're wrong.

P.s. sorry for typos. I'm a piece of shit


	28. I See Orange

October 25th - Wednesday (2:38 pm)

“Ok, but can we talk about how weird Mr. Xavier is?” Clint asked, chomping on an apple.

“He's a genius. Of course he's weird.” Natasha said.

They were in PE, and instead of playing basketball like the class should have been, Ms. Lewis had said to “Do whatever the hell you want. I just downloaded like seven new songs on my iPod”.

Bruce looked over at Tony.

The billionaire had been quieter than usual.

Yes, he's bantered with Clint, teased Natasha and Thor, and annoyed Steve, but there was something off. Something that made all of Tony’s friends paranoid.

Well, paranoid was more of a downplayed word. It was actually more like terrified.

Tony was sitting next to Bruce in the little group they'd formed on the floor, and he was playing with his switchblade that he'd designed himself. Of course, that meant that it was probably capable of nuclear damage to some extent.

Like Bruce said, he had no memory of the events from the day before, and was going about his day in somewhat of a trance.

‘Nothing had triggered stage two yet, so we might be able to just go straight into stage thre—’

“Tony.”

Loki Odinson’s voice was like a shotgun right beside the ear at seven in the morning.

‘Oh God...’

 

…….

Tony looked up from his knife to turn and look behind him.

Sure enough, Loki fucking Odinson was standing there, looking expectant.

“What do you want, Poison Ivy?”

Loki sighed.

“I was hoping I could talk to you for a moment.”

Tony grinned.

“Sure.”

“Tony…” Bruce started to say as he stood up.

“Follow me and you'll regret it.” the shorter boy snapped, causing Bruce to flinch.

His friends watched him walk away nervously.

Steve ran a hand through his hair.

“This can't be good.”

……

 

The two boys walked out of the gym, and out through one the EXIT doors.

“Won't that set off an alarm?” Loki questioned.

“I disabled the system,” Tony shrugged. “Now what did you want to talk about?”

Loki stared at him.

“Why bother with questions you already know the answer to?”

Tony smiled.

“Oh yeah! That. Well, it seems like we have a real predicament on our hands. For one-”

He moved faster than Loki’s eyes could follow, and the Scandinavian was truly surprised as he felt an extreme amount of pain flash through his arm and extend into the rest of his body.

“I could kill you for what you've done to me.” Tony said calmly, pulling the bloody switchblade out of Loki’s right arm. “I could kill you right now, and no one would ever find your body. No one would catch me. No one would do anything.”

Orange. Orange. Orange.

Loki winced as he fell against the bricks of the school while clutching his wound.

“I will not apologize for making you feel something, Tony Stark.”

Tony scoffed, and Loki took this moment to look into his eyes.

They were the same chocolate brown, but there was something cold in them. Something that any rational person would fear.

“Now I know what you're thinking,” Tony said in a mocking tone. “You're going to say that “This isn't you, Tony!”. Well newsflash-”

“I am very aware that there is a part of you that is like this.” Loki interrupted.

Tony tipped his head to the side in confusion, before bursting into a fit of dark laughter.

“Of course you did. So tell me, Sweeney Todd, if you knew I would do something like this then why did you want to talk to me alone?”

Loki’s green eyes flashed.

“Because I accepted every part of you a long time ago.”

The dark haired boy sank to the ground as more blood leaked between his fingers.

He let out a shaky laugh.

“You are acting like that kiss only affected you. You are a fool, Tony Stark.”

His body slumped further against the wall, and he sunk to the ground.

Tony crouched beside him.

“Wait, what do you mean that it affected you too? Tell me. Tell me right now.”

Loki didn't respond, and his breath became more labored.

Tony slapped him across the face.

“Tell me what you meant!”

Frustrated that he was getting nowhere, he opened the EXIT door, and yelled, “Bruce! I need you!”.

His friends all but bolted across the gym, and out the door beside him.

“Oh my God, what did you do, Tony?” Bruce asked.

“I stabbed him, what does it look like.” Tony shrugged. “Anyway, he's kind of dying or whatever so I need you guys to help me get him to a hospital or something.”

Steve stared at Tony in horror.

“What the hell is wrong with you?”

Tony stared back with absolutely no emotion in his eyes.

“What? Do you wanna be next, Stephanie?”

Thor swooped down, and picked Loki up, growling at anyone who tried to touch him. 

“This is my brother!” he hissed. “Where is the hospital you speak of!?”

They called an ambulance, and as soon as Loki was tucked safely inside, the six friends all piled into Thor’s huge truck.

“Someone’s compensating!” Tony sing-songed.

“Tony, shut the fuck up!” Clint shouted.

The billionaire grinned, but settled back into his seat.

He began whistling “Ain't That A Kick In The Head” by Dean Martin, and twirling his switchblade between his fingers.

Bruce put his head in his hands, and fought back tears.

 

………

 

All of the group sat in the waiting room of the hospital in silence. 

Well, almost silence.

“God, this is taking FOREVER!” Tony complained.

“If you say one more word, I will send you into the next life.” Thor warned.

Tony smirked.

“Do it. Maybe if your brother dies, I'll be able to see him.”

That was the last push Thor needed to grab Tony by the neck and slam him into the wall.

“Thor, don't!” Bruce pleaded. “This is exactly what he wants.”

The blond giant paused before dropping Tony back on the tile floor of the hospital.

“Good boy.” Tony praised.

“Loki Odinson’s family?” a nurse appeared.

“Yes?” Thor asked. “May we see him now, please?”

“Actually,” the nurse looked ridiculously nervous. “he is ready for visitors, but first he would like to speak to umm… Tony Stark? Is there a Tony Stark here?”

“That would be me, baby!” Tony crowed, purposely pushing past Thor roughly.

“You've got to be kidding me...” Clint grumbled.

“I'm sorry, but it's hospital policy to grant the patient’s wishes first,” the nurse said softly.

“Tony, I swear to the Gods if you do anything to my brother-”

“Don't worry, Pointbreak! I'll make it quick.” the genius winked.

He strolled past the nurse, and down the hallway until he found Loki's room.

“What's u—”

Tony's eyes widened.

The second he saw Loki in that bed, hooked up to several machines and a blood bag, something broke off inside his mind that let blue flood in like the ocean.

“Oh my God…” he said softly. “Oh my God…”

Loki smiled at him as he walked in.

Tony pulled up a chair beside the bed, and rest his arms on the sheets.

“I… I… I'm so sorry.”

Tears filled his eyes, and rolled down his cheeks.

Loki reached out to wipe them away.

“All is forgiven. Just stay away from knives in the future, yeah?”

Tony let out a choked laugh that quickly turned into a sob.

“Please don't hate me. Don't hate me. Don't hate me. Don't hate me. Don't hate me…”

Loki chuckled. “Your tears are disturbing me. I would hate you less if you stopped crying.”

Tony nodded his head violently.

“Ok. Ok. Ok. I'll stop. I'll stop.”

Loki stroked Tony’s face again.

“I'm glad you won't remember this tomorrow.”

His green eyes flashed.

“You are beautiful when you cry, but that does not mean I like it.”

“What?” Tony asked. “Did you just call me beautiful?”

Loki smiled.

“Yes.”

When the two boys heard footsteps, Loki frowned.

His hand fell away from Tony's face just as Tony's friends entered the room.

“Loki!” Thor shouted. “Brother, are you doing well now!?”

He turned to Tony with a vicious glare, only to find himself shocked when he noticed Tony’s tear filled eyes and regretful expression.

In fact, everyone in the room was shocked aside from Loki and Bruce.

“I'm sorry!” Tony threw himself at Thor, who caught him easily.

“Friend Stark, you have… changed,” the large Scandinavian observed.

That sent another wave of tears rushing down Tony's cheeks.

“You still want to be friends! I'm so happy!”

He fell back into the chair by Loki's bed in a blubbering fit.

At that moment, a hilarious idea occurred to him.

Yellow.

“Hey, guys! I wonder how bouncy these seats are!”

He surprised everyone but standing up in the red hospital chair, and jumping as high as he could before he almost fell off.

“Ok, ok, ok! Now you go!” Tony pointed to Clint with a manic grin.

“Steve, knock him out,” Bruce said softly. 

“What?” the boxer asked in awe.

“I like to whisper too!” Tony yelled.

“I said knock him out!”

Then everything went black.


	29. I See Yellow

October 27th - Thursday (2:34 am)

Tony woke up in a great mood.

A really great mood.

There was nothing better than waking up to a brand new day.

He loved waking up.

"Good morning, Mr. Stark," Jarvis said.

"Good morning, Jarvis!"

Tony scrambled out of bed, putting on his clothes that were on a chair next to his bed.

Why were they on the chair!?

Had someone put them there!?

HOW SWEET!

"Sir, it is 2:34. I recommend you go back to sleep."

"Goodbye, Jarv! I'll see you soon! Have a wonderful day!"

..................

Tony sped to the high school.

He ran up to the doors, and easily picked the lock.

"OPEN SESAME!" he yelled, kicking the doors open.

Tony flew to his engineering classroom, and picked the lock on that door too.

When he got inside, he ran over to his project.

He had all of these wonderful ideas in his head.

"THERE'S SO MUCH TO DO!"

...........

When the first bell rang, Tony ran into the hall.

He loved running.

Running was the best.

"Bruce!" he called. "WILL THE REAL BRUCE BANNER PLEASE STAND UP!?"

Tony grinned from ear to ear when he saw his friend walking towards him.

"Tony..." Bruce said, with a cautious expression. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling good! So good! SO GOOD!"

Tony grabbed Bruce's arm.

"We need to get advanced English! C'mon, Brucie! They might start without us!"

"Tony, the classes haven't even begun yet."

"YAY! We'll be the first ones!"

..........

Tony loved school.

It was the best.

He wished he could come to school everyday.

All of his classes were so great.

He already knew what the teachers were teaching, but they tried SO HARD to be good at their jobs!

Teachers are great!

Teachers are the best.

..............

"HI, GUYS!"

Tony loved lunch.

Lunch was the best.

All of his friend talking and laughing.

Everyone was SO happy!

Why were they looking at him so weird!?

"I brought you presents!"

Tony lifted up a bag, and poured the contents in the table.

"They're Stark-phones!" he explained. "More advanced than any other phone in the world."

"When were they made?" Clint asked, picking one up.

"I MADE THEM THIS MORNING!"

His friends stared at him.

"Before school?"

"I had two hours after I finished my big engineering project!"

"That's amazing," Steve was awestruck.

"Friend Stark, you are in a very good mood today," Thor observed carefully, waiting for the backlash he had received from two days ago.

Nothing came.

"Well yeah! It's beautiful day! DUH!"

The Stark-phones were still on the table.

Tony's face fell.

"You don't like them?"

Everyone shared a look.

"We love them," Natasha said, using her eyes to tell everyone to take one.

"Really!?" 

"Really," Bruce nodded.

"YAY!" Tony crowed.

"You know, I was afraid you wouldn't like them because of the bug I fixed this morning. It wasn't a big bug, but it was still a bug! Did you know that approximately 2,000 silkworm cocoons are needed to produce one pound of silk. What determination! Power to them! I had a silk robe but it caught on fire! DID YOU KNOW THAT IF YOU BURN COPPER IT MAKES A BLUE FLAME!? You know my favorite color used to be blue, but then I almost got ran over by a blue car when I was six. Cars are great! Cars are the best! Did you know that—"

"What the fuck is happening?" Clint whispered.

Tony continued to talk faster and faster, his brown eyes resembling the incident the day before.

Bruce was unnerved by this observation.

The only difference was that yesterday, Tony's eyes had resembled a psychopath's, and now they looked like he had snorted a huge pile of cocaine.

"—and that's why I never eat sushi!" Tony finished.

He looked over at Bruce, who had 'The Odyssey ' in his hands.

"I love that you read so much, Brucie! You're SO smart!"

His eyes turned to Natasha.

"Nat, you know what I love!? I love that you're SO tough, but you've never broken any of my bones! You're a true friend."

Tony looked at Clint's face, and gasped.

"HOW DID YOU GET THAT BRUISE ON YOUR FACE!? DID SOMEONE HIT YOU!?"

Clint's grimaced.

"Yeah. Someone hit me the day before yesterday, actually."

Tony looked shocked.

"Why would anyone hit you!? WHAT AN ASSHOLE!"

Tony looked back at Bruce, and swooped down beside him.

"Brucie, why are sad!? Today is a beautiful day!"

He wrapped his arm around his best friend and began singing, "Ain't That a Kick in the Head".

The entire table watched in horror.

"That's the same song from yesterday..." Steve whispered.

Tony heard him, and started laughing.

It was a different laugh than the previous one, but Tony's face was still crazed.

He was laughing so hard, tears were coming out of his eyes.

"Of course it isn't, you silly banana! I would remember it!"

Tony let go of Bruce, and stepped back so he could face of his friends.

"YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!" he declared. "I LOVE YOU ALL!"

He jumped on top of their lunch table, and turned to face the cafeteria.

"HALLOWEEN PARTY AT MY HOUSE TOMORROW!" he yelled, causing the cafeteria to break into it cheers.

Stark parties went down in history.

Tony loved parties.

Parties were the best.

.................

When school was over, Tony didn't go to his Mercedes.

He ran past his car, and across the street.

Oblivious to the oncoming traffic, he caused two crashes.

Tony didn't feel like his heart would give out, he felt like he could fly.

So he flew to his park, eager to see Loki.

.............

Loki had been expecting Tony, he'd watched him at school, he knew what to expect.

When the shorter boy came into view, he watched as Tony raced down the hill, ended up tripping, and falling on his face in the snow.

That didn't deter him in the slightest.

"Stage three like clockwork," Loki murmured to himself before Tony got to him.

"HEY THERE, HANDSOME!" Tony approached him like a child in a candy store.

Something rose in Loki's chest that he pushed down quickly.

"Stark, why are you so jovial today?"

Tony laughed hysterically.

"Loki Odinson, you are the best frenemy a boy could ever have!" Tony yelled, sliding onto their bench.

"Likewise." Loki replied slowly.

Tony's grin was almost frightening.

"I'm having a Halloween party tomorrow! YOU SHOULD COME!"

Loki hesitated, mulling over the request.

"You don't want to come?" 

To Loki's amazement, Tony started to cry.

"No, I'll come," the pale boy said quickly.

"GREAT!" Tony yelled, his tears disappearing almost immediately as he jumped off the bench.

Before Loki had time to react, Tony had already leaned in and kissed him on the mouth.

It was the kind of kiss that you would give your significant other before they left for work.

"I'll see you and your handsome self tomorrow night!"

Loki watched as Tony ran up the hill, singing "Ain't That A Kick In The Head" at the top of his lungs.

Hearing that song made Loki wince, and his wound that he'd hidden flared throughout his body. 

He thought back to the play his advanced drama class was considering doing.

Macbeth.

One line in the script was standing out to him, and he couldn't help but whisper it to himself:

"Something wicked this way comes...."


	30. I See Blue

October 28th - Friday (10:21 pm)

The party was starting at 11:00, but Tony had instructed his friends to come at 10:30.

Bruce was the first to show up, dressed as a young Stephen Hawking.

He didn't know if Tony was still in stage three or if he had moved on to stage four.

Tony opened the door, "Why hello there, Professor."

'Stage four.'

He was wearing black dress pants, black dress shoes, and a white shirt was rolled up to his elbows. To top off the outfit, a perfect red rose was resting in his left breast pocket.

Tony knew he looked good.

"You're the Bachelor, right?"Bruce asked cautiously.

"How did you know that?"

"Channel surfing."

Bruce gave him small smile, and made a move to step into the house, but Tony reached out and grabbed his shirt, tugging him in faster, backing him against a wall, and kissing him on the mouth.

'No… oh God no… please, not again...'

"Don't do that." he said weakly, pushing his best friend away.

"You know you really do look good today, Brucie." Tony said huskily, his hands still on either side of Bruce on the wall.

Bruce swallowed.

"Tony, no. Stop it."

Tony wasn't listening, and continued to advance on Bruce, kissing him again.

"Remember how much fun we had last time? We can do it again."

 

His lips made a slow trail down to a certain place on Bruce’s neck, and a soft moan filled air.

Bruce's eyes widened when he realize that the moan was from his mouth

“Yeah, that's right.” Tony whispered in his ear. “ l remember your weak spot.”

Bruce closed his eyes, but immediately opened them again, feeling disgusted with himself.

"Tony, STOP!"

This time, Bruce pushed his best friend away with both his hands, sending him flying into a wall.

Both boys were breathing heavily, and Tony was rubbing the back of his head in pain.

Bruce felt guilty, but he was glad that he had ended the encounter.

At least he thought he had.

Tony pushed off the wall with a grin on his face that was absolutely predatory.

"So you want it rough, huh?"

Bruce's stomach turned, and his eyes flitted to the doorway.

If he could make it before he was caught...

At that moment, Tony's doorbell rang, and the sigh of relief that left Bruce's lips was enough to collapse his lungs.

Tony, who had seemed to have forgotten him, moved to answer the door.

When he opened it, he had to lean against the wall because he was laughing so hard.

Steve was standing there wearing what looked like a world war two uniform, and a helmet that was made to look like it was made out of the American flag.

"What... the hell... are you... wearing?" Tony gasped between laughs.

Steve looked he would rather be strapped to an atomic bomb.

"I'm Captain America." He looked away. "My best friend made me wear it."

Tony stepped aside, and ushered Steve in.

"Well I'd like to personally give your best friend a basket of complimentary cheeses."

Steve grumbled something as he stepped inside but the moment he did, Tony was already super close to him.

"Tony, what are you doing?"

Tony smirked.

"You know I've always liked a man in uniform."

Steve eyes widened.

"Ummmm..."

Just as Bruce had been before, he was saved by the doorbell.

Natasha and Clint had arrived.

Clint, of course, was dressed like Robin Hood.

"Hi Clint," Steve greeted. "Where's Nat— Oh God."

Natasha appeared behind Clint, and Steve and Bruce were stunned to silence.

The redhead was wearing a form fitting black dress that showed off her curves, and red heels. Her long hair had been put up in a bun, allowing only a few strands to fall around her face.

"Don't you guys have other girls you're in love with?" Clint laughed, but his eyes were promising pain and death if the boys didn't stop looking at Natasha.

"Right!" Steve blushed. "So ummm... What are you supposed to be?"

Natasha turned around, revealing a single red streak running from the top of her dress to the bottom.

"I'm a black widow."

Clint looked over at Tony who was staring at him, completely ignoring Natasha.

"What, Tony?"

"I was just thinking about how well you fill out those pants."

Clint looked over at Bruce and Steve in a silent "What the fuck?".

At that moment, Thor walked into the doorway.

"Hello, friends," he said with a large smile.

The first thing Tony noticed when the blond giant came through the door was that he was with someone that wasn't Loki.

It was the girl from the cafeteria.

'Why wasn't he with him? Did I ask him if he was coming? Maybe I didn't... Maybe he just didn't want to come! Maybe he hates me! He hates me doesn't he!?'

Bruce looked at Tony, who was staring at the doorway muttering to himself while looking very distressed.

"Tony!"

The dark haired boy looked up, "Yeah?"

Clint rolled his eyes.

"Thor wants you to meet his almost girlfriend."

Tony looked over at the girl, and felt resentment pooling inside of him, but he plastered his best fake smile on anyway.

The girl held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Jane Foster. We never got to meet at the Homecoming game."

"Tony Stark."

He was so good at faking being ok that sometimes he could even fool himself for a while.

...................

The party was going great.

Alcohol, drugs, huge pool, empty bedrooms, you name it, he had it.

Tony had made sure that his friends had a special VIP section upstairs where they could chill, but he had left them half an hour ago saying that he was going to make sure no one was planning on lighting his house on fire.

He was now sitting on the porch beside the pool, completely drunk.

More than he'd probably been in over two years.

His friends would never look for him there.

They knew he was hydrophobic.

'Loki hates me. He must think I'm pathetic.'

The porch was to the left of the pool, and roped off.

'He's probably in love with a secret boyfriend. Of course he is.'

Tony had still taken the time to line the rafters with gold Christmas lights, and it looked beautiful.

'Too busy kissing and touching him to come to a stupid party.'

He had already drank an entire bottle of vodka , and was almost done with a second one when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"What do ya want? Yur nt susped to be in herr." he slurred in an attempt at annoyance, turning to address the person who touched him.

There were two boys standing in front of him.

"Um, neither are you." one of them chuckled.

Tony realized that the boys didn't know who he was.

"Yeah well, Ima hypocrittt soooooo." He gave the two boys a crooked smile.

The boy on the left smiled back.

"I'm Scott, and this is Cody. We go to Jackirby high school. What's your name?"

Tony paused.

"It's umm... Loki."

Cody grinned.

"Well Loki, we saw you sitting over here, and wondered why someone as cute as you was by yourself."

Tony's was almost taken aback.

He was being hit on. 

By two guys.

They were both good looking.

Well, Tony thought they were. His vision was hazy.

Scott blond hair and brown eyes, while Cody had light brown hair, and blue eyes.

"Yur not bad yourselffff."

"What would you say if we told you that we could show you a better time than a bottle of vodka could?" Scott asked.

"I don't know kner... Mafriends willba lookin fer meh..."

Cody and Scott looked at each other.

"Well, we'll take you to them."

Tony smiled.

"Thnks."

The two boys reached over, each one of them grabbing one of Tony's arms, and hoisting him up.

"Meh friends ar up the strs...."

"We know where they are." Scott assured him.

....................

Loki showed up to the party late.

Thor had texted him that the group was upstairs on the left.

He was making his way up the staircase, when he saw something that made his eyes narrow, and his jaw clench.

Tony had just went into an empty bedroom with two boys, where they closed the door.

He wished he could put their heads on sticks.

When Loki entered the room where Tony's friends were, Thor said "Brother! You have arrived!".

Loki ignored him, and walked over to the rest of the people in the room.

He sat down casually beside Bruce on a couch.

Bruce looked like he was waiting for someone to bomb the house.

Clint was at the bar having a drink off with Steve, and Steve was obviously winning.

Natasha was watching from the other side of the bar in amusement.

"I wasn't aware Tony was interested in men." Loki said after several minutes of silence.

Every in the room's head whipped around toward him.

"What did you just say?" Bruce asked.

Loki kept his nonchalant appearance on, but was unable to keep the poison out of his voice.

"I saw him enter a room with two boys. Is this a shock to you?"

Bruce's put his head in his hands.

"I knew I should have stayed on him like a leach!"

"What's going on?" Natasha and Steve got up suddenly very serious.

"He's going through stage four." Bruce said miserably.

"Which means!?" Clint demanded, tired of not knowing the entire situation.

"He's going to very attention seeking and promiscuous, but not like usual. Like romantic attention which means..."

Bruce threw his hands in the air in defeat.

"Sleeping with random people. The last time he was like this he slept with six girls in two days. But this time is different. He's going to sleep with a boy. TWO boys."

Bruce turned to the group, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"When I arrived at the party earlier... he kissed me."

"He what?"

The question left Loki's mouth before he could stop it.

It wasn't a curious question either. It was an angry, possessive question.

Bruce looked at him knowingly, but he was too miserable to go into that conversation.

"When I was coming in the door, he pushed me against a wall, and kissed me. Multiple times. I'm his best friend, and he kissed me."

"He came onto me when I came in the door too..." Steve said in realization.

"And he flirted with me." Clint added.

"Which means he wants male attention. That could result from two different things. One, someone mentioned his father or two, he is trying to forget someone else that is a guy." 

Bruce glanced at Loki too quickly for anyone to notice.

Loki noticed.

"Can we not stop him?" Thor asked.

Bruce snorted.

"Yes, because walking in on three men having sex will solve the problem for sure."

He looked like he wanted to run himself over a car.

"Now all we can do is wait, and pray that stage five is depression and not a crash."

"We want him to be depressed!? What the hell!" Clint yelled.

Bruce fixed him with a hard stare.

"Would you rather him try and take a knife to his wrists?"

Everyone's face drained of color.

"In that case," Clint went back to the bar and returned with a huge bottle of scotch and seven glasses.

"I'll lead the prayer."

...................

Tony was disoriented beyond comprehension, but when he felt his clothes being taken off, he felt panic surge inside him.

"Wert ar ya doin?" He asked.

He couldn't tell which of the boys spoke.

"Shh, just enjoy it."

Tony felt hands everywhere, and his body was hot from all of the alcohol.

"Brt I don wan to..."

He felt himself being pushed against a wall, and someone kissed him.

Then, he felt someone penetrate him, and he let out a cry.

 

It hurt like hell, and tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Na...don da tht..."

He was met with no response, but the person who was inside him began moving.

"Ah, you feel so good."

The person kissing him had starting playing with his nipples, and Tony couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips.

Despite that, he still wanted them to stop.

He felt himself being laid down on a bed.

The person fucking him resumed what he was doing, thrusting faster and faster.

"Na... I donwan et....stawp....stawp..."

His protests were ignored, and his vision began to wain.

The last thing he heard before he blacked out was,

”Shut up, you love it."

But Tony didn't love it.

He didn't.

A pair of green eyes wished him goodnight.

 

.............................................................................


	31. I See Indigo

October 29th - Saturday (12:41 pm)

Bruce had gone down to the bedroom Loki had pointed him towards to get Tony.

He insisted that he was the only one who went.

He slowly opened the door, and when he saw his friend, closed it quickly, and walked over to him.

Tony was awake, but he didn't even look at him.

'Thank God, stage five is depression.'

"Hey," Bruce opened the grocery bag he had brought with him, and pulled out some of Tony's clothes. "I'm going to need you to sit up for me, ok?"

Tony did as he was told.

Bruce had seen Tony naked before. He'd had to help him through this stage more than once, but most of the time, Tony would put on his own clothes.

Bruce handed him the clothes, and turned around; giving him privacy.

"It happened again."

Bruce turned around, not caring about his friend’s nudity, because he was so shocked that he had even spoken at all.

"What happened?"

Tony's eyes were completely blank.

"I didn't want it. But they did."

Bruce's put the pieces together almost immediately.

"Oh God... Oh God… Oh God..."

He sank down on his knees next to Tony's bed.

"Tony, are you hurt? Do you need to be taken to a hospital?"

"I'm not hurt. I was the first few times. But now I'm not."

This had happened before. Frequently.

For how long? Who did it? And why had he not seen it?

How could he have not seen his best friend dying?

Bruce had no idea what to do. No idea what to say.

So instead, he took Tony's hand, and laid his head down on it.

Then he cried.

.........................

Tony woke in his bed.

 

He looked around, and he saw that his friends were all sitting around him.

"Look who's finally awake." Clint smiled.

Tony said nothing.

"Here, friend Stark," Thor approached him with a tray of food. "We have prepared a meal for you."

Tony looked at it before curling into a ball, and turning away.

"Tony, you need to eat to regain your strength,” Bruce said.

He hadn't told anyone about what happened.

The genius didn't reply.

"Ok guys, I think he needs a little room."

The team agreed, standing up to leave.

"We'll be back later,” Clint promised, as they walked out of the bedroom.

Bruce waited until he heard heard the door close.

"Tony, are you listening to me?"

His friend's eyes met his before looking back down.

"Do you think you can answer some questions?"

Tony's eyes flickered upwards again, and Bruce took that as a yes.

"Can you please tell me when it started, and when it ended?"

Tony stared at the wall.

“2013.”

Bruce heart lurched.

“And is it over?”

“For now.”

Bruce sank into the chair beside the bed.

“Well it's never going to happen again,” he promised.

Tony said nothing.

“Pardon me,” a smooth voice cut in.

Loki walked into the room, and stood beside Bruce.

“Hello, Tony.”

Tony looked at him with blank eyes, but to Bruce's amazement, what looked like a small smile formed in his lips before disappearing immediately.

The Scandinavian turned to Bruce.

“Could you give us a moment?”

Bruce raised an eyebrow, but stood up anyway.

“Yeah, sure.”

He gave Tony one last glance before exiting the room, and closing the door.

Loki paused as he sat down where Bruce had previously had been sitting.

“You are sad,” he stated to no reply. Loki hesitated. “Do you know why I had tears in my eyes the day Banner lost himself?”

“No.”

Loki was counted it as progress that he had coaxed words out of Tony even though he was sharing something personal.

Something he never did.

“When I saw him turn into what some would call “a monster”, I saw a bit of myself in him. I too have been called a monster for some things I have done.”

“Me too.” 

“However, I never shed tears, so if you tell anyone that story, I would have to kill you.” 

“That would be ok.”

Loki sucked in a small breath before his jaw clenched.

“No it would not, you insolent prick.”

Tony simply turned away.

“Hey, Loki?”

“Yes?”

“Lie next to me?

Loki’s eyes widened.

“That is an odd request considering we are “frenemies”.”

“Never mind.”

Loki hesitated.

“Well, I suppose that if my back is turned to him then it wouldn't be an… issue,” he mumbled to himself.

He stood up, and slowly removed his jacket. He was wearing a light green dress shirt, black jeans, and black converse, the last of which he pushed off his feet in a neat pile.

Hesitantly moving toward the right side of the bed, he lay down on his side down onto the fluffy comforter; it was ridiculously and unsurprisingly soft.

His body was in an unshakably stiff line, which he quickly found was not very comfortable.

‘I can stretch out a tad more…’

Loki rolled onto his back, and spread his arms a bit, and was glad when some of the tension in his body was relieved.

It was then that he realized that his hand was right next to Tony's.

He glanced at the shorter boy, and found that he was staring at the ceiling blankly with his empty brown eyes.

Loki forced himself to relax, and settled back into the bed.

It wasn't like they were holding hands.

And that's where the two boys stayed.

On the bridge of finding solace in the fact that they weren't touching, and feeling a certain calmness in the fact that they were close enough to touch anyway.

 

………………

 

“What a couple of fools they are,” said Bruce from the other room, sipping his tea with a smile.


	32. I See Violet

October 30th - Sunday (7:23 am)

Bruce returned in the morning with Tony's medicine. It was extremely expensive and hard to get, but with help from JARVIS, he had been able to dip into Tony's medication account to buy it.

Yes, it was technically stealing, but Bruce honestly didn't care at this point.

He walked into Tony’s room with the medicine, and a smile formed on his face.

Tony and Loki were snuggled up together on top of Tony's bed covers.

The brown haired boy was tucked into Loki's chest, while Loki had his right arm sprawled over Tony’s body, pulling him close.

Bruce decided to wait until they woke up to give Tony his medicine. Tony needed the rest because as soon as he opened his eyes, he'd would start stage one again.

Bruce quietly walked out of the room and closed the door, smile still intact.

 

………………..

(9:37am)

When Tony blinked open his eyes, he was immediately aware that he was entangled with someone else's body. And it only took a moment of breathing in their scent to realize who it was.

“Holy shit!” he screeched, flinging himself off his bed and onto the floor, causing Loki to fall off the opposite side of the bed.

“What the hell?” the Scandinavian snarled, rubbing his head.

It took Loki a moment to remember what had happened, but he quickly gathered himself, and made his way to the door.

“Where are you going?” Tony asked in an annoyed tone.

Red.

“I am going home,” Loki replied before pausing. “I hope to see you feeling better by the time we meet again.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Tony grumbled.

As soon as Loki exited the room, Bruce entered through the doorway with three pink tablets in his right hand and a glass of water in his left, which he put down on Tony's bedside table.

“Good morning, Tony.”

“No, it's not a good fucking morning, Bruce!”

Bruce extended the pills to him.

“Here's your medicine.”

“I don't want to take that shit. It's disgusting and-”

A stinging pain flared up on his cheek.

Bruce had slapped him.

“Tony,” Bruce said quietly. “If you do not pick up that glass of water and take your fucking medicine, then I'm going to force it down your throat.”

Tony hesitated but the dangerous look in Bruce's eyes made him pick up the water slowly.

“Fine,” he glared, taking the pills out of Bruce's hand, and popping them into his mouth before making a big show of swallowing. “Happy?”

“Very.”

“Get the fuck out of my room.”

“Gladly.”

 

………………..

(12:22 pm)

Tony went back to sleep, and the medicine worked within three hours.

When he woke he felt… clean.

His guard immediately went up when he heard rustling coming from his downstairs area. He silently crept down the stairs with his switchblade in hand, but stopped when he heard voices.

“When do you think he'll wake up?” Clint asked.

“Soon,” Bruce answered. “It's not like him to sleep very long. His brain works too fast.”

Tony breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that it was just his friends, and he hurried back upstairs to get ready.

He didn't change out of his clothes, but he did brush his teeth and fix his hair.

Just enough to be presentable rather than disgusting or give off the vibe that he was trying too hard.

He walked back downstairs, and heard a, “He's coming! Get ready!”

“What's going on?” he asked, rounding the corner.

“Surprise!”

He met with a blast of confetti in his face, and when he swatted it away, he saw his friends standing around a big cake that read, “You're not a TOTAL asshole.”

“Wow,” he laughed. “I don't know what to say.”

“You can say ‘thank you’, for one,” Clint quipped dramatically. “I baked it myself.”

“Is it a ‘special’ cake?”

“Damn it, I knew I forgot something.”

Tony smiled when he was all but tackled by his friends in a huge group hug.

“Thanks, guys.”

………..

They all settled down at Tony's huge table to eat the cake with Tony at the head and Bruce directly to his right.

“You get the mom chair, Brucie,” he told his best friend lovingly.

“Five kids at the age of seventeen? Where has my youth gone?” Bruce deadpanned.

“Hey, I'm not a kid! I'm the dad!” Tony said.

“Oh please, if anyone's the dad, it's Steve,” Clint barked a laugh. “You're going to be a rebellious teenager for the rest of your life, Tony.”

Tony grinned.

“Hell yeah I am.”

“If all of you are my children, then I'm going to be bald by the time I’m allowed to drink my sorrows away.” Steve grumbled, making everyone laugh.

“Poor baby, he thinks he has to wait till he's twenty-one to drink!” Tony cackled.

“And if I remember correctly, you had your share of vodka at my house,” Clint reminded the boxer.

Steve blushed, “And I regret it immensely.” 

“This cake is amazing, Legolas,” Tony complimented.

“You're welcome,” the archer smiled back.

“You're all amazing,” Tony said quietly. “Seriously, I don't deserve friends like you.”

It was uncharacteristic for Tony to say such a tender statement, so the group remained quiet while he continued.

“I probably made this last week hell for you, and uh… I'm sorry.” He looked up at every one of his friend's faces. “It's good to know that I have people I can count on.”

He laughed but tears were in his eyes, “What is this, a chick flick? Who needs this sappy shit?”

“Aww, it's ok, man,” Clint almost knocked over his chair to get up and hug Tony.

“Wait, hold on!” Tony cried.

Clint was followed by Thor, then Bruce, Natasha, and finally Steve.

“We're here for you, Tony,” Natasha said with a small smile.

“Ok, ok! I get it! But you're going to knock over my cake!”

…………

“What's up, man?” Clint asked Bruce when the bespectacled boy pulled him to the side.

Bruce took a deep breath.

“I need you to do me a favor, but Tony can't know.”

Clint cocked his head to the side like an interested bird.

“Ok?”

“Here's the guest list,” Bruce handed Clint a piece of paper of everyone that went to Tony's party. “I need you to find two boys on here, and their names Cody and Scott. I've already highlighted all the boys with those names. They're from Jackirby High School. Scott had blond hair, and Cody has brown hair. They're probably best friends.”

“Wait, why do I need to find these guys?”

Bruce looked away, “Those were the two boys Tony had sex with.”

“And?”

“... It wasn't consensual.”

Clint’s eyes widened before settling into a chillingly passive expression.

“Do I get to have some fun with them when I find them?”

Bruce chuckled.

“As much as you want.”

Clint grinned darkly, his hazel eyes flashing in a way that made a shiver run down Bruce's spine.

“Consider it done.”

 

……………….

 

Jesus, Clint is scary.

I love how they all know how dangerous each person in their group is, but it still works lmao

This was a short chapter but the next one will be normal size :3


	33. Forget About It

October 31th - Monday (11:31 am)

“Happy Halloween, my dudes,” Clint greeted in an awful Dracula impression voice.

“What is in the upward direction, friend Barton?” Thor asked with a toothy grin.

“No, Thor, it's just ‘what's up’,” Bruce tried to explain.

“Oh,” Thor mused. “Then what IS up?”

“Close enough.” 

“Hey guys, did you see on the news that two guys from Jackirby High School were found in one of their homes and beaten so badly that they were barely breathing?” Steve said, his voice betraying how disheartened the news made him.

“Really?” Clint asked, flippantly eat some barbecue chips. “Why?”

“The news reporter didn't say, but they showed a glimpse of the boys while they were being loaded into ambulances. Both of the boys looked like they'd been tortured severely, burned, and skinned alive. I don't think they're going to make it.”

“Sounds like they pissed off the wrong person,” Clint said.

Natasha watched in curiosity as a small smirk appeared on Clint’s lips before disappearing immediately.

“Yeah,” she added. “I guess they did.”

“Sucks to be them,” Tony shrugged.

Steve glared at him.

“How can you be so casual about two people who are probably going to die? Do you not have a heart?”

“It's currently in hibernation for the cold winter months,” Tony quipped. “Here's a question for you, Captain—”

“Don't call me that.”

“Why do you hate me so much? Once you get past my personality, I'm a pretty swell guy. I thought we bonded last week.”

Clint had to look away so that Steve couldn't see him laughing.

Steve sighed heavily.

“I don't hate you,” he said through gritted teeth. “God says to love everyone.”

"Fascinating!” Tony leaned forward onto the table. “Is that in the Bible after the talking snake or right before the virgin gives birth to a zombie carpenter who can do magic tricks and fly?"

“You know what, I think if God met you he would make an exception for hatred.”

“Your flattery just makes me want you more, Stephanie. Do you want to catch a movie sometime?”

“And then he can make you dessert,” Bruce grumbled sarcastically.

The table was silent aside from Tony's gasp.

“Bruce Banner, did you just make a sex joke?”

“I think he did.” Clint grinned. “Our baby has finally left the nest on his journey to becoming a man.”

“Whatever.” Bruce rolled his eyes while trying to hide his blush.

When the lunch bell rang, Natasha grabbed Clint to take him to geography.

“See you later,” they said in unison before disappearing into the throng of students.

“I've got to get to drama,” Steve reported. “See you in PE.”

“I must take my leave as well, friends Stark and Banner,” Thor said, following Steve.

They too left the lunchroom, leaving only Tony and Bruce.

“Ready for advanced science?” Bruce asked. “We're delving into the magical world of acidic chemicals today.”

“Totes ready,” Tony replied sassily. “Maybe if I drink some then I'll die and won't have to deal with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named anymore.”

Bruce chuckled. 

“I'd advise against that. As much as I hate to remind you, I think I'd miss you too much.”

Tony grinned, slinging his arm around his best friend.

“Don't worry. I’d always be the little devil on your right shoulder telling you to do bad things.”

“Oh, so comforting.”

………………..

Natasha pulled Clint aside once they were out of their friend's view.

“Why did you do that to those boys?” she asked in an un-accusatory manner.

“I didn't do anything wrong,” Clint said with a straight face. “Let's go to class before we’re late.”

“Don't pull this shit with me, Clint Barton.” Natasha hissed, surprising Clint with her ferocity.

“Those boys are going to die. You murdered them. Tell me why.”

Clint paused, considering his options. 

He was conflicted between sharing something so personal about his friend but then again, Natasha was Tony's friend too, and she was going to get the truth one way or another.

“They raped Tony.”

Natasha's eyes widened and she took a step back.

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Clint said. “Oh.”

………………...

(3:18 pm)

“Steve?” Bucky turned his head to his best friend.

“Yeah?” Steve replied, staring out into the vast canyon under their wooden bridge.

“We need to talk about it.”

“Talk about what?”

“You know what, Steve,” Bucky said curtly.

Steve straightened up, his eyes looking everywhere but at Bucky.

“Why?” he asked quietly.

“Because I'm going to spontaneously combust if we don't,” Bucky rolled his eyes.

He reached out and forcibly turned Steve towards him.

“So are you going to start or should I just plow on?”

Steve stared at the worn wood of the bridge.

“Alrighty then.” Bucky sighed. “So we kissed; so what? That doesn't mean our relationship has to change. I don't expect us to ride off into the sunset together.”

The blond cracked a smile.

“Really?”

Bucky nodded.

“Really.”

He smirked.

“Even though you'd make an adorable princess.”

Steve snorted.

“Whatever. You're such a Sleeping Beauty.”

“Says Captain Cinderella.” 

They both both broke into fits of laughter but when it died off, an awkward silence took its place.

“So you don't have feelings for me?” Steve asked.

“Of course I have feelings for you,” Bucky smiled. “But our friendship is too important to jeopardize.”

Steve nodded. 

“Yeah, I guess you're right.”

“What about you? You're the one who kissed me, Cap.” Bucky nudged him playfully.

“Don't call me that.”

“Right. Gotcha. New subject.”

 

……………….  
(3:38 pm)

“I am glad that you seem to be doing well.”

“Thanks, Shamrock Shake.” 

Tony was happy to be back on his bench on Halloween.

He and Loki were surrounded by a light snow, and the crisp winter air swept through their bones.

There was an unspoken agreement to never mention how they had woken up 

The genius turned to his frenemy, and saw that Loki was fiddling with his locket.

“Something bothering you?” he asked.

Loki looked up to meet his gaze.

“No,” he said evenly.

“Jesus Christ, just thought I'd ask…” Tony muttered.

“Are you admitting you care about how I am feeling, Stark?” Loki asked with a small smile on his lips.

Tony paused.

“Well I mean, I don't NOT care,” he finally answered.

He sneaked a peak at Loki, who looked surprised.

“I see,” the Scandinavian said.

“What about you?” Tony decided to take the focus off of him. “Do you care about me, Loki Odinson?”

Loki snorted.

“If you already know the answer to a question, why ask it at all?”

Tony smirked.

“Unfortunately, the answer seems to have slipped my mind. Care to refresh it?”

Loki rolled his green eyes.

“Well, I don't NOT care,” he said in his best Tony impression.

“Touché,” Tony laughed before rubbing his hands together for warmth, and standing up off the bench. “It's getting dark. I'm gonna walk back to my car.”

Loki nodded, standing up as well; the silver locket clinking softly in the wind.

“You said your birth mom gave that to you?” Tony asked as the boys walked back up the hill.

Loki eyed him tensely.

“Yes.”

Once they reached the sidewalk, Tony stopped on his trek to softly grab Loki's hand, making the Scandinavian’s blood run hotter in his veins.

“May I?” the genius asked, pointing to the locket.

Loki hesitated, weighing his options.

He finally reached behind his neck, and unclasped the locket; he then handed it to Tony.

Tony handled the necklace as if it was made of the most fragile glass in the world.

He opened it, and saw an inscription inside.

“What does that say?” he asked.

Loki smiled.

“I do not know. It is an ancient language that goes back centuries. That's all I have figured out so far.”

Tony reached out to hand the locket back to Loki, but a cold burst of wind sent it flying out of his hand and into the street.

“Sorry!” Tony apologized. “I'll get it.”

The brown haired boy made his way into the street, too busy honing in on the locket to pay attention to his other surroundings.

It was only when he heard the loud horn of a semi truck that he looked up.

He felt his heart drop to his feet, and he became frozen. He braced himself for impact, but a strong hand grabbed hold of the back of his ACDC shirt, and threw him backwards just as the truck sped by.

“You imbecile!” Loki yelled. “You almost got yourself killed.”

“You saved my life…” Tony murmured before turning to Loki. He made sure to look him in the eyes when he said, “Thank you.”

Loki paused before he rolled his eyes.

“Well I could not just let you die, could I? Who would be my intellectual equal?”

Tony’s mind snapped back to reality, and he gasped.

“The locket!”

This time, he looked both ways before running into the street.

He wilted.

The locket was crushed into pieces on the concrete.

Tony turned back to Loki whose face was expressionless.

“Loki—”

“Forget about it,” the Scandinavian said tightly before he turned and walked the opposite direction.

Tony sighed, running a hand through his thick brown hair.

“Well, shit.”

...................................

If you want to read what Clint did to the boys, I created the I See You series, so go check it out ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the link
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8210843


	34. For Now

Tuesday- November 15th (11:37 am)

Tony picked at his gourmet sandwich halfheartedly.

It had been fifteen days since Loki had spoken to him, and it was annoying the hell out of him.

“Dude, you ok?” Clint nudged his shoulder.

“Yeah, I'm fine,” Tony lied. “Why do you ask?”

Clint shrugged and went back to talking with Natasha about some martial art move they were working on.

The lunch bell rang and the group all said their goodbyes before going their separate ways.

“Tony,” Bruce asked, placing a hand on his. “What's up?”

The billionaire looked down and snorted.

“People are going to think we're dating if you keep touching my hand.”

“I don't care,” Bruce said stubbornly. “Tell me what's wrong.”

Tony sighed before spilling the entire locket story to his best friend.

“What do I do, Brucie?” he asked, running a hand through his hair.

Bruce paused.

“Well, he showed you something personal, and you broke it. I guess the only way for him to truly get that you're sorry is for you to humiliate yourself.”

“What?”

“Humiliate yourself. Swallow your pride and do something that makes you look stupid so he knows that you really regret what you did.”

Tony looked at Bruce in exasperation.

“Even if I DID agree to do that, what would I even do?”

Bruce smirked.

“I have an idea, but you're not going to like it.”

 

………………..

 

(Advanced Math)

Loki and Tony sat beside each other in advanced math and advanced science, but the Scandinavian hadn't looked at Tony for more than a few seconds each day. 

Mr. Jones scurried around the room like a rat.

He took an equation out of his desk drawer, and slapped it onto Tony's desk.

“See if you can figure out that, Mr. Stark!” he grinned.

“Shouldn't you be teaching a lesson?” Tony asked dryly.

“The lesson will start after you do this problem on the whiteboard,” Jones said sharply. “Now get to it.”

“Fine, fine,” Tony rolled his eyes. “Calm down. We do this every day, Herald.”

“Don't address me by my first name!”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Tony walked up to the whiteboard, and picked up a marker; writing down the problem in bright red letters.

“You can start now,” Jones stated when Tony did nothing more.

Tony’s jaw clenched and he looked back at Loki, who was staring out the window in boredom.

‘Swallow your pride,’ he could hear Bruce saying in his head.

“I don't know the answer.” 

Silence.

Tony saw Loki's head turn to him, his slight shock showing on his normally indifferent features.

“What?” Mr. Jones asked in awe. 

“Are you deaf, Herald? I said that I don't know the answer,” Tony bit out tightly.

Jones threw back his head and bellowed out an unattractive laugh.

“Finally! The great Tony Stark has been beaten. Not such a hot shot anymore!”

“Ahem; if I may,” a voice behind the teacher sounded.

Jones turned to find Loki smiling at him.

“It appears that Mr. Stark may just need another look at the problem,” His emerald eyes flitted to the billionaire. “Right, Tony?”

Tony felt a grin reside on his face as he turned and quickly wrote the correct response on the board.

“You were right,” Tony said, the words feeling foreign on his tongue. “I was looking at it wrong.”

“I am sorry, what was that first part again?” Loki asked, a smirk playing in his lips.

“I said that you were right,” Tony repeated, feeling a piece of his dignity rip away from his soul.

Loki smiled.

“Good to know.”

Mr. Jones looked humorously devastated.

“I suppose the great Tony Stark remains on his gold plated throne for the time being,” he hissed.

Tony gave a coy smile to his teacher as he walked back to his seat.

As he sat back down, Loki sent a wink his way that made a small shiver run through his body.

Humiliation mission complete.

 

…………………..

 

(1:42 pm)

During PE, Ms. Lewis had taken the class outside for the day.

Thor sent a football a football sailing towards his friend, Volstagg.

“The finals in football shall be upon us soon, friend,” he said. “Are you concerned?”

Volstagg grinned, tossing the ball back.

“Concerned? Why? Ever since we moved here from Scandinavia, the team has never been better!”

Thor shrugged, catching the football with a grunt.

“Jane Foster is worried that I may receive injuries in our dual with the Hydras.”

Volstagg snorted.

“You are truly transfixed with this one. Could it be you have found a suitable wife?” he teased.

“Jane Foster is more than just a girl,” Thor insisted. “She–”

“Yeah, that Loki motherfucker is pathetic.”

Thor’s head swiveled toward the person who had spoken.

Jason Lauren was standing in a circle with his friends.

“I'd like to punch him in his smug face,” the football player went on to say.

Thor frowned.

“Let it go, friend,” Volstagg said, put a hand on Thor's shoulder. “These things have never bothered you before, anyway.”

“Yeah, and there's a rumor that he's gay too. Figures he'd be a faggot,” one of Jason's crownies, Matt added.

That was enough for Thor to start in the offender’s direction.

“Excuse me,” he said, catching the group’s attention. “But I couldn't help overhear your comments on my brother.”

Jason grinned.

“What's up, man? Yeah, we were talking about him. Nothing more than a friendly conversation.”

His friends all snickered.

Thor frowned again.

“It did not seem very friendly to me.”

Jason looked him in annoyance. 

“He put two of our teammates in the hospital, and neither of them will be able to play in the finals.”

Thor paused.

“He's adopted.”

“Look buddy,” another one of Jason's posse, Corey joined in. “Let's just state the obvious. Loki's a loser.”

“He is a prince of Asgard and he is my brother,” Thor hissed. “Do not speak ill of him.”

“Face the facts, bro,,” Jason laughed. Your brother is a freak–”

Thor grabbed him by the front of his shirt, and pulled him close, so that they were face to face.

“Listen to me, you commoner,” Thor growled. “If you speak ill of my brother again, I will see to it that you will also not be playing in the finals of the football because you will be somewhere worse than a hospital. Understood?”

Jason swallowed.

“Got it.”

Thor stared into his eyes for several more seconds before setting him down on the ground.

“That is good.”

Prepared to let everything go, Thor turned around to walk away.

“Thank you for having my back,” he said to Volstagg. “My other friends would have been behind me in a second.”

Volstagg shrugged nonchalantly.

“I have no ties to Loki.”

“Yes, you do,” Thor said. “You had me.”

“Had?” Volstagg asked.

Thor nodded curtly, picking up the abandoned football off the ground and flinging it at his old friend so hard that made Volstagg take a few steps back when he caught it.

“Had.”

He shouldered past Volstagg, walking in the direction with Tony, Steve, Clint, Natasha and Bruce were sitting in the grass.

“Thor, wait!”

The blond prince didn't look back.

 

…………………

 

(3:31 pm)

“That was some show you put on, Stark," Loki mused.

“What show?” Tony asked. “I forgot how to do a problem. Even geniuses mess up sometimes.”

“I'm sure it was very humiliating to admit defeat in front of Mr. Jones.”

“Nah,” Tony blew it off. “I had the correct answer in the end so it was all good.”

Loki smiled, waving his hand through the cold autumn air.

“I suppose this is your version of a sorry. Am I wrong?”

Tony sighed.

“No, you're not wrong.”

He turned his face so that he was looking Loki in his eyes.

“I really am sorry, Loki.”

Loki paused before chuckling.

“I forgive you. But I hope you know that you know that humiliating yourself in front of a classroom full of imbeciles whose intellectual abilities are a fraction of ours will not make up for the fact that I saved your life.”

Tony rolled his eyes.

“You didn't have to do that. I shouldn't owe you anything for being a decent human being.”

“You're assuming that I'm a decent human being?” Loki raised an eyebrow. “I thought we understood each other.”

“Good point,” Tony laughed. “Name your price, Lucky Charms.”

“Hmmm…” Loki mused. “Well I don't need money, so I suppose you could pay with your body.”

Tony heart faltered for a millisecond.

“Well, I mean if that's what you really want,” he said sarcastically. “I guess I'm all yours.”

Loki smirked.

“You really mean that, Stark?”

“Totally,” Tony nodded a little too quickly. “But tread carefully; you don't know what I'm capable of.”

The billionaire didn't even notice his hand was being held until he felt fingers lacing with his own.

He looked down to discover his right hand intertwined with Loki's left.

“This will do for now.” the dark haired Scandinavian said simply.

Tony froze before forcing himself to calm down.

“Alrighty then.”

They didn't feel the need to speak after that.

...................

 

Guys, please comment. I need the confidence.


	35. Thankful

Thursday- November 24th (9:37 am)

“Happy Thanksgiving,” Clint said to Natasha, extending a foil covered dish.

Natasha rubbed her eyes.

“Clint, it’s nine thirty in the morning. Why are you here?” 

Clint grinned.

“I couldn't sleep so I baked this pie.” He laughed in a somewhat shy manner. “Plus, you're kind of the thing I'm most thankful for.”

Natasha's grumpy demeanor softened and she sighed before taking the pie out of her friend's hands.

“Pumpkin?” she asked cautiously.

“Apple,” Clint confirmed.

She smiled, and the sight made Clint’s heart soar.

“Well, get in here,” she ordered. “Don't just stand there in the cold.”

Clint did as he was told and stepped into the house.

“Does Phil know you're here?” Natasha asked, closing the door.

“Yeah,” Clint chuckled. “I told him before I left. He said that he was surprised you still wanted me around.”

Natasha smirked.

“Well, if we're being honest…”

“Girl, I just made you a pie from scratch and you're gonna diss me?” Clint asked in awe.

Natasha surprised him by leaning in and kissing him softly on the cheek.

“Happy Thanksgiving, Clint.”

 

………………..

 

(10:52 am)

“Happy Thanksgiving!” Bucky jumped onto Steve's chest to wake him up.

“What the f—” Steve growled, swatting at his best friend blindly as his baby blue eyes blinked open.

“Woah there, Cap!” Bucky grinned. “Were you about to say what I think you were gonna say?”

“No! And don't call me that,” Steve hissed halfheartedly. “Why the heck did you wake me up like that?”

Bucky shrugged.

“What can I say? I like to see you get worked up.”

Steve rolled his eyes.

“Jerk.”

“Punk.”

“Ok, boys,” Steve's mom, Sarah, came into the bedroom. “You'll have to resume your argument later. I just made pancakes.”

“Ah yeah!” Bucky whooped, running into the kitchen.

“Why are you in such a good mood, Buck?” Steve asked, following him to the table.

Bucky smiled broadly.

“There's just so much to be thankful for.”

“Absolutely,” Sarah said. “Now eat up. We've got a big day ahead of us.”

“So you guys volunteer at charities every Thanksgiving?” Bucky asked.

“Yep,” Steve answered, taking a big bite of his syrupy breakfast. 

“Well, we usually start out in soup kitchens and nursing homes, but this year Steve will be running marathons for different illnesses before joining me.” Sarah added.

“I knew that part,” Bucky said. “But how does running get money for your cause?”

“Sometimes people will bet on me.” Steve shrugged. “Also, for most of the races I am going to run if I finish at a certain time, a considerable amount of money goes to a certain charity. This year it's for Saint Jude's Children Hospital.”

The blond nudged Bucky.

“And this year, I'll actually have some competition because you're running with me.”

“Sure. But don't get mad when you lose,” Bucky smirked.

“Yeah right,” Steve retorted.

“It doesn't matter who wins or loses.” Sarah cut in. “It's about the children you'll be helping.”

“Yes, ma'am,” Bucky chuckled.

Sarah smiled.

“I'm so lucky to have you two in my life.”

“I love you, mom,” Steve leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

“Yeah, love you, Sarah,” Bucky added.

Sarah reached out and held both boy’s hands.

“Happy Thanksgiving.”

 

………………..

 

(11:02 am)

“No peeking!” Bruce chided, slowly moving his mother into the kitchen with his hands over her eyes.

“Alright, alright!” Rebecca laughed. “Can I open my eyes now?”

“Three… two… one- ok, you can open them,” Bruce said, removing his hands.

Rebecca brown eyes squinted as they readjusted themselves to the light.

She looked around the room and gasped.

Their normally bare kitchen table was covered in a small spread of food ranging from fruits, vegetables, and bread to the medium sized turkey that was positioned in the middle of the table.

“Bruce, how did you afford this?” she asked in awe.

“I've been saving my money.” Bruce said somewhat shyly. “You sacrifice so much for me, so I wanted to do something for you.”

“But college–”

“I'm getting a full academic scholarship to wherever I want.”

Rebecca turned to her son with tears in her eyes.

“My perfect boy…” she whispered, crying as she embraced him.

Bruce wrapped his arms around her until she made a move to release him.

“Shall we?” he pulled out a chair for his mother, where she happily sat down.

They dug into the food, blissfully eating in a comfortable silence.

“So tell me, how is school?” Rebecca asked, breaking the quiet.

Bruce shrugged.

“Nothing much to tell. It's not difficult.”

Rebecca laughed.

“I know you're doing brilliantly as far as academics go, I was talking about socially. How are your friends?”

Bruce smiled at the thought of his group.

“They're good. Thor is still searching for humility, Clint and Natasha are still an old married couple, and Tony is still struggling with his feelings for another guy.”

Rebecca chuckled.

“I see. And you're ok with that?”

Bruce cocked his head to the side.

“What do you mean?”

“You're ok with Tony having feelings for another guy?”

Bruce paused.

“Of course. Why wouldn't I be? I just hope the poor idiot can get over himself enough to make a move.”

Rebecca just smiled and nodded, going back to her turkey.

Bruce fidgeted in his seat slightly.

After the incident in sophomore year, Bruce had never told his mom what happened.

Although when he flew through the house to his room with his clothes only half-on, he was sure that she could infer what had occurred.

She had always liked Tony, despite his obvious shortcomings. She had even thrown out that she wouldn't mind if he and Tony would get together as a couple.

Rebecca Banner could be just as clever as Bruce was sometimes, and she could see things that not even he could truly understand.

“I honestly don't know what I'd do without my friends,” he admitted, before reaching out and taking his mother's hand in his own. “But you're my everything.” 

Rebecca smiled.

“My precious boy, you are the only thing that holds me to this world and I am so thankful that you're here with me.”

Bruce squeezed her hand.

“Happy Thanksgiving, mom.”

 

………………..

(1:54 pm)

“I'm open!”

Loki watched from his window in disdain as Thor tackled his friend Fandral to the ground, causing him to miss that ball that was thrown to him by Thor's other friend, Hogun.

How barbaric.

Every Thanksgiving, his family would throw a Thanksgiving day party.

All of Thor's football team was there, as well as the majority of the popular kids in school.

Loki observed the crowd, his emerald eyes taking in every detail.

The most peculiar thing that the party had to offer was the fact that Thor was always surrounded by his three friends: Hogun, Fandral, and Volstagg. However, Volstagg was nowhere to be found.

Loki imagined that the burly linebacker and Thor had had a falling out before the party. He wondered what it could have been about.

It only took five minutes of scanning the party for Loki to become insatiably bored.

His found his mind drifting towards cursed thoughts about Tony Stark and his group of misfit friends, wondering how they were spending Thanksgiving.

Clint and Natasha were no doubt together, and Bruce must be with his mother; he didn't have to be a detective to infer about Bruce Banner’s home life.

The real mystery was what Tony was doing.

Was he having a party, was he staying at home drinking all day, or was he on their bench enjoying the calming silence?

Before Loki even fully realized what he was doing, he had his winter coat on and was heading down the stairs.

“I am going out,” he said curtly as he passed his father and mother.

“Loki, you had better get back here this instant or–” Odin started to bellow, but Frigga put a hand on his arm to stop him from saying anything else.

“Will you be back for dinner, sweetheart?” she asked with a trace of hope in her voice.

Loki paused.

“No,” he finally said in an emotionless tone. “Enjoy your party.”

With that, he disappeared down the sidewalk and toward the park.

……….

 

Tony stared at the ground in silence.

This was his Thanksgiving every year.

Being completely and utterly alone.

He shuffled his feet below him as he shifted to a different position on the bench.

He did have some things to be thankful for, like Bruce and his other friends.

His mind flashed to Loki, and the corners of his mouth twitched upwards.

“Hello, Tony.”

Tony somehow managed not to jump, and didn't bother turning around.

“What's up, Sleepy Hollow? Having a good Thanksgiving?”

Loki sat down beside him gracefully.

“Absolutely exquisite,” the Scandinavian deadpanned.

“Don't worry, now that I'm here it'll all be ok.” Tony batted his eyelashes dramatically, causing Loki to scoff.

“I feel better already.” The dark haired boy paused. “I can only assume that your Thanksgiving is going just as brilliantly as mine?”

Tony snorted.

“Yeah, it's been peachy.” 

“Is this what you do every year?” Loki questioned.

“Sometimes.” Tony kicked a rock that was by his left foot. “Sometimes I shut myself in my room and drink until I can't walk. What about you?”

Loki shrugged.

“Odin throws a big Thanksgiving bash every year to celebrate how proud he is to have Thor as a son. Just like any other day except for the extra food and a plethora of Thor's ruffian companions.”

“Who is Odin?” Tony asked.

“My adoptive father,” Loki answered. “Thor is his pride and joy. He's athletic, well liked, and attractive. I am what one might call ‘a disappointment to my family’.”

“That's fucking stupid,” Tony said, surprising both himself and Loki.

“How so?” the dark haired boy questioned.

Tony didn't know how to backtrack from what he said, and he looked away from Loki. 

“Ummm… well…” he started. “I just meant that it's stupid if anyone thinks that you're a disappointment. I mean, Thor is one of my closest friends but it's obvious that you're clearly the better one in almost any situation.”

He cleared his throat awkwardly, and when he snuck a peek in Loki's direction, he was surprised to see that the dark haired boy was staring at him intensely, his emerald eyes burning into him.

“What?” Tony grumbled. 

“That is the first time anyone has ever told me that I was better than Thor,” Loki said quietly.

His lips moved into a small smile, and Tony couldn't help but smile with him like a fucking idiot.

“Yeah well, don't read into things and fall in love with me or anything…” Tony rolled his eyes, trying to keep up a nonchalant front.

“Trust me, I won't,” Loki chuckled.

Both boys paused.

“So I'm going back to this one diner on the other side of town.” Tony said. “They have the best apple pie.”

He turned to Loki and raised an eyebrow.“Wanna come?”

Loki breathed a laugh.“Are you asking me on a date?”

“I thought you weren't going to read into things.” Tony laughed, his heart beating like a damn samba as he got up off the bench. “Truthfully, I was just taking pity on you; you shouldn't have to spend Thanksgiving alone.”

Loki snorted.“How considerate.” 

“So are you in or are you out?”

Loki paused, pretending to muse over his decision.

“Alright Tony, let's go.”

Tony couldn't help the stupid grin that spread across his face.

Maybe this Thanksgiving wouldn't be so bad, after all.

 

…………………………

Ok! I'm alive! I wanted to get this out to you guys on Thanksgiving break, but I had a shitload of work.

PLEASE COMMENT FOR THE LOVE OF GOD. Lmao, I need the inspiration. I've been really depressed lately and it’d make me really happy to get feedback. 

I hope everyone's Thanksgiving was good, and to my friends who don't celebrate Thanksgiving- I'm so thankful for you guys too :)

P.s. Sorry for typos.


	36. Got You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Emily (Lmere)

Thursday- November 24th (2:19 pm)

The drive to the diner was silent, but not uncomfortable.

When the two boys got there, Tony parked in a secluded spot near the back.

“So nobody recognizes my car,” he explained to Loki, who gave him a nod.

The large red sign “Gena’s Diner” shined above them as they walked into the building.

They caught a few stares as they walked in, but Tony ignored them as he and Loki sat down in a booth not too far from the door.

“I have never been on a date to a diner before,” Loki grinned. “It's quaint.”

“I told you, this wasn't a date,” Tony hissed, shoving a menu in Loki's direction. “Order whatever you want.”

“How kind.”

“Well, I'll be!”

Tony and Loki turned to the left to see an older black woman making her way over to them with a large smile on her face.

“Gena, my love!” Tony said, standing up to embrace her.

Gena accepted the hug with a laugh.

“How are you, honey?”

“I'm good!” Tony said, sitting back down. “How are you?”

“Oh, you know, gotta keep on keepin’ on.” she replied.

She turned to Loki.

“Now, who is this sweet thing you brought up in here?”

“Loki Odinson, pleased to meet your acquaintance,” Loki smiled politely, bowing his head.

“Oooh, handsome AND has an accent?” Gena grinned at Tony. “This one’s a keeper.”

“You really think so?” Tony gritted his teeth.

“Now, what do I owe the honor of serving the great Tony Stark this fine Thanksgiving?” Gena asked, taking out a small notebook from the breast pocket on her apron. 

“I came here for the apple pie and a cold glass of milk,” Tony stated. “What about you, Lucky Charms?” 

“I'll take a slice of apple pie, as well,” Loki said, closing his menu. “I'll also take a strawberry milkshake.”

“Comin’ right up!” Gena said. “It'll be out in no time.”

“Thanks, babe.” Tony gave her a warm smile before she turned and walked away.

“So I'm a keeper?” Loki smirked.

“Her words, not mine.” Tony rolled his eyes.

“You seem awfully friendly with her, despite the fact that the two of you would never cross circles socially,” Loki mused.

“My mom used to take me here all the time as a kid.” Tony said without thinking.

‘What the fuck?’

He NEVER talked about his mother.

“I see,” Loki seemed to pick up on Tony's somewhat uncomfortable vibe.

“So…” Tony tried to change the subject. “Is your Thanksgiving going any better than it was going an hour ago?”

Loki smiled.

“I'd say so, yes.”

“I don't know why I even asked the question, honestly,” Tony smirked. “Any time you're with me, you're obviously happier.”

“Is it that obvious?” Loki deadpanned.

“Yeah, you should also work on hiding your attraction for me. Just a friendly tip.”

Loki pretended to consider his words before reaching across the table and taking one of Tony's hands in his own.

“Maybe I do not want to hide it.”

Tony's eyes widened before he slapped Loki's hand away.

“We're in public, you jackass!” he whisper-shouted.

“Would you rather continue this in private?”

“You know what–”

“Here's your order, sweethearts!”

Gena cut off their conversation by sitting down two plates of steaming apple pie and their drinks of choice in front of them.

“Looks great, girl!” Tony grinned.

“Glad to hear it,” Gena smiled. “I hope it's good enough to impress your date, here.”

“You're too kind, but he must take girls here all the time.” Loki winked at Tony.

“Girls?” Gena asked with a laugh. “What girls? You're the only one I've ever seen him walk into this diner with!”

Loki turned to Tony with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, really?”

Tony cleared his throat.

“So ummm, Gena, why are working on Thanksgiving? Shouldn't you be at home with your family?”

Gena sighed.

“Honey, there can't be a Thanksgiving if we don't got no money to buy food with. I work all the holidays.”

Tony frowned before taking out his wallet from his pocket.

“This should get you the nicest stuff in any store.” he said, handing her a wad of cash.

Gena gasped, and put a hand over her heart.

“Mr. Stark, I can't accept this!”

“Since when do you call me “Mr. Stark”?” Tony chuckled. “Take the money and go home to your family, Gena.”

“I can't!”

“You can.”

“Mr. Stark, I'm very flattered but I can't accept this money!”

“You can and you will.” Tony said sternly. “Take the money, Gena.”

Gena paused before slowly taking the money out of Tony's hand, and slipping it into her pocket.

“Thank you so much.” she said, reaching up to wipe tears from her eyes. “I'll pay you back someday, I promise!”

“Nah, don't worry about it.” Tony waved away her words. “Now get on. Get. I don't want to see you in this joint by the time I count to one hundred.” 

Gena laughed.

“Alright, I'll be going. I just have to get my stuff.”

Tony watched with a smile as she ran to the back room and returned with her coat and purse.

“God bless you, Tony Stark.” she said, surprising him by leaning down and kissing him on the cheek.

“Happy Thanksgiving, Gena.” Tony chuckled.

She gave him one last smile before heading out the door.

Tony sighed before going back to his apple pie.

He purposely avoided eye contact with Loki until he couldn't take the sensation of two green eyes burning into his skull.

“What!?” he demanded.

Loki shrugged with a smirk.

“That was very human of you.”

“What? Did you think I was a robot?” Tony rolled his eyes, trying to keep a nonchalant front.

“So Tony Stark does have a heart…” the Scandinavian mused. “Interesting.”

“Just eat your fucking pie.” Tony grumbled.

 

……

 

When they were done eating, they arranged everything on the table to where the waitress who picked up their plates would have an easier time loading them to the kitchen, threw their trash away, and headed out the door.

“Where do you live?” Tony asked as they walked to his car.

“I live on 306 Hummingbird Avenue,” Loki answered.

“So the rich part of town?” Tony raised an eyebrow. 

“If you want to look at it that way.” Loki shrugged.

“Well it's only five fourth-three, you'll be home in time for dinner.”

“I do not want to go home for dinner,” Loki said stubbornly.

“Well, what DO you want?” Tony threw his hands in the air in exasperation.

Loki paused, thinking about his options.

“I want–”

He didn't get to finish his sentence because Tony cut him off by grabbing his hand and pulling him behind Tony's car.

“Be quiet.” Tony whispered.

Both boys peeked over the side of the car to see a group of reporters lurking outside the diner and looking through the windows.

“They must of been tipped off that I was here.” Tony muttered.

It took several minutes before the reporters gave up and left.

“Well, I'd say to get off me, but I kind of like the position we are in,” Loki said, breaking the silence.

It was only then that Tony realized what they must have looked like.

Tony had Loki pressed up against the car with both of his hands behind his back. Tony's lips were also right beside Loki's right ear.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” he said, jolting backwards. 

Loki laughed. “You know, I think this is the only time I have ever seen you blush.”

Tony reached up to touch his cheeks, and sure enough, they were steaming hot. 

“I'm not blushing, jackass. It's just because it's cold out here,” he tried to cover up. “Just get in the fucking car. I'm taking you home.”

“Whatever you say, Tony,” Loki smirked, stepping into the vehicle.

 

…..

 

When they got to Loki's house, both boys sat in the car, unmoving.

“Well this has been interesting,” Loki observed.

“You could call it that, yeah.” Tony nodded.

Silence.

“So are you expecting a goodnight kiss or...” the billionaire trailed off.

Loki laughed. “Maybe I was, would that be so bad?” 

“What have I told you about messing with my mind?” Tony sighed. “Your teasing isn't going to work this time.”

Loki seemed to consider Tony's words before leaning over until his lips were inches away from Tony's.

“Not even a little bit?” he whispered.

Tony's mind glazed over, and he subconsciously licked his lips.

“Nope,” he finally said, popping the ‘p’ at the end of the word. “Not even a little bit.”

Loki grinned, leaning back into his seat.

“You've gotten better, Stark,” he chuckled. “But sometime very soon, I will get you again.”

“We'll see about that,” Tony smirked. “Now get the fuck out of my car.”

Loki shrugged, unbuckling his seatbelt and stepping out of the car.

“Happy Thanksgiving, Tony Stark,” he said with a wink that made Tony's blood pump faster in his veins.

“You too, I guess,” Tony replied back slowly.

Loki closed the car door, and began making his way up to his front door.

Tony watched as he knocked on the door, and less than seven seconds later, Thor threw it open.

“Oh shit!” Tony cursed, realizing that Thor would recognize his car.

He slammed on the gas pedal and shot away from the house as fast as he could, but as he was driving away, a smile formed on his lips that he couldn't seem to shake off.

 

……………….

 

Tuesday- December 1st- First day after Thanksgiving break (8:05 am)

Loki Odinson walked into his advanced English class at the same time the bell rang.

Unfortunately, Tony Stark was trying to beat him inside and walked in at exactly the same time so that they got squashed in the doorway.

“Why, good morning, Pistachio!” Tony grinned. “Mind if I squeeze by?”

“I was here first,” Loki hissed. “Why don't YOU move back?”

“I asked you first.”

“I asked you second.”

“Gentlemen!”

Both boys turned their heads as much as they could to see their English teacher, Professor Xavier looking up at them from his wheelchair in amusement.

“Tony, would you be so kind to let Mr. Odinson through?”

The shorter boy opened his mouth to protest, but grudgingly stepped back enough so Loki could pass by him with a smirk of victory.

“Thank you, Mr. Stark,” Xavier smiled, wheeling back to the front of the classroom.

Tony trailed behind him to his seat next to Bruce, who was obviously trying not to laugh and was failing horribly.

“Now that that's over, good morning everyone! Welcome back from Thanksgiving break,” The Professor said brightly.

He received an echo of “Good morning”s back.

Tony glanced back at Loki to find the Scandinavian staring at him.

Tony decided to take the childish route, and stuck his tongue out at him like a six year old.

Loki fake gasped, and put a hand over his heart like he was hurt by the gesture, making Tony stifle a laugh.

“Ahem.”

Tony looked toward the front of the class to find Professor Xavier looking at him in disdain.

“Is there something you two would like to share with the class?”

“Nope.” Tony shrugged. “But he is distracting me. I don't think I can get my proper education if he's in the same room as me. Maybe you should send him to Fury.”

Loki snorted.

“Professor Xavier, this man-child is obviously going through a disobedience phase. It would be better if you sent HIM to see Fury.”

“Disobedience?” Tony laughed. “That's rich coming from you.”

“Oh please,” Loki scoffed, “don't go on one of your temper tantrums just for me, Stark.”

“Go train a raven, Count Dracula!”

“Gentlemen!” Professor Xavier exclaimed. “I will be sending you BOTH to Principal Fury if you don't stop your couple's quarrel.” 

“WE’RE NOT A COUPLE!” Loki and Tony shouted.

Bruce wasn't even trying to hide his laughter now.

Xavier looked between them before shaking his head.

“Just a figure of speech, boys.” The Professor was clearly trying to keep a straight face. “But if you do not stop distracting my class, I will not hesitate to make good on my threat. Is that clear?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Tony grumbled.

“Crystal,” Loki responded.

“Good,” the Professor said, wheeling back up to the front of the classroom. 

Tony sent one more look to Loki before leaning back in his seat, and closing his eyes.

“Well that's one way to start off a morning,” Bruce commented.

“Shut up.” Tony breathed a laugh.

………………..

(11:27 am)

“So you spent Thanksgiving with him?” Bruce asked as he and Tony walked to the lunchroom.

“It was no big deal.” Tony shrugged. “We just ate at a diner and talked a little.”

Bruce chuckled, and Tony turned to him in annoyance.

“What?”

“Sorry Tony, but that sounds like a date to me,” Bruce laughed.

“Pssh, whatever,” Tony defended lamely. “It does not!”

“Listen,” Bruce started. “What do people do when they're on dates? They go to a restaurant and talk. You can't deny that.”

“The hell I can't!” Tony hissed. “It wasn't a fucking date!”

Bruce raised his hands in surrender. “Ok, you're right. It wasn't a date. You're right, I'm wrong. My bad.”

“You know I fucking hate it when you get passive aggressive with me.” Tony sighed, making Bruce grin. “Let’s just eat lunch and forget this subject.”

“What subject?” Clint asked as they were walking up to their lunch table.

“Damn your perfect hearing.” Tony mumbled.

“I heard that too.” Clint grinned. “What subject?”

“We were just talking about how Tony spent his Thanksgiving. Right, Tony?” Bruce smiled innocently.

Tony used his eyes to tear his best friend to shreds.

“Yep,” he turned to Clint. “I spent it completely and utterly alone. Just like every year.”

“That sucks, man.” Clint frowned. “You could've come spent it with me. Phil would've loved having the great Tony Stark in our house.”

“Thanks man, but I actually prefer being alone on Thanksgiving.” Tony shrugged.

“Wait,” Steve interjected. “Is Phil Coulson your father? Mr. Coulson?”

“Yep,” Clint answered. “Adoptive father, anyway.”

Steve sat back in his seat like his mind was blown. 

“Wow. Ok.” he said. “Good to know.”

“Friend Stark!” Thor boomed as he came up to their table with his lunch tray in his large hands. “It is good to see you again!”

Tony tried to be subtle when he made a cutting hand motion across his throat to tell his blond friend to shut the hell up but to no avail. 

“Next time you should come inside our house for the holiday of Thanksgiving! Loki seemed rather pleased when he came back last night.” Thor continued on.

“OH, REALLY?” Clint turned back to Tony with a smirk on his face.

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

“It's not what it seems like.”

“It seems like a date, if you ask me.” Natasha mused.

“Well nobody asked you, did they?” Tony snapped, but the dangerous look on Natasha's face made him wilt back.

“So it was not a date?” Thor asked in confusion.

“No! We were just… eating pie.”

“Is that a double meaning for something or am I wrong?” Clint grinned.

“I am this close, Archer Boy!” Tony glared at his friend.

“Oooooooh, someone's defensive!” Clint sing-songed. 

“Hey, hey! Let's be civil, here!” Steve tried to cut in to be the voice of reason.

The lunch bell rang, abruptly ending their conversation.

“We'll see you in PE,” Natasha said, dragging a grinning Clint away. 

“See you,” Bruce waved. The bespectacled boy turned back to Tony with a chuckle.

“Well, you sure kept your calm.”

“Whatever.” Tony rolled his eyes. “Thor blew it. He's about as helpful as a vegetable pie.”

“You've got to admit that when it comes to Loki, you're a loose cannon.” Bruce said, shaking his head as he gathered his belongings up.

“I don't have to admit anything because that penguin has no control over me!” Tony denied.

“Ok, your other nicknames made sense but you have to explain to me how he's a penguin.” Bruce crossed his arms with a grin.

“Because he has black hair and pale white skin, and he always dresses nice and he walks weird- You know what, I shouldn't have to explain myself!” Tony said sharply, making Bruce laugh.

“Ok, ok,” Bruce gave in.” So what's the plan? Completely ignore everything that happened on Thanksgiving night and carry on like nothing happened?”

“Yes!” Tony shouted before pausing. “I mean no… I mean yes… I mean– fuck, I don't know!”

“Don't worry about it.” Bruce smiled, wrapping his arm around Tony's shoulders. “Focus on the science. You love science.”

“That is true…” Tony mused. 

“C’mon, let's go to class.” Bruce said, tugging Tony along.

When they arrived in their advanced science class, Tony looked around for Loki, and was relieved to find him nowhere in his line of vision.

“Tony,” he heard Mr. Selvig say from the front of the classroom. “Can you come here really quickly?”

“Sure thing, teach.” Tony called back, making his way over to his science teacher. “Whatcha need?”

“I'm going out of town for a few days, and I just thought I'd let you know that there will be a highly qualified substitute coming to teach the class while I'm away.” Selvig said.

“And you want me to resist giving them a hard time?” Tony smirked.

“Yes, please.” the teacher begged.

“Not even a little bit of a hard time?” Tony asked, batting his eyelashes dramatically.

Selvig chuckled.

“Maybe just a little. But I don't want them traumatized when I get back, understand?”

“Alright, you got it, teach.” Tony nodded.

“Good.” Mr. Selvig smiled. “Now go take your seat, we're about to get started.

Tony gave a half-sarcastic salute and turned to go back down the aisle but instead came face to face with Loki.

“Jesus Christ, Asparagus!” he exclaimed. “Don't just appear out of nowhere like th–”

He never finished his sentence because he felt the slight pressure of someone's lips on his cheek, and he froze.”

The whole classroom became silent.

Loki pulled back to analyze his work and found a petrified Tony Stark staring back at him with his mouth open like a fish and his eyes the size of dinner plates.

Loki chuckled, and leaned back in until his lips were right by Tony's left ear.

“Got you.”

 

………………….

So I'm screaming?

This was a double chapter because of a mix up and I hope it wasn't a drag to read :/ I just have so many plans that need to be secured.

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO THE LIGHT OF MY LIFE, EMILY, WHO IS ALSO MY BEAUTIFUL BETA! It's her birthday, so sing happy birthday silently(or out loud) wherever you are for her XD

Valentine's Day is in two days and the only romance I'm getting is between my characters so if you have a special someone… good on you? Lol!

Thanks for sticking with me! More to come soon!

P.S. Sorry for typos. I'm a piece of shit.


	37. Love Lives

December 19th- Monday- Last day before Christmas break

(2:39 am)

“You're late,” Loki said disdainfully, walking aimlessly around the abandoned warehouse, and kicking at the rubble strewn artlessly across the rough ground.

“My apologies.” Thanos grinned, showing off his unusually sharp teeth. “I was just setting up the solution to a little rat problem in my ranks.”

The king pin looked at Loki with a cold smile.

“How is the seduction of Tony Stark coming along?”

“I already told you, I'm not seducing him,” Loki sighed irritably. “I'm just having a little fun, is all. Let's focus on the plan, shall we?”

“Of course, of course.” Thanos chuckled. “I've arranged for one of my men to insert himself into the school as a janitor. He will be the one who will let us into the building before we set up.”

“That is good.” Loki nodded. “I will shut down the cameras and security walls before the assembly.”

“You are capable of shutting down a highly sophisticated security system?” Thanos raised an eyebrow. “I never knew technology was your strong suit.”

Loki scoffed. “You're forgetting, my IQ is in the 180’s. I am sure it can not be too difficult.”

Thanos chuckled.“My mistake. How could I forget your intelligence?”

“I have somewhere I need to be.” Loki said curtly. “As always, it was a pleasure seeing you.”

“Likewise.” Thanos smirked. “Until next time.”

“Yes, until next time.”

Thanos turned away, shadowed by his hoard of followers, and left Loki standing alone in the warehouse.

Loki ran his hands through his thick black hair, and sighed.

This plan would be the death of him, and many others. 

 

………………...

 

(7:48 am)

Thor Odinson walked into Stanley High School with purpose and determination, as well as a touch of nerves.

Today was the day he found out if he would get to stay on the football team.

He'd been studying his ass off with Jane every week day since September, but he had no idea if it had been enough to raise his 1.9 to the required 2.8 grade point average.

“Thor!” a loud voice hollered, causing the blond giant to turn his head. His eyes found Volstagg, bobbing his way through the crowd towards him. Thor simply turned away, and continued walking down the large hallway.

“Friend, do not ignore me!” Volstagg yelled, catching up to him. “I do not see why you are mad at me!”

“Then you have your answer,” Thor said coldly.

“Just because I did not join you in your chat with Jason Lauren about your brother gives you a reason to be angry with me? We both know your brother is—”

Thor turned on his heel so fast that Volstagg crashed into him, and the boys were face to face.

The hallway came to a standstill, waiting and hoping for a fight.

“That my brother is what?” Thor asked, his tone poisonous.

Volstagg swallowed, weighing his words against an angry Thor.

“Different,” he finally said.

Thor stared at the red haired boy.

“Yes, he is. And I suppose I am different now too.”

Thor turned back around, leaving a stunned Volstagg behind him.

 

………………..

 

(11:37)

Lunch was unusually quiet.

It was just Steve and Tony who sat at their unusually empty table. Thor had a sports meeting, Natasha was absent, Clint was preparing for his presentation in geography, and Bruce was helping grade papers with the teaching staff.

Tony crunched a barbecue chip between his teeth.

“So how's boxing going?” he asked Steve.

Steve looked at Tony incredulously. “You actually care what happens in my life?”

“Sure I do,” Tony shrugged.

“Ummm, well it's going good.” Steve replied slowly. “The official finals are taking place after Christmas break in January, so we're just—”

“Fascinating,” Tony cut him off, enjoying the look of annoyance on the blond’s face. “How's Ms. Carter?”

Steve glared at him. “Why do you want to know about Peggy?”

Tony smiled. “Can I not take interest in my friend's romantic lives?”

“Not when we're barely friends,” Steve quipped, taking a large bite of his bland turkey sandwich.

“So you haven't hooked up?” Tony asked, causing Steve choke on his food.

“What!?” Steve hacked, his face red from both choking and embarrassment. “No! Are you crazy!?”

“Hey, just thought I'd ask.” Tony smirked. “Just hoping that something clicked in your brain and you would suddenly become a man.”

“HAVING SE–” Steve lowered his tone to a whisper. “Having sex with someone does not make you a man.”

He scoffed. “Does it make you feel better about your cold, lonely life causing my heart rate to go up in anger and disgust?”

“It does, one hundred percent.” Tony smiled innocently.

“Well I bet your love life isn't going smoothly either.” Steve shot back.

“Oh honey,” Tony snorted. “I don't have a love life.”

“Not even Loki?”

Tony’s eyes widened and he sat up in the chair he'd been slouching in. “What?”

Steve was the one smiling now.

“Oh, so there is something to you two? Clint was right.”

“Uh, first of all– no.” Tony hissed. “Second of all, you talk about my love life when I'm not here?”

“What's the matter, Tony? Don't like when the spotlight's on you for a change?” Steve chuckled. “Looks like the tables have turned.”

“The tables haven't turned shit,” Tony said, and when Steve opened his mouth, Tony cut him off. “Yeah, yeah, don't curse, Jesus is watching.” 

Tony leaned back in his chair, feigning nonchalance. “Just because you have no clue how to handle your love life, doesn't mean you can make up a fantasy for mine.”

Steve shrugged. “Whatever you say, Tony.”

The lunch bell rang, abruptly ending their conversation.

“Well, we'll have to postpone this chat for another day, Stephanie,” Tony said, standing up and collecting his backpack.

“Unfortunately. I'll see you in PE, Tony.” Steve rolled his eyes.

“Can't wait, buttercup!”

 

………………..

 

[Geography]

Clint glanced at the watch on his wrist and ground his teeth together.

Natasha had been absent all day, and they were two groups away from doing their presentation. Or rather, HE would have to do the presentation.

“Shit, shit shit, shit…” he hissed to himself, rechecking his watch again for the thirtieth time in half as many minutes.

Where the hell was she!? This was not the way he had wanted this afternoon would go.

 

……………..

 

Natasha’s head bounced off the wall as her opponent closed in on her.

What had started as a quick thievery operation had quickly turned into an ambush by one of Thanos’s men.

The Croatian assassin, Emil Blonsky, known to both his friends and enemies as The Abomination, grinned as he twirled his knife between his fingers.

“You're just as good as they said you'd be. Surprising from such a little girl.”

Natasha shakily stood back up, adjusting the mask on her face. “Yeah, well, I tend to surprise everyone.”

Blonsky reeled forward and stabbed the knife right where her head had been a second before she jumped away, drawing her own weapon.

This was not going the way she had wanted this afternoon to go.

 

………………..

 

“Up next we have Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff with Budapest,” Ms. Hill said with a strained smile, noticing Natasha's absence.

Clint mind was screaming curse words as he slowly walked to the front of the room with his sheet of notes. When he finally got there it took him a few minutes to pull up their presentation from the projector onto the whiteboard. Standing up slowly, he took a deep breath before smiling.

“Hi there.” he started. “ So uhh, Natasha couldn't make it today so you'll just have to settle for me. Sorry in advance.”

The class laughed, and Clint felt a little better. “She's my partner in crime, but we do remember Budapest very differently.” He cleared his throat. “Let's just jump right into this monstrosity, shall we?”

Ms. Hill facepalmed in the background.

 

………………..

 

(2:37 pm)

Bruce adjusted the papers he was working on, and sighed. Being a nurse's aid had been Principal Fury’s idea as a way to let him cool down after the day, and Bruce had agreed to it simply because he liked the nurse and the fact that he was a submissive idiot.

The nurse, Miss Arrow, was a middle aged African-American woman who took Bruce under her arm immediately. Of course, it didn't take him more than a day to figure out everything he needed to know and do as a nurse's aid. It wasn't a complicated job; just sorting papers and tending to people with minor scrapes while Miss Arrow was busy.

“Is there something wrong, Bruce?” the nurse asked, looking over her glasses.

“No ma'am,” Bruce answered. “Just thinking.”

Nurse Arrow smiled. “Well, you're a bright young boy. I'm sure you'll figure out.”

“Excuse me?”

Both Bruce and Miss Arrow turned to the voice coming from the doorway.

Bruce's eyes widened to find Betty Ross looking back at him. 

“Betty?” he asked. “What are you doing here?”

Betty chuckled and held up her hand, which was bleeding slightly. “Cut myself with a scalpel, if you can believe it.”

Nurse Arrow watched the exchange between the two high schoolers with a smile. 

“Bruce, would you be able to look after her?” Miss Arrow asked sweetly, standing up. “I’ve got some filing I need to do.”

“But—” Bruce started to protest.

 

“I’ll just be next door if you need me” she said. “Do you think you can manage?”

Bruce nodded mutely, and she disappeared into the admin room, shutting the door behind her, and leaving the two students alone. They stood in silence for several seconds before Bruce remembered why she was there.

“Oh!” he exclaimed, jumping out of his seat. “Please come sit down over here!” 

He walked over to Betty and lightly touched her arm, leading her to a nurse's cot.

“So you said you cut it with a scalpel?” Bruce asked, heading back over to the medicine cabinet and taking out what he thought he would need.

“Yep,” Betty said with a grimace. “I'm a clutz.”

“You're not a clutz,” Bruce chuckled, readying the disinfectant spray. “This is going to sting.”

He pushed the button on the bottle and a small jet of liquid landed on Betty's hand, making her wince.

“Sorry,” Bruce apologized, using a cloth to dab around the wound before wrapping a bandage around Betty's hand.

Bruce made the mistake of glancing upwards to find Betty staring back at him with a smile on her face.

“What?” He felt a blush creep up his neck and color his cheeks.

Betty laughed.“It's just really good to talk to you again.”

After their date and the incident with Bruce's father, Bruce had avoided Betty. Sure, they'd talked a little in advanced biology, but that was it.

Bruce cleared his throat. “So you should be good to go. If you feel like the wound is getting worse, which isn't very probable, you can come back tomorrow, and Miss Arrow will look at it.”

“Ok well, I guess I'll just… go.” Betty said slowly, standing up at the same time Bruce did.

They stared at each other for some time before Bruce turned away. “I'll see you around,” he said softly.

“You too,” Betty said, walking towards the door.

Bruce heard her footsteps stop, and he barely glanced over his shoulder to find Betty glaring at him with a determined expression on her face.

“Betty, what's wron–”

He never got a chance to finish his sentence because Betty marched over to him, grabbed the front of his shirt, and kissed him on the mouth.

Bruce's eyes widened and he froze, but only for a second, and then he was kissing her back with everything he had.

When they finally broke apart for air, common sense hit Bruce like a slap in the face.

“Wait, wait, Betty!” he gasped.

“Yes?”

“My life is dangerous.” Bruce said, looking away. “I’m dangerous. Dangerous and damaged.”

Betty smiled, turning his face back to where he was looking at her. 

“I don't care.”

 

………………..

(3:03 pm)

“Mr. Odinson, I can see you've been working hard to bring your grade point average up,” Principal Fury said, looking at the paper in his hand.

“Yes, I have,” Thor said, shifting in his seat uncomfortably.

“You started out with a thirty three in algebra and turned it into an eighty.” Fury observed. “Truly impressive.”

“Nicholas Fury, will I be staying on the football team?” Thor blurted out anxiously.

Fury looked at the blond giant blankly. “You were instructed to bring your grade point average to a 2.8 before the semester was through. Your overall grade point average ended up being a 2.9.”

“YES!” Thor crowed, raising his fist in the air to the gods. 

“Yes, how wonderful,” Fury deadpanned. “Now if that's all, get out of my office.”

Thor bowed his head to the principal before running out in the hall where Jane was waiting.

“So?” she asked hopefully.

“I have received a 2.9 as my grade point average!” Thor grinned, picking her up and spinning her around as he kissed her.

“I knew you could do it!” Jane said, wrapping her arms around Thor.

When he put her down, their hands intertwined perfectly, and Jane laughed.

“You know what this means, right?”

“I believe it means we are officially dating, yes?” Thor grinned even wider.

Jane squeezed his hand.

“So how about that first date?”

 

………………...

 

(3:28 pm)

“So I'm having a little Christmas party on the twenty-third,” Tony said, kicking a little snow with his converse.

“Is that so?” Loki asked.

“Yep.” Tony nodded. “And ummm… I was just wondering if you'd come.”

Loki turned his head to look at Tony with an amused smile. 

“Are you being serious?”

“You don't have to if you don't want to!” Tony said quickly. “I just have something I want to give you.”

Loki paused before shrugging. “Alright Stark, I'll humor your proposal.”

“Cool.”

Silence.

“What do you want for Christmas, Tony?” Loki broke the barrier.

“I tell my friends not to get me anything,” Tony said nonchalantly. “I already have everything I want. Well… almost everything.”

“Almost?” Loki raise an eyebrow.

Tony cleared his throat. “Ummm… I've been uh, searching for something all year, and I can't seem to find it.”

“Which is?” Loki pushed slightly.

Tony turned to look into Loki's emerald green eyes. 

“Color.”

Loki stared back, his gaze unwavering. “I see,” he said. “If I remember correctly, you said something about color while you were…”

Loki trailed off, letting Tony infer what he was going to say.

“Wonderful,” Tony said bitterly. “Just how I wanted you to find out about my desires.”

“Speaking of desires, you also said something else you wanted,” Loki mused. “Or more specifically, who you wanted.”

Tony's eyes widened slightly in panic and his pulse quickened.

“Oh yeah?” he asked, trying to be cool. “What did I say?”

The two boys kept eye contact until Loki's face broke out into a smirk. 

“Just kidding.”

Tony could've lain down on the ground and died of relief. 

“Idiot.” He rolled his eyes, forcing a laugh.

Loki chuckled, reaching down to pick up a handful of snow. “I enjoy seeing you frustrated.”

“I wasn't frustrat—” Tony was cut off my a snowball being dropped onto his head.

Loki grinned. “Are you frustrated now?”

Tony didn't consider the pros and cons before he tackled the Scandinavian off the bench and into the snow.

“You're going to pay for that!” he yelled, not even bothering to hide his smile as he slammed a snowball in Loki's black hair.

“Looking forward to it!” Loki shot back, flicking a piece of snow in Tony's eyes.

“You motherfucker…” 

The two boys wrestled in the white powder in a struggle to outdo the other.

Tony finally came out on top, pinning Loki's arms to the ground.

“Got you, you jackass!” he grinned victoriously.

“Not quite.”

Tony barely had time to make a noise of protest before Loki wrapped his legs around his waist, and flipped their positions over.

“This feels familiar,” he smirked down at Tony.

Tony rolled his eyes, trying to fight his way out of Loki's strong grip, but to no avail.

“Whatever. I'm not finished. I'll get you when you least expect it.”

“Like when I got you in the classroom?” Loki asked innocently, batting his eyelashes for dramatic effect.

“More like the time I poisoned you and made you want me for five days.” 

Loki smiled venomously. “I can kiss you again if you'd like.”

Tony's grin faltered, but he recovered almost immediately. “Nah, I'm good. If I want to make myself nauseous, I'll look at my family photo albums.”

Loki chuckled. “You are lying to yourself yet again. If only you would give in to your sexual impulses and admit your affection for me.”

“You sorry son of a bitch...” Tony laughed. “The fucking nerve you have is incredible.”

Loki shrugged. “You seem to bring out to the best in me.”

Tony grinned. 

“You're welcome,” he said before leaning up and head butting Loki in the forehead, causing the Scandinavian to reel backwards.

The shorter boy used this time to jump off the ground while Loki gathered himself.

“You wretched imbecile…” Loki shook his head, standing up as well. “You're going to pay for that.”

Tony smirked when he saw that Loki's lips were fighting twitching upwards.

“Maybe. Maybe not.” Tony winked. “I'd like to see you make me.”

And so the two boys continued to fight in the snow; oblivious to the rest of the world and its trials.

In that moment, it was only them and their two heartbeats.


	38. Merry Christmas

Friday- December 23rd

Tony looked at his watch.

Seven- fifteen.

Still plenty of time for his friends to get there.

He had told his friends to meet him at his house for the Christmas party at seven- thirty.

It was going to be a simple gift exchange.

Clint and Natasha would get each other presents, Bruce and Steve would get each other presents, and Loki and Thor would get each other presents. 

Then, of course, Tony would give them all his presents.

“Jarvis, how are the cookies doing?” he called.

“The chocolate chip cookies are entering their gold brown phase, sir.” the AI replied. “I shall alert you when they are done.”

“Thanks, Jarv.”

Tony checked his reflection in the mirror one last time.

He was wearing dark washed jeans with a holiday red long sleeved shirt, and plain white socks because it was Christmas and shoes were overrated.

Not too casual, not too fancy.

Snapping his fingers, he signaled his house to allow Christmas music began to waft from the speakers.

He heard the doorbell ring, and he made his way down the stairs with a smile, already knowing who it was.

Sure enough, when he opened the front door, Bruce was shivering in the snow with a small bag in his hand.

Tony ushered him in, and enveloped him in a hug. 

“Merry Christmas, buddy.” he grinned.

“Merry Christmas, Tony.” Bruce replied.

When they pulled away, and Tony watched Bruce take off his ragged coat, he threw back his head and let out a laugh.

“What the hell are you wearing?”

The bespectacled boy was clothed in a bright green sweater that had a misshapen reindeer and bright neon yellow letters that read, “And To All A Good Night”.

Bruce blushed.

“My mom made it.”

“Well, it’s goddamn beautiful.” Tony grinned.

“Sir,” Jarvis sounded. “The cookies are ready to be removed from the oven.”

“Alright, take them out and I'll be right there.” Tony said, turning around and heading for the kitchen.

Bruce trailed behind him as he put on oven mitts and took the sheet of treats off the cooling plate the smart oven had removed for him.

“Did you make these?” Bruce questioned. 

“Yep.” Tony said. “But they're cooling so we can't touch them until they're back to normal.”

Bruce nodded, and eyed the cookies hungrily as the doorbell rang again.

“Go ahead and take a seat.” Tony instructed, walking back to the front door.

He opened it to find Steve standing on his door step with a rectangular shaped package under his arm.

“Welcome to the party, Captain.” he grinned. 

“Merry Christmas to you too.” Steve grumbled.

“Well, don't just stand there.” Tony said. “Come on in!”

Without another word, Steve walked straight past Tony and to Bruce, where he sat down and started talking to the advanced biology student.

The second Tony closed the front door, the doorbell rang again, and annoyance swept through the billionaire.

He reopened it to find Clint and Natasha waiting to be let inside with their presents.

“You did that on purpose.” Tony sighed.

“I did no such thing!” Clint defended. “Permission to enter?”

“Permission granted.” Tony nodded, letting them inside and giving them each a hug. “Merry Christmas.”

“Back at you, pal.” Clint grinned.

“Merry Christmas, Tony.” Natasha gave him a rare smile.

Tony looked at his watch again as he closed the door again.

It was seven- twenty three and Loki and Thor still weren't there.

“Maybe they're stuck in traffic.” Bruce offered, noticing Tony's expression.

The billionaire shrugged, moving towards the couch.

But just as he sat down the doorbell rang again.

“Oh my God!” he hissed, stalking towards his front door.

Tony took a moment to compose himself because there was no way he would show any sign of anger in front of Loki.

Ironically, the thought of Loki made a smile come across his face that he tried to force off, but eventually gave up.

He opened the door and was immediately greeted by a crushing hug from a certain blond giant.

“Merry Birth of Christ, friend Stark!” Thor bellowed.

“Can't… breathe…” Tony gasped.

“Oh,” Thor put him back on his feet. “My apologies.”

Tony sucked in a few gulps of precious air before standing upright again.

“It's all good, big fella.” he said to the prince, who then went to give everyone else the same treatment.

That gave Tony a good close up of Loki, who had been standing behind Thor the entire time.

“Hello, Tony.” he said smoothly.

Tony gave Loki a nonchalant once over.

He was wearing a dark green dress shirt that made his eyes pop, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

“You know that you're not taking me to prom, right?” Tony joked, trying to ease the tension that was sparking between them.

Loki shrugged.

“It was either this or the ghastly sweaters that my grandmother made us.”

“Fair enough.”

The two boys stared at each other, not knowing what to do next.

“Ummm,” Tony reached out and awkwardly patted Loki on the shoulder. “Merry Christmas.”

Loki gave him a smile that sent a chill running through his body.

“Merry Christmas.”

“Ok!” Clint said, breaking the barrier between the two boys. “Are we going to open presents or what?”

Tony cleared his throat.

“Yeah, let’s do it.”

He made a hold on gesture to his friends as he walked into a second living area, returning with a small cart full of gifts.

“Tony, you outdid yourself again.” Bruce shook his head.

“Don't I always?” the shorter boy winked.

Tony made quick work of putting the presents where he could reach them without difficulty before finally getting able to sit down.

“Ok,” he began. “Who's going first?”

“I will.” Bruce offered, picking up and handing his small bag to Steve. “I hope you like it.”

Steve gave Bruce his million dollar smile, and accepted the gift.

He took out tissue paper, and reached inside.

He pulled out a small device that made his eyes go wide.

“Is this what I think it is?”

“It's an iPod.” Bruce explained. “I put all the big hits from the 40’s and the 50’s on it. As well as some hidden pop songs that I know you'll hate.”

Steve looked up at Bruce with an expression so sweet that it made Tony roll his eyes.

“Thanks, man.” he said, standing up from the couch to give Bruce a hug.

Bruce laughed as he accepted the embrace.

“Oh!” Steve exclaimed, letting go and picking up his own package. “This is for you.”

Bruce took the present out of Steve’s hands and ran his hand over it experimentally. 

He slowly removed the wrapping paper from it, and what he saw inside made him gasp in surprise.

“Did you make this?” he asked.

Steve blushed.

“It's nothing, really. Just some oil pastels and acrylic paint.”

“Well, don't leave us in suspense.” Clint laughed. “Show us what it is.”

Bruce paused before lifting up the rectangular gift.

“Wow.” Tony said in actual surprise.

It was a painting of two people sitting at a lab table, hovering over a microscope. But instead of looking into the microscope, they were looking at each other with expressions of pure love. The two people were Bruce and Betty Ross.

“It's magnificent.” Thor observed.

“Yeah,” Clint agreed. “Why the hell aren't you in advanced art?”

Steve’s face was bright red.

“Ummm, I don't know. I guess I haven't got the self confidence.”

“You beat guys up in a ring surrounded by hundreds of people, but you can't draw in front of twelve?” Tony raised an eyebrow.

“Leave him alone, Tony.” Natasha instructed.

Tony raised his arms in surrender.

“Fine. Katniss and Natasha – you're up.”

Clint pulled out his bag at the same time Natasha took out a long box with a blue ribbon wrapped around it.

“Me first.” Clint grinned, to which Natasha chuckled in bemusement.

She handed over the box, and Clint eagerly opened the present.

The group of friends watched as he removed fours metal arrows.

“Are these chrome headed?” Clint asked excitedly like a kid in a toy store.

“Not just chrome arrows,” Natasha smiled. “They explode too.”

Clint reached back into the box to find a tiny remote.

“What use could he possibly have for exploding chrome arrows?” Bruce asked, clearly worried.

“Pure, unadulterated fun.” Tony grinned. “Nice job, Natasha.”

The redhead nodded, and Clint used this time to place her present into her hands.

Natasha raised an eyebrow at Clint’s sudden nervous demeanor, but took the tissue paper out of the bag, nonetheless.

Everyone looked in interest as she pulled out a pair of worn ballet shoes.

“It took me a while to find them.” Clint said with a small smile.

Natasha looked up at him, and to everyone's amazement seemed to be on the verge of tears.

However, that faded away in seconds, disappearing so completely that Tony doubted he'd even seen them.

“Thank you.” she said, getting up from her seat on the couch and kissing Clint on the cheek.

“Should we leave the room or…” Tony joked, breaking the tension.

“It's Loki and Thor’s turn.” Bruce said, softly wacking his best friend upside the head.

“Ow!” Tony pretended to fall onto his side in agony.

Everyone ignored him.

“Would you like to do the honors, brother? Thor grinned.

Loki sighed, and handed Thor a small box.

Thor ripped the paper off, and when he opened the box, he blinked in confusion.

“It is just a picture of a yellow dog.”

“Yes,” Loki said. “He's waiting for you at our home.”

Thor’s eyes widened with joy.

“You have gifted me with a canine companion!? That is marvelous!”

He leapt up from his seat to embrace his brother, but Loki’s withering glare made him sit back down.

“What are you going to name him?” Steve asked.

“Maybe something like Comet–” Bruce started.

“Mjölnir!” Thor said gleefully. “That will be his name!”

“Mol what?” Clint snorted.

“Mjölnir!” the blonde giant said again. “It means to crush!

“That's a little intense for a dog, don't you think?” Tony deadpanned.

“What did you get me, Thor?” Loki put an end to the conversation.

“Oh!” Thor picked up a horribly wrapped present. “This is for you, brother.”

He handed it to Loki, who eyes it like it was a going to turn into a snake and bite him.

“I wrapped it myself!” Thor said proudly.

“Yes, I can see that.” Loki replied dryly.

He finally began to unwrap it, slowly pulling away the misshapen paper.

When he was finally done, he held up a smooth black object.

“It is a case for your locket!” Thor grinned. “Mother assisted me in picking it out!”

Tony felt guilt sweep over him as he watched Loki’s expressionless face stare at the case.

Then, by some miracle, Loki looked up at Thor and smiled.

“This was very thoughtful. Thank you.”

Thor beamed, obviously not used to any positive reaction from his brother.

“My turn, bitches!” Tony shouted, causing Clint to let out a laugh, and Bruce to rub his face in exasperation.

He reached for the first present to his right, which happened to be a bright red bag.

“Here you are, m’lady.” Tony grinned, giving the bag to Natasha.

Natasha sighed at his antics, but still opened the present.

She pulled out two metal bracelets in confusion.

“What are they?” she asked.

“If would allow me,” Tony took the bracelets out of her hands, placed them on his knuckles, flipped on a tiny switch on the side, and walked over to Steve, pressing the right bracelet to his chest.

“Tony, what are you doing now– OH MY GOD!”

“You see,” Tony said, pulling away the sizzling bracelet. “I call them widow bites. I got the idea from the Halloween party. They can electrocute anyone and anything from settings reaching one to ten. What I demonstrated on dear Stephanie was a one.”

Steve took a deep breath like he was trying to convince himself not to beat Tony to death.

“You're a horrible human being.” he finally said.

Tony smiled coyly as he pushed a button on the bracelets, causing miniature tools to pop out.

“They're also basically swiss army knives in bracelet form. They have lock picks, a stun gun, mini flamethrower–”

“Wait, wait, wait!” Clint stopped him. “Did you say miniature flamethrower?”

“Ummm, yeah?” Tony said like it was obvious. “Who doesn't need a flamethrower every once in awhile?”

“Most people!” Bruce cut in. “Why does she need this? It's not like she's in the army!”

Tony shrugged.

“Go big or go home.”

Tony gave her back the bracelets, and Natasha smiled at him.

“Thanks, Tony.”

“No problem.” the billionaire said.

He went on to reaching for a very tiny box that was covered in wrapping paper that had robins all over it.

“Here you go, buddy.” Tony grinned, handing it to Clint.

“Very funny, Tony.” Clint gave a dry chuckle.

He pulled off the wrapping paper to find a simple white box.

He looked at Tony skeptically.

“Just open it.” Tony said.

Clint nodded, and pulled the lid off the box.

The group of friends watched as he pulled out a single piece of paper.

“Is that all that the box contains?” Thor blurted out.

“It's a phone number.” Clint said softly.

“I know a guy who knows a guy.” Tony smirked. “They're interested in your talent, and want to talk about possibilities after your graduate.”

Clint looked up at Tony in awe.

“Thank you so much.”

“You're welcome.” the genius chuckled.

Tony turned to his best friend.

“Alright Brucie, you're next. Thor, I'm gonna need your help with this one.”

“Of course, friend Stark!” Thor boomed, standing up and walking over to Tony.

Tony lead Thor out of the room, and the blond giant returned with a large square package.

“Oh Tony, please tell me that one’s not for me.” Bruce covered his eyes.

“I would hate to lie to you, buddy.” Tony winked. 

Thor placed it on the ground in front of Bruce, who looked like he was going to die of embarrassment.

“Go on,” Tony encouraged. “Open it.”

Bruce sighed before beginning to take the paper off the gift.

“Oh, wow…” he said when he had finished. “Is this–”

“An entire classic book collection? Yep.” Tony answered. “All first editions.”

“The Great Gatsby, Pride and Prejudice, Moby-Dick?” Bruce ran a hand through his hair. “This must have cost a fortune.”

“A small price to pay for having to put up with me all the time.” Tony patted his best friend on the shoulder. “Merry Christmas, Brucie.”

“Tony, I can't accept–”

“Moving on!” Tony cut him off, pointing to Thor. “You're next, Pointbreak.”

“How are you going to top a dog?” Clint pondered.

“With flair.” Tony winked, picking up what looked like a huge shoe box.

He walked over and handed it to his elephantine friend, and Thor wasted no time in throwing the lid open.

“What a glorious pair of gloves, friend Stark!” Thor said with a grin.

“Oh, they're better than gloves.” Tony grinned back, walking over to Thor and taking the gloves from him, putting them on.

He made his way over to an electrical socket, and pressed a single finger into it.

The group of friends watched in amazement as the lights in the house flickered on and off several times before Tony removed his finger.

Tony smirked as he clapped the gloves together and pulled them apart to reveal a glowing wall of electricity between them.

“Holy shit.” Clint breathed.

Tony pushed the gloves back together with what looked like a tad bit of effort, and the glow disappeared.

“So,” Tony tossed the gloves back to Thor. “Now no one has to wonder where all your electric power comes from.”

“These gloves…” Thor said. “What are they capable of?”

Tony grinned.

“What do you think?”

The room was silent.

“Alrighty then.” Tony flexed his hands. “You're the last present, Stephanie.”

Steve sighed.

“Here we go.”

Tony laughed, retrieving an American flag themed bag from beside him.

“Enjoy.” he said while crossing his arms, clearly proud of himself.

Steve hesitated before taking the red, white, and blue tissue paper out.

Everyone watched as he simply looked into bag before pressing his lips together in a straight line.

“You got me…” he reached into the bag. “A copy of the movie Top Gun and a bag of crackerjacks?”

Clint was unable to hold back the snort of amusement within him, and Tony chuckled.

“Merry Christmas.”

Steve just stared at Tony with a blank expression before settling back into the couch.

“Thanks, I guess.” he said, clearly disappointed. “I don't know what I expected.”

“Tony, go ahead and give him the other present now.” Bruce whispered.

Steve's head shot up.

“What other present?”

“Aw, but Brucie, I was having fun torturing him!” Tony fake whined. “Look at his down demeanor!”

“What other present?” Steve repeated.

“Natasha, you wanna give it to him?” Tony asked, looking at the redhead.

Natasha nodded with a small smile, reaching down to reveal a hidden present behind the couch.

She walked over to the boxer with the rectangular shaped gift, placing it in his hands.

Steve looked at his friends before slowly taking the paper off of his present.

When he had taken the wrapping off, he stared at it for several seconds before speaking.

“Wow.” he finally said. 

He turned to Tony.

“Was this your idea?”

Tony nodded.

“Yep. Thought you could use a reminder about who actually cares about you while God sits on his ass up there in heaven.”

“Tony, quit trying to ruin the moment.” Bruce chided. “It's ok to be sentimental every once and awhile.”

“Uh huh.” the billionaire rolled his eyes.

Steve smiled, looking at all his friends before raising up the gift.

It was a simple picture.

On the right it included Steve's boxing team. Peggy was smiling like nothing was wrong while Timothy and Gabriel were fighting in the background. Jim was grabbing hold of Gabriel’s left arm to pull him off Timothy, Jacque was twisting his mustache, and Montgomery had his arms resting on the frenchman’s head. Bucky was sitting next to Peggy with a big cheesy grin on his face that made Steve laugh.

On the left was Bruce, Thor, Natasha, Clint, and Tony. Natasha was standing in the back like a statue with a wisp of a smile, and Clint was hanging from the rafters of the building, smirking like he had a secret. Thor was flexing his muscles like a complete douchebag while smiling his toothy grin, and Tony stood to the side with a completely straight face as he flipped off the camera. Bruce was in the middle with his face in his hands in pure, unadulterated exasperation and defeat.

Steve looked up from the picture, and put a hand to his heart.

“I love it.” He looked at Tony. “Thank you so much.”

Tony paused before giving him a rare, genuine smile.

“Merry Christmas, Steve.”

The group of friends sat in silence for several moments; taking in the joy and happiness within the house.

“Ok!” Tony said, unable to take the sentimentality anymore. “Why don't we all go to the kitchen. I've got basically everything.”

“Does this meal include turkey?” Clint asked, eyeing the kitchen hungrily.

“Yes, I know cannibalism isn't your thing but–”

“Fuck you, Stark.” 

“There's also some chocolate chip cookies on the island. Help yourselves.”

Eager to eat, everyone got up off the couch and headed to the dining room and kitchen.

However, when Loki stood up, Tony grabbed his arm.

“Ummm,” the billionaire said. “Would you mind coming with me somewhere? I want to give you your present.”

Loki raised an eyebrow but nodded.

Tony swallowed, and gestured for Loki to follow behind him. 

The two boys walked out of the room, and Tony lead him up the stairs.

Thy stopped in a second living area, and Tony took in a deep breath, picking up a small box from a table.

“I'm hoping you like it and don't get mad at me.”

“Why would I get mad at you?” Loki chuckled, taking the box out of his hands.

Tony watched anxiously as the Scandinavian opened the gift, and stared blankly into the box.

“How did you do this?” Loki asked quietly.

“Very carefully and with painstaking patience.” Tony replied softly.

Loki pulled his newly repaired locket out of the box, and placed it back around his neck.

“Thank you, Tony.” he smiled, causing Tony's face to light up like the sun.

Loki paused.

“I actually have a gift for you, also.” 

He grinned.

“If you would follow me to your room,”

Loki turned around and headed to Tony's bedroom, and Tony had no choice but to follow him.

They arrived in only a couple of strides, and Loki held out his arm to stop Tony from walking in.

“This gift was a team effort.” he explained. “Both Jarvis and I worked together on this.”

“My AI let you inside my house to give me a Christmas present?” Tony snorted. “Good to know, Jarvis.”

“Thank you, sir.” the room sounded.

“I know how you said that you don't like Christmas presents from your friends, but I think we both know we are more than that.” Loki said, causing Tony's heart to beat faster.

“We are?”

Loki nodded.

“We are frenemies.”

Something in Tony wilted before he snapped out of whatever the fuck he was feeling.

“So are you gonna let me see my fucking present or not?”

Loki chuckled, and removed his arm so that Tony could open his bedroom door.

Tony walked into the room, and looked around in confusion.

“I don't see anything.”

Loki smirked.

“I know.”

Then the dark haired boy clapped his hands together, the lights went dark, and what Tony saw next made his eyes widen.

A small orb rose into the air, almost like it was there by magic.

The orb was constantly changing colors; red, orange, yellow, blue, indigo, and violet.

“How did you…”

“Magnets.” Loki answered. “I know you said that you would like to have more color in your life, so I thought I would help contribute to the cause.”

Tony watched the orb in amazement, before turning back to Loki.

“You are the best frenemy I've ever had.”

Loki smiled.

“I'll take that as a compliment.”

Loki’s eyes flickered upwards, and he chuckled.

“Irony is always humorous.”

Tony also looked up, and his breath caught in his throat.

“Mistletoe?” he asked in disbelief. “But I never put any around the house.”

His eyes narrowed.

Damn it, Clint.

“We don't have to do it.” Tony said quickly. “It's just a stupid tradition.

Loki shrugged.

“In my culture, traditions are sacred.”

Tony laughed nervously.

“So are you saying you want to kiss me for the sake of tradition?”

Loki smirked.

“Maybe I'm just looking for an excuse to kiss you again.”

Tony stared into the taller boy's emerald eyes.

“Well, tis the season.”

Loki hesitated before leaning in until his lips were skimming over Tony's.

“Merry Christmas.” he whispered.

Then he pressed his mouth against Tony's, and goddamn if Tony's world didn't explode into a million little pieces.

It was a sweet kiss. Simple.

However, Tony almost felt his knees buckle until he remembered who the fuck he was, and snapped out of it.

“Ok, that's about as much Christmas magic as I can handle.” he breathed, pulling away.

Loki chuckled.

“I agree. Shall we go down to eat with the others?”

Tony nodded, feeling a blush creep up his neck.

“Yeah. Let's go.”

They both turned to head back down the stairs, and if their hands brushed against each other on the way, it was completely unintentional.

 

………….

Guys, it's almost fucking July and I just wrote a Christmas chapter lmfao

Sorry it took so long to update! I really struggled with this one for personal reasons… yeah.

P L E A S E leave me a comment! I'm a single mother with no food, and comments are the only way to feed my malnourished children!


	39. Heroes Everywhere

Wednesday- December 28th

Loki was jolted awake by something wet running across his face.

“For the love of all that is Holy!” he snarled, his green eyes flashing in anger as he swiped at the large yellow labrador sitting in front of him.

Mjölnir responded by licking him again before darting out of his bedroom.

Why did he have a feeling that he was already going to regret giving Thor that dog?

Loki sighed, knowing that there was no way he'd be able to go back to sleep now.

He looked at his black dialog clock on his bedside table to see that it read ten thirty-nine in the morning.

He heard a plethora of voices coming from the downstairs area of his house, and he rolled his eyes.

Perfect. Thor’s ruffian friends were just what he wanted to start his morning with.

Sighing again, Loki stretched before sliding out of bed.

Time to face another petulant day on the meaningless planet called Earth.

…………………..

 

Ten minutes later, Loki walked downstairs to find Thor sitting with Hogun and Fandral at their breakfast table, with Mjölnir at Thor’s feet.

The boys were talking loudly and merrily, ignoring any table manners that might have been needed.

His mother, Frigga, was standing by the table with a fond smile on her face as she held a large plate of pancakes and sausages.

“Good morning, Loki!” she greeted when she noticed him. 

“Hello mother,” he nodded.

“Good morning, brother!” Thor boomed. “Why don't you sit down and dine with us?”

Loki looked at him blankly, before pulling out the seat farthest from his adopted brother and his friends.

Everyone looked at him in shock.

The only time Loki ever ate with his family was during dinner.

“How many pancakes and sausages would you like, dear?” Frigga asked, her smile bright.

“Two pancakes, please.” Loki replied. “No sausages.”

His mother quickly set the food down in front of him, and put her hand on his shoulder.

She opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but then the phone started to ring.

“I'll be right back.” she said, picking up the phone and walking out of the room.

“So how are you this morning, Lokia?” Hogun grinned.

Loki stared at him dryly, ignoring the girlish nickname and continued eating.

He should have known it was only a matter of time before he had to deal with their neanderthalic slander.

But before he could say anything, he was surprised to see Thor send Hogun an absolutely poisonous look, making the Asian boy sit up straighter in his seat.

“Sorry, Loki.” he said quickly. “I was just kidding.”

Loki nodded slowly.

“I'm sure.”

The dark haired boy raised an eyebrow.

“Tell me, where has Volstagg been in your little group?”

A sudden tension arose in the air.

“Just a small falling out, brother.” Thor gave a strained grin.

Loki noted the bitter looks on Hogun and Fandral’s faces, and he could only assume that Thor’s friends thought that Thor had overreacted.

But what had he overreacted about?

Whatever it was, Loki would find out soon enough.

 

………………….

 

(12:05 pm)

“So when are you seeing Ms. Ross again?” Tony asked, using the large wrench to twist a bolt into Dum-E.

The robot made a squeaking noise and made a move to roll away, but Tony grabbed it before it could.

“Dum-E, I swear to God if you try and run away one more time, I'm donating you to the nearest community college.” Tony hissed.

“I don't know.” Bruce shrugged. “We've been texting and calling each other a lot.”

“Yeah, I know.” Tony rolled his eyes. “You barely answer my drunk phone calls anymore because you're on the phone with her all the time.”

“I talk to you almost every day.” Bruce chuckled.

“Look, this marriage isn't going to work if you're seeing other people.” Tony sighed.

“Well, I guess we should get the divorce papers in order.” Bruce replied dryly.

“I'm going to pretend you didn't say that.”

Tony wiped his oily hands on his one hundred dollar jeans, making Bruce cringe.

“Why don't you just bring her to my New Year's party?” Tony questioned.

Bruce paused.

“That's actually a good idea.”

“Um, hello?” Tony gestures to himself. “Genius?”

“How’s the secret project going?” the bespectacled boy asked, ignoring his best friend's arrogance.

Tony grinned.

“It's finished. I just need to find an opportunity to use it.”

“And you're not going to tell me what it is?” 

“You'll have to wait and see like everyone else, buddy.” Tony winked.

“This marriage isn't going to work if you keep secrets from me.” Bruce mocked.

“Don't worry, baby,” the millionaire smiled sweetly. “I'll never let anything tear us apart.”

He twirled the wrench around in his hand, and looked at his best friend pointedly.

“And speaking of secrets, you're one to talk. Don't think I've forgotten about the one secret you wouldn't tell me in sophomore year.”

Bruce pressed his lips into a line.

“You're still not over that?”

“Well, yeah?” Tony answered. “We're supposed to tell each other everything. You know everything about me, but there's one secret you still won't share.”

He bit his lip like he was biting back tears.

“I just love you so much, honeybear!”

Bruce sighed.

“You really want to know?”

Tony nodded.

“Well, if you must know…” Bruce mocked his lip bit. “I'm having an affair.”

Tony stared at him for several seconds.

“You're so full of shit.”

The bespectacled boy shrugged.

“You wanted the truth.”

“That wasn't the truth, that was–” Tony was cut off by Dum-E scurrying away. 

“Get back here, you stupid robot! I don't know why you're running, you can't even feel pain!”

Bruce watched Tony chase his robot around with a smile.

“One day I'll tell you.”

“What?” Tony looked at him.

“I said you've got oil on your shoe.”

“YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I TRY AND HELP SOMEONE!?”

 

………………..

 

(3:28 pm)

“You see what happens when you try and help someone?”

Steve looked up from his walk down the street just in time to see someone his age punch a younger boy in the stomach.

They were in a darker alley, but his eyes were good enough to make out the situation.

The boy couldn't have been more than seven, and he was up against a tall, brutish teenager.

A teenager Steve recognized from Red Skull Academy named David Cannon.

“L-L-Leave my sister and me alone!” the younger boy gasped.

David laughed, and raised his fist again.

“Do yourself a favor and stop trying to be the hero, kid. There's no such thing.”

He made a move to bring his fist down toward the boy's face, but a strong hand grabbed it in the air.

David turned to look behind him, and found a very anger Steve Rogers standing there.

“Why don't you pick on someone your own size?” Steve said sternly.

David tried to shake his hand out of the blond’s grip, but Steve simply used it to throw him into the far wall of the alley.

The antagonist hissed angrily, and pushed off the building to right himself.

“I know who you are.” he spit out. “You're that parasite Captain America.”

Despite the situation, Steve rolled his eyes.

“My name is Steve Rogers–”

He wasn't able to finish his sentence before Cannon charged him.

This was of no consequence to Steve, who simply sent a haymaker punch to the side of Cannon’s face, knocking him unconscious in a matter of seconds.

Steve turned to the boy behind him, who was looking at him in disbelief.

“You alright, kid?”

The boy nodded.

“People at my school talk about you all the time.” he said in awe. “But I never thought that I'd get to meet you, or that you'd save me.”

Steve smiled.

“It's no problem. And about what he said, about how there are no heroes– he's wrong. There are heroes everywhere. Even if they're not noticeable at first.”

He kneeled down by the boy, and ruffled his hair.

“Never give up hope. Good always wins over evil.”

The boy returned his smile.

“Yes sir, Mr. Captain America!”

Steve wanted to correct him, but the expression of the child’s face was enough to make him bite his tongue.

He'd let it go this once.

 

……………….

 

(4:57 pm)

Tony looked at the clock in his basement.

It was almost five.

At the moment, he was covered in oil and grease so it was best if he changed clothes and took a shower.

Tony took his phone out of his pocket, and looked at his texts and voicemails.

Earlier, he'd sent out a text to all his friends to let him know if they were coming to his party, and if so, if they were bringing anyone.

He had ten unread texts in total.

Three were from Clint, Thor, and Steve, and the rest were business related.

Clint was coming with Natasha, Thor was going Jane, Steve was bringing both Bucky AND Peggy.

Tony stifled a laugh.

That would be interesting.

He had one voicemail, and it was from Bruce, who had left his house an hour ago.

Pressing the ‘listen’ button, he held up his phone to his ear.

“Hey Tony,” his best friend's voice sounded through the phone. “Just calling to let you know that I asked Betty to go with me to your New Year's party, and she said yes! Can you believe it? Anyway, just wanted to fill you in. Ok, I should probably go. Oh, and feel free to call me when you're drunk anytime you want. We should cherish our time together before the divorce finalizes. Have a good night!”

Tony couldn't help but smile when the message ended.

How could he have ended up with such a great best friend?

He paused.

Usually he brought some random girl as his date to his New Year’s party, but this year he wasn't really feeling it.

But he needed someone to kiss at midnight…

At the thought of the word “kiss”, he reached up to lightly touch his mouth as Christmas memories flooded over him.

Tony found himself scrolling through his contacts until he landed on Elsa Odinson.

He hesitated before clicking the green call button.

The phone melodically rang three times before someone picked up.

“Hello?” a dry voice answered.

“Hey, Granny Smith!” Tony said brightly. “Hope I'm not interrupting anything important.”

“Actually–”

“Great.” Tony cut Loki off. “I was just calling to let you know that I'm swinging by our bench in about twenty minutes.”

“And that is something I would be interested in knowing because?” Tony could almost hear Loki raising his eyebrow.

“Just thought I'd let you know because I wanted to…” Tony paused. “I wanted to be alone! Yeah. So don't come.”

“You called me to tell me not to go somewhere?” Loki asked in a monotone voice.

“That's right.” Tony said with a confident voice, even though he was mentally face palming. “I'll be there in twenty minutes, so you're free to come before that.”

“You are aware that if you want to see me, all you have to do is tell me, right?” Loki sighed.

“Well, I don't want to see you, but I guess I can't stop you if you want to come!”

“Tony–”

“So you are coming? Cool, see you then.”

Tony hung up the phone, and proceeded to bang his head against the nearest wall.

“What the hell was that, Stark?” he hissed, before taking a breath and collecting himself.

He could dwell on how much of a fucking idiot he had sounded like while he got ready.

 

…………………

 

(5:22 pm)

Tony sat on the park bench shivering in the cold winter breeze.

He'd forgotten to check his personal weather app before leaving, so he hadn't been prepared for the brutal wind that was currently assaulting him.

“Tony.”

Tony looked up from his spot on the ground to see a expressionless Loki Odinson.

“Hey–” he started to say before switching back into an aloof persona. “I thought I told you not to come.”

“Tony, why are you acting odd?” Loki sighed, sitting down beside him.

“I'm not acting odd.” Tony defended. “If anyone's acting odd, it's you.”

Loki simply looked at him blankly.

“If you truly did not want to see me then I suppose I shall take my leave.”

He stood up to go, but Tony caught his hand.

“Wait,” the shorter boy said. “Don't leave.”

A ghost of a smirk appeared on Loki’s face.

“I thought you said that I wasn't welcome.”

“That was…” Tony cleared his throat. “Anyways, do you want to come to my New Year's party with me?”

Loki raised an eyebrow.

“With you? Do you mean as your date?”

Tony's heart sped up in his chest.

“Well, no…” he tried to say. “More of a friend accompaniment thing. I mean, you can bring a date if you want. I don't have a date, though. If that's what you're asking. But technically, you didn't ask–”

Loki held up a finger to Tony's lips to silence him.

“I would be happy to be your friendly accompaniment.”

Tony was barely able to hold in a breath of relief.

“That's cool.” he managed to say.

Loki sat back down beside him.

“Do you happen to have your resolutions chosen yet?”

Tony paused.

He hadn't given much thought to his New Year's resolutions because he'd always known what he wanted to do each year.

What he wanted to accomplish, what he wanted to conquer, who he wanted to be with–

The billionaire froze as he slowly looked into Loki's emerald eyes.

He felt realization wash over him like a bucket of subarctic water.

“Tony?” Loki asked again.

Tony swallowed hard.

“I have some ideas.”

 

………………..

Goddamn, it's been a while. I'm back and I just want to thank all of you for your kind words :)

HOWEVER, if you reeeeeally want to make it up to me, you can leave a comment for me. 

It makes me very happy and makes me write faster.

If you couldn't tell, the next chapter going to be big ;) Oh boy, do I have plans for you guys.


	40. New Years

Saturday– December 31st (2:31 pm)

“What do you wear to a New Year’s party?” Bucky pondered, looking through Steve's clothes.

“Tony said to dress semi-formal, so I'm just going in a button up and nice pants.” Steve replied from the bed, turning a page in ‘Schindler's Ark’.

“Do you always listen to what Tony says?” Bucky teased, falling onto the bed beside his best friend.

Steve looked up from his book to glare at him.

“Ah come on, Cap, I'm just messing with you.” Bucky grinned. “Why are you in such a weird mood today? You seem stressed.”

‘You don't know the half of it.’ Steve thought to himself.

“I'm not in a mood, I'm just… thinking.” the blond said lamely.

“Uh huh.” Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Anyways, let's watch some of the RSA Hydras boxing videos on YouTube. The finals are a week away.”

“Good idea.” Steve agreed, picking up his phone.

“God, it's so hot in here.” Bucky complained.

“The fan’s on.” Steve said helpfully, scrolling through videos.

“Thanks for stating the obvious.” Bucky deadpanned.

“You're welcome.” the blond replied. “Ok, I found the one we need to watch.”

“Hold on, I'm gonna adjust the air conditioner.” Bucky said, turning to leave the room.

“The air conditioner is broken, remember?” 

“Damn it.” Bucky cursed. “Ok, give me a second.”

Steve looked over at his best friend just in time to see him strip off his shirt.

His eyes widened as they involuntarily raked over Bucky’s toned body.

“Ok, I'm good now.” Bucky said, just as Steve ripped his gaze away from him.

Bucky laid back down on the bed by Steve, completely unaware of the mental torture Steve was experiencing.

‘He's your best friend, for God’s sake! Snap out of it!’

“Oh, I remember this one.” Bucky said, leaning over to push the play button.

The problem with that was this gave Steve a nice whiff of Bucky’s hair and cologne.

It smelled like pine trees and some kind of crisp mint, and Steve couldn't breathe.

Bucky was talking about the boxing video, but Steve was only catching bits and pieces.

“Did you see how he spun before he delivered the knockout punch?” Bucky asked.

“Uh huh.” Steve croaked.

When the video ended, Bucky yawned.

“Damn, I must be stiff from last night.”

To Steve's horror, he proceeded to stretch and arch his back off the bed in a way that made Steve's mouth go dry and his mind splinter into chaos.

His eyes flitted to the dip in his best friend's collar bone, and he could almost see himself hovering over him and–

Steve jumped up from the bed like he was burned.

“You're right, it is hot!” he said, adjusting his pants. “I'm gonna step outside for some air!”

Steve fled the room, leaving Bucky on the bed alone.

When Bucky was sure Steve was gone, he fell onto his back with a grin.

“Works every time.”

 

……………….

 

(5:46 pm)

“This works every time.” Clint promised, shooting down a fly with a rubber band.

“Clint, why are you here?” Natasha asked dryly. “Betty and Jane are going to be here any minute so we can go shopping for tonight.”

“Can't a fella come see his best friend whenever he's feeling lonely?” Clint pouted.

“You're never lonely. The voices in your head keep you company.” Natasha rolled her eyes.

“Damn, why did you have to make it personal?” Clint put a hand over his heart in mock hurt. 

He flipped down from her refrigerator onto her kitchen counter.

“So are we gonna kiss at midnight or what?”

Natasha raised an eyebrow.

“Don't we always?”

Clint shrugged.

“Well yeah, but I was just checking in case you wanted to plant one on someone else.”

“Such as?”

“I don't know. Someone stronger like Thor, or smarter like Bruce, or as perfect as Steve…”

“I noticed how you didn't say Tony.”

“Yeah, I knew you wouldn't pick him.”

“Trust me,” Natasha waved her hand flippantly. “If I had to choose one of you boys to kiss, you're who I would pick every time.”

Clint grinned.

“Really?”

The redhead nodded.

“Really.”

Clint smirked, and decided to push his luck, jumping down from the counter and landing smoothly in front of Natasha.

“Well, why don't we practice right now? That way we don't mess it up in front of everyone.”

Natasha stared at him for a moment.

“Ok.”

“Wait, what?”

Natasha leaned in, taking Clint by the front of his shirt and kissing him on the mouth.

Clint stood there, shocked that she had agreed before realizing that she was trying to mess with him.

He responded by putting his hands on her waist and pulling her closer.

She countered by entangling her fingers in his sandy brown hair, and deepening the kiss.

And my god was she a good kisser…

The archer felt himself start to feel hot, and thoughts that he had only scarcely entertained began to pummel his brain.

Clint couldn't take it anymore, and backed away a few steps.

“Ok ummm, I think we'll be good.”

She smiled innocently.

“Good.”

They stared at each other in silence, and before Clint knew it, he found himself leaning in again.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, jolting Clint out of whatever the hell he was doing.

“I guess that's my cue to go.” he laughed. “Have fun with your friends.”

He sighed like he was annoyed.

“Your OTHER friends.”

Natasha rolled her eyes.

“I'll see you in three hours.” she said as she passed him on her way to the door. “Are you going to stay here until I get back?”

“Probably.” Clint shrugged. “I might go kill some bad guys.”

“Don't get caught.” Natasha said simply, opening the door to reveal Betty and Jane.

“Hey, Natasha!” Betty greeted with a smile.

Her smile broadened when she saw Clint standing in the background.

“Hi to you too, Mr. Barton.”

“Please,” Clint held a hand up. “Mr. Barton was my father’s name. Call me Scrumptious Daddy Barton.”

Natasha sighed as Betty and Jane burst into laughter. “Ok, we're leaving now.”

“Have her home by eight and not a minute more!” Clint ordered with a grin.

“Yes, sir!” Jane replied, giving a salute, while Natasha was was leading them out of the house.

“I told you to call me Scrumptious–”

The door was shut in his face, and he was left alone.

The smile on his face almost immediately disappeared, and he ran a hand through his hair.

“What the hell was that?”

 

……………….

 

(10:47 pm)

“I mean, what the hell was that?” Tony asked, adjusting his sleeves for the thirty sixth time. “Friendly accompaniment? I basically asked him to be my date!”

“Would that be so bad?” Bruce questioned.

“Where have you been since September seventh? YES, it would be bad, Bruce!” Tony threw his hands in the air.

“Wait,” Bruce stopped him. “You remember the day you met?”

“Ummm, genius?” Tony pointed to himself. “And don't you remember the day when you and Betty met?”

“Well yes, but I'm in love with Betty…” Bruce replied slowly.

“Exactly!” Tony said before stopping. “Wait no! That's not what I meant! Jesus fucking Christ, I'm a hot mess!”

“Tony, you asked him to come because you said you needed to tell him how you feel.”

“I never said that.” Tony argued stubbornly.

Bruce sighed, taking out his phone and punching several buttons.

“I'm guess I'm gonna invite Loki over on New Years to tell him how I fucking feel.” Tony's staticky voice filled the room.

“You made a recording?” Tony asked incredulously.

Bruce chuckled.

“I make a lot of recordings of the things you say.”

“Ok, we are going to talk about this later but right now I AM IN A CRISIS!” Tony yelled.

“Having romantic feelings isn't a crisis.” Bruce shook his head.

“It is for me!” Tony started to pace. “Now it's not too late for me to call the party off–”

“The party starts in ten minutes.” Bruce said dryly. “Do you have any idea how unlike yourself you sound right now? Frankly, it's frightening.”

Tony stopped pacing and gasped.

“Holy shit! I'm turning into you!”

“Gosh, that might be the nicest thing you've ever said to me.” Bruce deadpanned.

“I'm sorry, buddy.” Tony apologized. “I just… why didn't it have to be HIM? Why couldn't I be into someone like you?”

Bruce stiffened slightly before smiling coyly.

“Sorry Tony, you're not my type.”

Tony made a face at his best friend before resuming his pacing.

“You know what? I don't have to tell him. I can take this to my grave. If I just ignore the feelings then they will eventually go away, right?”

“Wasn't that your plan before all of this?” Bruce raised an eyebrow. “I thought you were a genius.”

Tony let out a bellow of frustration, falling into a chair dramatically and putting his face in his hands.

“Look Tony,” Bruce began. “I'll make you a deal.”

Tony looked up at his best friend with blind hope.

“Really–”

“You tell him tonight, or I'll tell him myself.”

Tony's eyes widened before narrowing.

“You wouldn't fucking DARE, Bruce Banner.”

Bruce kept his gaze before breathing a laugh.

“You're right, I wouldn't.”

Tony let out a breath of relief.

“But if I tell Clint, he would in a second.”

Tony jaw clenched.

“When did you get so evil?”

“Everybody's got a dark side, Tony.” Bruce chuckled.

Tony sighed.

“Fine. I'll tell him. But if I fucking die, then I'm coming back to haunt your ass!”

“I thought you were an atheist.” Bruce grinned.

“It's an expression, you utter imbecile!”

“Now you even sound like him.”

“God, I hate you.”

 

………………...

 

(11:00 pm)

Steve was the first to arrive with Bucky and Peggy.

“Welcome, Captain!” Tony grinned. “Right on time like every good soldier would be.”

“Don't call me that–” Steve started to say, but Tony pushed past him to get to Peggy.

“M’lady.” he said, taking her hand and kissing it.

“I can see that Steve's description of you was correct.” Peggy laughed.

“Let me guess, he said I was charming, handsome, and a complete asshole?”

“Something like that.” Peggy nodded.

Tony let go of her hand, and moved to stand in front of Bucky.

“So you're the infamous Bucky Barnes I've heard so much about.”

“I've only mentioned you once or twice.” Steve tried to say.

“I didn't say that I heard it all from you, Stephanie.” Tony cut him off.

Bucky smirked.

“I've heard a lot about you too. Basically the same things Peggy said except I heard you were just an asshole.”

Tony paused.

“I like you. Change of plans: Steve, you're out of the group and the Winter Soldier’s gonna take your place.”

“We're kinda a package deal.” Bucky said.

Tony grinned wolfishly.

“Yeah, I've heard that too.”

Bucky looked at Steve in interest, and Steve cleared his throat awkwardly.

“I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back.”

The doorbell rang again, causing Tony to walk the same way as Steve.

“What the hell are you doing?” Steve hissed as they walked.

“So who are you gonna kiss at midnight?” Tony smirked. “Your secret gay crush or your supposed love since the academy?”

“Why the hell did you do that much research on me?” Steve asked incredulously. “You're such a–”

He surprised Tony by stopping, and looking at him in what appeared to be a cautious manner.

“Are you feeling ok?”

Tony raised an eyebrow.

“Why?”

“You have this weird look in your eyes.” Steve said slowly. “Is it happening again?”

“What are you talking about?” Tony sighed.

“You know… the “stages”?” Steve whispered.

Tony mentally punched himself in the face.

He was so fucked up about Loki that he was starting to look unhinged.

“I'm perfectly fine, Stephanie.” Tony blew off Steve's concern. “In fact, I'd be even more fine if you got over your gay panic and–”

“Why do I even try with you?” Steve growled, stomping away.

Tony chuckled, and opened the door, revealing Clint and Natasha.

“What's up, my people?” Tony ushered them in.

Clint looked him up and down before frowning.

“Dude, are you ok?”

Tony gritted his teeth before smiling.

“Always. Why?”

“You look really stressed for one thing.” Natasha said bluntly.

“Well, I'm not, so don't worry.” Tony gave a fake laugh. “The food is already on the tables, so help yourself, and Legolas, I have every song known to man at my music station. Go nuts.”

“Cool.” Clint said, with the same expression of caution. “Are you sure you're–”

“I'm going to kick you out of my house if you ask me that again.”

Clint sighed, but walked away with Natasha.

Tony ran a hand through his hair as he closed the door.

He HAD to get it together before Loki came over.

He had only taken a step away from the door, when the bell rang again.

Tony turned, looking at the door handle like it was a snake.

“You are Tony fucking Stark.” he said to himself. “People only see what you want them to see.”

He took a deep breath before opening the door.

Thor stood there with Jane.

“Hello, friend Stark!” he bellowed.

“Hey, Point Break!” Tony smiled widely. “Come in. It's fucking freezing outside.”

“Hello again, Tony.” Jane smiled when she stepped inside. “Thanks for letting me come.”

“Don't mention it.” Tony waved off her gratitude. “Anyone who can tame the big guy has got to be alright.”

Jane blushed, and nodded.

It was only when Thor and Jane moved out of the way when Tony saw him.

He was standing there in black dress pants, black dress shoes, and a light blue sweater, looking completely indifferent to the world around him.

As if he could feel Tony's eyes on him, Loki turned and gave Tony a small smile that made the billionaire have to grab onto the door so that his knees wouldn't buckle.

“Hello, Tony.”

“Hey, Dark Shadows.” Tony replied casually. “Are you gonna stay out in the cold all night or are you coming in?”

Loki chuckled, walking past Tony into the house.

“So no green today?” the shorter boy asked. “I didn't know you owned any clothes that weren't green or black.”

“I do hope I don't cause too much of of a ruckus with my shocking color selection.” Loki said dryly. “Do you like it?”

Tony shrugged.

“I wouldn't think you'd care if everybody liked your sweater choice.”

“I am not asking everybody, I am asking you.”

Tony's heart sped up, and the passive facade he'd tried to create faltered.

“Well, I think it's acceptable.” he tried to be cool. “Nice enough to be my date, at least.”

Loki smirked.

“I thought I was just your friendly accompaniment.”

Tony's eyes widened slightly.

Goddamn it.

“Oh, well the thing is, is that I was… joking.” 

“You were joking?” Loki raised an eyebrow.

“Yes! Joking!” Tony said, backing his excuse a little too enthusiastically.

The laugh he let out was similar to someone trying to breathe underwater.

Loki cocked his head to the side slightly.

“Tony, are you alright? You're acting odd again.”

Tony opened his mouth to say something, but there were too many sentences that wanted to spill from his lips.

Finally, he grabbed Loki's hand and pulled him out of the living room and into a more secluded corner of the house.

“Loki, I have to tell you something.”

“That is the first time you've used my first name in quite a while. It must be serious.” Loki chuckled.

Tony didn't even give a sarcastic reply because he was so nervous.

“Ummm, the thing is…” he started.

‘You can do this… you can do this…’

 

………………

 

(11:50 pm)

“Bruce, I can't do this.” Tony looked through his mini fridge in his room, where he had fled from his conversation with Loki.

He let out a sigh of relief when he selected a large bottle of vodka.

Bruce sighed, and reached over to take the bottle of alcohol out of his best friend's hands.

“Tony, listen,” Bruce started. “In the words of some asshole I know, “When you feel that way about someone you can't just retreat in your turtle shell. You've got to think about what life would be like without them, and what you're willing to do to keep them in it”.”

“Bruce, give me back my vodka–”

"So you've got to be willing to put yourself out there, and I guarantee that if you let him go, you're going to regret it for the rest of your life.”

Tony stared at him before sighing.

“I don't even remember saying those things. It must have been a blackout during one of our Notebook scenes.”

“Tony, you lov–” The look on the shorter boy's face made him stop. “You like him. You can't change that, and you're going to be miserable if you don't tell him tonight.”

Bruce smiled at him.

“Don't worry. You're going to get your happy ending.”

“One, there's no such thing.” Tony snapped. “Two, what are you, my eighty year old grandmother?”

The bespectacled boy laughed.

“No, I'm your best friend, and I care deeply about your happiness. Why do you think I'm in here with you instead of out there with the girl of my dreams?”

“I haven't been truly happy since 2005.” Tony snorted. “Confessing my feelings to some weird ass Scandinavian isn't going to change that.”

Bruce sighed.

“Fine. I'll leave you in here. But you better watch that clock,” He pointed to the clock on the wall. “because when it hits midnight, you're going to hate yourself.”

“Jokes on you, I gonna hate myself no matter what time it is.” Tony shot back, falling onto his back on the bed.

Bruce didn't say anything, but he did come over and flick the billionaire on the forehead before walking out of the room.

Tony let out a frustrated growl, rubbing his face in exasperation.

Why did this have to happen to him?

The billionaire laid there in silence, and his thoughts drifted back to the moment he and Loki had first met.

It had been the first week of September, and he had been ready to put an end to his colorless life once and for all.

Of course, he'd never told anyone that and never planned on telling anyone that.

He'd been walking down the hallway, and bumped into Loki.

He remembered seeing the dark haired boy for the first time, and feeling a connection with him that he'd never experienced before, not even with Bruce.

He'd gone home that night, and had been thrown face first into a sea of green.

Green… God, he loved green.

He didn't know what he'd do without it.

How he'd live without it.

Tony sat up straight on his bed.

“I can't live without it.” he whispered to himself.

His head turned to the clock and his brown eyes widened.

It was 11:59.

Tony darted out of his room, down the stairs, and to where the party was just as he heard Clint yell, “Ten seconds.”

Tony barely heard the cheers as he scanned the room, looking for a single face. He saw nothing.

“Nine!”

The music seemed to be pulsing to the same beat as the thoughts in his head and the rhythm of his heart.

“Eight!” 

Now he's running. He's desperately searching the room, and his legs have begun to feel like jello.

“Seven!”

Good lord, running and the way he was feeling at this moment was definitely not good for his heart, but he welcomed the burn of his body warning him to slow down. 

“Six!”

It reminds him of how little time humans have on this earth, and how he had to make this choice.

“Five!” 

Tony is frantic now, and he can feel his friends watchful eyes on him. Suddenly, he realizes that they've all been waiting. Waiting for him to get over his iron clad efforts of putting up walls to keep everyone away, and to find someone who he wants more than he wants himself.

“Four!” 

Tony just needs everything to just slow down, but time goes at whatever speed it wants to, and it's not going to stop for him, much less his pitiful attempt at romance. Because deep down, he is a hopeless romantic, and the idea that he could kiss the person he's been wanting for four months at midnight with fireworks in the sky is perfect. He knows now that that's why he planned the party in the first place, but he would never admit that to anyone else.

“Three!”

How could finding one person be so hard if there were only eleven people in his house!? If anything, time is going faster now, goddamn it.

“Two!” 

Truthfully, Tony doesn't even care about New Year’s. All he wants is to be able to kiss Loki for no other reason than because his feelings are going to swallow him whole if he doesn't. For once he doesn't want to kiss him because he's angry, or because he wants to prove him wrong, or because there's mistletoe hanging over them. He wants to kiss the person who he wants to kiss not just for tonight, but for every night after that.

And then Tony sees him.

On the far balcony.

He's staring at the night sky, waiting for fireworks to join the stars.

"One!"

And he's running again. He's running over to him.

He grabs his shoulder and spins him around to look at him.

"Tony, what–"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

And Tony's kissing him. With no excuse.

None.

For once in his life, he's not drunk.

He's completely sober and he's kissing Loki Odinson.

And Heaven is a place on earth because Loki is kissing him back.

 

Fireworks explode behind them, and Tony can feel the color rippling through his bones.

When they finally broke apart, Tony rested his forehead against Loki's.

“Loki,” he breathed. “I have to say something that I've needed to say for a long time.”

He looked Loki in his emerald eyes.

“I like you. More than a frenemy. I'm sorry it took me so long to figure it out.”

Loki simply stared at him before his face broke into a smile.

“Well, why didn't you just say so?”

Tony smiled back.

“Don't push it, Elsa.”

Another barrage of fireworks lit up the sky, sprinkling red, orange, yellow, blue, indigo, and violet, followed by a huge green spark that overshadowed them all.

Tony wrapped his arms around Loki before whispering in his ear,

“You are the color I've been waiting for.”

 

……….

 

Oh my fucking God, I have been reduced to tears on my hardwood floor. It only took 40 fuckin chapters but we're finally here! My babies have grown so much!

Dudes, PLEASE leave a comment. PLEASE!


	41. Happy Ending

Saturday– December 31st (11:55 pm)

Bruce sighed as he walked back down the stairs, and to the party.

The things he did for his stupid best friend.

His frustration lessened when he saw Betty sitting on a couch, looking like an angel in the rose red dress she was wearing.

She saw him and smiled as he made his way over to her.

“Any luck?” she asked when he sat down beside her.

“I honestly don't know,” Bruce confessed. “He's never been in love and he thinks he's going to die because of it. He may come to his senses or he may close in on himself like he does when he feels vulnerable.”

Betty smiled, taking Bruce's hand in hers.

“He's lucky to have a friend like you.”

“Damn right, he is…” Bruce grumbled. “I'm pretty sure I'm a masochist for continuously putting up with his shit.”

He covered his mouth in surprise.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to curse."

Betty snorted.

"I'm not a nun, Bruce. Cursing doesn't bother me.” She winked. “And even if it did, you're too fucking cute for it to matter.”

Bruce felt a blush creep up his neck, and a stupid grin spread across his face.

He opened his mouth to say something, but Clint beat him to it by yelling “Ten seconds!”.

Bruce saw something fly by, and he turned just in time to see Tony running into the room.

His best friend looked frantic and aware and so in love that Bruce felt something pang inside his chest.

“Nine… eight… seven… six...”

Clint’s countdown was lost as Betty turned Bruce's face towards hers, and they smiled at each other knowingly.

“Happy New Year, Bruce Banner.”

Then she leaned up and kissed him just as a barrage of fireworks exploded into the sky.

“Happy New Year,” Bruce said when they pulled away before leaning back in and kissing her again.

He stared into her blue eyes and smiled.

How did he get so damn lucky?

Bruce looked back over to where his best friend had run, only to see Loki and Tony kissing passionately on the balcony.

“Fucking finally,” he heard Clint say from behind him.

The group watched Tony wrap his arms around Loki as they turned to watch the fireworks.

“We should probably leave them alone,” Natasha mused.

“I second that,” Steve said.

Bruce looked at the boxer, and noted that he looked ridiculously on edge.

“Maybe now he’ll be less of a pain,” the blond added.

“Don't count on it,” Natasha snorted.

“Yeah, I actually need to get back home,” Betty said regretfully.

Bruce smiled, taking her hand and kissing it.

“Your wish is my command.”

She giggled, and Clint gagged.

“I think I just got diabetes.”

Natasha jabbed him with her elbow, and he yelped dramatically.

Everyone said their usual goodbyes, as well as the traditional “Happy New Year”, making their way out of the house.

Bruce and Betty walked hand in hand to the front door, where Bruce turned to look one last time at Tony, only to find his best friend looking back at him with a big grin.

“Thank you,” Tony mouthed.

Bruce shrugged with a chuckle.

“Happy ending,” he mouthed back.

Then he walked out the door, and closed it behind him.

 

………………..

 

As Bruce drove Betty home, he kept one hand on the steering wheel and used his other hand to clutch Betty's tightly.

A comfortable silence filled the car, and when they arrived at Betty's house, both of the teenagers looked disappointed.

“Well, I guess this is goodnight,” Betty smiled.

“Goodnight, Ms. Ross,” Bruce said, returning her smile.

Betty hesitated before leaning in and kissing Bruce on the mouth.

The bespectacled boy’s blood flowed hotter in his veins as he tenderly reached up to cup her face.

When they finally parted, they rested their foreheads together.

“I really like you a lot, Betty,” Bruce said quietly.

“I like you a lot too,” Betty responded.

“No, I mean I really, really like you,” Bruce tried to explain. “And I was wondering if–”

He was interrupted by the door of Betty's house being thrown open to reveal Coach Ross standing with his hands on his hips.

“You better go,” Bruce said awkwardly, still in disbelief that he had almost asked something so monumental.

Betty looked at him in interest before nodding.

“Yeah, I guess I should.”

She quickly leaned in to peck him on the lips once more before getting out of his car, closing the door, and making her way up to her house.

Bruce waited until the door closed before driving off.

He smiled all the way home, and by the time he pulled into his driveway, he had come to a firm decision.

If Tony could get over himself and be with the love of his life then there was no reason why he shouldn't be with his.

He was going to ask Betty to be his girlfriend the next time he saw her.

 

………………..

 

Bruce closed the front door quietly behind him when he walked into his house.

He smiled at the sight that greeted him.

His mom was sleeping on the couch, no doubt waiting for him to come home.

Bruce walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Momma, wake up.”

Rebecca’s eyes blinked open sleepily, and when her brown eyes adjusted to the light before settling on Bruce.

“Hey, baby,” she smiled. “How was the party?”

“It was really good,” Bruce answered. “Tony and Loki finally got together, and I kissed Betty.”

“That's great, baby,” Rebecca said, stroking his face. “How was it?”

“It was amazing, mom,” he smiled. “I honestly think that she's the one.”

Rebecca returned his smile.

“Then I can't wait to meet her.”

Bruce wrapped his arms around his mother.

“She's going to love y–”

He was cut off by the front door bursting open, revealing an unhinged looking Brian Banner.

“Well, isn't this touching?” he slurred, slamming the door shut behind him. 

Bruce and Rebecca stood up perfectly still with no expressions on their faces, hoping that he was drunk enough to move past them without being set off.

Brian grinned broadly at them before he dropped his bottle of brandy on the ground, spilling the golden liquid everywhere.

“Rebecca, my love, I heard a little rumor about you that I'd just love to chat about,”

“Bruce, go to your room,” Rebecca murmured.

“I'm not leaving you,” Bruce whispered back.

“I heard that you found yourself a little boyfriend to keep you company while I'm away at work,” Brian said, slowly walking towards them.

“That's not true, sweetheart,” Bruce's mother said. “You're the only one I could ever want.”

“See, that's what I said,” the older man chuckled. “But the more I got to thinking about it, the more I started to wonder.”

“Brian,” Rebecca said. “This is just a rumor. It's a misunderstanding. You don't have anything to worry about.”

Brian smirked, turning his head to the side so that it cracked.

“A misunderstanding, huh? It seems like you're the one who's in the dark. Guess I'll have to teach you a lesson,” he slurred. “To tell you the truth, darling, I think I'm ready to be done with you.”

Rebecca's fearful intake of breath sent Bruce’s heart into overdrive, and without thinking he charged his father, using his whole weight to push the larger man on the ground.

“Mom, run!” he yelled. 

Brian grunted as he tried to push himself off the floor, but Bruce used both his hands to make one giant fist, and brought it down on his chest as hard as he could.

Rebecca ran to the landline, but when she picked it up and tried to dial a number, she screamed, “The phone isn't working!”

‘He must of have fucking disconnected it before coming in!’ Bruce thought just as Brian leaned up and head butted him, causing him to reel backwards.

Brian stood up, and took a step towards Rebecca, but Bruce jumped on his back, and wrapped his arms around his throat to cut off oxygen.

‘Get angry!’ Bruce urged himself as he barely dodged his father’s attempts to throw him off. ‘Why can't you get angry!?’

Bruce wasn't angry. He was scared. Scared of what would happen if he lost this fight.

However, Brian managed to get a hold of Bruce's shirt, using it to pull him off and send the boy flying back into their kitchen counter.

“Bruce!” Rebecca screamed, moving to run to him, only to be caught by the hair by her husband.

“Now, where were we?” Brian sneered, while Rebecca cried out in pain.

Bruce's head was spinning, and his vision was fading in and out.

He was barely able to make out his father dragging his mother over to the nearest wall.

“Leave her alone!” he tried to yell, but it came out as a whisper.

“Brian, please!” Rebecca begged.

“Let's see if your lover will like you with your face caved in,” Brian snarled.

Then he pulled back Rebecca's face and slammed it against the wall.

Blood appeared on the plaster, and tears started rolling down Bruce's face.

He tried to move, but his limbs felt like lead.

“Mom…”

Brian slammed his wife’s head against the wall over and over until she stopped moving, and hung limply in his grasp.

“Still alive, darling?” Brian asked, pulling her up so they were face to face.

Blood was flowing out of Rebecca's head and mouth, but she still managed to raise her hand up slightly.

“Bruce,” she gasped. “I love–”

Brian dropped her on the ground, and slammed his boot down on her face.

“NO!” Bruce screamed, his voice finally reaching the proper volume.

Brian chuckled darkly, wiping off his bloody boot beside what used to be Rebecca's skull.

“Now it's your turn, monster.” he said, walking over to the broken brandy bottle and picking up a piece of glass.

He kneeled down by Bruce, and raised it over his head.

Bruce was still sobbing on the floor, but he closed his eyes, ready to die. If there was life after death, he'd get to see his mom again. But death never came because his front door was blown off its hinges.

“POLICE!” someone yelled. “DROP THE WEAPON!”

Brian ignored him, moving to bring the glass downwards, but was immediately slammed to the ground by a burly looking officer.

“Don't think you're safe from me, you freak!” Brian yelled as he was dragged away. “I'll get you, you little monster!”

Bruce remained on the ground, frozen in time, even as two people approached him to see if he was ok.

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion around him.

He was harshly pulled back to reality when he saw four people rush in and over to his mother.

One person put two fingers to her neck, and shook their head.

“She's gone.”

“Don't touch her!” Bruce yelled, making the two adults beside him flinch at the time of his voice, and the people by his mother turn to look at him.

He attempted to stand up, but his legs buckled and his head burned in agony.

Instead, he crawled over to her body on his forearms.

“Mom,” he croaked, his tears returning as he shakily extended a hand to trace her once beautiful face.

“Son, I'm afraid we're going to have to take her away,” one of the people said, ushering in a gurney.

“Mom…” Bruce whispered again, sorrow digging into the corners of every syllable.

“I'm so sorry for your loss,” another person came up to him, and put a hand on his shoulder before helping load his mother onto the gurney.

Bruce watched them wheel her away through his tears.

He stared after them before gritting his teeth.

He'd see her again.

One way or another.

 

……………….

 

“I feel like this was going to happen one way or another,” Tony grinned, sitting down at his living room table across from Loki, and admiring his spotless glass chess set.

Loki smirked.

“I just hope you are prepared to lose.”

Tony snorted, moving up a pawn two squares.

“You're so fucking cocky.”

“And this is coming from someone who has to remind everyone that he is a genius every three minutes?”

“Fuck you.”

“Would you like to?” Loki replied, moving his own pawn.

“Maybe you'll get lucky after I kick your ass,” Tony shot back.

“I do not believe in luck–”

“Sir,” Jarvis’s voice sounded.

“What now, Jarv?” Tony asked.

“There appears to be a news item pertaining to Bruce Banner.”

“What? Turn on the tv.”

“Coming to you live from the home of Brian and Rebecca Banner,” a reporter said into a microphone outside of what was clearly Bruce's house. “There has been what seems to be a murder–”

Tony didn't even bother to turn the tv off before he was up and ready to go.

“Please no… please no…” he pleaded, suddenly feeling like someone was clutching him by the throat and cutting off his oxygen.

“I see that I will have to return at a later date.” Loki observed.

Tony gave a half nod, his breathing shallow and his brain going a thousand miles per hour.

He hesitated before leaning in and pecking Loki on the lips.

“See you soon,” he said before running out the door.

He was in his Mercedes and out of the driveway within a minute.

As he was flying down the road to Bruce's house, he did something he hadn't done in years.

He prayed.

 

…..

 

When Tony got to Bruce's house, it was swarming with reporters and police.

He jolted his car into park, and hopped out; running to the taped off area, where he was stopped by an officer.

"Sir, this is a crime scene. You can't–"

"I'm Tony fucking Stark, and this is my best friend’s house!" Tony growled. "So if you don't want your existence erased from this earth, you’re going to remove your hand my shoulder and let me the fuck through."

The policeman didn't need to be told twice, and Tony pushed past him and moved into the house.

It was a disaster.

The entire house was in shambles.

Tony frantically looked through the house for Bruce, but stopped in horror when he saw one large crack in the wall that was covered in blood.

It was big enough to show that someone's body had been slammed into it so hard that their head had split open, leaving behind a sizable dent in the plaster.

He shook his head, and continued his search.

 

He caught the eyes of several police officers, but once they recognized him, they quickly looked away.

Bruce wasn't anywhere in the house, and Tony began to assume the worst.

What was already sheer panic began to turn into lucid hysteria until he saw that there was a door in the back that had been forced open.

Tony quickly dashed through it, and looked both ways, running around the house.

 

He saw nothing and no one, and he ran around to the street, but Bruce wasn't there either.

He glanced towards the ambulance, but there was no one in it that he could tell.

Tony contemplated going to the police station, but he remember how he and Bruce sometimes went in the forest behind Bruce's house to talk.

He turned on his heel and took off towards the thick area of trees.

“Bruce!” he screamed, wading desperately through the coarse grass.

 

His head swayed back and forth so quickly that it ached as he checked behind every tree and bush.

He was far away from the house when he finally saw him.

"Bruce–” Tony's breath caught in his throat.

There he was. Standing beside a tall oak tree.

Which should have been relieving.

Except for the gun that he had pointed at his head.

"Bruce!" Tony yelled, causing his best friend to turn slightly towards him.

He was crying uncontrollably, and the hand that was holding the gun was shaking.

"She's gone," he whispered.

"Bruce, put the gun down," Tony said slowly, inching closer.

"She's gone," Bruce repeated. "Forever."

"I know, Brucie. I know. But you've got to put the gun down so we can talk about this, and honor her the way she deserves."

Bruce shook his head, but kept the muzzle of the gun pressed against it.

"I couldn't protect her..." he cried. "I couldn't save her, and he killed her. She's gone forever."

Tony saw Bruce's finger tighten around the trigger, and he lunged for the gun, forcing it towards the sky just as Bruce pulled it.

The bullet shot into the air, and the two boys stood in silence for several moments, breathing heavily.

"You motherfucking idiot!" Tony yelled, punching Bruce in the face hard enough for him to fall on the ground.

Tony kicked the gun away, and fell onto his knees to pull his best friend in for a fierce hug before pulling back to look at him with a grief stricken expression that stunned Bruce.

“When I couldn't find you in the house, I thought that you had… that you had… and then I find you out here with a fucking gun!” Tony rambled wildly.

Bruce's mouth was bleeding from where Tony had hit him.

"Tony, I–”

"No, you listen to me, Bruce Banner! Listen very carefully," Tony hissed. "I. CAN'T. LIVE. WITHOUT. YOU."

Bruce's hazel eyes widened in shock.

"What?"

"Yeah, that's right!" Tony yelled. "I can't do it! I won't do it!"

He bit his lip when he felt his eyes start to sting.

"So if you plan on killing yourself, you better kill me first because I can not exist on this earth if you are not here with me. Get the picture?"

Bruce was speechless.

"ANSWER ME, GODDAMN IT!"

“I get the picture,” Bruce said softly.

“Fantastic.” Tony's voice was wavering. “So promise me you won't do it again.”

He lowered his head, and rested it on Bruce's shoulder.

“I can't take it. Not again.”

He wrapped his arms around Bruce, and enveloped him in a fierce hug.

“Promise me,” he whispered. “Promise me you'll never do it again.”

Bruce paused before hugging Tony back.

“I promise.”

Tony hugged him tighter when his shoulders began to shake again.

“She's gone,” he sobbed. “She's gone.”

“I know.” Tony was able to hold back his tears when he was looking at Bruce, but now they were facing different directions. “I know, buddy.”

Two tears left his eyes, and fell onto the grass.

All he wanted was to make Bruce happy again.

To help him move on.

But Bruce couldn't move on until his father was behind bars for good.

Tony’s features steeled.

Then again, jail was so last season.

 

 

…….

Literally sobbing.

Review PLEASE, I'm dying here.


	42. Chapter 42

Hey guys,

Ok so there is something I want to address: net neutrality.

The FCC is trying to get rid of it, which basically means that publicly funded websites will be shut down because they will require government funding. AO3 is a publicly funded website. It breaks my fucking heart to think that all of the gorgeous works on here could be lost so that some greedy, pathetic men can control the internet and get a shit ton of money, but it is what it is.

I’m hoping and praying that the bill doesn’t go through, but I thought you guys should know and be prepared. The vote is Dec. 14th.

I’m trying my best to get out a new chapter for I See You, but in case I don’t by Dec. 14th, I wanted you guys to know.

Ok, I’m literally crying so... yeah.

I love all you guys so much and I will continue writing until I am unable to!

-Maddie


	43. Game Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s been six months because I’m still a piece of garbage, but I’m BACK and I’m BLACK and this chapter is one hell of a ride, so strap in, motherfuckers.

Saturday- December 31st (11:55 pm)

Steve looked down at his watch for the forty fifth time to find it was only five minutes till midnight.

He didn't know what on God’s green earth had possessed him to make him think that bringing BOTH Peggy and Bucky to the party was a good idea.

Maybe he thought it would be a good idea to show Bucky that he only wanted friendship from him by kissing Peggy at midnight.

However, the closer to midnight it got, the more he didn't know who the heck he wanted to kiss!

At first, he was worried that Bucky might not be nice to Peggy because he saw her as a rival.

But for some reason, Peggy and Bucky got along fabulously, and somehow that seemed much worse.

Peggy looked beautiful in a dark green halter dress that stopped at her mid thigh, with her hair in a stylish top bun.

On the other hand, Bucky had surprised Steve by proving just how much better he looked in Steve’s clothes than Steve himself did.

He not only wore nice pants, but also a light blue dress shirt and a dark grey suit jacket that fit him like they were personally crafted specifically for him.

Steve had become super sensitized when he come out of the academy, and he felt like his heart was going to rip out of his chest.

He hadn't felt this on edge in years.

“It's almost time,” Bucky’s voice ripped him back into reality.

Steve prayed to whoever was listening to teleport him to another planet.

Now Bucky and Peggy were looking at him expectantly, and he barely heard Clint yell “Ten seconds!” as he became frozen in place.

Then the ball was dropping, and Steve watched Peggy and Bucky share a mischievous smile before they both leaned in and kissed him on each cheek. 

“Happy New Year, Steve,” Peggy grinned.

“Happy New Year, punk,” Bucky added.

Steve could almost see his face turning red like a character in an old cartoon.

“Happy New Year,” he nodded, clearing his throat. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom… again.”

With that, he turned and did his utmost best to calmly exit the party area.

When he was safely out of the room, Steve leaned against a wall and tried to regulate his breathing.

“Holy sh–” he started to say, but caught himself. “No. NO. I am not Tony.”

He ran a hand through his blond hair, and sighed.

“Get a hold of yourself, Rogers. You are perfectly fine. It’s not like you have to make a decision right now–“

He paused.

When did Bucky even become a possibility for the decision he was going to have to make?

After a solid fifteen seconds of giving himself a glorious pep talk, Steve re-entered the room.

All of his friends were together in a clump, and he walked over to see what they were looking at.

What he found was Tony and Loki, kissing on the balcony as if they were the only two people in the world.

Steve inwardly grimaced.

How the hell did Tony Stark end up getting his love life together before he did?

“Fucking finally,” Steve heard Clint say.

The group watched Tony wrap his arms around Loki as they turned to watch the fireworks.

“We should probably leave them alone,” Natasha mused.

“I second that,” Steve said, trying to keep the strain out of his voice.

Bruce looked over at him with his knowing hazel eyes, and Steve tried to appear as normal as possible.

“Maybe now he’ll be less of a pain,” he added.

“Don't count on it,” Natasha snorted.

“Yeah, I actually need to get back home,” Betty said regretfully.

Bruce smiled, taking her hand and kissing it.

“Your wish is my command.”

She giggled, and Clint gagged.

“I think I just got diabetes.”

Natasha jabbed him with her elbow, and he yelped dramatically.

Everyone said their usual goodbyes, as well as the traditional “Happy New Year”, making their way out of the house.

Steve turned to Bucky and Peggy.

“You ready to go?”

The two brunettes nodded, and Steve gave the most awkward beckon in history to show them to follow him.

They all walked to his old baby blue pickup truck, feet clacking against the concrete. 

Steve opened the passenger door for Bucky, who crawled in the back, and held it ajar until Peggy slipped in.

He hopped in the driver’s seat and started the truck without a word. 

The ride to Peggy’s house was silent until Bucky brought up the boxing championship after break, and he and Peggy chatted about that the rest of the way.

Steve stopped the vehicle outside the Carter house, shifting it in park.

Jumping out, he hurried around to open Peggy’s door, and offer his hand to help her out.

She looked at him in a way that clearly said “I’m perfectly capable of getting out by myself, but I’m going to humor you.”, and accepted his attempt to be a gentleman.

He walked her up to her front door, and halfway there, she took hold of his hand.

Steve’s eyes widened, but he continued walking.

When they were on her doorstep, Steve swallowed.

“You looked beautiful tonight.”

Peggy grinned.

“Thank you for bringing me.”

She then closed her eyes and stood very still, and Steve remembered someone telling someone telling him that this was a sign a girl was waiting to be kissed.

Steve found himself hesitating before he tipped up her chin and kissed her softly.

When they parted, both of their faces were tinted with pink.

“Happy New Year,” Steve said quietly.

“Happy New Year,” Peggy smiled warmly, opening her front door and walking inside, closing the door behind her.

Steve let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and it was at that moment that he realized Bucky was back in his truck and had probably watched the entire thing.

“Damn it,” he cursed, making his way down the driveway, his feet crushing footprints into the snow as he went.

When he got back in his truck, he found Bucky moved into the passenger seat and staring blankly at the road in front of him.

Steve had no clue what to say, so he simply started the vehicle and pulled away and into the street.

They’d driven for two minutes before anyone said anything.

“Do you love her?”

Steve pressed his lips into a straight line.

“You already know the answer to that.”

“Ok, how ‘bout this,” Bucky started again. “Do you love me the same way you love her?”

“Bucky, we’re not doing this–“

“Oh, yes we fucking are!” Bucky hissed.

“You said that you didn’t expect our relationship to change right away,” Steve shot back.

“Yeah, that was before you fucking kissed her right in front me!”

“I’m sorry, ok!” Steve snapped. “I wasn’t thinking!”

“HA!” Bucky snorted. “You weren’t thinking? All you’ve been doing since we kissed has been overthinking!”

“Bucky–“

“But it brings me EVER so much comfort that you don’t need to give a moment’s hesitation before sucking a chick’s face!”

“BUCKY!” Steve violently swerved to the side of the street, and slammed his truck into park.

The two boys sat there, breathing heavily with the same weight as the tension in the air.

“Please don't make me choose,” Steve pleaded. “Because I can't.”

The boys looked into each other’s eyes, desperately searching for the answers to their problems in their blue irises.

Bucky bit his lip before turning away.

“Well, talk to me when you figure it out, because I’m not going to be strung along like a fucking dog.”

Steve had no response, and simply pulled away into the night.

 

…………………

 

When the boys got home, it was around one forty-five, and Steve’s mom was already in bed.

Bucky had went through his nightly motions and wordlessly taken his pillow and blanket to the couch, laying down with his back to Steve.

Steve laid down in his bed, and sprawled an arm over his eyes.

“Please God, send me some kind of sign…”

 

……………………

Sunday- January 1st (11:30 am)

When Steve woke up the next morning, he found out that God had indeed sent him a sign that some people’s lives were much worse than his.

He found out when he turned on the tv to check the weather and learned that Bruce’s mother had been murdered in front of him by his father.

Steve had called Bucky and his mom into his room in a panic, and they had all stared at the television in some sort of stunned horror.

“That poor boy,” Sarah said softly.

“I’m going to go see him,” Steve said, standing up. 

“If both his parents are gone then where would he be?” Sarah asked.

Steve shrugged on his leather jacket.

“The only place he’d feel safe.”

 

…………………..

(11:45 am)

“Do you need anything?” Tony asked for the sixteenth time.

After Bruce and Tony had their moment in the woods, Tony had taken Bruce to his house after the police were done questioning him.

Bruce looked up at him from the bed Tony had given him with a tired expression.

“Not since you asked me two minutes ago. Tony, you don’t have to constantly–“

“Yes, I do,” Tony stopped him. “You’ve stuck with me through all my awful shit and now I’m gonna be here for you. Anything you want or need.”

Bruce smiled, his eyes bloodshot and sunken in.

“I love you, Tony.”

Tony walked over and took Bruce’s hands in his.

“Love you more.”

He reached over by the bedside table and picked up a water bottle, handing it to Bruce.

“Drink.”

Before Bruce could reply, the doorbell rang.

“That’s probably the stripper I ordered,” he winked, making Bruce roll his eyes.

Tony walked down stairs, shivering.

“Jarvis, turn the house temperature up seven degrees and tell me who’s outside.”

“Certainly, sir. Mr. Rogers is outside.”

“Mr. Rogers? I thought he died in 2003.”

“You are not funny, sir.”

“Fuck you, Jarvis.”

Tony opened his front door, and sure enough, Steve Rogers was standing there.

“Is he here?” Steve asked immediately.

“Yeah, he is,” Tony said, and Steve brushed past him inside.

“Is he upstairs?” Steve moved to walk towards the staircase, but Tony jumped in front of him.

“Look Captain, if you’re going to see him, there are some things you need to understand first.”

“Tony, this isn’t the time to joke–“

“Do I look like I’m fucking joking?” Tony’s tone was stone cold, and Steve realized that he was being serious.

“Ok, what do I need to understand?”

“First of all, I spent seven hours last night talking him out of the idea of ending his life. He is so fucking fragile right now that it’s criminal. One wrong word, and all the progress we’ve made comes falling apart. Two, don't even mention his mom or dad. You are allowed to ask him how he’s doing and–“

“Oh, I’m allowed?” Steve scoffed.

“Was I fucking finished?” Tony snapped.

He waited until Steve shook his head to continue.

“You can ask him how he’s doing. You can tell him about your boxing championship on Saturday. You can NOT tell him about the good things going on in your life unless he asks, in which you respond very vaguely. Do you understand?”

Steve nodded, and moved to go upstairs, but Tony caught his arm.

The blond was visibly caught off guard by the raw desperation in Tony’s eyes.

“Please don’t break him, Steve,” Tony said softly.

“I won’t,” Steve promised.

The two boys walked up the stairs together, and Tony motioned for Steve to go in the room alone.

“How you doin, big guy?” Steve greeted when he entered the room.

When Bruce sat up, Steve was caught off guard by how much of a wreck Bruce looked like, but he covered it up pretty quickly.

“Below average,” Bruce said with a dry smile. “Did Tony give you a good scare?”

Steve chuckled.

“He definitely shocked me.”

“Yeah, he’s done that to Loki, Thor, Natasha, and Clint already. Apparently, even Natasha felt a tad intimidated.”

“It’s only because he loves you so much,” Steve said.

“Still pretty weird to see him that serious, huh?”

“I felt like I was in an alternate universe for a second,” Steve snorted.

Bruce nodded, brushing a strand a hair behind his ear.

“So what’s going on with you?”

Steve considered his words carefully.

“I’ve got the boxing championship on Saturday coming up. That’s really it.” He shrugged. “What’s going on with you?”

His eyes widened.

“Wait! Don’t answer that!”

Bruce just gave a small laugh.

“It’s ok. No one really knows how to talk to someone when they’ve lost everything.”

Steve shook his head.

“See, that’s where you’re wrong. You haven’t lost everything because you have five friends who would do anything for you.”

Bruce smiled.

“You’re right.”

“Fucking yeah he is!” Tony’s voice sounded.

Bruce and Steve shared a laugh, and Steve decided it was a good time to take his leave.

“I’ll see you later, ok?” Steve walked over and enveloped Bruce in a hug.

Bruce wrapped his arms around the buff blond.

“Yeah.”

“Ok, ok, that’s enough touching my best friend!” Tony burst into the room, worming in between Bruce and Steve.

“You’re so annoying!” Steve groaned.

“Golly gee! Thanks, Shirley Temple!”

 

…………………..

(12:17 pm)

When Steve got done visiting Bruce, he drove back to his house to get ready for boxing practice.

Bucky was on the couch reading ‘The Lucifer Effect’ when he walked in.

“C’mon jerk, time to get ready for practice,” Steve said.

Bucky nodded, putting down his book and jumping off the couch.

“Look, if you’re not going to talk to me, I’ll just tell you that I put your boxing stuff on my desk.”

This time, Bucky looked him straight in the eyes.

This made Steve angry and he just stood there, holding his gaze.

The two boys stared at each other for several moments before Bucky breathed a laugh.

“Thanks.”

Before Steve could reply, Bucky grasped the sides of the sweatshirt he was wearing and pulled it over his head.

Steve’s baby blue eyes widened and he quickly turned around.

“What’s the matter?” Bucky asked in a mocking tone.

Steve could hear a belt being undone and pants sliding down, and his throat suddenly became dry.

“We’ve changed in front of each other millions of times,” Bucky continued. “And if you’re not into me, you’d have no problem looking, right?”

Steve clenched and unclenched his fists and swallowed hard.

“Go ahead and change in my room,” he said, a little more strangled than he intended. “I’ll wait out here.”

He could almost hear Bucky smirk.

“Whatever you say, Captain.”

Steve waited until he heard his door shut before letting out the breath he was holding.

“How one kiss turn into this?”

When Bucky emerged from Steve’s room, clad in his boxing attire, Steve tried to give him a small smile when he walked past, but he was only met with a shoulder roughly pushing him aside.

The last straw snapped.

“You know what? If you want to be mad at me, be mad at me!” Steve hissed. “But could you at least fuc– freaking...“

He stopped himself and tried to take several calming breaths.

“Could you at least…”

“Go ahead, Captain,” Bucky mocked. “What were you going to say?”

Steve glared at him, his chest heaving from the anger boiling inside him that he knew he had no place feeling.

“Don’t call me that,” he said lowly.

“Why is it so hard for you to say it?” Bucky continued, stepping closer. “I know you’ve been wanting to. I know you’ve been fighting it for years. Just say what you want to say–“

Steve’s hand darted out and snatched the front of Bucky’s shirt, silencing the older boy.

“James Buchanan Barnes,” Steve gritted through his teeth. “Shut. The. Fuck. Up.”

Then with one powerful tug, he closed the distance between their lips.

………………….

 

Saturday- January 7th (6:14 pm)

The ride to the boxing championship was the same as always, but also completely different.

Bucky and Steve seemed back to normal, but everyone on the bus could tell that something had changed.

The Commandos exchanges glances and mischievous smiles with each other before fully facing the two boys.

“So,” Jim started. “What’s going on with you two?”

Steve felt a slight blush color his cheeks.

“Well…”

“Alright, one of you fuckers owes the other some money because Captain America and the Winter Soldier are finally together!” Bucky cut him off, making the whole bus cheer.

“Halle-goddamn-lujah,” Timothy breathed. “I’m tired of you guys making tv drama pining eyes at each other all the time.

“Excuse me, but I believe you owe me forty bucks,” Gabriel grinned.

“Do I look like I have my fucking wallet on me?” Timothy made a show of patting his pocketless pants.

“Language,” Steve rolled his eyes.

“I don’t think you get to say that anymore, buddy,” Bucky smirked. “Not after last Sunday.”

The team started cooing and Steve waved his hands around frantically, “No, no! Nothing happened. I said one bad thing very quickly in the heat of the moment, and then we went to practice!”

“But after practice…” Bucky waggled his eyebrows.

“You’re giving everyone the wrong idea!” Steve exclaimed in exasperation. “Nothing happened!”

“Jesus, Captain America, I don’t think a single person who comes in contact with you doubts that you’re a virgin,” Timothy snickered.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Steve sighed before his eyes settled on Peggy.

“Oh, ummm, Pegs, can I talk to you for a second?”

Peggy, who had been silent the whole time, nodded and followed Steve to the back of the bus.

They sat down facing each, and Steve clasped his hands together.

“I know I already told you at practice, but you didn’t really get a chance to respond with all the guys around, so I’ll say it again– I’m sorry.”

Peggy breathed a laugh.

“Steve, if I knew all I had to do was kiss you to finally get you to realize your feelings, I would have done it sooner.”

Steve’s mouth dropped open.

“You mean… that this whole time you’ve been trying to get us together?”

Peggy nodded.

“Glad it all worked out.”

Steve’s surprise faded into confusion.

“But you knew that I had feelings for you, and I thought you had feelings for me, so why would you try and get me with someone else?”

The English girl smiled warmly.

“Because I was your friend first, and as your friend, it is my job to make sure you end up with the person who you actually love instead of the person you loved the idea of.”

Steve cleared his throat.

“Oh, we haven’t said those words yet. Well, he kinda has, but I haven’t.”

Peggy shrugged.

“I don’t know about you, but winning a boxing championship sounds like a good time to lay it out there.”

“But what if we lose?” Steve frowned.

Peggy smirked.

“I’m sure you can persuade him to comfort you in ways that–“

“You’re just as bad as the rest of them!” Steve scrubbed his hands over his bright red face.

Peggy laughed melodically, and Steve couldn’t place the time when that laugh had stopped making his stomach flutter.

The two students walked back up to the front of the bus and sat down again.

Bucky nudged Steve with his shoulder, and Steve nudged him back with a chuckle.

They talked amongst themselves about both strategy and useless bullshit until their bus came to a stop.

The Howling Commandos packed up their equipment and stepped into the parking lot just as a light snow began to dust the ground.

“I can’t believe we’re at nationals,” Jim said, taking in the huge building in front of them.

“Better believe it!” Timothy yelled, jumping off the large vehicle.

“Thanks to this guy right here!” Montgomery clapped Steve on the shoulders. “All hail Captain Amer-”

He never finished his sentence because he was too busy trying not to fall on his face.

“Oh no, you seem to have lost your balance,” Steve smiled innocently, stepping off the bus.

“That was pretty low, Mayor Patriotism,” Bucky grinned. “I'm proud of you.”

“You're no better better than all of them,” Steve grumbled.

“Alright, gentlemen,” Peggy caught their attention. “This is the most important moment in Stanley High School boxing history, which means that we need to be on point every moment of today.”

She turned to Steve with a smile.

“I think it's about time we had a change in authority, don't you, boys?”

“Wait… You mean me?” Steve gawked.

“I can’t think of anyone better to lead us into the belly of the beast, can you?” 

“Well, I don’t know…” Steve hesitated. 

“C’mon Captain,” Timothy encouraged. “Leading’s in your blood.”

Jacques spouted out something in French.

“He said if you can’t do it, no one can,” Gabriel smiled.

Steve looked at his teammates expectant faces.

“You know… Captain America and the Howling Commandos versus the Hydras does sound like a good comic book…” he mused, making his friends cheer.

“Holy shit, he accepted the nickname,” Jim said in awe, as they turned and began walking towards the building.

“It grew on me like a parasite,” Steve replied grudgingly.

The blond looked up at the huge arena, and a sense of anxiety rushed over him.

What if he couldn’t do it? What if he lost the match?

A hand intertwining with his snapped him out of his trance.

He looked over at Bucky, who was giving a reassuring smile.

Steve returned the smile gratefully, and squeezed Bucky’s hand.

There was already a large crowd forming and Steve looked in interest at the large ring where the fights would take place.

It was all or nothing now.

“Well, what do we have here?”

The Howling Commandos turned to see a group of muscular looking boys walk in front of them.

The ringleader seemed to be a tall boy with a slicked back army style haircut.

He wasn’t as ripped as the others, but he carried himself with a sense of dangerous purpose that commanded the room.

“You must be Johann Schmidt,” Steve said. “I’m Steve Rogers. This is my team, the Howling Commandos.”

Johann smirked.

“Oh, I’ve heard all about you, Mr. America. And I’m sure you’ve heard about me.” he said in a thick German accent.

Steve glanced at his teammates, who were all hanging onto his every word.

“You were Doctor Erskine’s first experimental drug user from the academy.”

“Yes, I was his first success,” Schmidt confirmed. “But you don’t seem worried.”

“I’m just here to compete,” Steve said simply.

Johann chuckled.

“Arrogance may not be a uniquely American trait, but I must say you do it better than anyone. But there are limits to what even you can do, Captain, or did Erskine tell you otherwise?"

“He told me that you were insane.” Steve said before he could catch himself.

"Ah. He resented my genius and tried to deny me what was rightfully mine, but he gave you everything. So, what made you so special?" the hydra boxer questioned.

Steve locked eyes with Schmidt and a lethal understanding passed between them.

“Nothing. I’m just a kid from Brooklyn.”

Johann sneered.

“It would be in your best interest to–“

“Well, I’ll be damned!” Bucky interrupted. “Let me just say that I’m a huge fan. My friends at home are never going to believe that I got to meet Sonny and Cher’s daughter in person!”

Timothy barked a laugh, and Steve made no effort to hide his grin.

“I’ll see you in the ring,” the blond boy said, turning and signaling his team to follow him.

When they made it into the locker room, Peggy touched Steve on the shoulder.

“Steve, it probably wasn’t a good idea to make him mad. He’s known for being ruthless.”

“That German douchebag is nothing our Captain can’t handle!” Timothy declared.

“I’ll be fine, Pegs,” Steve assured the English girl. “This is what we trained all year for.”

Peggy paused before nodding and stepping away.

“Alright gentlemen, hurry and get ready so you can do your stretches because all seven of you are fighting today.”

The team followed Peggy’s orders and got ready for their matches in a somber silence.

When they were done, they all walked out of the locker room with determination on their faces.

“The order of the matches will be Gabriel, Timothy, Montgomery, Jacques, Jim, Bucky, and then Steve,” Peggy said.

“You ready to kill it?” Bucky asked the dark skinned boy.

Gabriel smirked.

“Always.”

“First fighters in your corners!” the referee shouted.

The Commandos gave Gabriel their final reassurances before letting him slip into the into ring.

He was going against a boy just as tall and bulky as he was.

The whistle blew and within seconds, Gabriel was out cold.

“What the fuck!?” Timothy yelled. “There’s no way he knocked him out in one punch!”

“Commandos, control your fighter!” The ref warned. “Winner– Hydras!”

“Tim, you have to calm down because you’re next,” Steve said soothingly. “Don’t let them get inside your head.”

He smiled.

“And watch your language.”

Timothy took a deep breath as they carted Gabriel out of the ring.

“You’re the boss, Captain.”

Timothy replaced Gabriel in the ring, and took a fighting stance.

Each member of the team had their own fighting style, and Timothy’s was brute strength. He could take hits almost as well as Steve, and almost beat him in sheer power.

The whistle blew and Timothy descended on his opponent, landing a huge blow to the his right side.

The boy he was fighting growled, and sent another punch back that Timothy barely blocked, and when he did, Steve could hear something crack.

“How are they so strong?” Jim asked. “We’re just as muscular.”

“I don’t know,” Steve admitted. “But Tim can’t take much more.”

True to his word, Timothy was stumbling around the ring, but somehow managed to slam his fist into the Hydra fighter’s face so hard that the boy fell backwards and onto the mat.

“Winner– Howling Commandos!”

Tim turned and gave his team a thumbs up with his good arm as he struggled to get out of the ring.

“This thing is broken,” he said, gesturing to his right arm.

“Damn it,” Peggy cursed. “Did you notice anything different about their gloves?”

Timothy paused before shaking his head.

“Holy shit, Steve, do you see what I see?” Bucky pointed at Timothy’s chest.

Steve looked closer and when he saw white specks on Timothy’s freckled skin, his eyes widened.

“They have plaster in their gloves!” he announced, running up to the referee.

“Sir!” he called out, catching the older man’s attention.

“What is it, son?”

“The Hydras have plaster in their gloves! That’s how they’ve been hitting so hard!”

The ref frowned.

“Captains of both teams come here!”

Johann got up from his seat and made his way over to where Steve and the ref were standing.

“What is it?” the german boy asked.

“I’m going to ask you this once, and I want you to think very carefully about your answer,” the ref said. “Does your team have plaster in their gloves?”

Johann scoffed.

“My team would never cheat!”

“Then you wouldn’t mind me checking their gloves right now?” the ref raised an eyebrow.

“Go ahead,” Schmidt waved his hand. “My team is made of the finest boxers in our school. We don’t need cheap tricks to win.”

The ref nodded, stepping out of the ring and walking over to the Hydras.

“Take off your gloves, gentlemen.”

Some of the Hydras immediately took off their gloves without a second thought, except for the two that had just fought Timothy and Gabriel.

“Don’t make me repeat myself.” the ref warned.

The two boys looked at each other before removing their gloves to reveal pasty white hands.

“Are you kidding me?” Johann shouted. “You’re a disgrace to this team!”

“Calm down, Mr. Schmidt,” the ref said. “I’m afraid that this calls for a disqualification.

“What!?” Johann shouted. “I had no idea that they put the plaster in the gloves!”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Schmidt–“

“Excuse me,” Steve stepped up to the ref. 

“What is it, son?”

“If he didn’t know about his teammates cheating, I don’t think that it’s fair if his whole team has to be disqualified,” Steve said.

“Are you sure?” the ref asked. “This would mean that your team would be named the state champions.”

“I’m sure,” Steve nodded.

The ref sighed.

“Alright, but the round the Hydras won with plastered gloves automatically goes to the Howling Commandos. Tell your next fighters to get in their corners.”

“Thank you,” Johann said, as the ref turned and walked away.

“You’re welcome,” Steve smiled. “Let’s just have fun, ok?”

Johann nodded.

“Alright. Best of luck.”

“You too.”

Steve made his way back over to his team, who were all looking at him expectantly.

“Monty, go ahead and get in your corner,” he said.

“But they cheated!” Jim argued. “Why aren’t they disqualified?”

“Schmidt didn’t know that two of his players cheated,” Steve explained. “I said that his whole team shouldn’t be blamed for their bad sportsmanship.”

“And you believed him!?” Montgomery yelled.

“Look, if we’re going to win, I want it to be gone cause we have everything we had,” Steve said, his tone serious. “And I know you guys feel the same. We started this together and we’re going to end this together. Now put your damn hands in and let’s win this thing.”

His team looked at each other and nodded, putting their hands in the circle they created.

“Together!” 

They parted, and Montgomery got in the ring.

The next thirty minutes were so intense that Steve thought the indentions in his skin were he had clenched his hand would never go away.

His voice was hoarse from screaming, and several times, Bucky had to calm him down.

The Hydras were all that their reputation made them out to be. Plaster in the gloves or not, they were ruthless, experienced, talented, and impressive.

Montgomery ended up losing his fight, and so did Jacques. Jim almost won his fight, but ended up suffering the same fate as his teammates.

“My turn,” Bucky said with a grin.

“Please be careful,” Steve begged.

“Always,” Bucky winked.

The brunette leaped into the ring, and was joined by someone with the same build as him.

Steve noted the Hydras had probably been keeping tabs on all his teammates, and knew that the only way to beat Bucky was was through speed and skill.

The bell rang and the fighters began to circle each other.

Watching Bucky fight was excruciating.

It had always been painful before, but now that Steve knew exactly how much Bucky meant to him, every punch felt like he was the one receiving it instead of Bucky.

When Steve heard a crack as the Hydra boxer hit Bucky’s left arm, tears almost formed in his eyes and red hot anger pulsed through him.

The elation he felt when Bucky sent his opponent spiraling down onto the mat was more than he could bear, and he jumped into the air, pumping his fist and screaming at the top of his lungs.

Bucky turned to him and smiled, stumbling off the mat and into Steve’s arms.

“You seemed worried, Captain. Did you not think I could handle it?” 

“Not for a damn second,” Steve laughed before kissing his boyfriend on the lips.

“Well, that’s a first,” the referee said blankly. “Final fighters in their corners.”

“Alright Steve, we’ve won three and they’ve won three,” Peggy said when Steve separated from Bucky. “I hate to say this, but it’s all up to you.”

“I think we all knew from the moment you walked into our gym that it would get to this point,” Jim said.

“We believe in you, Captain!” Timothy shouted, and was joined by the rest of his team.

“You got this, punk,” Bucky smiled.

A surge of determination flooded Steve’s body, and he nodded, turning and jumping into the ring.

The second his feet hit the mat, the crowd starting screaming, overwhelming his senses.

Steve looked out into the audience and saw Tony, Loki, Natasha, Clint, Thor, and Bruce giving him supportive smiles.

When they saw he was looking at them, Thor and Clint began waving their arms wildly, Bruce gave him a thumbs up, Natasha winked, Loki gave a quick nod, and Tony flipped him off with both hands.

Steve knew now that it represented love.

He turned to face his opponent and saw Johann Schmidt looking back at him with cold eyes.

Steve knew that this would be the hardest match he’s ever fought, and there was no way he’d get out unscathed.

He gave one last look to his friends and teammates, and settled into his game mindset, listening to the sound of his heart and tuning out the crowd.

Bump bump… bump bump… bump bump…

The bell rang and Steve’s eyes snapped open.

Johann snarled through his mouthpiece and jolted toward him, barely allowing Steve time to put his hands up to block his attack.

That didn’t seem to bother the German boy, who simply sent a strong jab to Steve’s underbelly, knocking the wind out of him.

Steve countered with a haymaker that sent Johann reeling onto his back.

“Atta boy!” Jim yelled.

Johann hopped up before the ref even started the count.

The two boys circled each other like two male lions fighting for dominance.

The match continued for two minutes.

Then five minutes.

Then ten minutes.

Round after round, break after break, blow after blow, the two boys kept fighting.

By the seventh round, Steve’s left eye was almost swollen shut and Johann’s nose was broken and bloody.

They both knew they couldn’t take much more and Steve decided it was time to end things.

He sent a haymaker towards Johann that was strong enough to knock even Thor unconscious.

Game over.

However, that didn’t happen.

Instead, Steve felt a jolt of intense pain flare up on his right cheek and he fell to the ground, gasping for air.

Johann had not only blocked his punch, but had managed to strike him in the face.

The room was spinning and Steve barely heard the ref initiate the countdown.

Ten… nine...

“Get up!” someone screamed. 

Eight… seven...

“Come on, Captain!”

Six… five...

Bump bump… bump bump… bump bump…

His heartbeat pounded in his ears and suddenly, there was no crowd. There was no match. There was no Johann.

Steve could see himself in a mirror, just as he looked two years ago.

Scrawny, small, weak, and helpless.

Always dependent on others and not someone who could protect the people he loved.

Younger Steve stared back at him in the mirror before smiling and punching the glass, making a large crack.

He punched it again a second time, and a third, and a forth until he finally shattered.

Steve looked at the glass shards on the floor in an understanding that filled him up until he could feel it everywhere.

He may be that same kid from Brooklyn, but he was no longer weak and dependent. He was going to fight and protect the people he loved if it was the last thing he did.

Steve couldn’t give up. Not yet. Not until he gave it everything he had.

He slowly pushed himself up, and the crowd went crazy.

Johann was standing in a corner, watching him like a vulture watching a mouse.

Steve stumbled from foot to foot before regaining his balance, and he gritted his teeth before giving a mocking “bring it on” gesture to his opponent.

Johann took the bait and made his way toward him with an uppercut .

Steve blocked it and countered with a combination of a jab and a right cross.

Johann pushed Steve into a corner and tried to get an edge on him, but Steve ducked out and reversed their positions.

Johann tried to escape, but every time he moves to the right, Steve would hit him with a jab.

Every time he moved to the left, Steve’s left cross would strike him.

Steve’s arms were burning, but he ignored them.

In a desperate final attempt, Johann sent out a wild punch that struck Steve in the face, and the blond tasted blood.

He paid it no mind, and put everything he had into one last haymaker that struck Johann in the jaw.

The German boy fell to the ground unconscious.

“Ten… nine… eight…” the referee started.

“Five… four…” the crowd chanted along.

“MOTHERFUCKING THREE!” Timothy screeched.

“Two… one… knockout! Four-three! The Howling Commandos are the new state champions!” 

The crowd’s roars were deafening, and Steve fell to his knees in relief.

The Howling Commandos jumping into the ring and wasted no lifting Steve onto their shoulders.

“Let’s hear it for Captain America!” Bucky shouted, and the audience screamed in agreement.

“Put me down!” Steve grinned, noticing that Johann was awake again.

His teammates did as they were told, and Steve walked over to his competitor and offered his hand. 

Johann paused before taking it, and Steve helped lift him up.

“That was one hell of a fight,” Steve praised. “You’re incredible.”

“Yes, it was something,” Johann agreed. “You truly are everything the rumors said you’d be.”

“Good lord, I don’t even want to know who started those,” Steve laughed, extending his hand again. “See you next year?”

Johann shook his hand with a small smile.

“We shall see, Mr. Rogers.”

Steve nodded before walking away to his where his team was standing.

“Well, Captain,” Peggy grinned. “What now?”

“Now…” Steve mused. “I go into a coma and don’t wake up for seventy years.”

“Or we could go get fried chicken?” Jim suggested.

“That actually sounds better,” Steve agreed. “I’m freaking starving.”

“Don’t curse so loudly, Captain, there are children here!”

Steve turned around to see his Tony and his other friends making their way toward him.

“Hey, guys!” he started to say before he was tackled by Thor.

“I am so proud of you, friend Rogers!” the blond giant boomed.

“Thanks, big guy,” Steve gasped before Thor put him down.

“You did amazing,” Bruce smiled.

“The best punching I’ve ever seen,” Clint complimented.

“Yeah, it was a good fight, but I was kinda hoping you’d get hit in the head a little bit more. Still good, though.” Tony shrugged.

Steve looked at him tiredly before turning to Loki.

“Why do you like him, again?”

Look shrugged.

“I took pity on him and he grew on me.”

“Fuck you, Sweeney Todd,” Tony retorted.

“Are they always like this?” Montgomery whispered.

“Every day.” Steve sighed.

“Do guys want to go get food with us?” Peggy asked.

“Dear God, I thought you’d never ask!” Clint groaned. “I know a buffet nearby and five bucks says I can eat more plates of food than any of you losers.”

“I have six dollars.” Bruce said bluntly.

“Don’t worry, Brucie,” Tony smiled. “I’ll be happy to accommodate everyone for the night.”

“Thanks, Tony,” Steve smiled.

“Ok, can we go?” Bucky sighed.

Steve took Bucky’s hand in his and squeezed.

“You go and I’ll follow.”

“Jesus Christ, he done did it!” Clint crowed. “Captain America is here and queer, bitches.”

“Language!”

 

…………………

 

(8:48 pm)

“I have never seen one human being eat so much food in my life,” Bucky snorted.

“Impressive, right?” Steve laughed.

“Impressive? Yes. Frightening? Also yes. Clint Barton is a force to be reckoned with.”

After the everyone had gone out to eat, Steve and Bucky had elected to go for a walk on their favorite bridge.

They sat down on the side, legs dangling off the edge.

“Steve?” Bucky asked quietly.

“Yeah?”

Bucky looked at him, his bright blue eyes shining.

“I love you.”

Steve’s mouth dropped open and his face immediately turned bright red.

“Oh, ummm… I… I love you too.”

Bucky smiled, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Steve’s in a slow kiss.

They kissed sensually for several moments, their reflections barely showing thirty feet below them in the moonlit water.

Bucky pulled back slightly and rested his forehead on Steve’s.

“Marry me.”

“What?” Steve jolted backward.

Bucky clambered onto his feet before kneeling in front of Steve with flushed cheeks.

“I mean, I don’t even have a ring, but I know I can’t picture a time where I don’t love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So will you pretty please with a cherry on top marry me in like five years?”

“We’ve been dating for five minutes!” Steve exclaimed. “I’ve been in denial for seventeen years!”

“Is that a maybe?” Bucky raised an eyebrow.

Steve felt his face slowly spread into a grin.

“You’re an idiot.”

“Well, what do we have here!”

Steve and Bucky’s heads snapped to where the foreign voice had come from, only to find Johann Schmidt approaching them.

“Johann?” Steve called out, standing up. “What are you doing here?”

“Same as you,” the tall boy smirked. “Just out for a night stroll.”

Alert sirens started going off in Steve’s head when he saw five other figures appear beside Schmidt.

He turned around to see four more on the opposite side of the bridge.

They were boxed in.

“What the fuck is going on?” Bucky asked lowly.

“I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation,” Johann stepped forward. “Young love is so precious. It’s a shame when it has to come to an end so soon.”

“Johann, I thought we were fine after the match. It was just a boxing competition. I thought that there was no bad blood–“

“Yes, you thought!” Johann cut Steve off with a snarl. “It must be so nice to not have a care in the world, Mr. Rogers.”

The German boy looked to his colleagues with a chuckle.

“So I thought I’d give you something to care about.”

The all came at Steve and Bucky at the same time.

As skilled as the two boys were, two against ten was nowhere near a fair fight, and after three minutes, five of the attackers had pressed a bruised and bloody Steve onto his stomach, while Bucky was thrust against the railing of the bridge.

“Johann…” Steve gasped. “You don’t have to do this. Let Bucky go and hurt me instead.”

The ringleader kneeled down beside Steve in almost the exact place Bucky had proposed.

“That championship meant everything to me,” he said lowly. “You took that from me, so it’s only fair that I take something that means everything from you. You’re all about justice, right, Captain?”

Johann nodded to his friends, and Steve watched in slow motion as they heaved Bucky over the side of the bridge.

“NO!” Steve screamed, using what was left of strength to throw off who was holding him.

He made a mad dash to jump over the edge, but a hard object on the back off his head sent him into an abyss of darkness almost as deep as the cracks in his heart.

 

…………………

Sunday- January 8th (9:17 am)

 

Steve’s eyes blinked open slowly, squinting against the bright lights that assaulted his vision.

“He’s awake!” he heard someone say.

He turned his head to the side to see his mom wiping her teary eyes beside the rest of his friends.

“Am I in the hospital?” he groaned, sitting up.

“You sure are, Cap.” Tony confirmed.

“Why am I here?”

“We don’t know,” Bruce said honestly. “All we know is that you and Bucky were on the bridge and–“

Steve’s eyes widened, his memory flooding back to him.

“Where’s Bucky?”

He didn’t wait for an answer before sitting up in his bed and swinging his legs off the side, collapsing on the floor when he tried to stand.

“Damn it!” he cursed, clutching the back off his head, where he felt bandages pressed into his hair.

“Mr. Rogers, please get back in bed!” a male nurse ordered, walking into the room.

Steve didn’t even hesitate before stumbling to his feet and grabbing the nurse by his shirt.

“I’m going to ask you once,” Steve growled. “Where is James Barnes’ room?”

The nurse swallowed.

“Room 312. But I have to warn you that he–“

Steve had already let him go and ran out into the hallway.

He fumbled his way down the hospital wing until he saw the right room, and breathed a sigh of relief.

Steve paused before looking through the doorway.

His best friend was sitting up in his bed staring right at him.

“Buck... thank God!” Steve's voice was choked up with tears as he rushed over and wrapped his arms around him.

The brunette didn't respond, and stiffened.

Steve pulled away, and frowned.

“Bucky, what's wrong?”

His boyfriend’s blue eyes flashed before narrowing.

“Who the hell is Bucky?”

 

…………………..|

I'M SCREAMING!

Please please please please comment! This chapter was so fucking long and important, and I’d love to hear what you guys thought!


End file.
